


Встречное движение

by vera_est



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 102,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Эта история Тимоти, которому только предстоит узнать, что же такое жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

Через десять дней ему должно было исполниться семнадцать лет. Тимоти заранее ненавидел свой День рождения. Привычный мир, тщательно выстроенный и оберегаемый, должен был рухнуть в самое ближайшее время. Дядя Генри не напоминал о надвигающейся катастрофе, но приглашения уже были разосланы. Одно из них предназначалось для Мэттью Макконахи. Тимоти видел его всего один раз, но его до сих пор передёргивало, стоило вспомнить холодный, какой-то липкий взгляд. Его хотелось скорее стряхнуть.  
Когда мистер Макконахи прибыл с визитом, Тимоти вытерпел ровно десять минут, а за тем под каким-то глупым предлогом сбежал из приемной, спрятался в кухне и уговорил Ванду не прогонять его. Кухарка проявила милосердие и даже угостила его яблочным пирогом, но взамен потребовала перебрать оливки. Ужасно нудное занятие, но лучше было терпеть нестерпимую боль в спине от неудобной позы, в которой он сидел, и сортировать по корзинкам недозрелые зеленые плоды, чем ощущать прикосновение чужих пальцев на своём запястье. Макконахи ни разу не нарушил границы его личного пространства, но при знакомстве протянул руку. Жест получился величественным. А когда Тимоти отвел взгляд и протянул свою ладонью вверх, его пальцы оказались зажаты, словно в тиски, не больно, но освободить не вышло бы. Руки мистера Макконахи были огромными. Это нервировало.  
Да и перешёптывания за спиной только усугубляли ситуацию. После того памятного визита все слуги в доме решили, что это их прямая обязанность – сопереживать судьбе молодого хозяина. Дядя Генри делал вид, что ничего не слышал, так как считал ниже своего достоинства отчитывать прислугу за сплетни.  
Макконахи был богат, отличался хорошим здоровьем, ещё не достиг возраста увядания. По всем параметрам подходящий кандидат. У него были все шансы выиграть Ловитву. Особенно с одобрения дяди Генри. Этого Тимоти хотел меньше всего.   
Но спорить было бесполезно. Тимоти попытался было однажды, но в серьёз естественно воспринят не был.   
— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что я ничего не могу сделать. Этого хотели твои родители. Они чтили традиции и позаботились о том, чтобы и я, как твой опекун, не смог их нарушить, — дядя привычным жестом взъерошил ему волосы, стараясь приободрить, но Тимоти только сильнее разозлился. Он считал несправедливым обычай оставлять судьбу младшего ребёнка на волю случая. Тимоти хотел сам распоряжаться своей жизнью и выбирать, с кем оставаться. А выходило всё – глупее не придумаешь.  
— Я ведь ни кролик, чтобы меня загонять.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому мы всё сделаем так, чтобы ты и не заметил. Ляжешь спать, а утром уже будешь знать, кто счастливчик.  
— Да я скорее сбегу из дома. Ты хоть представляешь, как это звучит? Ты же понимаешь, что традиции, которые так чтили мои родители, сделали меня и мою сестру сиротой. А сейчас ты заставляешь меня связать жизнь с кем-то, кто поймает меня раньше остальных, словно гончая – лисицу. И у меня даже нет возможности сказать «нет»!  
Дядя Генри закусил губу, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
— Ты можешь отказать единожды. Но если этот кандидат изловит тебя снова... К тому же, а что ж такого плохого в ликторе? Он будет заботиться о тебе, пока тебе не исполниться двадцать один год. А потом ты волен поступать так, как знаешь.  
Тимоти едва не вскочил с дивана, но в последний момент смог справится с эмоциями и остался на месте.   
— Это ложь! Ликтор – это даже не муж. Всё гораздо хуже. С ним нельзя развестись, его нельзя уволить. Ты же знаешь. Это навсегда.  
— О Боги, Тимоти…  
— Боги тут не причём, это всё ты! И мои родители. Иногда я рад, что они мертвы. Потому что иначе я бы их ненавидел!  
Он даже дверью хлопнул нарочно громко, чтобы дядя точно понял, как сильно он был зол. Лишить его возможности учиться, превратить в девицу на выданье, а потом обменять, словно вещь! Глупые обычаи велели младшего сына превращать в… У Тимоти даже слова подходящего не было.   
На глаза выступили злые слёзы, и он скорее сморгнул их, чтобы самому себе не казаться жалким. Не хватало ещё реветь!  
«Ни за что я не стану послушно ждать своей участи. Никогда! Да лучше бродить по свету без рода и имени, чем склонить голову перед кем бы то ни было», — хотелось снова хлопнуть дверью. Но для одного дня ребяческих выходок было вполне достаточно.   
Приготовления шли полным ходом, что ещё сильнее расстраивало Тимоти. Он пытался придумать хоть что-то, способное помочь спастись от надвигающейся катастрофы, но ничего кроме пробега на ум не приходило. А если уж уходить, то обязательно так, чтобы не поймали и не вернули обратно. Нужно было всё тщательно продумать и подготовить.   
От их поместья до ближайшей деревни были примерно миль одиннадцать. Преодолеть такое расстояние быстро в ночной тьме, почти не зная дороги, через лес и по болоту было почти нереально. Гораздо больше шансов было заблудиться, нежели скрыться от посторонних глаз. А если идти тропой через холм, спустившись вниз в долину, то убежать от людей дяди вообще не выйдет.  
Тимоти неплохо сидел верхом, но не настолько ловко обращался с поводьями. Однажды мирный Хлопуш выбросил его из седла, когда ему под копыта попал еж. Напугавшись чего-нибудь, лошадь вполне могла перестать его слушать. Тимоти ещё не забыл, как нога их старого конюха едва не застряла в стремени, и лишь проворство дяди Генри спасло его от смерти. Разбить голову о камни – совсем не то, что Тимоти было нужно.   
Лучше было бы всё же добираться пешком.  
В таком случае, еды нужно было брать совсем немного, только в дорогу, чтобы не таскать с собой лишнюю тяжесть. Выходить ночью, когда все уснут и двигаться до самого рассвета, стараясь не сбиться с пути. Засветло спрятаться где-нибудь и выспаться, а ближе к сумеркам продолжить путь.   
Конечно, стоило лучше продумать детали, в конце концов, от них чаще всего зависел успех предприятия. И что делать дальше, если ему удастся добраться до поселения? Чем зарабатывать еду, где искать ночлег и кров? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов.  
Но сроки поджимали. Поэтому Тимоти решил действовать по обстоятельствам, и, собрав небольшой дорожный мешок с провиантом, спрятал его среди своих рубах и штанов. Горничная никогда не трогала его одежду без спроса, так что можно было не волноваться, что кто-то его найдёт.  
— Ты какой-то задумчивый в последнее время, — осторожно заметил дядя Генри за завтраком, поднося ко рту стакан.  
— Всё нормально, — буркнул Тимоти, отодвигая от себя нетронутую тарелку.  
Дядя вздохнул и отложил ложку:  
— Ты помнишь моего старого друга, с которым мы вместе участвовали в войне семь лет назад? Он был на похоронах твоих родителей. Его зовут Арманд.  
Тимоти смутно помнил высокую фигуру, светлое пятно волос и какой-то глубокий голос. Кажется, друг дяди тогда привёз ему игрушку…   
— Он привёз мне пса. Набитого соломой. И с одним глазом.  
Дядя Генри улыбнулся уголком губ:  
— Да, точно, так оно и было.  
— Мне было одиннадцать лет.   
— А ему шёл всего двадцать первый год, и он лучше знал, как справиться с оружием, чем с мальчишкой, который только что лишился всего. Не суди строго.  
Тимоти пожал плечами и взял из вазы яблоко:  
— Сейчас это уже не важно.  
— Может быть, всё же важно. Он приезжает на днях. Я его пригласил.  
Вкус у яблока тут же стал кислым.  
— Он что, будет участвовать в… Он хочет стать ликтром?  
Дядя покачал головой и, закончив есть, отложил салфетку.  
— Нет. Арманд относится к подобным вещам с некоторой долей скепсиса. Он не хочет обзаводиться скрибом, хотя идея, признаюсь, приходила мне в голову, и я её с ним обсуждал. Он разозлился и пообещал разорвать нашу дружбу, если я стану настаивать.   
— И зачем же он тогда приезжает?  
— Я пригласил его. Мы давно не виделись. К тому же, они старые приятели с Мэттью, думаю, будет здорово встретиться всем вместе вновь.  
Поблагодарив за еду, Тимоти вернулся в свою комнату, где и оставался до самого вечера. В каком-то тумане он вызвал горничную и велел ей перебрать ящик со старыми игрушками и найти одноглазого пса. Игрушка оказалась на самом дне, но была целой. Тимоти почему-то вспомнилось, как он таскал её с собой повсюду, чуть не утопил в реке и громко ревел по этому поводу.  
Дядя Генри тогда лично выловил пса из воды, а потом обнял Тимоти и гладил его по волосам, пока он плакал.  
Как же давно это было.  
Немного успокоившись, Тимоти вытащил из вороха одежды свой дорожный мешок. Постоял немного у окна, глядя на шевелящиеся за окном ветки. Затем, подавшись непонятному порыву, затолкал в мешок пса. Игрушка пережила с ним худшие моменты, так что на неё вполне можно было рассчитывать.  
Ещё раз оглядев комнату, Тимоти закинул мешок на плечи и аккуратно вылез из окна. Благо он уже не раз спускался по водосточной трубе вниз, так что до спасительной тени деревьев удалось добраться очень быстро. Перекинув мешок через забор, Тимоти сам забрался на самый верх. А когда, спружинив, приземлился на землю, мешка там не оказалось.  
— Это, случайно не твоё?  
На него смотрела пара холодных голубых глаз. Ветер трепал светлые волосы и подол плаща. Тимоти сглотнул и отступил на шаг:  
— Мой дядя – хозяин поместья. Если я закричу, сюда сбежится целая толпа народу. Вам лучше дать мне уйти.  
Незнакомец вдруг вытряхнул содержимое его мешка на землю и поднял одноглазого пса за ухо. Потрёпанная игрушка выглядело очень сиротливо в его большой руке.  
— Когда собираешься в дальний путь, нужно брать с собой кого-то надёжнее, чем Октавиус.  
Тимоти закусил губу и выдохнул:  
— Что?  
— Мне кажется, тебе ещё рано путешествовать одному, Тимоти.   
— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?  
— Потому что я сам привез тебе этого пса. А теперь идём со мной, я провожу тебя до комнаты, пока никто не увидел и не стал поднимать шум.  
— Мистер Хаммер? — это было просто нелепо. Ведь они только сегодня обсудили с дядей его возможный приезд.  
— Можешь звать меня Арми, в конце концов, ты мне все ноги обступал, требуя, чтобы я тебя катал. Давай, — Арманд протянул руку, — представляю, что будет, если тебя хвататься.  
И Тимоти не осталось ничего, кроме как… стремглав броситься прочь. Прямо в лес. Он не хотел возвращаться. Не собирался. Ни за что. Тем более из-за какого-то мистера Хаммера.

***  
Хуже унижения просто придумать было нельзя: мистер Хаммер, едва сдерживающийся от негодования, завернул его в свой плащ и сейчас держал на руках, словно какую-то невесту. Сбежать, естественно, не получилось. Вообще идея с побегом была глупой от начала и до конца, но свалиться в холодный ручей – фееричнее не придумаешь. Никто не умел так облажаться, как он.  
В первые мгновения, когда Тимоти бросился прочь в сторону леса, мистер Хаммер даже не понял ничего. Просо стоял и молча смотрел. Потом отмер, наконец, но следом не побежал. Видимо, хорошо оценил своего противника за то время, что они успели переброситься парой фраз. Тимоти не отличался особой грациозностью, поэтому едва не упал пару раз, пока летел что есть духу по скользкой после дождя траве. Цепляясь руками за ветки кустов, он, наконец, добрался до окраины леса, надеясь затеряться среди деревьев. Мистер Хаммер спокойно последовал за ним, даже не ускоряя шага, будто кот, который знал, что у добычи сломаны крылья, и она никуда не денется.  
Ориентироваться в темноту было сложно, Тимоти всё время спотыкался о корни деревьев, ободрал ладони, когда, потеряв равновесие, полетел лицом в липкую грязь и схватился за большой камень. В довершении он угодил ногой в яму, и правый сапог застрял, да так в ней и остался.  
Босиком по холодной мокрой земле бежать было совсем сложно. Не удивительно, что вскоре он охромел, разрезав ступню о какую-то колючую ветку. Череда неудач, следовавших одна за другой, заняла не более десяти минут, но Тимоти казалось, что он бежал целую вечность.  
Вдруг земля ушла у него из-под ног, он кубарем скатился с невысокого пригорка вниз и оказался в ледяной воде. Откашлявшись, Тимоти попытался встать, но ноги его совсем не слушались, а от лившегося откуда-то сверху за шиворот холода у него на глазах выступили злые слёзы.   
— Не дергайся, я сейчас тебя вытащу.  
Мистер Хаммер спустился вниз с проворностью рыси и, перегнувшись через ветку, ухватил Тимоти за талию. Вытащив его из ручья, он совсем не деликатно перебросил Тимоти через плечо и стал быстро подниматься.  
— Когда убегаешь, смотри под ноги и по сторонам. Так больше шансов не свернуть шею.  
Тимоти очень хотел сказать что-нибудь обидное в ответ, но горечь поражения была такой сильной, что он не смог совладать с собой и зашмыгал носом. Мистер Хаммер поставил его на землю и немилосердно дернул за ворот рубахи.  
— Потом будешь реветь. Снимай всё.  
У Тимоти не осталось сил, чтобы перечить. Он покорно стянул мокрую куртку и рубаху их грубого сукна, выпутался из штанов, снял левый сапог и остался в одной нижней сорочке. Мистер Хаммер отстегнул плащ, отряхнул его от капель и сделал шаг в его сторону.  
— Это тоже, — он кивком голову указал на сорочку.  
— Я не стану…  
— Я и сам могу. Живей. Ветер холодный.   
Тимоти готов был сгореть от смущения, когда предстал перед своим «спасителем» в одним панталонах. Они были мокрыми и нескромно облепили его худощавое тело.   
— Снимай.  
Мистер Хаммер набросил ему на плечи свой плащ и, дождавшись, пока Тимоти избавится от нижнего белья, спеленал его словно ребёнка. А потом взял на руки. На руки!   
— Я и сам могу идти.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но в рану земля попадёт, если уже не. Загноится. Придётся прыгать на деревяшке.  
Тимоти засопел от обиды словно боров, но возражать не стал.  
И вот в таком виде они явились обратно в поместье: совершенно раздетый Тимоти на руках у друга детства его дяди. У того был абсолютно невозмутимый вид, но это не сильно помогало.   
Дядя Генри встретил их в холле. Он накинул халат поверх сорочки и держал в руках огарок поплывшей свечи.   
— Арманд, я ждал тебя только завтра.  
— Я бы подал тебе руку, но они немного заняты.  
Дядя Генри вздохнул и поставил подсвечник на столик возле окна. Он легко взял Тимоти из рук друга и усадил его в кресло.  
— Давай я завтра тебя отругаю, хорошо?  
— Дядя Генри…  
— Ты только не реви, ладно? Сейчас я обработаю твою ногу, и ты пойдешь переодеваться и спать. Попросим Луку, чтобы налил тебе немного вина.   
Тимоти разревелся в голос. Несмотря на то, что уже через два дня ему должно было исполниться семнадцать лет, он всё ещё был напуганным ребёнком, который не знал, что будет с ним дальше.   
На следующее утро нога ещё болела, но, слава всем Богам, не распухла. Тимоти решил не выходить из своей комнаты, чтобы не столкнуться с мистером Хаммером, перед которым было безумно неловко. Ситуация немного напоминала абсурд, потому что так облажаться – это ещё нужно было постараться. Что старый друг дяди делал ночью под их забором – оставалось загадкой, но выяснить причины пока не представлялось возможным. Но вот триумфальное возращение Тимоти и появление мистера Хаммера в поместье с драгоценной раздетой ношей на руках, конечно, не осталось незамеченным, и теперь весь дом стоял на ушах.   
Вчера Лука быстро согрел воду для ванной, помог Тимоти забраться внутрь и, строго-настрого наказав не мочить пострадавшую перевязанную ступню, оставил его одного, чтобы сходить в кухню за хлебом, сыром и вином. Обычно дядя Генри не разрешал Тимоти прикладываться к спиртному, но случай был особый. Накормив, переодев и кое-как успокоив воспитанника, Лука разбудил давнего приятеля Тимоти Энселя, который с самого рождения жил в поместье и в детстве был товарищем по проказам, а теперь работал кем-то вроде личного секретаря дяди; и велел ему сонному тащиться на второй этаж. Тимоти узнал об этом тогда, когда друг устроился под боком и закинул на него руку:  
— Только о тебе и разговоров. Завтра в красках мне распишешь. А сейчас спи.  
И вот сегодня они валялись на кровати Тимоти, жевали свежеиспеченный хлеб с холодным мясом и болтали ни о чём. Как когда-то в детстве. За всеми этими переживаниями со скорым переходом к возрасту полного согласия Тимоти подзабыл, что в поместье у него есть союзник. Энсел уезжал по делам дяди Генри, а Тимоти даже не вспомнил, что накануне его неудавшегося побега приятель вернулся обратно.  
— И почему ты меня не посвятил в свой план? Я бы тебе помог.  
Тимоти пожал плечами:  
— Не хотел впутывать. К тому же, тебя не было. Не кому было рассказывать.  
Энсел не сильно пихнул его в бок и спросил:  
— И что ты теперь планируешь делать?  
— Не знаю. Но я точно не позволю сделать из себя добычу. Ни за что.  
— Мистер Макконахи когда приезжает?  
Услышав имя, Тимоти сразу перехотел есть. Он отложил кусок мяса на тарелку и упал на кровать на спину, закрыв глаза рукой:  
— Сегодня.   
— Может, у него подпруга лопнет, и он вообще не доедет?  
Тимоти невесело рассмеялся:  
— Это было бы просто чудесно.  
Энсел убрал тарелку с едой на пол и растянулся рядом с Тимоти:  
— Не волнуйся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Они лежали рядом молча, едва соприкасаясь тыльной стороной ладоней, но находиться вот так вот близко в тишине было легко и уютно. Тимоти вспомнилось, как они совсем юными мальчишками купались в реке в южной части поместья, играли в пиратов или разбойников. А очумев от летнего зноя, скрывались от Луки и всего остального мира среди деревьев. Там отец Энселя сделал для них шалаш в кроне большого дуба, и они устраивались на полу на боку напротив друг друга так близко, что касались носами и, взявшись за руки, неловко целовались.   
В этом не было ничего сексуального, скорее любопытство юности и проявления первой пылкой дружбы. В такие моменты они даже не трогали друг друга нигде, где это можно было счесть непристойным. Да и поцелуи были целомудренными и сдержанными. Но они приносили обоим удовольствие так, как таили в себе тепло близости и взаимопонимания.   
Со временем они изросли свои детские порывы, но всё ещё находили утешение в близости друг друга. Даже тогда, когда у Энселя появилась возлюбленная, на которой он вскоре собирался жениться.   
— Ванда испекла яблочный пирог. Пойду, добуду нам немного.  
Тимоти оставил друга в спальне, а сам прошмыгнул в кухню, где раздобыл не только пирог, но и немного засахаренным ягод. Когда он шёл по коридору обратно, из команды дяди раздавались громкие голоса:  
— … ты написал, что это срочно. Поэтому я ехал почти три дня без сна и отдыха. А оказалось…  
— Говори тише, Арманд. Это действительно важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал. Тимоти очень напуган, и ему не помешает друг.  
— Ему не друг нужен, а нянька. Он пытался сбежать и чуть себя не погубил. Как ты вообще это допустил?  
— Я догадывался, что у него на уме, но надеялся, что он одумается.  
Собеседник дяди громко фыркнул:  
— Как хорошо, что мне приспичило в туалет.  
— И ты не дотерпел до дома? — в голосе дяди слышалась теплота.  
— Представь себе, нет.   
— Не могу даже посмеяться над тобой. Если бы ты пошел прямиком ко мне, то Тимоти бы точно свернул себе шею.  
— Зачем ты вообще его принуждаешь?  
— Ты же знаешь, я не могу поступить иначе.   
— Это варварство какое-то, а не обычай, — голос Арманда стал холодный и отстранённым.   
— Согласен. Но ничего не могу сделать.  
— Разве? Ты ведь сам…  
— Давай не будем об этом. Я же тебе предлагал помочь нам, но ты уперся.   
— Это отвратительно!  
— Зато… — дядя вдруг прервался на полуслове, и Тимоти, испуганно осёкшись, поспешил в комнату, пока его не застали на месте преступления. Забравшись на кровать с ногами, Тимоти поставил перед Энселем блюдо с пирогом и яблоками.  
— Ты чего? — заметив, что друг запыхался, спросил Энсел.  
— Мне надо кое-что обдумать.


	2. Chapter 2

Идея была смутная, ещё не оформившаяся, но она казалась Тимоти дикой. Идти на такой риск было опасно. С другой стороны, вариантов у него всё равно было немного. Побег не удался. В середине дня стали приезжать гости, среди них был и Мэттью Макконахи. Он вежливо поздоровался с Тимоти, которому пришлось всё же выйти для приветствия, кивнул головой дяде Генри. А вот с мистером Хаммером обошёлся подчеркнуто равнодушно: просто сделал вид, что высокого широкоплечего светловолосого молодого мужчины в светлой рубахе с закатанными по локоть рукавами не было вовсе. Лишь поджал губы, когда бросил мимолётный взгляд на стоящего возле окна Энселя. И всё.  
Тимоти же как раз не мог оторвать глаз от сильных рук с едва заметно вздувшимися от напряжения венами. Он впервые видел человека, не стеснявшегося своего превосходства над остальными. Мистер Хаммер возвышался над всеми, даже над Энселем, на него сложно было не обратить внимания.  
Именно сила, а так же непринятие устоев и обычаев натолкнули Тимоти на мысль. Ну и ещё слова дяди Генри, конечно. Заметив, что племянник наблюдал за его другом, дядя аккуратно оттеснил его плечом в сторону и, наклонившись к самому уху, прошептал:  
— Нехорошо так откровенно подсматривать.  
Тимоти смутился и постарался сбежать, но дядя добродушно рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу:  
— Не переживай, я тебя отлично понимаю. На войне всякое случается. Сам понимаешь, девушек там особо не водится. Так что мы с Армандом выручали друг друга, как могли.  
— О, Боги! Дядя… — Тимоти показалось, что у него даже кончик носа покраснел от смущения.  
— Не робей ты так. В этом нет ничего страшного.  
— Я вовсе не смотрел! — глупо было отрицать, но если уж выбрал линию, нужно было её держаться. Мистер Хаммер словно почувствовал, что говорили про него. Он оторвался от безумно скучной беседы с лордом Слейтером из Северных гор, который тоже хотел попытать удачу в Ловитве, и посмотрел прямо на Тимоти. Затем извинился перед собеседником и направился к дяде Генри.  
— Ты решил всех здесь собрать? — мистер Хаммер встал рядом с Тимоти, будто случайно загораживая его от остальных. Тимоти не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы не вспорхнувшие в животе бабочки. Ничего особенно не случилось, а его едва на изнанку не вывернуло.  
— Я вообще никого не приглашал кроме тебя, — дядя Генри заметил, что Тимоти стало нехорошо и, избавившись от бокала с вином, он аккуратно усадил его в кресло возле окна. — Дыши, дыши. Всё хорошо.  
— Ничего не хорошо, — сдавлено прошептал Тимоти. Ему удавалось как-то держать себя в руках, пока никто не приставал с вопросами и не подходил слишком близко. Но теперь мир рушился вокруг со скоростью ветра. Один порыв и вот уже нет бумажного домика, в иллюзорной безопасности которого можно было прятаться.  
— Всё обернётся наилучшим образом, я уверен, — дядя Генри жестом подозвал слугу с подносом и всунул в руку Тимоти стакан с терпким веном. — Пей.  
— Не могу.  
— Давай. Совсем немного. Кто бы мог подумать, я сам тебя спаиваю, забавно.  
— Ничего забавного, — хмыкнул мистер Хаммер, который всё время держался рядом с ними.  
— Ты прав. Или нет. Не уверен. Давай, Арми, скажи ему, что всё образуется.  
Мистер Хаммер молча погладил Тимоти по спине. Жест был неагрессивный, напротив он должен был успокоить. Но стало только хуже. Тимоти не возражал, что его касались вот так легко, непринуждённо. Но уже послезавтра руки были бы совсем другие, и прикосновения несли бы в себе иной смысл. Во рту появлялся горьковатый привкус при одной только мысли о холодных ладонях мистера Макконахи на его бедрах.  
— Тимоти, поверь мне. Всё будет нормально. Арми вон тоже мне не верил, когда нас в годы войны поймали и грозились пытать. Его даже связали пенковой веревкой. Кажется, её тогда в смоле промочили. И это сыграло нам на руку…  
— Вовсе нет. Я не смог её разорвать, — перебил его мистер Хаммер, пряча руки в карманы брюк.  
— Да разве это важно? Всё равно же освободились.  
— Потому что ты меня спас.  
— Это уже детали. Подумаешь, какая-то верёвка. Ты вел себя как настоящий герой.  
— Хватит уже болтать.  
Но Тимоти больше не мог слушать их препирательства. Голова совсем пошла кругом. Мысли разбегались в разные стороны, и их всё труднее было собрать воедино.  
— Мне нехорошо, — сдавлено прошептал он, пытаясь вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха.  
— Энсел, проводи Тимоти в его комнату, — вздохнув, сказал дядя Генри.  
Тимоти поспешно поднялся на ноги и вцепился в локоть подошедшего Энселя, увлекая его за собой вверх по лестнице.  
— Ты мне так руку сломаешь.  
— Прости, — Тимоти немного ослабил хватку. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Энсел кивнул, не раздумывая:  
— Всё, что нужно.  
— Помнишь вы с Виолеттой… Что ты использовал?  
Энсел нахмурился и поспешно закрыл за ними дверь в комнату Тимоти.  
— Эм… женьшень?  
— У тебя он ещё есть?  
— Зачем он тебе?  
— Да или нет?  
— Осталось немного.  
— Нужно, чтобы ты его принес. Срочно. А ещё попроси у конюха пеньковую веревку. Только ту, которой он связывает ноги молодым необъезженным жеребцам. Промоченную в смоле.  
Энсел недоуменно на него посмотрел:  
— Зачем тебе женьшень и пеньковая веревка?  
Тимоти закусил губу и отвернулся к окну.  
— Спасать свою шкуру, зачем же ещё.  
На следующий день прямо с утра его изловили комиты, приставленные к дому дяди, в обязанности которых уже много лет входило готовить будущих скрибов к церемонии, и увели с собой. Тимоти лично не имел ничего против Андре Асимана и Джеймса Айвори, но работа, которой они занимались, вызывала мурашки.  
Оба были уже в летах, обрамленные сединами, но дело своё знали отлично. Ароматная ванна, в которой они оставили Тимоти отмокать на два часа, была не хуже испытания огнём, которому подвергались ведьмы в тёмные времена. Чтобы вода не остывала, в неё добавили какого-то порошка. Всё булькало, бурлило, как в волшебном котле, ноздри щекотал непонятный сладковатый запах, а на глаза всё время стекали капельки пота. За эти два часа Тимоти успел проклясть их самым ужасным способом, который только знал.  
Дальше нужно было пить какую-то зелёную гадость и лежать на животе. Позже стало понятно, зачем. Его буквально выворачивало наизнанку. Спазмы были нестерпимыми.  
— Боги, что это?  
— Так нужно, милорд. Потерпите. Необходимо хорошо вас почистить.  
— Кишки-то зачем? — склонившись в очередной раз над тазом, сдавлено прошептал Тимоти.  
— Церемония того требует.  
Спустя примерно полтора часа, его отпоили другой настойкой, и всё прекратилось. Дальше были процедуры, о которых даже думать было неприятно. Живот снова сводило, нужно было терпеть, хотя сил вообще не было. Ты словно переполненный до краёв кувшин с водой, и нужно не расплескать эту самую воду. Отвратительно.  
Потом его снова загнали в анну. Теперь уже скребли и шоркали, натирали и чистили.  
Когда Джеймс попытался намазать белую кашу на его гениталии, Тимоти дёрнулся в сторону и затряс головой.  
— Ни за что!  
— Нужно удалить волосы.  
— Я не стану этого делать.  
Андре сморщил нос и фыркнул:  
— Тогда мы будет вынуждены обратиться к вашему дяде, милорд. Думаю, он сможет совладать с вами. Если будет нужно, подержит.  
Унижение было нестерпимым, но и спасения от него не было. Пришлось терпеть жжение и чужие пальцы, которые сновали везде, где только можно.  
— Осталось немного, милорд. Самое главное — масло. Постарайтесь не выбить мне глаз, — ворчливо предостерег Андре.  
— Масло? — что-то холодное и скользкое зашевелилось внутри, словно змея. Чувство смертельно походило на ужас. Настоящая паника. Ещё немного, и ему нечем будет дышать.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Только снаружи.  
— О, Боги.  
Джеймс легко погладил Тимоти по щеке:  
— Мы всё прекрасно понимаем, милорд. Вам страшно. Вы ведь не первый, кого мы готовим. Поверьте, какие бы мысли не одолевали вас сейчас, всё образуется самым наилучшим образом.  
Тимоти очень хотел бы ему поверить, но ничего приятного приближающаяся ночь ему не готовила. Ровно в полночь начнётся отсчёт. Тимоти появился на свет в три минуты второго. Семнадцать лет – возраст полного согласия. Как только стрелки часов доберутся до заветной цифры, все правила приличия будут отброшены в сторону. Не составляло большого труда представить, кто окажется победителем. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет.  
Тимоти не мог этого допустить.  
Как только ему разрешили вернуться в свою комнату, чтобы отоспаться, он, завернутый в огромный плащ, под которым ничего из одежды не было, спустился на первый этаж и постучал в дверь Энселя.  
— Ты сделал, как я просил?  
Энсел быстро кивнул головой:  
— В точности.  
— Он выпил?  
— Да, я дождался и забрал бокал.  
— А остальное?  
— У тебя под кроватью. Ты – чёртов сумасшедший. Но я желаю тебе удачи. И пусть Боги будут с тобой сегодня ночью.  
Энсел крепко его обнял и погладил по немного отросшим волосам, уже начавшим курчавиться на концах. Тимоти уткнулся носом ему в плечо и зажмурился. Удача – это как раз то, что ему было нужно.  
Весь дом погрузился в темноту ближе к одиннадцати часам. Дверь его комнаты никто не запирал на ключ – его нельзя было лишать свободы. Подобное расценивалось как серьёзное нарушение церемонии. Тимоти мог попытаться уйти хоть днём, после всех приготовлений. Считалось, что таким образом он усложнил бы задачу кандидатам, на него претендующим. Но вот если бы случайный бродяга с улицы успел бы добраться до него первым, пришлось бы ему следующие четыре года довольствоваться грязной подстилкой и заплесневевшим хлебом.  
Так что, бежать он даже не думал.  
Веревка оказалась там, где Энсел её оставил – под кроватью. Еще, будучи ребёнком, Тимоти научился вязать узлы. Сейчас это умение очень ему пригодится. Бесшумно выйдя из своей комнаты, он на цыпочках дошёл до конца коридора и завернул за угол. Именно там располагались апартаменты, предоставленные дядей своему другу. Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное и заходилось ещё сильнее при мысли, что дверь могла быть закрыта.  
Ему повезло.  
Ему вообще везло в этот вечер. Замки не звякнули, когда он надавил на ручку, старые петли не скрипнули. Тимоти осторожно скользнул внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверь и замер. Внутри было тихо, только ровное дыхание гостя раздавалось во мраке комнаты.  
Медленно сделав несколько шагов в сторону кровати, Тимоти остановился, прислушиваясь к дыханию мистера Хаммера, силясь уловить хотя бы малейшие изменения. Но мужчина продолжал спокойно спать, а его грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась под тонким одеялом.  
Мистер Хаммер, хотя глупо было называть человека, которого ты собирался изнасиловать, мистером. Арманд… Арми. Он лежал на спине, одну руку закинув за голову, другую устроив на животе. Голова склонена на бок, рот чуть приоткрыт.  
Тимоти смог различить это, когда его газа привыкли к темноте. Если бы Энсел не споил сегодня Арми, как же непривычно это звучало даже в мыслях; сонную настойку, тот давно бы уже проснулся и выставил бы непрошеного гостя за дверь. Дядя Генри со своей военной выправкой открывал глаза при малейшем шорохе. Скорее всего, Арми был таким же.  
Подождав ему немного и убедившись, что хозяин комнаты продолжал крепко спать, Тимоти подошёл к самому краю и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. Арми вздохнул во сне и слегка повернул голову, словно пытался спастись от нежеланного прикосновения, но не проснулся.  
Нужно было действовать, пока ещё было время. Веревка была крепкой, он проверил её несколько раз. Одно руку подтянуть чуть повыше, вторую осторожно поднять и запрокинуть за голову. «Спокойнее», — уговаривал себя Тимоти, — «ты эти узлы миллион раз вязал. Всё будет как надо».  
Двойной констриктор, который он мог соорудить и с закрытыми глазами отличался надёжностью. Правда, развязать его после не получится, так что Тимоти принёс с собой нож. Когда руки Арми были прочно привязаны к изголовью, Тимоти тоже самое проделал с его ногами. Затем он ещё раз проверил надежность конструкции и аккуратно опустил на пол лезвие, отпихнув его.  
Дело осталось за малым.  
Даже сквозь белые ночные штаны стояк Арми был отлично виден. Тимоти знал, что так будет. Энсел рассказывал, что впервые свои разы от волнения и переживания никак не мог справиться с эрекцией. После двух-трёх смазанных движений она вдруг пропадала. Виолетта пыталась помочь и ртом и руками, но толку не было. Конечно, потом всё наладилось, но на первых парах их спасла настойка женьшеня, купленная у какой-то бабули - повитухи. От неё стояло крепко. Тоже не долго. Но заканчивалось оргазмом, а не разочарованием.  
У Тимоти сегодня точно ничего не встало бы. Но ему нужен был член Арми, чтобы исполнить задуманное. Он должен был кончить, заклеймить, испортить, иначе план бы не удался. Пережить подобное унижение Тимоти был не готов.  
Если честно, он вообще не был готов. А кто был бы? До этого он видел только свой член, да член Энселя. У Арми же был какой-то… огромный. По крайней мере, явно больше, чем у самого Тимоти. Прямой, толстый с аккуратной головкой. И яйца крупные, полные какие-то ровные. Боги, у него даже гениталии были под стать всему остальному – идеальные.  
Скинув с себя плащ, Тимоти взгромоздился сверху и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Нужно было смазать себя чем-то или хотя бы растянуть немного, но время поджимало. «Так, вздохни глубоко и просто садись».  
И тут Арми дернулся как-то странно и, открыв глаза, уставился на Тимоти.  
— Тимоти?  
«Давай, садись», — мысленно уговаривал себя Тимоти, но страх его будто бы парализовал.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — Арми в недоумении постарался присесть, но, естественно, смог только голову от подушки оторвать. Когда он осознал, что происходит, то просто взбесился и дёрнул связанными руками из-за всех сил. Изголовье затрещало от его напора, но выдержало.  
— Сильнее тянешь, сильнее затягивается, — зачем-то сказал Тимоти.  
— Развяжи, немедленно, — от напряжения у Арми на шее вздулась жила. Тимоти сам не понял зачем, но он наклонился и прижался к ней губами.  
— Прости, не могу.  
— Я тебе шею сверну, слышишь?  
— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся слишком сильно. Так можно запястья сломать. Верёвка пеньковая, просмоленная. А узел крепкий. Такие не развязываются.  
Арми зарычал и подбросил тело вверх, стараясь столкнуть Тимоти. Тот удержался только чудом, вцепившись Арми в плечи.  
— Я тебя убью. Клянусь.  
— Хорошо. Как закончим, я сам дам тебе нож.  
Собравшись с духом, Тимоти чуть приподнялся и постарался насадиться на член Арми. Сразу. Одним движением. Из глаз брызнули слёзы, он до крови закусил губу. И просто замер, не в силах ничего сделать. Арми под ним оцепенел.  
— Эй, — вдруг зашептал он, — не шевелись. Выдыхай. И медленно, слышишь, очень медленно поднимайся.  
— Нет, — Тимоти не собирался отступать, только не теперь.  
Арми пытался разговаривать с ним, как с напуганным животным – спокойно, делая паузы.  
— Ты не только себе, но и мне делаешь больно. Нельзя на сухую. Ничего не выйдет.  
Он дышал глубоко и как-то загнанно, а челюсть была напряжена. Ещё немного и послышится звук крошащихся зубов. Тимоти резко дернулся вверх и свалился набок, подавшись отчаянию. Кажется, он начал реветь в голос.  
— Эй, развяжи меня. Слышишь?  
Взяв себя в руки, Тимоти вытер щеки от слёз и покачал головой:  
— Нет. И не подумаю.  
— Да что б тебя!  
— У тебя стоит.  
— У меня почти девять дюймов, идиот ты чёртов. Попробуешь сесть, порвёшь всё на хрен! Я не знаю, что за бредовая идея пришла тебе в голову, но это самая тупая из твоих идей. Даже побег был определённо лучше.  
— Конечно, — зло бросил Тимоти, — мистер Макконахи точно ничего не порвет мне, да?  
Арми замер на полуслове и уставился на него.  
— Я не позволю распоряжаться моей судьбой.  
— Не смей даже думать об этом, — вдруг выплюнул Арми, поняв, к чему клонил Тимоти, — я тебя никогда не признаю.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — Тимоти упрямо вздёрнул подбородок. — И это ты помешал мне бежать.  
Он встал с кровати и рывком открыл ящик туалетного столика, надеясь найти хоть что-то подходящее. Ничего. Он уныло оглядел комнату.  
— Ладно, придётся так.  
Арми снова задергался, стараясь совладать с узлами, его движения стали дикими, как у горной лани, угодившей в смертельную западню. Так дёргается жук перед смертью, если пришпилить его иголкой к листу бумаги. В детстве Тимоти видел, как сын их дворецкого издевался над беспомощным насекомым. Сравнение вызвало спазм в животе, и Тимоти постарался скорее встряхнуть неприятный образ.  
— Я тебе шею сверну, клянусь.  
Тимоти постарался представить, что ему нужно было удержаться в стремени дикого мустанга. С лошадями у него было не очень, но это хоть немного успокаивало. Собственный член был мягким, а яйца трусливо поджимались. Но раз уж решился, нужно было идти до конца.  
Он снова взгромоздился сверху, когда Арми вдруг обмяк и зашипел:  
— Стой. Да стой же ты. Ты весь будешь в крови. Да я тебе кишки выверну, как только попытаешься подняться. Не так. Не на сухую же. У меня в гардеробной... под нижним бельём.  
Тимоти подумал было, что это такая уловка. Но что Арми, распростёртый на кровати со стоящим и истекающим смазкой членом, мог сделать? Ему некуда было бежать. Тимоти сполз на пол и на негнущихся ногах добрался до названного места. Там под грудой панталон и штанов нашёлся флакон.  
— Смажь пальцы и мой член. Лей больше, я не хочу смотреть, как ты корчишься от боли.  
Движения Тимоти были неловкими. Часть он случайно пролил на живот Арми. Тот дёрнулся и отвернулся, будто ему было противно смотреть.  
— Растяни себя.  
— Что?  
Арми зло усмехнулся:  
— Засунь пальцы себе в зад, так понятнее? И растягивай.  
Тимоти смутился было, но природное упрямство взяло вверх. Он протолкнул первый палец и невольно сжался. Второй шёл легче, но всё равно было странно.  
— Покрути. Может быть, и найдёшь.  
— Что? — выдохнул Тимоти.  
Арми ему не ответил.  
Тимоти решил, что достаточно и, отбросив флакончик в сторону, снова залез сверху. Арми по ним был просто прекрасен. Хотя с чего он вдруг это заметил? Никогда прежде мужчины не казались ему хоть сколько бы то ни было интересными. Тем более не вызывали странную тяжесть и резкий прилив тепла внизу живота. Но сильное гибкое тело, поджарый живот, крепкие бедра, бусины сосков, длинная шея со вздувшаяся веной, – всё вместе кружило голову.  
Тимоти в раз будто опьянел. Он снова припал к шее Арми и не просто всосал кожу, прихватил её зубами. Арми дернулся, двинул подбородком, больно задевая висок Тимоти.  
— Отцепись.  
В отместку Тимоти укусил его за сосок.  
Член Арми дернулся, Тимоти мог поклясться в этом кровью своих родителей!  
— Хорошо подумай о том, что собираешься сделать. Как только я освобожусь, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как останешься без головы. Я тебя придушу.  
— Ну и ладно, — выдохнул Тимоти. И опустился вниз.  
Чтобы не заорать в голос, ему пришлось вонзить зубы Арми в плечо. На языке появился солоноватый привкус, но это его не отвлекло от боли ни на йоту. Зад просто горел огнём, дышать было трудно. Его словно на кол посадили. Боль отзывалась где-то в боку и животе. «Не шевелись, просто… нет».  
Арми дернулся вверх, совсем немного, но ощутимо. Тимоти взвыл, не разжимая зубом. Что-то затрещало, грохнуло.  
И тут внутри стало жарко.  
Арми взревел и перевернул его на спину. Тимоти смотрел на него одуревшись взглядом. Пальцы Арми из-за всех сил сжимали его плечи.  
В коридоре послышались голоса, какая-то возня. Открылась дверь.  
— Арми? — раздался озадаченный голос дяди Генри.  
Тимоти закрыл глаза от ужаса. Его нашли. Он не смог… ничего не вышло… Арми ведь так его и не признал.  
И тут на его шее смокнулись чужие зубы. Тимоти вскрикнул и дернулся, невольно запрокидывая голову. Его анус сжался сильнее вокруг члена, который всё ещё был внутри. Что-то стекало по яйцам, Тимоти надеялся, что это не кровь.  
— Я тебя поймал, — зло прорычал Арми. — Я тебя ненавижу. Но я тебя поймал.  
***  
Тимоти лежал на животе на широкой кровати в комнате дяди, укрытый по самые уши одеялом и, прикрыв глаза, прислушивался к разговору между дядей Генри и Арми. Хотя назвать разговором перебранку, которую они устроили, можно было с натяжкой. Очень хотелось спать, но расслабиться не получалось. Малейшее движение отдавалось стреляющей болью в заднице. Низ живота тянуло. И ведь они даже настоящим сексом, как таковым, не занялись.  
Арми всего лишь вошёл на всю длину, а потом, стиснутый влажным теплом, сразу кончил, перепачкав Тимоти все внутренности своей спермой. Изголовье кровати не выдержало и треснуло под напором Арми, ему удалось выломать и нижний край. Перевернувшись, он просунул всё ещё связанные руки Тимоти под голову и укусил его за шею в том месте, где она встречалась с плечом. До крови. Как того и требовала церемония.  
Заклеймённый внутри и снаружи, Тимоти едва не потерял сознания от пережитого волнения. Дядя поспешил накинуть на них одеяло, но двигаться не позволил. Следом за ним в комнату вбежал прелат, необходимый для закрепления уз и всполошившийся доктор Сталберг. В дверном проёме молча возвышался Мэттью Макконахи.  
Когда с грубыми формальностями было покончено, и суматоха немного улеглась, доктор велел Арми медленно вытаскивать член из Тимоти. Звучало отвратительно, но самому Тимоти было наплевать.  
— Только очень аккуратно. Тут есть немного крови. Не стоит усугублять.  
Арми хотел что-то возразить, но в последнюю секунду передумал и, высвободившись, дёрнулся в сторону.  
— Не так быстро. Вам придётся мне помочь. Переверните его. А вы, мистер Кавилл, закройте дверь и велите согреть воды.  
Серьезных повреждений доктор не обнаружил, но велел две недели избегать чрезмерной активности. И как минимум месяц воздержаться от сексуальных контактов. Смотрел он при этом на Арми.  
— Я не могу вам запретить. Но прошу проявить благоразумие.  
Чтобы спасти доктора от неминуемой расправы, дяде пришлось поспешно вывести его в коридор. Потом появился Лука и Энсел, который в четыре руки водрузили Тимоти на носилки и унесли в комнату хозяина.  
— Я же не инвалид какой-то, — возмутился Тимоти.  
— Ты только так думаешь,— заверил его Энсел. И оказался прав.  
Шевелиться было больно, поэтому Тимоти не смущаясь своей наготы, устроился на кровати дяди на животе и, позволил Луке накрыть себя одеялом, стал прислушиваться к спору между дядей и его другом.  
— Это ты его надоумил?  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Хватит, Генри. Ты рассказал ему про верёвку. И ты обманом зазвал меня сюда, написав, что тебе срочно нужна моя помощь. А в итоге у меня на руках твой племянник, о котором я должен заботиться.  
— Я просто подтолкнул мысли Тимоти в правильном направлении. Вы оба – такие упрямые. Я же просил тебя о помощи, уговаривал. Но ты меня не слушал.  
— Если бы ты сказал, что это всего лишь игра, чтобы защитить твоего племянника, как кода-то с Эзрой, то я бы, не задумываясь, вас прикрыл. Но нет, нужно было нашептать ему на ухо всякую чушь…  
— Дядя тут не причём, — подал голос Тимоти. — Просто тебе не нужен скриб, а мне литор. Я решил, что это удачная комбинация. Ты вернёшься к себе в замок, я останусь с дядей. Ты и думать про меня забудешь. И всё. Четыре года спустя мы оба свободны. Прости, что не спросил. Но я был в отчаянии.  
Дядя Генри поспешно присел на край кровати и погладил Тимоти по спине.  
— Эй, тише. Он прав. Это я разыграл комбинацию.  
— Что? — Тимоти удивлённо поднял голову от подушки, а Арми со злостью грохнул стакан с виски на комод, но вмешиваться не стал.  
— Вы оба такие упрямые. Если бы я предложил тебе попросить помощи у Арми, ты бы встал в позу. Не отрицай, я хорошо тебя знаю. И он бы упёрся рогом. Поэтому мне пришлось хитрить. Слово здесь, слово там. Я позвал Арми, зная, что он просит всё и помчится мне на выручку. Я видел, что ты собрался бежать, но не стал тебя останавливать, так как гонец уже возвестил о приближении Арми. Я рассказал тебе историю про верёвку. Я послал за Энселем и велел ему вернуться. Истории про то, что Арми терпеть не может эти церемонии…  
— Ты всегда отличался хитростью, — хмыкнул Арми, — это не раз спасало нам жизнь. Мне ни на миг не стоило об этом забывать.  
Тимоти поражённо молчал. Ему казалось, что план был придуман им от начала и до конца. А на самом деле его просто обвели вокруг пальца, как глупого юнца. Мальчишку.  
Тимоти уткнулся носом в подушку, не зная, что сказать. Дядя нежно погладил его по волосам.  
— Идеальный был план. Жаль, что он провалился.  
— Почему это? — удивился Арми. — Ты добился того, чего хотел.  
— Четыре года – это не вся жизнь. Я могу сколько угодно держать туза в рукаве, но ты выиграл партию.  
Арми вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Не хитри. Хватит уже. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мои понятия о чести никогда не позволят мне оставить мальчишку здесь на твоём попечении.  
— Что? — взвился Тимоти, забыв про боль пониже спины, — Я ни за что…  
— Забудь, — отрезал Арми. — Нас обоих провели. Ловко. Тонко. Красиво. Я тебя признал. И буду выполнять обязательства, пока жив.  
Дядя Генри улыбнулся, возвращая Тимоти обратно в кровати.  
— Может, тебе даже понравится.  
— А вот это ты зря, — вдруг оскалился Арми. — Поедешь с нами.  
— С какой это стати?  
— Пора вспомнить и про свои обязательства.  
— Это лишнее.  
— Я так не думаю. Ты едешь, даже если мне придётся самому тебя тащить. Бросишь племянника в такой сложный момент одного?  
Дядя Генри скорчил недовольную гримасу:  
— Знаешь, чем взять. Но я не могу оставить дом.  
— Значит, Энсел за ним присмотрит.  
— Я никуда не езжу без Энселя! Он – моя правая рука.  
— Или Лука. Мне без разницы.  
И тогда Тимоти понял, что как бы он не пытался выиграть – всё равно проиграл. Они все проиграли. И выиграли. И нужно было как-то дальше с этим жить.


	3. Chapter 3

Пару дней Тимоти отлёживался в своей комнате, проводя свободное время за бездельем. Ему ничего не хотелось делать, так как движения до сих пор причиняли боль. Ходил он вообще нелепо: словно толстая утка, которая едва переваливалась. Поэтому Тимоти отсыпался, отъедался и скучал. Регулярно заходил доктор, осматривал, что-то там втирал (кошмар), давал различные настойки и отвары. Заглядывал Энсел, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз и поворчать на Тимоти из-за предстоящего отъезда.  
— Виолетта очень недовольна. Никто не знает, сколько мы будет отсутствовать, и она нервничает из-за того, сколько платьев ей брать.  
Тимоти хотел было бросить в Энселя подушкой, но передумал. Он просто рассмеялся и послал другу воздушный поцелуй:  
— Пусть ничего не берет. Может быть, тогда вы скорее поженитесь.  
Дядя Генри заглядывал чаще, чем остальные, словно боялся оставлять Тимоти одного. Он присаживался на край кровати с книгой в руках, либо молча читал, либо пытался вести светскую беседу. Обычно Тимоти быстро засыпал под звук его спокойного голоса. Дядя не будил его, а оставался сторожить сон и гладить по волосам.   
Арми не появлялся.  
Сборы практически закончились, отъезд был назначен на ближайшую пятницу. До неё оставалась пара дней, а Тимоти даже не поинтересовался, были ли собраны его вещи. При мысли о необходимости сесть в седло внутренности неприятно сжимались от страха. Он был уверен, что такое расстояние верхом ему не преодолеть, но возможности обсудить это с дядей или с Арми не было.  
А на утро третьего дня дверь в его комнату приоткрылась, и на пороге возник Мэттью. Тимоти вздрогнул и уронил деревянную дощечку, на которой пытался углём вывести смутно знакомый образ. Не спрашивая разрешения, Мэттью прошёл внутрь и, сев на кровать, поднял с пола дощечку, разглядывая её.  
— Это Арми?  
Тимоти не смог ничего ответить, только заворожено пялился на гостя, чуть приоткрыв рот. Мэттью принял его молчание за согласие и хмыкнул:  
— Похоже получилось. Настоящий индюк.  
Кажется, Тимоти от удивления даже икнул. Дыхание сбилось, пальцы нервно комкали край одеяла. Мэттью бросил на него быстрый взгляд и, наконец, почувствовав, что Тимоти не в своей тарелке, встал, пройдясь по комнате, небрежно касаясь предметов на каминной полке.  
— Я подумываю о том, чтобы оспорить ваш союз.  
Вот теперь это был уже не страх, а самая настоящая паника. Дыхание вырывалось из его груди с каким-то свистом, перед глазами всё потемнело, кончики пальцев онемели от напряжения, нестерпимый гул в ушах всё нарастал, по губе потёкло что-то тёплое, липкое и солённое.  
— … и ты схитрил. А это – нарушение правил.  
— Не могу… не могу дышать, — прошептал Тимоти, сползая с кровати на пол. И это, наконец, прервало речь мистера Макконахи.  
— Эй, ты чего? Ты весь бледный. Даже губы белые. Эй! Кто-нибудь? У парня припадок! У него кровь носом пошла!  
Хлопнула дверь. Тимоти кожей почувствовал, что рядом кто-то опустился. Его обняли и притиснули к тёплой груди. Над ухом раздался спокойный и властный голос.   
— Дыши.  
— Не… могу…  
— Давай, вместе со мной. Я считаю, ты делаешь вдох. Раз…  
Тимоти поспешно выдохнул, стараясь вдохнуть, но враз захватил слишком много воздуха и начал кашлять и задыхаться.  
— Спокойно. Мелкие и частые вдохи. Не так глубоко. Два.  
Где-то на семнадцатом подсчёте Тимоти удалось совладать с дыханием и взять себя в руки. Он обнаружил, что уткнулся носом в грудь Арми, крепко вцепившись в его рубаху. Арми осторожно обнимал его, поглаживая по спине. Они сидели на полу, и больше в комнате никого не было.  
— Он хочет меня забрать, — жалобно выдохнул Тимоти.  
Арми сцепил руки в замок у него за спиной и легко дунул ему в ухо:  
— Он может катиться к Прозерпине. Уж она о нём позаботится.  
Тимоти тихонько рассмеялся и позволил себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь теплом и ощущением того, что находился в полной безопасности. Рубашка Арми пахла свежей соломой и ещё, почему-то хмелем. А ещё на светлой ткани расползлись бордовые капли – Арми пытался остановить ему кровь своим рукавом. Это было странно, но ему нравилось. Очень.   
Они лежали рядом на кровати, укрывшись одним одеялом. Тимоти устроился на животе, тесно прижавшись к боку Арми. Последний был явно не в восторге, но не возражал особо. Он едва ощутимо прохаживался кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника Тимоти, делая это скорее неосознанно. Тимоти довольно жмурился и посапывал от удовольствия.  
Случившееся с Мэттью: паническая атака Тимоти приведшая к носовому кровотечению что-то надломило внутри Арми. Он ничего не говорил, но Тимоти и не нужно было ничего говорить. Достаточно было того, что Арми больше не шарахался от его прикосновений и не шипел сквозь зубы, словно потревоженная гревшаяся на солнце змея. Никакой особой нежности Арми не проявлял, но и не закрывался от Тимоти наглухо.  
Они лежали рядом около часа, не разговаривая и почти не шевелясь, когда Арми вдруг повернулся на бок лицом к Тимоти и потянул его за плечо, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
— Я не должен был оставлять тебя здесь. Это неправильно и опасно.  
— Я не хочу перебираться в твою комнату.  
— Так нужно.  
— Почему всегда всё делать так, как нужно? — огрызнулся вдруг Тимоти. — Почему хоть раз нельзя поступить так, как хочется. Я уже раз сто извинился за то, что сделал. И объяснил, почему пошёл на такие меры. У меня не было выбора. Я не хотел оказаться игрушкой в руках Мэттью Макконахи или любого другого человека. Я мечтаю изучать медицину и врачевательство, а не сидеть дома возле какого-то мужлана, который станет диктовать, какого цвета рубашку мне надеть.  
Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Арми вдруг рассмеялся и щелкнул Тимоти по носу. Не больно, но ощутимо.  
— Мне совершенно безразлично, в какой одежде ты будешь ходить. Хоть вообще без одежды. И ты вполне можешь изучать хоть медицину хоть астрономию в стенах моего дома, у меня достаточно средств, чтобы нанять любого наставника, какого пожелаешь.   
— Зачем тебе это? — насупился Тимоти. Он всё ещё надеялся убедить Арми оставить его в доме дяди, а через четыре года отпустить.  
— Моя семья очень дорожит честью и репутацией. Оставить скриба на произвол судьбы – ужасный позор. Мой отец ни за что меня не простит, а мать будет обдавать ледяным презрением до конца жизни.  
— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться! — Тимоти потянул на себя одеяло, отодвигаясь от Арми на другой конец кровати. Хрупкое равновесие между ними было нарушено. Осознавать это было неприятно, но едва ли что-то можно было сделать в сложившейся ситуации.  
— Как тогда в лесу? Или как час назад?  
— Он застал меня врасплох.   
— Это совсем не важно. Мы с Мэттью вместе участвовали в войне, я знаю, что он за человек. Сейчас я отлично понимаю, почему твой дядя просил меня о помощи, и не могу простить себе того, что отказал ему тогда, когда он больше всего во мне нуждался. Мэттью – это стервятник, он будет кружить над своей жертвой до тех пор, пока не улучит момент. Я не дам ему ни единого шанса.  
Тимоти насупился и, перекатившись на другой бок, отвернулся. Арми же внезапно оказался за его спиной, так близко, что его дыхание щекотало волосы у Тимоти на затылке.  
— Я не думаю, что смогу простить тебе то, что ты натворил. В ближайшее время. Но я попытаюсь. Ради твоего дяди. Он спасал мою жизнь достаточно часто, чтобы заслужить мою бесконечную благодарность. Я буду делать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы позаботиться о тебе. Ты можешь либо сделать всё ещё хуже, либо постараться облегчить нам обоим жизнь.  
Рука Арми оказалась на его животе, огромная пятерня с длинными тонкими пальцами. На секунду Тимоти снова стало нечем дышать.  
— А если лучшее, что ты сможешь сделать через четыре года – это отпустить меня.  
Арми вздохнул его спиной.  
— Если это будет единственное, что сделает тебя счастливым или спасет тебе жизнь, тогда я забуду про гордость и честь. И просто позволю тебе уйти.  
Нужно было промолчать. Нужно было. Но Тимоти никогда не умел молчать тогда, когда ситуация этого требовала.  
— А если я не захочу уходить? А останусь с тобой навсегда. И буду требовать не просто формального выполнения обязательств, но искреннего проявления чувств. Заботы? Дружбы? Ты сможешь мне всё это дать?  
Арми снова вздохнул:  
— Нет. Но если это будет делать тебя несчастным, я дам тебе свободу.  
Тимоти развернулся под рукой Арми и, придвинувшись ближе, закрыл глаза.  
— Договорились. А теперь не шевелись, ты мешаешь мне спать.  
***  
День отъезда наступил быстрее, чем Тимоти успел сообразить, что происходит. Ещё вечером он сидел в кресле возле камина в комнате Арми, куда ему временно пришлось перебраться, наслаждаясь теплом и интересным чтением. А на следующее утром его разбудило громкое ворчание Луки, сетовавшего на то, что молодой лорд даже и не думал собираться в дорогу.   
— Я не готов пока вставать, — пожаловался Тимоти, натягивая одеяло повыше. Но Лука безжалостно стянул его и сбросил на бок.  
— Вам выезжать через два часа. А все ваши вещи перемешаны. Как вы смогли сотворить такой беспорядок за без малого два дня? До того, как вы стали спать здесь, у мистера Хаммера комната была в идеальном порядке.  
Тимоти смущённо хмыкнул и огляделся. Действительно, его одежда была разбросана на полу, висела на спинке стула. Рисовальные принадлежности прочно обосновались на столе возле окна. А в кресле лежала недочитанная книга. Жить с Арми оказалось на удивление легко: он не храпел, оставался на своей половине кровати, позволял подползать себе под бок, когда Тимоти это было нужно, не ворчал по поводу разбросанной одежды и недочитанной книги возле камина. Даже бровью не вёл, когда Тимоти устраивался поперек кресла, закинув ноги на подлокотник ступнями к огню.  
Как-то незаметно за эти пару дней они смогли наладить вполне мирное сосуществование на одной территории и даже не устроили при этом скандал на весь дом.   
— А когда вы окажетесь в поместье мистера Хаммера, что будет? Вы же всех с ума сведете своей «аккуратностью».  
Тимоти не задумывался особо о будущем. Ему казалось, что день отъезда никогда не придёт. И вот он внезапно настал, только мысль уже не приводила в дикий ужас и не заставляло ладони покрываться липким холодным потом. Поведение Арми напоминало дикий плющ, который вроде бы робко ласкал своими усиками стены, а уже через месяц владелец обнаруживал, что дом практически полностью покрыт белыми или розовыми цветками.   
Ещё неделю назад он готов был сбежать из дома и слоняться по дорогам выпрашивая подаяние, а сегодня уже размышлял о прелестях путешествия верхом в компании дяди и лучшего друга. Да, ему всё ещё хотелось получить свободу через четыре года, повидать мир, окунуться с головой в новые возможности. Но ожидание этой самой свободы в компании человека, способного с закрытыми глазами разорвать пасть напавшему волку казалось гораздо более привлекательной перспективой, нежели унылая жизнь на улице в холоде и лишениях. А уж если вспоминался Макконахи…  
В общем, Тимоти пока решил довольствоваться тем, что было.   
— Вы меня вообще слушаете? — нарочито громко вздохнул Лука.  
— Конечно, — поспешил заверить его Тимоти, просовывая одну ногу в сапог и стараясь удержать равновесие на другой. Только в тот момент ему на ум пришла мысль о расставании с человеком, занимавшимся его воспитание с трёх лет. Лука был с ним, когда пришло известие о гибели родителей. Последовал за своим подопечным в дом лорда Кавилла. Утешал, учил и ворчал.   
И сейчас им нужно было прощаться.  
Заметив, что настроение Тимоти изменилось, Лука, не терпевший сантиментов и слёз, совсем не деликатно бросил Тимоти в лицо его штаны.  
— Одевайтесь скорее. Я уже собрал вам в дорогу всё самое необходимое, осталось только решить, куда прикрепить ваше седло.  
— Моё седло?  
— О, так вы ещё не слышали? Тогда советую вам поспешить, иначе пропустите всё самое интересное.  
Тимоти наконец влез во второй сапог и выбежал из комнаты, даже не прикрыв за собой дверь. На конюшне он застал дядю в компании Арми и Энселя. Всё трое громко о чём-то спорили. Вернее, спорили дядя и Арми, а Энсел с улыбкой наблюдал за ними, ожидая исхода битвы.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Тимоти у Энселя, подойдя к нему ближе.  
— А ты послушай.  
Но оппоненты с таким жаром делились аргументами, что у Тимоти при всём желании не вышло бы уловить суть спора. Он пихнул Энселя в плечо и потребовал:  
— Рассказывай.  
— Едва ли ты сможешь долго ехать в обычном седле. Сам понимаешь, ты ещё не совсем… — Энсел помолчал, подыскивая слово, — поправился. Поэтому было решено усадить тебя в… дамское.  
— Что?! — Тимоти даже побагровел от возмущения.  
— Доктор Сталберг с ними согласен. Но это ещё не всё.  
— Куда уж больше?   
— Седло будет крепиться особым манером впереди седла основного седока.  
— Мать Богов и всё Силы Света. О чём ты?  
И тут оба спорщика, наконец, его заметили.  
— Дамское седло?!  
— Послушай... — начал было Арми, но Генри оказался быстрее.  
— Мне напомнить в течение какого времени тебе прописали употреблять послабляющий отвар?  
Тимоти скривился так, будто бы съел что-то ужасно кислое.   
— Дядя…  
— Не далее, как вчера я застал тебя лежавшим на животе на ковре в комнате для гостей. Что ты мне тогда сказал?  
Тимоти покраснел и поспешно закивал головой:  
— Ладно-ладно. Я согласен.  
— А я нет, — вдруг возразил Арми, — он – мой скриб, и это я моя обязанность…  
Брови дяди Генри поползли вверх будто бы от невысказанного удивления, а уголки губ дрогнули.  
Заметив это, Арми поперхнулся воздухом и оборвал себя на полуслове, закусив губу. Он понял что-то, разозлился, отчего вена на шее вздулась и запульсировала. Тимоти хорошо это видел со своего места. Арми всё же не справился с эмоциями и громко выругался. Дядя Генри улыбнулся так широко, словно готовился вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло своими невыносимо белыми зубами.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.  
— Как делаю? — сладко пропел дядя.  
— Манипулируешь мной, хитрожопый ты лапокрыл. Пусть будет, как ты сказал.  
И, развернувшись, Арми поспешно вышел из конюшни.  
— И что всё это значит? — устало спросил Тимоти, потирая лоб.  
— Поедешь со мной на одной лошади.   
— Просто отлично же, — фыркнул Тимоти.  
— Не радуйся слишком сильно. Уверен, что уже после первого привала смогу избавиться от тебя.  
— Я не пойду пешком, не надейся.  
— О, — глаза у дяди стали хитрыми, — я вовсе не это имел ввиду.  
Путешествие было откровенно скучным. Да, они часто делали привалы, чтобы позволить лошадям отдохнуть, но это никак не отражалось на дороге. Унылые леса и поля, петляющая между деревьями тропа, несколько сложных спусков с холма. Но больше ничего особенного. Тимоти совершенно не так представлял себе их поездку. Он рассчитывал увидеть что-то особенное, а в итоге не получил ровным счётом ничего выдающегося.  
Примерно к середине дня он окончательно разочаровался в происходящем и окружающем пейзаже, поэтому задремал, уронив голову на широкую дядину грудь. Сквозь дрёму он слышал, как Энсел что-то выговаривал своей невесты, но потом сон окончательно им завладел.  
Его безжалостно разбудили, попытавшись снять с лошади. Тимоти открыл глаза и встретился с задумчивым взглядом Арми, который стоял рядом и держал его обеими руками за талию. Дяди за спиной не оказалось. Видимо, он успел спешиться. Оставалась загадкой, почему при этом Тимоти не проснулся и не свалился с лошади, когда точка опоры исчезла.  
— Давай я помогу тебе спуститься. Скоро стемнеет, и дальше мы сегодня не поедем. Это небезопасно. А тебе нужно поесть.  
Тимоти позволил поставить себя на землю и, наплевав на условности, быстро прижался к Арми, стараясь доспать на ходу:  
— Я не хочу есть.  
— Ты и в обед сказал тоже самое. Так не пойдёт.  
— Но я, правда, не голоден.  
— Расскажи об этом своему урчащему желудку, — дядя Генри внезапно возник у него за спиной. Одной рукой он обхватил Тимоти за талию и потянул на себя. Другой взъерошил ему волосы. — Дай Арми спокойно заняться лошадьми. Поедим, и я помогу тебе устроиться на ночь.  
Арми скрипнул зубами, но возражать не стал, позволяя дяде увести его в сторону. Пока они устраивались у костра, разведенного Энселем, он молча снимал с коня седла и возился с поводьями. Тимоти, жуя лепешку с козьим сыром, всё время на него оглядывался, но Арми делал вид, что не замечал бросаемых на него взглядом.  
Наконец, Энселю надоела игра в гляделки, и он пихнул Тимоти локтем в бок:  
— Ешь скорее. А потом вместе пойдём к ручью.  
— Ты нашел воду?  
— Сразу за этим кустарником, — махнул себе за спину Энсел. — Виолетта уже успела там побывать. Остались мы с тобой, да эти двое.  
Тимоти улыбнулся и поспешно затолкал остатки лепешки в рот.  
— Жуй! — рассмеялся дядя, но Тимоти уже не слышал ничего. Он вскочил на ноги, увлекая Энселя за собой. — Не сверни шею, Арми мне этого не простит!  
Тимоти сделал вид, что не заметил иронии, хотя желание пнуть дядю по лодыжке стало почти нестерпимым.  
— Пошли скорее, — торопил он друга.  
Ручей оказался совсем не глубоким, а вода в нём была достаточно тёплой, чтобы быстро в неё окунуться. После долгой дороги было приятно освежиться в спускающихся на землю сумерках. Никто не нудил под ухом и не требовал вести себя по правилам. Идеально.  
— Ну и как? — спросил Энсел, выбравшись на берег и натягивая свою штаны и рубаху.  
— Что, как?  
— Мистер Хаммер на самом деле такой огромный?  
— Боги, Энсел, — Тимоти покраснел, кажется, до самых кончиков ушей и смущённо отвернулся.  
— Мне просто интересно.  
— Гораздо больше, чем ты, если хочешь знать, — буркнул Тимоти, выбираясь на берег. Делиться сокровенным и рассказывать о том, как глубоко мог достать член Арми, и как от этого могло быть больно, совершенно не хотелось.  
— Это не удивительно. — хмыкнул Энсел, поняв, что ступил на опасную территорию. Они с Тимоти дружили с самого детства и легко улавливали малейшие изменения в поведении и словах друг друга. — Ты его ступни видел?

Тимоти не стал поддаваться на провокацию друга, молча натягивая на себя одежду. В другой раз он бы, может быть, и поделился чем-то личным, но воспоминания о случившемся в ночь его совершеннолетия были ещё слишком свежи. Да и после купания спать захотелось ещё сильнее. Становилось прохладно, хотелось забраться куда-нибудь в тепло, свернуться калачиком и просто спать до самого утра, не просыпаясь, а не болтать, стоя возле воды.  
— Пошли уже. А то они вышлют поисковую экспедицию.  
На поляне дядя Генри и Арми успели разбить целый лагерь. По обе стороны от костра появились два небольших шатра. Скорее всего, их возведением занимался дядя, так как у него были определённые навыки в этой области. Как бы там ни было, Виолетта точно не принимала в этом участия: она сидела на камне возле костра и расчёсывала гребнем волосы. Заметив, что её жених вернулся, она тепло ему улыбнулась и протянула руку навстречу, прося подойти. Энсел опустился рядом и обнял е за талию, притягивая ближе. Он легко коснулся губами её роскошных тёмных густых волос, и Тимоти ощутил внутри странную тревогу, хотя особого повода для неё не было. Наверное, так проявлялось беспокойство и одиночество, ведь самого Тимоти никто не обнимал так крепко.   
— Нам нужно поделить шатры. В одном расположатся Энсел и Виолетта, думаю, никто не станет возражать против того, что им нужно уединение. А в другом переночуем мы с вами, — дядя окинул их с Арми взглядом заговорщика и улыбнулся, но Тимоти не стал заострять на этом внимания. Он быстро нырнул в ближайший шатер и устроился ровно посредине.   
— Ты же и так почти весь день спал, — заметил дядя, забираясь в шатер и устраиваясь прямо за его спиной.  
— Никогда не бывает слишком много сна, — ответил Тимоти, закрывая глаза. Во сне ему почти никогда не становилось грустно, а если плохие сны и снились, то Тимоти их не запоминал. Смерть родителей и отъезд сестры казались чем-то далёким и нереальным. Так было гораздо проще.   
Дядя Генри только фыркнул в ответ. Иногда Тимоти виделось, что дядя понимал его гораздо лучше, чем пытался показать, и играл на струнах его души, как на музыкальном инструменте, заставляя разбираться в себе, искать первопричины, устранять последствия. А ещё дядя мастерски заговаривал зубы и подталкивал в сторону того решения, которое казалось ему самым правильным. Чаще всего это решение и было единственным верным, но манипуляции выводили Тимоти из себя, отбрасывали назад в детство, когда никто не считал нужным прислушиваться к его мнению. Хотя, доля здравого смысла в действиях дяди всё же была – он был жутко упрямым и с неохотой подавался на уговоры и прислушивалась в разумным доводам.   
Через какое-то время полог зашевелился, и внутрь пробрался Арми, запуская немного холодного воздуха. Тимоти сильнее закутался в одеяло, стараясь согреться, но помогало не сильно. Дядя чуть пододвинулся к нему, делясь своим теплом. Но этого всё равно было мало. Тимоти был жутким мерзляком и использовал любую возможность согреться.  
Арми растянулся на некотором удалении от них, но Тимоти недовольно заёрзал, стараясь сократить расстояние между ними и не потерять тепло, которое излучал дядя.   
— Холодно, — прошептал Тимоти, — даже нос замерз.  
Он часто жаловался на жизнь в полудрёме, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делал и говорил. Граница между сном и явью делала мир нечётким, развязывала руки.   
Арми вздохнул и, пододвинувшись, натянул одеяло Тимоти до самого носа. Тимоти оказался буквально зажат между двумя горячими как свежие угли телами. Довольно вздохнув, он безжалостно просунул свои холодные ступни между ног Арми.  
— Так лучше.  
Через мгновение он уже спокойно спал, не чувствуя холода.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснулся Тимоти в одиночестве, закутанный в одеяла со всех сторон. Выбравшись наружу, он постарался привести в порядок торчавшие со сна волосы. Широко зевнув, он направился к ручью, надеясь умыться. Желание свернуться клубочком и спать дальше всё не проходило, поэтому до воды он шел практически на ощупь.   
Энсел и Виолетта ещё спали, об этом можно было судить по задвинутому пологу шатра. Энсел любил оставлять полог откинутым, чтобы запустить внутрь немного свежего воздуха. Решив, что и один прекрасно справится, Тимоти обогнул кустарник, развязывая на ходу лямки на штанах. Да так и замер.  
В ручье лениво плескались две внушительные фигуры. Раньше Тимоти доводилось видеть дядю обнажённым, но никогда прежде его вид так не будоражил ум. Грудь дяди была широкой, мускулы были хорошо развиты и перекатывались под кожей при каждом движении. На животе и груди – ни одного волоска. Только тёмная дорожка от пупка вниз.  
Тимоти сглотнул и быстро отвел взгляд  
Чтобы тот часть упереться в загорелую спину с сильными плечами – Арми стоял к нему спиной, но Тимоти и так знал, что у него вся грудь в курчавых тёмных завитушках, аккуратные соски, кубики пресса на животе.   
Во рту мгновенно стало сухо, как в пустыне.  
Дядя Генри и Арми стояли примерно по пояс в воде, но Арми был выше, поэтому над поверхностью выступали круглые и упругие ягодицы с тёмной полосой посредине.   
Никогда раньше Тимоти не чувствовал возбуждения при виде других мужчин. В штанах стало мокро и тесно, утренний стояк, который обычно опадал, стоило только холоду пробраться под штанины, болезненно дёрнулся. Тимоти едва сдержал стон, прикусив губу, он отступил на несколько шагов и с шумом плюхнулся на землю возле кустов каприфоли, не заботясь о том, что его могут обнаружить. Рука сама собой потянулась к завязкам…  
Краем глаза он заметил, что дядя медленно подошёл к Арми и, наклонив голову, зашептал ему что-то на ухо. Нужно было взять себя в руки и уходить, но Тимоти даже пошевелиться не мог, какой уж там встать. Перед глазами бегали черные назойливые мушки, сердце стучало в груди как сумасшедшее.   
Арми вдруг отступил на шаг, словно то, что он услышал, ему совершенно не понравилось, но дядя Генри последовал за ним. Тимоти замерев, наблюдал за тем, как дядя положил руку Арми на живот, медленно провел ладонью снизу вверх от паха до груди. При этом взгляд у дяди был какой-то шальной. Тимоти едва не закричал в голос, когда это увидел.  
Всё возбуждение мгновенно схлынуло, уступив место неизвестному чувству, болезненному и острому. Большое и сильное тело дяди вызывало некоторую истому, вид обнажённого Арми заставлял пальцы на ногах поджиматься, а дыхание сбивалось почти мгновенно. Но вот когда они были вместе, так близко друг к другу, мир шел трещинами и корчился от боли.  
Тимоти даже не мог понять, что возмущало его так сильно. Ведь ни один из них ему не принадлежал, может быть только дядя, отчасти. «Это моё, не надо, не тронь», — назойливая мысль, от которой не было спасения. Только вот понять, кому она была предназначена, не получалось.  
Дядя качнулся вперед, словно собирался… Тимоти не мог больше оставаться в своем нелепом укрытии. Забыв про развязанные лямки на штанах, он вскочил на ноги и едва ли не бегом стал спускаться вниз. В это время самым естественным образом штаны начали сползать, он в них запутался и, потеряв равновесие, упал лицом в землю с поистине девчачьим криком. Кажется, он даже задел лбом какой-то корень. Было жутко больно и стыдно, глаза защипало, и Тимоти стоило огромных усилий не разреветься, будто девчонке.  
Оттерев лицо от мокрой земли, Тимоти поднял глаза и увидел, что Арми и дядя смотрели прямо на него, не отрываясь. Никто из них не делал даже попытки пошевелиться или что-то сказать. Рука дяди так и лежала на груди Арми.  
— Что? — буркнул Тимоти, поднимаясь на ноги и оглядывая свои содранные колени.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся вдруг дядя Генри, похлопывая Арми по плечу. — Сбрасывай уже их совсем и иди к нам.  
Тимоти недоуменно посмотрел вниз и сморщил от смущения нос. Его штаны валялись на земле, а сам он красовался в одних панталонах, тонкая ткань которых совершенно ничего не скрывала.  
— Не тушуйся и давай быстрее. Мы услышали тебя, когда ты только сюда продирался. Неужели ты на самом деле рассчитывал подобраться незамеченным к двум старым воякам? — спросил дядя с довольной улыбкой.  
— К слову. Не делай так больше, — хмыкнул Арми, аккуратно снимая руку дяди Генри со своего плеча, — один раз я тебя уже неправильно понял. Мы же не хотим повторения той истории, верно?  
— Тогда ты как раз всё верно понял, — спокойно ответил дядя, а потом развернулся к Тимоти. — Долго ты будешь там стоять? Скоро Энсел с Виолеттой проснуться.  
Тимоти вздохнул, стянул с себя панталоны и зашёл в воду.  
Ничего особенного не случилось. Они искупались, не трогая друг друга, отводя взгляд. Арми помог ему выбраться из воды, натянул на него свою чистую белую рубаху, в которой Тимоти естественно утонул, пришлось даже рукава загибать, и хмуро спросил:  
— Нога зажила?  
— Что? — холодные капли стекали по его лицу и за шиворот, заставляя морщиться.  
Арми вздохнул и усадил его на камень, отдав и своё полотнище, которым вытирался. Взяв в руки его ступню, Арми придирчиво её оглядел со всех сторон и провел пальцем по ещё тёмному следу от пореза.   
— Болит?  
— Не особо, — пожал Тимоти плечами, избегая смотреть на складки, образовывающиеся на животе Арми в такой позе. Всёго лишь кожа, ничего лишнего, даже у Тимоти такие были, а его уж точно нельзя было упрекнуть в избытке веса, но они говорили о том, что Арми такой же человек, как и все остальные.  
— Хватит любезничать, простынете. Вытирайтесь скорее, особенно голову сушите и одевайтесь. Скоро трогаться в дорогу.   
Они вернулись к костру одетыми, и застали Энселя за разбором палатки. Виолетта собирала в узел посуду и другие мелочи. Она приветливо улыбнулась Тимоти и протянула ему сырную лепешку:  
— Ты ведь не завтракал.   
— Спасибо.  
Оставшаяся часть пути прошла так же спокойно и размерено. Они ещё два раза останавливались на ночлег, Тимоти привычно устраивался между дядей и Арми и практически сразу засыпал. Его больше не тревожили назойливые и пустые мысли, а тепло помогало чувствовать себя гораздо лучше. Поезда на одной лошади с дядей уже не казалось такой уж бессмысленной затеей, потому что время от времени внутри ещё что-то покалывало, но не так сильно, чтобы обращать на это особое внимание.   
Рубашку Тимоти, к слову, так и не вернул. Она ещё хранила запах сена, а это, как ни странно, успокаивало. Глядя на него, дядя посмеивался, но вслух так ничего и не говорил. Тимоти иногда порывался высказать ему всё, что думал по поводу его хитроумных комбинаций, но каждый раз останавливал готовое сорваться резкое слово на самом кончике языка. Дядя на самом деле не особо-то и старался, просто развлекался немного, так что его забавы не стоило поощрять избытком внимания.   
Откуда Тимоти было знать, всерьёз он или просто игрался, как мог.  
Арми подначки дяди просто игнорировал, но время от времени Тимоти ловил себя на мысли, что Арми поглядывал на него исподтишка, когда думал, что никто не видел. Тимоти многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, что происходило у него в голове, но пока ни одной возможности это выяснить ему та и не представилось.  
На исходе четвертого дня они въехали, наконец, в поместье, принадлежащее Арми. Дом окружал красивый ухоженный сад, в котором росло множество цветов, названий которых Тимоти даже не знал. Деревья и кустарники были подстрижены, дорожки вымощены чуть приплюснутым камнем, кажется, такой лежал на морском побережье. Ему самому не доводилось видеть море, только на изображениях в книгах, но он много про него слышал.  
— Здесь здорово, — восхищённо выдохнул Тимоти, оглядывая представший перед его глазами двухэтажный дом, увитый кое-где диким плющом.  
— Это ты ещё внутри не было, — довольно протянул дядя, спешиваясь.  
— Ничего особенного там нет, — поспешил вмешаться Арми, — ты только зря возбуждаешь его ожидания. Разочарование нашего юного друга будет безграничным.  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Уж одно разочарование его ждёт точно.  
Тимоти бросил на дядю любопытный взгляд, но тут дверь главного входа открылась, и по ступенькам помчалась маленькая светловолосая молния, которая размахивала руками и громко кричала:  
— Пааааапаааа!  
Тимоти неловко слез с лошади и замер на месте, наблюдая за тем, как Арми легко подхватил девочку на руки и подкинул высоко в воздух.  
— Не забудь поймать, — усмехнулся дядя, оглядываясь по сторонам. — А где Форд?  
— Он здесь, — на крыльцо вышла высокая тёмноволосая женщина с молодым мальчиком на руках. — Здравствуй, Генри.  
— А вот и разочарование, — прошептал дядя Генри сквозь зубы, но Тимоти всё равно его услышал. — Здравствуй, Элизабет. Или мне стоит сказать, леди Чамберс?  
— Элизабет будет вполне достаточно, спасибо.  
Женщина поставила мальчика на землю, и тот засеменил навстречу Арми, помогая себе руками. Дядя Генри успел перехватить его первым.  
— Привет, Форд.  
— Привет, Ри.   
— Помнишь, когда я приезжал год назад, то обещал привезти тебе что-то особенное?  
— Ты был здесь год назад, Форд тогда мог только пузыри из слюней пускать и громко пукать, когда с ним разговаривают. Ему было три месяца. Едва ли он помнит твои обещания.  
— Это неважно, — отмахнулся дядя и поманил Тимоти рукой. — Я всё же привез кое-что особенное. Смотри.   
И он сделал жест фокусника, достающего кролика из шляпы.  
— Та-дам! — и указал на Тимоти.  
Глаза у Форда стали просто огромные. Он сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону Тимоти, потом ещё один. Пухлые пальцы крепко ухватили за его штанину и сжали.  
— Моё?  
— О да. Твоё и Харпс. Вашему папе всё равно не нужно.  
— Моё! — уверено повторил мальчик, оглядывая Тимоти с ног до головы. Сам Тимоти не знал, что сказать или сделать, так он был смущён.  
— Поздоровайся уже.  
—Здравствуйте, — выдавил из себя Тимоти и беспомощно обернулся на Энселя. Тот, заметив дискомфорт друга, проворно помог своей невесту спуститься с лошади и поспешил на выручку.   
— Лорд Эльгорт, к вашим услугам, — улыбнулся он незнакомке. А это моя невеста, леди Комышан.  
— Просто Элизабет, очень рада.  
— Моя жена, — выпалил Арми. Энсел развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, и вопросительно уставился на него, чуть изогнув бровь в своей излюбленной манере. Тимоти был так поражён тем, что услышал, что не мог пошевелиться. Он не заметил, как маленькая проворная девочка вскарабкалась вверх по нему, словно обезьянка и, усевшись ему на плечи, громко возвестила:  
— Он такой красивый! Спасибо, дядя Генри.   
***  
Тимоти чувствовал себя беспомощным и преданным, хотя на самом деле у него не было на это права. Он обманом попытался завладеть тем, что ему совсем не принадлежало. А когда нос к носу столкнулся с истинным владельцем, то будто щелчок по носу получил. К разочарованию примешивался ещё и страх. За то время пока Тимоти пребывал в уверенности, что удачно уладил дела и получил защиту от Мэттью и ему подобных искателей счастья, гложущее чувство тревоги улеглось, уступив относительной уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Теперь же мир снова раскачивался, словно терпящее бедствие судно в бурю, брошенное роком на милость судьбы.   
Его союз с Арми считался несостоявшимся, более того честь и достоинство Тимоти были уничтожены им самим. Никто и никогда не захотел бы иметь дел с мальчишкой, потерявшим невинность в сладких утехах с другим мужчиной, который оказался женат. Только если выгода от подобного союза превышала наносимый репутации урон .На подобное был способен только Мэттью. И ведь упрекнуть было некого, он сам принял решение, ровным счётом ничего не спросив у Арми, прислушавшись только к нескольким фразам, брошенным вскользь дядей.  
Самое ужасное заключалось в молчании Арми. Ему достаточно было сказать Тимоти о наличии жены и детей в момент предполагаемого соития. И Тимоти бы придумал другой план, сымпровизировал. Но теперь пути к отступлению оказались отрезаны.  
Энсел и Виолетта заняли комнаты возле спальни Тимоти, желание наведаться к ним и поговорить было нестерпимым. Но было невежливо беспокоить друга после долгой дороги, не дав ему возможности освежиться и привести себя в порядок. Поэтому оставалось только бессмысленно бродить по комнате, разглядывая обстановку. Мысль о побеге после всего случившегося уже не казалось такой глупой. Нужно было спрятаться где-нибудь, потому что как только Мэттью прознает о случившемся, сразу же объявиться, чтобы отомстить.   
— Ты так быстро сбежал, что даже не дал мне ничего объяснить, — дверь в его комнату распахнулась, и на пороге возник Арми с дорожным свертком Тимоти. — И вещи свои оставил.  
— Не нужно ничего объяснять. Я совершил ужасную ошибку. Катастрофическую. И теперь мне решать, как выкручиваться.  
Тимоти не мог заставить себя остановиться и посмотреть на Арми. Монотонные шаги из угла в угол хотя бы немного успокаивали страшный внутренний зуд, вызванный сильной тревогой.  
— Мне есть, что сказать.  
— Давай я как-нибудь в другой раз послушаю, хорошо? — три шага в одну сторону, разворот, три шага в другую.  
Арми вдруг схватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, обхватывая за талию и заставляя замереть на месте. Тимоти оказался в плотном кольце сильных рук, горячее дыхание защекотало кожу на виске, дыхание стало вырываться наружу со свистом.  
— Отпусти меня.  
— И не подумаю. Ты должен выслушать.  
— Ты – женат! О чём мы можем ещё говорить. У тебя двое детей. Да любой прелат мгновенно аннулирует наш союз, и я снова охотничьим трофеем, только на этот раз никакой гонки уже не будет. Первому, кто выкажет желание позаботиться обо мне, дядя вынужден будет ответить согласием. О чём он вообще думал? Как мог посеять во мне подобные семена, зародить надежду, если знал, что у тебя есть жена? Она же настоящая красавица. А дети…  
Тимоти не смог больше ничего добавить, потому что Арми обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал самым варварским способом, на который только был способен: просунув ему между зубов свой длинный и проворный язык. Тимоти подавился окончанием фразы, открыл беспомощно рот и позволил Арми хозяйничать там. Поцелуй вышел жадный, напористый, но очень короткий. Арми отстранился, мазнув на последок губами по его щеке.  
— Знал бы, что это заставит тебя замолчать, давно бы так сделал.  
Тимоти напоминал выброшенную на берег рыбу: он открывал рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но слово умирали у него на губах.   
— Теперь ты готов меня слушать.  
Тимоти смотрел на Арми во все глаза, но не подавал ни одного признака понимания.  
Арми усмехнулся как-то особенно шкодливо и ущипнул Тимоти за ягодицу.  
— Ай! Что ты делаешь? Больно же.  
— Пытаюсь найти место, на котором люди обычно сидят. У тебя его совсем нет, так что нужно будет основательно взяться за твоё питание.  
— Я не утка, чтобы меня откармливать, — насупился Тимоти, пытаясь высвободиться из рук Арми, но тот только крепче сцепил пальцы в замок за спиной Тимоти и наклонил голову, будто что-то обдумывая.  
— Помниться, что несколько дней назад ты расхаживал вот прямо как гусыня. И сидеть не мог.  
— Эй! — глаза у Тимоти стали просто огромные, а щеки залил румянец. Он неловко упёрся ладонью Арми в грудь, стараясь хоть немного увеличить расстояние между ними, чтобы не приходилось запрокидывать голову, глядя на его нахальную улыбку.   
— А ещё ты крякаешь.  
— Ты назвал меня гусыней, гусыни не крякают.  
— Значит, не крякай.  
Тимоти хотел было возмутиться, но Арми вдруг отпустил его и прижал свой указательный палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.  
— Элизабет – моя бывшая жена. Она ушла от меня.  
— Разве это возможно?  
— Прелат был вынужден пойти нам навстречу. Она получила полную свободу и независимости, но сочла, что детям будет лучше жить со мной, анне мотаться за ней по городам и весям.  
— Она бросила детей?  
— Вовсе нет. Она часто приезжает, иногда Харпс ездит в короткие поездки вместе с ней. Форд ещё слишком маленький, но когда подрастёт, обязательно увидит, какое великое дело пытается делать его мама.  
Заметив замешательство Тимоти, Арми пожал плечами:  
— Она занимается врачеванием. Помогает тем, кому никто не может помочь. Я горжусь ей. Хоть дело всей её жизни и заставило её оставить меня.  
— Арми…  
— Как бы там ни было, я взял на себя обязательства, когда признал тебя. И ни на шаг не отступлю от них.  
— Я…  
— Здесь – ты в полной безопасности, и никто не причинит тебе вреда. Кстати, я думаю, стоит спросить Элизабет о том, какого учителя тебе лучше нанять.  
— Учителя?  
— Ты же хочешь изучать медицину,— Арми так искренне ему улыбнулся, что сердце Тимоти пропустило удар. В голове была полная каша. Да ещё какая-то щемящая тоска навалились. Элизабет, Арми, одиночество. А ведь он кричал ему в лицо о своем желании спасать людей. Прямо после того, как воспользовался им в своих целях, наплевав на желания самого Арми. А его жена бросила из-за этой самой медицины. Тимоти стало безумно стыдно. А многое в поведении Арми получило разумное объяснение. Чтобы отогнать дурные мысли, Тимоти спросил первое, что пришло в голову:  
— А кто присматривает за детьми?   
— Я, конечно, — улыбнулся Арми. — Но пока меня не было, ими занимался Эзра. Уверен, он тебе понравится. 

Эзра ему не понравился. Он был примерно одного с Тимоти роста, тёмноволосый, немного шире в плечах. Красного цвета рубаха сочеталась с синими брюками, на голове полный беспорядок. А уж насколько он был болтливым! С той самой минуты, как Арми их познакомил, у Эзры не закрывался рот. Он сыпал штуками, задавал вопросы, на которые сам же и отвечал. А ещё он постоянно касался Тимоти: плечо, запястье, колено. Раньше Тимоти никогда не замечал того факта, что чужие прикосновения могли быть неприятны. Но Эзра быстро развеял любые сомнения. От него хотелось бежать.  
Кстати, дядя Генри с самого приезда практически не выходил из своей комнаты. Тимоти не знал, было ли это как-то связано с Элизабет, которая всё ещё оставалась в поместье, или просто отсыпался с дороги. Но за два дня, которые Тимоти провёл в доме Арми, они с дядей не виделись.  
Энсел старался не оставлять Тимоти одного, особенно после того как лично столкнулся с Эзрой. Они оглядели друг друга с ног до головы и разошлись по разным концам коридора. Тимоти тогда закатил глаза и пихнул друга локтем в бок, обозвав грубияном.   
— Если бы ты знал тоже, что и я, то не стал бы надо мной потешаться  
— И что такого ты знаешь?  
Энсел поспешил сменить тему:  
— Слышал, у вас с великаном всё складывается?  
Тимоти снова пихнул его локтем. Он не очень хотел говорить об Арми, потому что всё было очень и очень сложно. Да, они больше не враждовали и даже спали в одной комнате, но Тимоти чувствовал себя каким-то захватчиком, лежа посредине огромной кровати, в то время как Арми довольствовался краем. Они ещё даже вещи толком не разобрали, поэтому говорить о перемирии или чём-то подобном было слишком рано.   
Зато с детьми Тимоти подружился очень быстро. Харпер могла часами возиться с его волосами, пытаясь соорудить из немного отросших прядей прическу. Чёлка лезла на глаза, её приходилось постоянно убирать, но каждый раз, когда Тимоти заговаривал о том, чтобы состричь волосы, Энсел делал большие глаза и мотал головой.  
— Не надо.  
— Я скоро стану похож на девчонку.  
— Ничего подобного. Просто нет. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.  
И, может быть, он был прав. Волосы отросли совсем немного, но вчера вечером, когда Тимоти устроился на шкуре возле камина с рисовальными принадлежностями, пытаясь по памяти набросать портрет Виолетты, который девушка у него давно просила, Арми присел с книгой рядом. Увлёкшись чтением, он не заметил, как, потянувшись за бокалом с вином, устроил руку на плече Тимоти, поглаживая большим пальцем шею. Потом он пробежался рукой вниз и вверх, зарылся пальцами в волосы Тимоти и стал играть с немного отросшими кудряшками. Тимоти удивлённо замер, и Арми пришёл в себя и отдёрнул руку. Но Тимоти казалось, что он до сих пор чувствовал тепло его пальцев на своей коже.  
— Я сам пока не полнял.  
— Но уж всяко лучше, чем у твоего дяди с этим чудаковатым Эзрой.  
— А что у моего дяди с Эзрой? — спросил Тимоти.   
Энсел усмехнулся и потянул Тимоти за собой в сад в сторону гамака, висящего между двумя большими деревьями.   
— Давай поваляемся немного?  
Тимоти не нужно было просить дважды. Гамак раскачивался, пока они пытались устроиться в нём вдвоем и не отдавить друг другу живот локтем или коленом. Наконец, им удалось найти наиболее удобное положение, подбородок Тимоти при этом оказался у Энселя на плече. Они часто так лежали в детстве.  
— Ну, так что?  
— Не уверен, что это я имею право рассказывать.  
Рука Энселя легка Тимоти на живот, забралась под рубаху и прошлась по чувствительной коже вдоль ребёр. Тимоти вздрогнул и громко вскрикнул, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
— Так нельзя. Ты жульничаешь.  
— В этом весь смысл!  
— Энсел, — Тимоти ударил его пяткой по лодыжке.  
— Ладно-ладно. Твой дядя, мистер Кавилл…  
— О, как официально.  
— Хватит перебивать. Так вот, твой дядя его поймал.  
Тимоти с шумом выпустил из себя воздух:  
— Что?  
— Три года назад.   
— Почему я ничего не знал?  
— Я думаю, это очевидно – из-за родителей. Ты был поглощен потерей.  
— Почему же дядя его не забрал?   
— Как твой Арми тебя?  
— Он не мой, — смутившись, Тимоти закусил губу.  
Энсел рассмеялся и устроил свою ладонь на животе Тимоти, касаясь пальцами голой кожи в районе пупка.  
— Эзра богат, как сто морских драконов. Круглый сирота. Твой дядя познакомился с ним во время войны. Как в сказке про принца, спасшего принцессу от дракона. Только у прекрасной дамы оказались стальные яйца. Зная, что за наследством его родителей будут охотиться, Эзра уговорил благородного лорда Кавилла помочь. Мистер Хаммер был тогда женат, так что на роль спасителя не подходил, хоть и активно им помогал.   
— И что случилось?  
— Твой дядя был уверен, что раньше одного раза не зайдёт. А принцесса взяла и влюбилась.  
— И он оставил его здесь? С Арми? Бросил? — удивлённо спросил Тимоти.  
Энсел снова рассмеялся:  
— Вовсе нет. Лорд Кавилл планировал честно исполнять свои обязанности четыре года, а потом дать скрибу свободу. Но Эзра сбежал.  
— Зачем?  
— Нельзя отпустить скриба. Если он этого не хочет. А спустя пять лет вообще нельзя. Двадцать один год – единственный шанс и всё прочее.   
— Он решил переждать?  
— Именно.   
— Но почему дядя не дал ему шанса?  
— Потому что, не смотря на всю свою хитрость, он слепой, как крот. И не видит, что парень влюблен. Когда Эзра открыл рот, чтобы поведать о своих чувствах, твой дядя заверил его, что никогда не обидит, что сожалеет, что причинил ему боль, и что освободит при первой же возможности.   
— О, Боги.  
— Точно. Эзра навешал лапшу на уши мистера Хаммера, тот взял его с собой. Как уж мистер Хаммер и лорд Кавилл договорились между собой, я не знаю, только твой дядя в полной заднице.  
— С чего это?  
— Эзра намерен его заполучить. И уж на этот раз не перед чем не остановится.  
Тимоти никогда не задумывался над тем, на каком боку ему удобнее всего спать. Прежде у него не возникало необходимости размышлять над такими глупостями: вся кровать была в полном его распоряжении. Сейчас же, когда её приходилось делить с другим человеком, стоило задуматься.  
Арми не жаловался и не пытался потеснить его, засыпавшего ровно посредине широкого ложа, но по тому, как осунулось его лицо, Тимоти легко догадался, что последние несколько ночей Арми не высыпался. Сам Тимоти мог уснуть практически в любом положении и в любой позе, от недостатка сна не страдал, но его литор такой способности был лишен. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять.  
Приняв горячую ванну, Тимоти надел только белую ночную рубаху, сознательно проигнорировал панталоны, и устроился на кровати с краю, который был ближе к двери. Когда Арми пришёл в комнату примерно через час, на ходу снимая с себя одежду, то даже не обратил на это никакого внимания, пока нос к носу не столкнулся с захватчиком. Откинув одеяло, Арми попытался сдвинуть Тимоти ближе к центру, но тот, претворившись спящим, промычал нечто неразборчивое, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и потянулся вслед за прикосновением.  
— Эй, — Арми потряс его за плечо, — ты должен подвинуться.  
Тимоти отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи.  
— Тимоти, пожалуйста. Я не смогу спать на этой половине.  
Тимоти раздражённо открыл глаза и постарался ответить как можно сдержаннее:  
— Ты и так не спишь. Хочешь – обойди.  
Арми вздохнул и погладил Тимоти по плечу, используя ласку в качестве отвлекающего манёвра:  
— Если ты будешь с этой стороны, я всё равно не усну.  
— С чего бы?  
Арми, видимо, решил, что уговаривать бесполезно, гораздо быстрее и эффективнее просто применить силу. Он встал и, подхватив Тимоти, словно невесту в первую брачную ночь, аккуратно переложил его на средину, а сам устроился рядом, не давай возможности вскочить на ноги. Его горячие пальцы обжигали даже сквозь рубашку, когда Арми устроил свою руку у него на животе. Там, где ещё днем лежала рука Энселя. Только вот ладонь Арми ощущалась совсем иначе, была тяжелее и весомее.  
— Рефлексы, — ответил Арми, поглаживая большим пальцем голую кожу на бедре Тимоти, заставляя его подрагивать от смущения.  
— Что не так с рефлексами.  
— Дверь – это источник опасности. Я ничего не могу сделать со своим инстинктивным желанием защитить того, о ком я должен заботиться. Таким образом, если кто-то ночью ворвётся к нам в спальню, сначала ему придётся иметь дело со мной.  
— Очень мило, — выдохнул Тимоти, подаваясь немного назад, но всё равно не касаясь Арми. – А кинжал под подушкой ты не держишь?  
— Раньше, да. Теперь нет. Ты можешь пораниться.  
— Я не ребёнок.  
— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулся ему на ухо Арми, — именно поэтому, надеясь выиграть спор, ты пытаешься посулить мне награду.  
— Какую ещё награду?  
— Ты не надел панталоны. Рубашка на спине задралась.  
Тимоти дёрнулся, спешно поправляя полы рубахи. Ему стало очень стыдно из-за глупой ситуации, в которую он попал.   
— Я вовсе не пытался тебя соблазнить.  
— Я знаю. Но чтобы совсем снять все вопросы, впредь я буду спать ближе. Примерно так, — и Арми придвинулся немного, касаясь коленом бедра Тимоти. Свою руку он безжалостно запустил в разрез сбоку, который, по словам Виолетты, был предусмотрен для… брачных игр. Огромная ладонь у него на животе. Внутри словно всё огнём обожгло. Арми же зашептал ему на ухо:  
— Я тебя поймал, Тимоти. Признал. И как бы там ни было, не позволю делать из себя идиота. Захочешь свободы, получишь её, когда придёт время. Но до тех пор, будь добр, не позволяй никому касаться себя так.  
— Как? — спросил Тимоти, устраивая свою руку поверх руки Арми. Это было так странно и одновременно волнующе.  
— Я видел вас с Энселем. В гамаке. Я ничего не имею против вашей дружбы, прикосновений и даже объятий. Но он не может касаться голой кожи.  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что это меня злит.   
— Мы не делали ничего плохого.  
— Знаю. Но пусть лучше это будет моя рука.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Кажется между ним и Арми происходило что-то непонятное и сложное. Они больше не ругались друг с другом, не пытались уколоть больнее, но и назвать их отношения близкими было сложно. Арми словно бы смирился со своей участью, принял мысль, что ему никуда не деться от своенравного взбалмошного мальчишки. И решил в отместку превратить жизнь Тимоти в ад.  
Арми был привлекательным и интересным мужчиной, а Тимоти отнюдь не был слеп и глух. И пусть все его познания заканчивались на поцелуях с Энселем и тот болезненном первом разе, через который Тимоти пришлось пройти по собственной глупости, он не мог не обращать внимания на то, как реагировало его тело на близость Арми. Это не было возбуждение в том смысле слова, который привыкли вкладывать в него люди его окружавшие. Член Тимоти оставался практически безучастным к происходящему, так как мысль о крови и послабляющих настойках приводила в чувство быстрее ледяной ванны. Но вот внизу живота становилось тепло-тепло, а кончики пальцев подрагивали, когда они с Арми отправлялись спать.  
Если пару ночей назад Арми старался держать дистанцию и оставался на своей половине кровати, напряжённый и сосредоточенный, то теперь он устраивался ровно посредине, бесцеремонно подгребал Тимоти себе под бок, устраивал руку у него на животе под ночной рубахой, а ногу протискивал между его бедер. И почти сразу же засыпал.  
Тимоти первую ночь не мог сомкнуть глаз, так жарко и тесно ему было. Но вывернуться из-под тяжелого тела не получалось, Арми напоминал морское чудище со щупальцами вместо плавников. В книгах их называли осьминогами. Стоило сделать попытку ускользнуть, и хватка усиливалась.   
На следующую ночь Тимоти приспособился переворачиваться на живот, прижимая руку Арми своим весом к кровати. Тот ерзал, пытаясь высвободиться, утыкался носом Тимоти в шею и засыпал.  
— Он терпеть не может спать один, — сказал ему утром дядя, с которым они вместе завтракали. — Тебе ведь совсем не сложно. А он хотя бы выспится и снова станет похож сам на себя.  
— И давно он так, — спросил Тимоти, потягивая морс из бокала. Вино ему больше никто не наливал.   
— С тех пор, как Элизабет ушла.  
Так что на третью ночь Тимоти смирился и сам потянул руку Арми на себя, когда тот забрался в кровать.  
Ничего иного между ними не происходило, днём они всё так же поддерживали нейтралитет и старались не задевать чувства друг друга. Но ночью всё становилось иначе. Заметив, что пальцы Арми на его животе начинали нервно подрагивать, что возвещало о близости кошмара, Тимоти отводил руку за спину и осторожно гладил Арми по бедру, шепча:  
— Всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности.  
Обычно Арми успокаивался и спал дальше. Но однажды он дернулся в сторону с громким вскриком и вскочил с кровати.  
— Арми?  
— Не трогай меня, — прошептал Арми и выбежал из комнаты.  
Тимоти растеряно остался стоять на пороге.  
Соседняя дверь тихо скрипнула.  
— Тебе стоит пойти за ним.  
Элизабет быстро завязывала шнуровку на верхней сорочке, глядя при этом на Тимоти.  
— Думаю, это не то, чего ему бы хотелось.  
Элизабет бросила на него взгляд и переступила босыми ногами.  
— Сейчас важно не то, что он хочет, а что ему нужно. Иди. Я разбужу Харпер. Обычно это помогает.  
Помедлив немного, Тимоти кивнул и поспешил следом за Арми.   
Он нашел Арми в саду на небольшой качели, которая крепилась к ветвям большого раскидистого дерева старыми якорными цепями, покрывшимися ржавчиной от времени. Где Арми их только раздобыл? Наверное, он сам уже не помнил.  
Арми сидел, упершись скрещенными ногами в землю, и смотрел куда-то вдаль, не видя перед собой ничего. Тимоти подошёл ближе и осторожно спросил:  
— Ты как?  
Арми начертил носком потрёпанного ботинка на земле неровную линию и пожал плечами:  
— Тебе нужно было остаться в доме.  
— Я волновался.  
— Ты всё равно ничего не сможешь сделать.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты даже не пробовал рассказывать.  
Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, и Тимоти не знал, что сказать или сделать, чтобы Арми стало немного легче. Он видел бьющуюся жилку на шее, глубокую морщину на лбу между бровей, напряжённый плечи и нервные движения пальцев. Ещё несколько часов назад ему казалось, что стена между ними наконец рухнула, но за один миг она вознеслась до неба.   
— Я словно стою у холодной каменой стены, — сказал вдруг Тимоти, чуть подаваясь вперед. — Я знаю что ты там, с тобой стороны, зову тебя, а ты не отзываешься. Пару раз мне снилось, что я даже пальцы в кровь разбил, ногти с мясом оборвал, пытаясь выковырять камень. Он гладкий, не поддается. И вот когда мне это удаётся, я вижу, что ты уходишь.   
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Я зову тебя, а ты всё равно уходишь. Я пытаюсь просунуть в образовавшийся проём руку, но он слишком узкий, и я только зря размазываю свою кровь по холодному камню. Ты всё равно уходишь.  
— Хватит.  
— Вода подступает ко мне. Я всё время мёрзну…  
— Хватит, слышишь?  
— И мне страшно, — Тимоти сам не заметил, как начал плакать. Он никогда ни кому не рассказывал о своих снах. Сначала за стеной были родители, потом сестра. После церемонии за ней всегда оказывался Арми. Иногда он уходил, иногда оставался и равнодушно смотрел на то, как Тимоти захлёбывался в чёрной холодной воде. Никогда не пытался ему помочь. Кошмары случались не так часто, но если Тимоти видел подобный сон то, проснувшись, уже не мог успокоиться до самого утра и тихо плакал в подушку.  
— Прекрати, — Арми вдруг дернул его на себя, обхватывая руками. Тимоти легко подался вперёд, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
— Когда мы стали спать вместе, кошмары прекратились. С тобой тепло. И не страшно. Я решил, что ты захочешь это услышать. Ты ведь вроде как собирался заботиться обо мне.  
Арми обнял его за талию и, потянув немного сильнее, усадил себе на колени.  
— Не вытирай сопли о мю рубашку.  
Тимоти рассмеялся немного грустно и кивнул:  
— Не буду.  
Сидеть было не очень удобно, руки качели давили ему на колени, но слезать с колен не хотелось совершенно. Арми провел рукой по его шее и спине и спросил вдруг:  
— Ты зачем вышел, босой?  
— Я волновался.  
— Не стоит, — ответил Арми. — Это просто плохие сны. Иногда я просыпаюсь и не понимаю, где я. Мне сниться война. Кровь, кричащие люди. Твой дядя в крови. Я прижимаю пальцы к ране, а кровь просачивается у меня сквозь пальцы.  
Тимоти громко сглотнул, борясь с дурнотой.  
— Я знаю, что он был ранен.  
— Война далась нам обоим тяжело. Она до сих пор преследует меня во сне. Не очень часто, но случается.   
— Зачем же ты убегаешь?  
— Не хочу никому причинять вреда.  
Арми вдруг обхватил Тимоти за талию и встал.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Нужно вернуться в дом. Ты – босой, придется мне тебя нести.   
— Я сам могу.  
— Твоя ступня только недавно зажила. Не думаю, что бегать по свеженасыпанной дорожке босиком, – хорошая идея.  
Тимоти недовольно морщит нос, но молчит.  
— Элизабет, скорее всего, разбудила Харпер. Обычно дочь спит со мной, когда мне снятся плохие сны.  
— Я встретил её в коридоре. Твоя жена сказала, что это помогает.  
— Она больше не моя жена. И это, правда, помогает. Останешься с нами?  
Тимоти не совсем понял, о чем его спрашивали, но это было совсем не важно. Он крепче обхватил Арми руками за шею и улыбнулся:  
— Конечно. Только обещай меня не ронять.  
Арми улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
Когда они добрались до спальни, Харпер обнаружилась на их кровати, спокойно спящей. Арми аккуратно уложил Тимоти с краю, а сам устроился с другой стороны. Девочка повернулась к отцу спиной и прижалась ближе, протянув при этом руку в сторону Тимоти. Её маленькие пальчики цепко схватили его за ворот рубахи и стиснули. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, только подвинуться немного. Харпер оказалась в безопасном коконе из их тел, она приоткрыла ротик и, смешно сопя, продолжила спать.  
Арми накрыл их всех одеялом и осторожно перебросил через свою дочь руку, обнимая Тимоти за талию.  
— Ты не возражаешь?  
Тимоти много чего мог сказать по этому поводу, но удовлетворился лишь пожатием плеч и едва различимым кивком. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и немного опустошённым. Тимоти никому не собирался рассказывать про кошмары, которые мучили его с той самой минуты, как пришла весь о гибели родителей. Дядя догадывался, что что-то было сильно не так, но, несмотря на всю свою хитрость, не мог найти лекарство, способное залечить израненное сердце, перенёсшее такую серьёзную потерю.  
Во сне Тимоти обычно тонул. Чёрная, похожая на чернила вода, не захлёстывала его с головой, а медленно просачивалась из щелей, заставляя его вытягивать вверх, вставать на цыпочки. Но всё было бесполезно. Через какое-то время он захлёбывался и, чувствуя, как лёгкие наполняются водой, просыпался с криком. Паулина, пока ещё жила дома, говорила, что так он видел смерть родителей, военное судно которых затонуло где-то недалеко от материка, но направленная следом поисковая экспедиция ничего не нашла. Тимоти же предпочитал не думать о подобных вещах, а когда становилось совсем невмоготу, выбирался ночью из кровати, тихонько пробирался по тёмному коридору и устраивался под боком у Энселя. Плохие сны не снились ему, если он бы не один.  
Когда сестра унаследовала состояние родителей и уехала, выйдя замуж, Тимоти, оставшись с дядей, тосковал по ней и видел уже её, равнодушную и холодную, наблюдавшую за тем, как он тонул в холодной вязкой жиже.   
Это было уже даже не вода, но умирать, захлёбываясь, было всё равно страшно.  
Смирившись с потерей сестры, Тимоти почти избавился от мучавших его кошмаров, пока не столкнулся с приближающимся возрастом полного согласия. Тогда сны изменились, стали расплывчатыми и смутными. Просто руки, хватавшие его за плечи из темноты.  
Потом он познакомился с Арми.  
И хотя кошмары ему снились всего два раза, менее страшными они от этого не становились. Один раз это случилось на следующую ночь после ритуала, когда Тимоти остался один. Всё как всегда: стена, гладкие холодные камни, подступающая вода и равнодушный взгляд Арми. Второй раз это случилось на пути к поместью Хаммеров, но тогда Тимоти спал не один, поэтому, проснувшись от страха, он уткнулся носом в грудь дяди, а спиной прижался к лежавшему сзади Арми. Их близость странно успокоила, так что остаток ночи он проспал спокойно.   
Больше кошмары его не мучили, так как он перестал спать один. И пусть изначально Арми держал дистанцию и не позволял к себе прикоснуться, потом он сам уничтожил разделявшее их расстояние и обнял его, устроив руку на его животе.   
Правда, он же и сделал всё ещё хуже.  
— Ты так и не сказал, почему сбежал.  
Арми, который какое-то время молча лежал рядом, легко прошёлся пальцами по его пояснице и ответил:  
— Однажды я ударил Элизабет.  
Тимоти, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Он рассказал про свои сны, надеясь таким образом сломать между ними лёд и показать, что не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы раскрыть немного душу и поделиться чем-то постыдным или пугающим. Теперь, наконец, Арми был готов хоть что-то объяснить.  
— Мы поженились ещё до войны. Я был совсем ещё молодым мальчишкой. Война изменила меня, может быть, даже сломала. Я видел смерть дорогих мне друзей, чуть не потерял Генри. Именно о нём сны чаще всего. Рваная рана в боку, много крови. Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, но этого всё равно не достаточно.   
Тимоти легко погладил его по щеке, поощряя.  
— Это случилось один раз, но с тех пор я не позволял себе расслабиться ни на секунду. Война ещё живет во мне, и иногда я не могу понять, где я и что происходит. Она пыталась меня разбудить, а я… Ударил её кулаком под рёбра, потому что воспринял, как угрозу.  
— Что было дальше?  
— Она упала на пол. Не могла вдохнуть. Я не помню, что делал или говорил. Тогда мой друг Ник гостил у нас. Он прибежал на шум и помог её подняться. С тех пор, если я сплю не один, то первое, что делаю, когда просыпаюсь – ухожу.  
— Но почему?  
— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я попытался расправиться с тобой? Задушить?   
— Это была случайность, — уверено возразил ему Тимоти.  
— Элизабет едва не умерла тогда, Тимоти. После этого мы больше не спали вместе. Никогда. Я не позволял, хоть она и пыталась настаивать. Потом, когда родилась Харпер, Элизабет стала кидать в меня чем-то, чтобы разбудить. А когда я приходи в себя, отправляла ко мне Харпер.  
— Это помогало?  
— Да. Каким-то образом Элизабет знала, что я никогда не смогу причинить вред дочери.   
— Ты сказал, что не можешь спать один.  
Арми вздохнул и убрал руку, устраивая её у себя на боку.  
— После того, как мы с Элизабет стали спать в разных спальнях, кошмары снились мне почти каждую ночь. Она пыталась меня уговорить, настаивала. Но я был непреклонен. Пока твой дядя не приехал.  
— Дядя Генри?  
— Он три месяца спал со мной в одной кровати каждую ночь. Говорил, что если я попытаюсь причинить ему вред, он мне сам шею свернет.   
Тимоти невольно улыбнулся:  
— И что?  
— Я стал спать спокойно. И дал Элизабет шанс. У нас должен был вскоре родиться Форд. Но она решила, что больше не может так жить.  
— И ушла?  
— За два месяца до предполагаемой даты рождения Форда.  
— Как же так получилось, что вы снова живете под одной крышей.  
— Больше я ничего не могу тебе сказать. Это история Элизабет. Могу только добавить, что она приезжает раз в четыре месяца, чтобы провести какое-то время с детьми. Ты застал её в один из таких приездов.  
Харпер завозилась рядом, потревоженная их разговором. Тимоти уверенно вернул руку Арми себе на талию.  
— Спи. И ни о чем не думай. Ты больше не один.   
Спустившись в гостиную на следующий день, Тимоти обнаружил там Элизабет, игравшую с Фордом. Малыш резво наводил беспорядок, а Элизабет самозабвенно ему в этом помогала. Заметив Тимоти, она поднялась с пола и поправила полы платья, после чего присела на стул и как-то излишне чопорно принялась за еду.  
— Мы не собирались шуметь.  
Тимоти почувствовал себя немного неловко, так как невольно прервал столь милое времяпрепровождение. Форд, убедившись, что мама не видит, проворно спрятался за кресло, где попытался оторвать драпировку возле стены, она ему не поддалась, но это ни сколько не мешало ему пытаться дальше.  
— Я только перекушу и сразу уйду.  
— Это мне стоит уйти, — заметила Элизабет, заправляя за ухо прядь волос.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Это больше не мой дом, — ответила она, намазывая свежеиспеченный хлеб маслом. Тимоти, присев на соседний стул, последовал её примеру.   
— Я здесь тоже не хозяин, — хлеб был очень вкусным, а корочка хрустела и немного крошилась, – именно так, как он любил. Элизабет вдруг рассмеялась искренне и заразительно.  
— Тогда, кто хозяин?  
— Арми? — неуверенно предположил Тимоти.  
— О, нет. В быту он абсолютно беспомощен. Именно тебе придётся следить за тем, что подают к столу, когда меняют постельное бельё и следует ли пополнить запасы продуктов. Иначе вы умрёте с голоду. Я серьёзно. Арми отлично распоряжается деньгами, преумножает капитал, отрывает головы врагам голыми руками. Но хозяйство – это не его. Тебе даже лошадей придётся научиться выбирать самому.  
— Я ему не жена, — насупился Тимоти.  
— О, да. Едва ли тебя можно назвать женой. С такими-то ногами.  
Тимоти едва не подавился выпитым чаем с молоком. Он в жизни не испытывал такого смущения. Даже когда неловко пытался оседлать своего будущего литора, даже когда чуть не утонул в реке. Это было хуже всего.   
— Что не так с моими ногами?  
Элизабет отставила в сторону чащку и, промокнув губы салфеткой, ответила:  
— Они слишком длинные.  
Заметив, что Тимоти неловко, она чуть подалась вперед, при этом её волосы рассыпались по плечам приятной волной, и её пришлось собирать их в узел на затылке, как было модно; и добавила:  
— Я шучу. У тебя как раз такие ноги, которые способны свести его с ума. Особенно если будешь скрещивать их у него на пояснице. Или, если ты достаточно гибкий, попробуй свести их у него на шее, Арми это нравится.   
— О, Боги, — блюдце звякнуло и разбилось, а горячая жидкость едва не попала Тимоти на бедра. Он поспешно отпрянул в сторону, стараясь исправить положение, затерев лужицу большой плотной белой салфеткой. Элизабет добросовестно старалась ему помочь.   
— Извини, мне не стоило этого говорить. Иногда я забываю, что ты рос совсем в других краях, и многое кажется тебе неприемлемым.  
Тимоти даже не нашёлся, что ответить.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял. Я люблю Арми, но скорее как брата, нежели как мужа. Я хочу многое сделать, повидать мир, помочь людям. Тебе не стоит опасаться меня и моего присутствия. Я здесь ради детей. И скоро уеду. Как только Ник заедет за мной. Арми говорил тебе о Нике?  
Тимоти кивнул головой и торопливо отправил в рот гренки, чтобы не пришлось отвечать.  
— Они с Арми – хорошие друзья. Правда, у меня с ним дружба вышла лучше, но это теперь уже не страшно. Так что, я очень прошу тебя заботиться об Арми. Ему это нужно. А он, в свою очередь, позаботиться тебе. Он очень хороший человек. И заслуживает счастья. Надо только заставить его в это поверить, — улыбнулась Элизабет.   
Тимоти хотел что-то ответить, но его прервал громкий треск. Форду всё же удалось оторвать уголок портьеры.   
Впервые в жизни Тимоти захотелось разобраться в том, как устроено поместье, и что нужно для успешного ведения дел. Элизабет с готовностью откликнулась на его просьбу помочь и, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, провела для него небольшую экскурсию по дому, указывая на те моменты, которым стоило уделять особо пристальное внимание. Тимоти имел очень смутное представление о размерах места, в котором ему предстояло провести ближайшие четыре года поэтому, когда Элизабет будто бы между делом заметила, что Хаммерам принадлежал не только сад, но и лес за ним, а так же расположенное в лесу богатое рыбой озеро, несколько плодородных полей и маленькая деревня в долине, Тимоти почувствовал себя Джеком, оказавшимся в замке Великана. Он рассеяно слушал Элизабет, а в голове крутилась одна и эта же мысль: одному человеку с такой работой было не справиться.   
— Не копай слишком глубоко, в этом нет необходимости. Делами всего поместья занимается управляющий. Он обучен подобному ремеслу и имеет несколько помощников. За садом и домом присматривает Эзра, он тут вроде поверенного. Тебе стоит с ним подружиться, он неплохой парень и может дать несколько дельных советов.  
Тимоти обвел взглядом сияющую чистотой кухню, куда его привела бывшая хозяйка дома, и где в данный момент трудилось несколько поваров. Он испытывал одновременно сильный страх перед рутиной и мелочами, в которых трудно было разобраться, и острое любопытство. Всё равно ему особо было нечем заняться. Стоило попытаться разобраться, как здесь всё было устроено.  
— Я вообще не знаю, с чего начать.  
— Поговори с Эзрой. Посоветуйся с Энселем, он неплохой парень, насколько я могу судить, хоть его голова и забита вопросами совсем иного рода. И не забывай про Арми, он тут всю жизнь живет, и примерно знает, что к чему.  
— Почему ты мне вообще помогаешь? Я же занял твоё место?  
Тимоти тут же пожалел, что сказал нечто подобное, но Элизабет не обиделась, она вообще вела себя с удивительным спокойствием. Как королева, которой просто глупо обижаться на мелкие просчеты, совершаемые свитой. Красивая, уверенная в себе, умная, — она производила впечатление женщины, знавшей себе цену и требовавшей соответственного отношения от окружающих. Утром, заметив причинённый Фордом ущерб, она с невозмутимым видом раздобыла инструменты и вернула портьере первоначальный вид. Не каждая леди была способна на нечто подобное.  
— Ты никогда не сможешь занять моё место, — ответила Элизабет. — Мы с Арми прожили вместе достаточное количество лет и наделали множество ошибок, чтобы не цепляться за прошлое. Но у нас двое детей, и мы навсегда будем связаны через них, хотим мы этого или нет. Но ведь это не мешает нам двигаться вперед, правда?  
У Элизабет была очень открытая тёплая улыбка, мгновенно обезоруживавшая и заставлявшая чувствовать себя нашкодившим щенком. Тимоти не мог ей сопротивляться, хотя, если говорить всю правду, они ни разу даже не попытался.  
— Там, откуда я родом, отношения между мужчиной и женщиной рассматриваются как взаимовыгодное партнёрство. Если одна сторона перестала испытывать потребность в таких отношениях, если они приносят больше вреда, чем пользы, их нужно прекратить. Наш с Арми брак исчерпал себя. Но это не значит, что я перестала его любить и заботиться о нём. Как только я тебя увидела, сонного и взъерошенного, как воробья, то сразу поняла, что у тебя есть огромный потенциал. Ты ещё молод и не знаешь некоторых тонкостей, которые мне в силу опыта сразу бросаются в глаза. Арми всю свою жизнь заявлял, что ему не нужен скриб. Но это не так. У него в крови живет желание защищать, заботиться и оберегать. Для счастья ему нужно быть нужным, как бы непоэтично это не звучало. И хотя между мной и твоим дядей часто нет взаимопонимания, в этом моменте мы сошлись безоговорочно. Вы отлично подходите друг другу.  
— Я уже знаю, какую роль во всей этой истории сыграла дядя Генри, но неужели и ты приложила к этому руку.  
Элизабет покачала головой:  
— Я всего лишь разозлила его до чёртиков в нужный момент. Он сел на коня и помчался на выручку Генри, хотя изначально планировал остаться до утра.  
— Чудесно, — буркнул Тимоти. Неприятно было сознавать, что ты всего лишь марионетка в руках других людей.  
— Но разве это имеет какое-то значение? Сегодня я возвращаюсь на работу, и в следующий раз вернусь сюда почти через полгода. Мне нужно быть уверенной, что я оставляю самых дорогих мне людей в надёжных руках. Ты ведь постараешься, правда?  
Ну и что он мог на это ответить? Оставалось только кивать головой и со всем соглашаться.  
— Вот и славно. Я постараюсь до вечера набросать список самых неотложных дел, которыми тебе стоит заняться в первую очередь. И ещё…  
Тимоти повернулся к ней, немного подавшись вперед.  
— Не жди, что он будет ласкать тебя первым. После того, что случилось в день твоего совершеннолетия, он ни за что к тебе не прикоснётся. Сделай это сам.  
— Что? — Тимоти от неожиданности даже губу прикусил.  
— У нас в семье было принято обсуждать такие вещи. Секс очень важен для гармоничного развития отношений. Ты очень привлекательный и совсем свежий. Надо только поработать над гибкостью...  
Тимоти не смог справиться со смущением и позорно сбежал.   
Правда, остаться в одиночестве надолго, у него не получилось. В саду он обнаружил довольную Харпер, перемазанную в чем-то сладком, которая тут же обхватила его руками за ногу и радостно закричала:  
— Тимми. Я тебя нашла!  
У Тимоти совсем не было опыта в общении с детьми, так что он неловко ей улыбнулся, стараясь незаметно встряхнуть её руки. Он ничего не имел против детей в целом, но малышка едва доставала ему до бедра, а её маленькие пальчики и крохотные ножки просто повергали его в уныние. Она напоминала белокурого ангелочка с внимательными и умными глазами. А её платьице в голубой цветочек удивительно её шло. Малышке было всего три года, но она уже умела оборачивать людей вокруг своего маленького пальчика.  
— А что ты тут делаешь?  
Тимоти улыбнулся Харпер и осторожно погладил её по волосам, надеясь таким образом, отвлечь от попыток забрать на него сверху. Но, скорее всего, малышка пошла в отца, и уж если задумала что-то, ничто на свете не могло её остановить. Больно ущипнув Тимоти за бедро, она всё же вскарабкалась ему на плечи и, запустив пальцы в отросшие волосы на затылке, восхищенно добавила:  
— А ты высокий.  
— Да, наверное.  
Харпер вдруг рассмеялась и громко зашептала ему на ухо:  
— Покатаешь меня?  
Он бы и рад был отказаться, да не знал, как это сделать. Пришлось сделать несколько кругов по саду. Харпер смеялась каждый раз, когда Тимоти делал вид, что хотел её сбросить. Она вообще удивительно легко приняла его, не выказала ни страха, ни неприязни. Радовалась жизни и пыталась заставить Тимоти делать тоже самое.  
Наконец, извернувшись, Тимоти сумел поставить девочку на землю и, поморщил нос, как делал всякий раз, когда ему было неловко, выпалил:  
— Я, вообще-то, хотел осмотреться…  
— Осмотреться? — Харпер наклонила голову на бок, будто бы к чему-то прислушивалась.  
— Обойти всё вокруг и посмотреть.  
— О, — довольно улыбнулась девочка и тут же схватила его своей маленькой липкой от сладкого ладошкой за руку, — я тебе всё покажу. Пошли скорее.  
Она неожиданно оказалась отличным гидом. Следуя за ней, словно жеребенок за опытной мамой-лошадью, Тимоти открыл для себя такие места, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Поместье было просто огромное. Куда не кинь взгляд — зелёные луга, с сочной медовой травой. Немного дальше виднелся лес, а возле него блестела полоска реки.   
Когда Тимоти приехал сюда впервые, он так устал с дороги, что сил обращать внимание на окружающую обстановку совсем не было. Да и наличие у Арми жены немного выбили его из колеи. Теперь же можно было упиваться видами, подмечая каждую деталь. Поместье было окружено высоким кованым забором, вдоль которого вились красивые цветущие вьюны. Несколько фонтанных конструкций прямо возле центрального входа придавали дому богатый и даже немного помпезный вид. Сам дом был двухэтажный, построенный из камня и известковой крошки, он извивался змеёй, поражая размерами. Зубчатые стены второго этажа внушали уважение. Выступающие вперед окна с мансардами, невысокие оградительные стены, живописный сад, старомодные арки. Это невозможно было описать словами.  
Дом напоминал средневековый замок, в котором обязательно должна была томиться принцесса, ожидавшая освободителя принца.   
— Это не дом, а крепость, — выдохнул Тимоти.  
Харпер потянула его за собой в сад, где ошеломляющей красоты клумбы перемежались с извилистыми дорожками, вдоль которых были установлены скамейки. Просто дух захватывало. Как же он не заметил всего этого раньше?  
— А ещё у нас есть лошадки. Папа уже решил, что подарит тебе одну.  
— Я не очень хорошо езжу верхом.  
— Не расстраивайся, — заверила его Харпер. — Он тебя научит.  
Они ещё немного побродили по саду, полюбовались кустами, подстриженными в виде огромных устрашающих драконов, посчитали ступеньки на нескольких лестницах, когда Харпер вдруг остановилась и грустно сказала:  
— Мама и дядя Ник уезжают. Мы должны попрощаться.  
Тимоти даже не успел удивиться тому, что девочка так уверено заявила об отъезде матери, он лишь поспешил за ней следом, стараясь не отставать что, по неизвестной причине, было достаточно трудно. Харпер словно не казалась земли. Так быстро мелькали её маленькие ножки.  
Когда они добрались до центрального входа возле большого фонтана, Элизабет уже сидела верхом. Рядом на большом гнедом жеребце восседал широкоплечий темноволосый мужчина, лошадь которого нетерпеливо переступала ногами.  
— Я же сказала, они не опоздают, — заметила ему Элизабет, спешившись. Она крепко обняла подбежавшую к ней дочь, поцеловала её в висок и улыбнулась, хотя было видно, что эта красивая и величественная женщина едва сдерживала слёзы.  
— Харпер, милая.  
— Мамочка. Ты ведь скоро приедешь?  
— Как только у меня появится свободное время. Обещаю.  
— Ты поцеловала Форда на прощание?  
— Да, моя хорошая. Он уже спит. Тебе тоже пора.  
— Сегодня я буду спать с дядей Тимми. Нужно о нём позаботиться, — подмигнула матери Харпер. Та закусила губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.  
— Тогда и Форда захвати. Ему очень нравится дядя Тимми.  
— Хорошо, мамуля. Я люблю тебя.  
—Я тебя тоже, солнышко.  
Она ещё раз крепко обняла дочь и вернулась в седло. Ник, а Тимоти догадался, что это был именно он, кивнул им на прощание и пришпорил коня.  
— Ты обещал мне о них заботиться, — напомнила Элизабет.  
— Так и будет.  
— Прощу тебя. Сдержи слово.  
И она, развернув лошадь, стрелой помчалась следом за мужчиной. Харпер подошла к Тимоти и взяла его за руку:  
— Я устала. Пойдём спать?  
— У тебя же есть своя комната.  
— Мне три, и моя мама только что уехала. Ты должен мне помочь.  
Даже возразить на это было нечего. Он отвел Харпер в дом, помог её умыться и переодеться в ночную сорочку. Потом, после непрекращающихся уговоров, сходил в спальню за Фордом. Малыш даже не проснулся, когда Тимоти достал его из кроватки. Он уложил его на кровать рядом с Харпер.   
Когда сам Тимоти устроился под одеялом, Харпер потянулась, чтобы его поцеловать.  
— Папочка будет так сильно тебя любить, — пропела Харпер, сонно мазнув губами по его щеке. Форд что-то пробормотал во сне и ухватил Тимоти за сорочку, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет.  
Полежав немного с открытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к дыханию детей, Тимоти подумал об умчавшейся в ночных сумерках Элизабет, о её странном решении оставить детей и мужа, а какой-то диковинной манере Харпер уверенно говорить о будущем. Но сон оказался сильнее, и он буквально провалился в него.  
Пришедший через час Арми удивлённо замер на пороге комнаты, оглядывая открывшуюся ему картину. Потом он скинул с себя штаны и жилетку и рубашку, оставив их лежать на полу, поспешно забрался на кровать и почти мгновенно заснул, обнимая во сне Тимоти, не смотря на то, что между ними спали двое детей.  
Теплое дыхание Форда его странно успокаивало, а посапывание Харпер убаюкивало. Он почти сразу уснул.   
Проснулся Тимоти, когда только рассвело, от внезапной боли в соске. Он резко вскинулся, сбрасывая с себя одеялом, и обнаружил, что ночью Форд каким-то образом перебрался через сестру, и теперь с самым сосредоточенным видом, продолжая крепко спать, пытался сквозь рубашку добраться до его груди. Ворот ночной сорочки распахнулся, и во время очередной попытки он больно цапнул Тимоти недавно прорезавшимися передними зубами за сосок. Насколько Тимоти мог судить, возраст малыша ещё вполне соответствовал периоду, в который мать прикармливала ребёнка своим молоком. Так что Форда можно было понять: мама уехала, лишив лакомства, а тут лежит что-то теплое и вполне сносно пахнущее. Вот мелкий и решил со сна попытать удачу.  
Тимоти мечтал вовсе не о таком пробуждении, так что он аккуратно просунул палец и отстранил мальчишку. Тот недовольно почмокал губами и снова крепко уснул, оставив Тимоти в покое.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Тимоти обнаружил, что в комнате были только он и дети, Арми куда-то исчез с утра пораньше. Очень уже нравились ранние подъемы и пробежки по дышавшему утренней прохладой саду. Тимоти выяснил это случайно, когда однажды проснувшись вот так же в одиночестве, разглядывал суетившегося за окном садовника и увидел своего литора, пробегавшего мимо по посыпанной песком дорожке без верхней рубахи, в тонких свободного кроя штанах и в лёгкой распахнутой на груди сорочке. Зрелище было интригующим, а если судить по тому, как легко Арми бежал, касаясь земли только носком, делал он это довольно часто. Так что, в очередной раз проснувшись один, Тимоти не удивился.  
Он оставил детей одних, досматривать сны, а сам забрался в свежеприготовленную кем-то ванную и блаженно вытянул ноги. Скорее всего, это Арми распорядился, чтобы воду подогрели специально для Тимоти. Сам он после утренних тренировок ходил к реке. Тимоти же любил нежиться в тёплой воде я добавлением душистых трав или даже козьего молока, но никому в этом не признавался. И всё равно, почти каждое утро ему удалось урвать полчасика на то, чтобы расслабиться и как следует отмокнуть.  
Сегодня настроение было каким-то особенно ленивым. Скинув панталоны, Тимоти забрался в воду и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Мышцы отозвались приятной истомой, а внизу живота стало тепло и тяжело. Тимоти очень давно не касался себя там, так как уединиться надолго не получалось. Но сейчас было особенно хорошо. Поэтому он провел пальцами по всей длине, лаская себя рукой так, как нравилось. С его губ сорвался полузадушенный стон, и пришлось прикусить кожу на запястье, чтобы не разбудить детей громкими звуками. Яйца налились и прижались к животу, член в руке дёрнулся раз, другой. Тимоти увеличил темп, представляя, как тёплые губы смыкаются на головке. Он не знал, кому они принадлежали, в своих фантазиях он никогда не заходил так далеко, но каждое движение приносило осязаемое удовольствие.   
Выгнув спину, согнув ноги в коленях и чуть разведя их в стороны, он невольно подался вперед. На ум вдруг пришла широкая грудь, бисеринки сосков в окружении тёмных завитков, аккуратная дорожка внизу живота, густая поросль у самого основания. Дальше Тимоти просто не успел додумать, его неожиданно накрыло волной удовольствия, а на грудь и живот попали белёсые капли спермы.   
Отдышавшись, он открыл глаза, и с громким криком ушёл с головой под воду. Вынырнув и отплевавшись, Тимоти постарался найти свою сорочку, чтобы прикрыться, но полубоком сидящий напротив него Эзра, поерзал, удобнее устраиваясь на бортике ванной, и усмехнулся:  
— Не старайся. Я тут уже давно и всё видел.  
— Что ты вообще делаешь в моей спальне?   
— Я как обычно зашёл, чтобы разбудить детей, а их в детской не оказалось. Я пришёл к тебе, спросить, могу ли я их забрать.  
Быстро ополоснувшись и, вышагнув из воды, завернувшись в большое полотенце, Тимоти неловко стоял перед Эзрой, не зная, как себя с ним вести. Эзра был странный, но при этом производил впечатление очень умного человека.  
— Если ты всегда их будишь, зачем вообще спрашивать?  
— Потому что теперь, когда их мать уехала, а Арми нет в доме, роль их опекуна играешь ты, и я должен выяснить, не станешь ли ты возражать.  
— Не стану. Ты можешь заниматься ими, как и прежде.  
Эзра наклонил голову на бок, оценивая Тимоти. Ему это, конечно, не понравилось, но нужный тон для беседы всё не находился, да и слова на языке застревали. Он чувствовал себя жутко неловко.  
— Тебе вообще наплевать? — Эзра удивлённо вскинул бровь.  
— Вовсе нет. Хотя, скорее да. Я ничего не смыслю в детях, так что у тебя лучше получится.  
— Ты даже не дал им шанса.  
Он не обязан был отчитываться перед Эзрой, но слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем он успел осознать то, что говорит:  
— Я не хочу к ним привязываться. Всё равно через четыре года меня здесь не будет.  
Эзра вдруг подался вперед, втягивая ноздрями воздух, как борзая перед прыжком.  
— Собираешься бросить его?  
— Кого?  
— Арми.  
— У нас соглашение. Спустя четыре года…  
Эзра грубо его прервал:  
— Я хорошо знаю Арми. Он никогда не откажется по доброй воле от ответственности. А ты, кстати, лишил его выбора. Из всех людей ты выбрал того, кто всеми силами старался избежать церемонии.   
— Это тебя не касается, — бросил Тимоти, стараясь защититься. Ему было жутко стыдно и горько от того, что в словах Эзры было столько правды. А беспомощность и злость заставляют нас говорить вещи, о которых мы потом жалеем.  
— Может и так. Но ты, эгоистичная маленькая дрянь, ворвалась в его жизнь, разрушила все стены, которые он возвел, и собралась сбежать, использовав его. Ничего у тебя не выйдет.  
— Можно подумать, что ты не сделал того же самого. Ты не хочешь отпускать моего дядю, хотя совсем ему не нужен.  
Хлёсткая пощёчина оказалась для Тимоти полной неожиданностью. Эзра сделал это легко и не принуждённо, а щеку обожгло будто огнем.  
— Ты вообще хоть раз в жизни кого-нибудь любил? — спросил Эзра. — Так, что дышать больно? Конечно, нет. Куда тебе. Привык получать то, что хочешь капризами. Я, если ты не заметил, даже не живу рядом с Генри, потому что он так захотел. У нас сделка. Я его не вынуждал, лишь попросил о помощи. Он согласился. Не моя вина, что твой дядя оказался один из самых замечательных людей, которые только попадались мне на пути. Когда истечет срок соглашения, я буду умалять его дать мне шанс. И если он согласиться, сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы доказать, что мои чувства имеют право на существование. Ты же ни о чём не спрашивал. Пришёл и взял. Да ещё и сбежать собрался.   
Эзра провел пальцем по покрасневшей щеке остолбеневшего Тимоти:  
— Поверь мне, тыковка, никуда ты не денешься. Иначе я не Миллер. Ты, радость моя, дашь ему шанс. Заруби это на своём милом носике. Арми здорово мне помог и не единожды. Подобные вещи я не забываю. Никогда.  
Эзра грациозно поднялся с бортика ванной и застегнул пуговицу на правой манжете.  
— А теперь, тыковка, займись детьми.   
— Ты! — лицо Тимоти побагровело от гнева, он рванулся было вперед, но Эзра встал на край его полотенца носком сапога, и Тимоти едва не упал на пол.  
— Не дуйся. От этого портиться цвет лица.   
Он спокойно направился к выходу, а у самой двери обернулся и бросил через плечо:  
— Обидишь кого-то из них, и узнаешь, что случилось с человеком, который хотел поймать меня первым. Тебе не понравится.  
И вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.   
Прижимая к его щеке платок, смоченный в холодной воде, Энсел шипел что-то сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, а Тимоти ничего не мог разобрать. Пережитое никак не давало успокоиться, обжигало огнём и толкало расплакаться. Вообще для своих семнадцати лет Тимоти очень часто срывался в слезы, злые, глупые, обидные, детские. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Наверное, он просто был плаксивым, как девчонка.  
Разбудив детей, Тимоти сводил их в ванну, помог одеться и даже проводил вниз в столовую. Сразу после завтрака, во время которого Тимоти даже не прикоснулся к своей тарелке, Харпер увела брата в детскую – рисовать. А Тимоти как сомнамбула побрел в комнату лучшего друга, где застал его раздумывающим над тем, что надеть.  
Энселю было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что что-то случилось. Тимоти же просто уткнулся носом ему в грудь и разревелся.   
— Что такое? Что случилось?  
Давясь рыданиями, Тимоти рассказал ему о том, что случилось. И, пока ещё хватало храбрости, выболтал об истязавшем его чувстве вины, о том, как больно ему было думать, что он лишил Арми выбора, буквально изнасиловал его. И о своих сомнениях и страхах. Энсел гладил его по волосам и спине, шептал успокаивающие глупости, стараясь ободрить. Потом принёс смоченный в холодной воде платок и прижал к пострадавшей щеке, ругаясь про себя.  
— Зря ты не врезал ему в ответ.  
— Куда мне, — рассмеялся сквозь слезы Тимоти, — чтобы ещё и руку ободрать.  
— Какой же ты ещё ребёнок.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул головой Тимоти.   
— Надо взрослеть.  
— Я не могу. Не знаю, как.  
Энсел усадил его на свою кровать и, взяв за подбородок, заставил посмотреть в глаза. Его движения были очень аккуратными и нежными, но от них всё равно хотелось спрятаться.  
— Мы оба понимаем, что каким бы противным не был Эзра, в его словах есть смысл. Подожди, не перебивай. — Энсел не дал Тимоти отстраниться, удерживая его лицо в своих ладонях. — Ты хотел решить свои проблемы и сделал то, что, как думал в тот момент, легче и правильнее всего. Теперь с этим нужно жить. Я поддержал тебя, хотя большего всего на свете мне хотелось забрать тебя и сбежать туда, где нас никто не найдёт. Но я понимал, что мой статус и положение в обществе не дадут тебе никакой защиты. Но Тимоти, я так давно в тебя влюблён, что уже и забыл, как жить без этого чувства. Я ждал, что ты повзрослеешь и заметишь меня, но чем больше проходило времени, тём четче становилась картина: у меня не было шансов. Ты видел во мне лишь друга, и сейчас продолжаешь видеть.  
— Энсел…  
— Это не страшно. Я принял ситуацию и научился быть счастливым, не смотря ни на что. Виолетта – чудесная девушка, она знает про мои чувства к тебе и принимает их. Она готова жить с ними. Ну, или отпустить меня, если я этого захочу.  
— Энсел, я…  
Энсел улыбнулся и провёл большим пальцем по губам Тимоти.  
— Помолчи уже. Виолетта беременна, Тимоти.  
Тимоти приоткрыл рот в беззвучно «о», не смея сказать хоть что-то.  
— Она сказала мне об этом вчера вечером. Дала время подумать. Добавила. Что я могу оставить её и ребёнка, что она уже написала своей тётке в глубокой провинции, и так готова принять её и малыша. Она согласна меня отпустить, если я не хочу быть отцом. О знаешь, что?  
Тимоти покачал головой, будучи не готовым пока сформулировать свои мысли в слова.  
—Быть взрослым – значит нести ответственность за свои поступки. Может быть пока я не люблю Виолетту так, как оно того заслуживает. Но она мне очень нравится. И я хочу быть отцом. Так что, я сделал её предложение сегодня утром. Она согласилась.  
— Поздравляю? — ошарашено произнёс, наконец, Тимоти.  
— Спасибо. Твой дядя нашёл священника, венчание по старым обрядам завтра. В саду возле фонтана.   
— Энсел…  
— Я хочу дать нашей семье шанс. Хочу быть счастливым. Хочу нести ответственность за то, что делаю. Думаю, тебе тоже нужно попытаться.   
В ответ Тимоти крепко его обнял. Они стояли так какое-то время, пока Энсел вдруг не отстранился и не махнул рукой на оставленной приоткрытой дверь в спальню:  
— Кажется, твой муженёк только что видел нас.  
Тимоти обернулся, чтобы посмотреть самому, то в щель уже никого не было видно.  
— Поговори с ним, Тимоти. Вам обоим это нужно.  
Тимоти снова его обнял, будто бы прощаясь с той лёгкостью, которая всегда жила между ними, и прикоснулся губами к щеке Энселя:  
— Я искренне надеюсь, что ты будешь счастлив.  
— Я тоже. Иди. А то твой благоверный сойдёт с ума от ревности.  
Тимоти улыбнулся ему и вышел из комнаты.   
Но найти Арми он не смог, тот словно сквозь землю провалился. Тимоти послонялся по дому, заглянул даже на кухню, но никто не видел хозяина со вчерашнего дня. Или они просто не желали говорить Тимоти, где он. Дядя Генри с самого раннего утра уехал в ближайшую деревню, так что его Тимоти тоже не застал. С самого приезда Тимоти чувствовал, что дядя отдалился от них от всех, почти всё своё время проводил в своей комнате, а если и выглядывал оттуда ненадолго, то выглядел уставшим и задумчивым. Правда, Тимоти так и не попытался ни разу с ним поговорить за всё то время, что они уже жили в поместье, так что винить одного дядю было нельзя.  
Эзра обнаружился в детской, где самозабвенно играл с Фордом и Харпер в армию, используя оловянных солдатиков и подручные средства. Он был так увлечен, что даже не заметил заглянувшего к ним Тимоти. На губах Эзры играла живая искренняя улыбка, одна прядь волос была заправлено за ухо, воротник рубашку расстегнут, отчего были видны острые выпирающие ключицы. Здесь и сейчас Эзра выглядел нашедшим себя, молодым, открытым и счастливым. И хотя Тимоти совсем не желал становиться нянькой, в душе зашевелилось некое смутное чувство, которому сложно было дать название. Оно тянуло под рёбрами, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Нужно было закрыть дверь и уйти, но Тимоти продолжал смотреть, не отрываясь. Эзра поднял на него глаза, замер, будто привидение увидел. Хмыкнул, вроде бы недовольно, ткнул Форда пальцем в бок и громко возвестил:  
— Враг на территории! Его нужно взять в плен!  
Тимоти рванул было назад в коридор, но было уже поздно. Форд проворно вскочил на ноги и бросился к Тимоти, громко крича. Харпер, опрокинув пару солдатиков, побежала за ним, заливаясь смехом. Они оба охватили Тимоти за ноги, не позволяя скрыться в своей комнате, а Эзра, медленно поднявшись на ноги, подкрался совсем близко и торжественно произнес:  
— К врагу надо быть беспощадным. Чего вы его щадите? Я не так вас учил. — и, извернувшись, стал Тимоти щекотать.  
На пол они рухнули кучей малой, переплетением рук и ног. Дети старательно водили своими тонкими пальчиками по его ребрам, Тимоти извивался и смеялся, едва не плача, стараясь их сбросить. Эзра ловко завел ему руки за голову, не давая освободиться. Но когда Тимоти показалось, что он сейчас просто задохнется от смеха, всё прекратилось.  
— Сдаешься? — раздался у него над самым ухом голос Эзры. Тимоти едва сумел кивнуть головой. — Генерал Форд, вы должны лишить его свободы, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Форд поднялся на ноги и унёсся в спальню, шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу. Вскоре он вернулся с черным плетенным кожаным браслетом, который, высунув язык от усилия, старательно повязал Тимоти на запястье. Харпер пришлось ему помочь, но общими усилиями они справились. Браслет сел просто идеально, хотя обычно любое украшение на Тимоти болталось и спалывало, узелки не натирали кожу, а подвеска в виде свернувшегося клубком маленького зверька с острыми ушками, выполненная, скорее всего, из какого-то драгоценного металла, отлично дополняла образ.  
— Что это? — спросил Тимоти.  
— Это песец. Гербовое животное Хаммеров, — ответил за детей Эзра.  
— Этот папин, — добавила Харпер.  
Тимоти поднёс руку к лицу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть украшение. Ему стало не по себе от того, что дети надели на него что-то, принадлежавшее Арми, и он потянулся к узлу, чтобы развязать его. Эзра обхватил его запястье в браслете, не позволяя это сделать.  
— Его не ты надел. Не тебе и снимать.  
— Но…  
Харпер потянулась к его лицу и поцеловала в щеку:  
— Мы тебя завоевали в честном бою. Ты не можешь уйти.   
— Золотко, — осторожно начал Тимоти, но смех Эзры его перебил.  
— Пленным слово не давали.  
Снова завязалась борьба, на этот раз ещё более оживлённая, и до конца дня Тимоти так и оставался в спальне, возясь с детьми и беседуя с Эзрой. Они будто бы объявили перемирия, посчитав детскую нейтральной территорией, где не место было грубостям и невежеству. Так увлеклись, что про еду забыли, и Энселю пришлось звать их к ужину.  
Забираясь в свою постель, Тимоти подумал, что ему вполне понравился прошедший день, а Харпер и Форд были не такие страшные, как он изначально себе представлял. Засыпать одному было тоскливо, но Арми так и не объявился, так что у Тимоти просто не было выбора.  
Он проснулся среди ночи, ничего не соображая спросонья от сильной боли в затылке. С трудом открыв глаза, Тимоти стал озираться, пытаясь понять, что произошло, но гул в ушах и мушки перед глазами очень сильно мешали. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что его ночная рубаха перекрутилась и задралась, чуть ли не до подмышек, а ведь он так торопился вечером, что решил не надевать панталоны. К тому, Арми всё равно не вернулся ночевать, так что кого ему было стесняться? Тимоти потянулся вперед, чтобы сесть, когда тяжёлая рука опустилась ему на грудь и придавила его к кровати, от чего Тимоти снова ударился затылком об изголовье.   
— Лучше не дергайся, — раздался над ухом предостерегающий голос. Вот тогда Тимоти его не только почувствовал, но и увидел. А так же учуял.   
— Арми? — поражённо выдавил из себя Тимоти, чуть двигая бедрами из стороны в сторону, чтобы хоть немного приспустить рубаху. От Арми безумно разило алкоголем, так будто он в бочонок с ромом с головой окунулся. Сильные пальцы продолжали давить на его грудину так, что наверняка следы останутся.  
— А ты ждал кого-то другого? Ничего. Это мы сейчас исправим.  
Арми отпустил Тимоти и стал быстро скидывать с себя одежду, чертыхаясь вслух. Тимоти молча наблюдал за происходящим, будто бы со стороны, не смея пошевелиться. Он никогда не видел Арми в таком состоянии, просто представить себе не мог, что тот мог настолько утратить контроль. Страха почему-то не было совсем, только горькая досада на собственную глупость и ещё что-то, чему вот так с ходу невозможно было дать определения. Когда Арми стянул с себя белье, Тимоти глубоко вдохнул, мысленно настраиваясь на худшее. С размерами Арми он уже был знаком, насладился по полной программе, что называется, а если учесть состояние, в котором Арми находился, нежным он явно быть не собирался. Сглотнув и зажмурившись, Тимоти позволил перевернуть себя на живот, словно тряпичную куклу.  
«Не рыдать, и не вырываться», — уговаривал он себя. Арми был в стельку пьян и ничего не соображал, так что можно было сколько угодно пытаться до его достучаться, никакого смысла в этом Тимоти не видел, так как это, скорее всего, только ещё больше подстегнуло бы его отравленные алкоголем мозги к действию.   
«Зверь, если не голоден, теряет интерес к добыче, которая не убегает», — так всегда говорил дядя Генри. Жаль, что он так и не вернулся вечером из деревни, уж он-то бы точно знал, что делать в такой ситуации и как успокоить разошедшегося полярного волка. Арми был голоден, не буквально, естественно, но не стоило продлевать агонию предварительными играми или как это там называлось. Нужно было постараться взять себя в руки и провернуть всё так, чтобы ему меньше досталось. Увлёкшись, Арми вполне мог и кишки ему наизнанку вывернуть. При одной только мысли об этом к горлу подступала тошнота.  
— Я тебе сейчас покажу, каково это, когда тебя лишают выбора. Ты всё узнаешь, мелкий ты гаденыш, может быть, поймёшь, что ты со мной сделал, — грубо поставив его на четвереньки, Арми одной рукой ухватил его за шею, заставляя пригнуться, а второй сильно сжал его совершенно незаинтересованный член, оттягивая его назад.  
Но Тимоти даже не обратил внимания на неудобную позу и пронзившую мошонку боль, так сильно ударили сказанные Арми слова. Сильнее, чем всё, что он мог сделать с его телом. Сильнее, чем могла бы ударить плеть. Они въелись в душу, причиняя неимоверные страдания, сокрушая осознанием собственной вины. Тимоти так хотел избежать тревожащей его участи, что воспользовался первым подвернувшимся под руку человеком, не спросив его позволения, не приняв в расчёт его чувства и желания. И теперь всё вокруг Тимоти расплачивались за совершённый им поступок. Сам же Тимоти мог думать лишь о том, как бы скорее вырваться на волю и, естественно, говорил он только об этом. Не обращая внимания на Арми, которого жена бросила, сославшись на желание быть врачевателем и помогать людям. О, Боги, как же это всё было скверно.  
— Не молчи. Я заставлю тебя кричать. Вот увидишь, — Арми безжалостно пристроился к нему сзади, надавливая головкой на вход, отчего Тимоти едва не выгнулся дугой. Он бы и выгнулся, если бы мог: рука Арми продолжала вжимать его шею в перину. Стало нестерпимо больно, но думал Тимоти в тот момент совсем о другом.  
— Стой! Пожалуйста…  
— Я ведь тоже просил тебя остановиться, ты меня послушал? Как мне помнится, нет, — наклонился к нему Арми и со всей дури укусил его за шею, словно пёс, дорвавшийся, наконец, до течной сучки. Тимоти прикусил подушку, чтобы не разреветься и ухватил Арми за ту руку, которая всё ещё сжимала его член.  
— Пожалуйста, дай мне развернуться. Ну, пожалуйста. Только не так.  
Арми, который даже не вошел в него толком, только прижался головкой, приноравливаясь, замер и, выпустив его член, сжав руку Тимоти, завел её ему за спину.  
— Это ещё что такое? Откуда это у тебя?  
— Харпер и Форд… пожалуйста, Арми. Я не стану убегать, дай мне лечь на спину, ну, пожалуйста…  
Арми отодвинулся от него немного, больно впился ему в бедро и рывком перевернул его на спину, потянув при этом на себя за руку.  
— Снимай.  
Тимоти послушно стал путаться в завязках, но пальцы стали скользкими от выступившего от волнения пота, узелок никак не подавался, и Арми взялся за него сам. Тимоти не мешал ему, не пытался вырваться, даже желания такого у него не возникало, он просто покорно ожидал своей участи, прикрыв глаза свободной рукой.   
Браслет не подавался, сколько Арми не пытался его снять, он будто намертво сел на запястье Тимоти, и даже когда Арми совсем разозлился и потянул из-за всех сил, чтобы порвать переплетённые кожаные ремешки, ничего не вышло.  
— Чёртова Элизабет! — прорычал Арми и ударил кулаком по перине возле головы Тимоти. Тот не понял, причём здесь была бывшая жена Арми, но очень хотел хоть немного унять его боль, осознавая, что был её первоисточником. Тимоти обхватил Арми за шею, притягивая его ближе, заставляя улечься сверху между своих разведенных ног, сцепляя лодыжки у него на пояснице.  
— Ты только аккуратно, ладно? Можешь меня, сколько хочешь наказывать, но только не себя, хорошо? — Тимоти коснулся губами его подбородка, шеи, везде, где мог достать. — Ты же утром будешь себя ненавидеть, я знаю. Поэтому, тихонько, не торопись. У тебя вся ночь впереди.  
Арми замер над ним, будто статуя из древнегреческого храма, о которых столько рассказывал дядя Генри. Его спина вдруг заходила ходуном под руками Тимоти, а на лицо капнуло что-то горячее и солённое. Тимоти прижался к нему ещё сильнее, поглаживая, нашёптывая всякие глупости, пока Арми беззвучно плакал, содрогаясь при этом всем телом.  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Да-да, я знаю.  
— И себя ненавижу.  
— Не нужно, ты ничего не сделал.  
— Но ведь хотел же. И до сих пор хочу.  
— Это ничего, переживем, — запуская руку ему в волосы, ответил Тимоти.  
— И Энселя ненавижу.  
— Это сколько угодно. У него завтра свадьба, самое время, я считаю.  
Арми продолжал бормотать о своих чувствах, завалившись на бок и устроив на Тимоти свою тяжелую руку, прижимая его к кровати своим плечом, грудью и животом. Он был очень тяжелый, жаркий и липкий, но Тимоти не возражал. Он убаюкивал его как ребёнка, до тех пор, пока Арми окончательно не уснул, а потом, нашарив свободной рукой почти у самого края кровати покрывало, неловко натянул его на них обоих, чтобы хоть немного скрыть следы недавнего буйства. И тут же уснул сам, обессилев от пережитых переживаний. За всю ночь Арми так и не сдвинулся с места, не пошевелился даже, только просунул колено между бедер Тимоти, видимо, чтобы тот никак не смог тайком убежать. Тимоти и не собирался, он, хоть и напугался изрядно накануне, спал спокойно, без снов.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Утром Тимоти проснулся от того, что тяжёлое колено Арми упиралось ему прямо в живот, сдавливая переполненный мочевой пузырь. Когда Тимоти попытался снять с себя прижимающую к кровати руку, Арми завозился, что-то бормоча во сне, уткнулся холодных носом Тимоти в шею и обнял его ещё сильнее, подрегая под себя. Лежать в таком положении было просто невозможно, поэтому Тимоти немилосердно ущипнул Арми за первое уязвимое место, до которого смог дотянутся, это оказалась правая ягодица. Арми поморщился, но, по-видимому, алкоголь сморил его так сильно, что он так и не проснулся. Срочно нужно было что-то придумать, иначе бы Тимоти позорно испортил перину.  
— Арми!  
Тот с мученическим видом заёрзал, подтягивая своё колено чуть выше к груди. У Тимоти от напряжения чуть слёзы на глаза не выступили, такой сильной стала тянущая боль внизу живота.  
— Да проснись же ты! — разозлившись, Тимоти со всей силы, на которую был только способен, ударил его по заднице. В тишине комнаты раздался звонкий шлепок, ладонь обожгло огнём, а Арми, наконец, приподнялся на локте и сонно заозирался вокруг. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Тимоти выскользнул из-под него, вскочил с кровати и бросился в ванную, где с наслаждение опорожнил мочевой пузырь.   
Когда Тимоти закончил, дверь в ванную открылась нараспашку, и несколько слуг, будто бы не обращая внимания на Тимоти, внесли внутрь несколько бочек с кипятком и холодной водой, чтобы наполнить ванную. Тимоти даже среагировать не успел, только таращился на них с открытым от удивления ртом, не делая ни малейших попыток прикрыться. Если слуги и заметили его, то виду не подали. Приготовив воду, они, развернувшись, молча удалились, оставив Тимоти одного.  
— Ванна для тебя, — Арми смущённо мялся на пороге, старательно отводя взгляд от его обнажённого тела.   
— Ты мог бы предупредить! Я пошлее отлить, а они ввалились, даже не постучав! — возмущение больше напоминало писк перепугано лисёнка, чем рёв разъярённого медведя, но трудно было сохранить достоинство, сверкая причиндалами перед прислугой.  
— Прости. Я думал, ты сбежал, — Арми почесал заросший подбородок и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку. Из одежды на нём были только белые панталоны с влажным пятном спереди: утренний стояк у него был вполне себе приличный, и сочащаяся смазкой головка члена перемазала бельё. Тимоти сглотнул и наплевав на стыдливость, быстро преодолев разделявшее их расстояние.  
— По-твоему я ушёл голым?  
— После вчерашнего я бы не удивился. Послушай…  
— Нет, это ты послушай, — Тимоти ткнул его пальцем в грудь, поражаясь собственной смелости. Хотя ничего особенного в его действиях не было, если говорить честно. Это вчера Арми напоминал если не полярного медведя, то волка-то точно, величественного и опасного. Сегодня он словно стал меньше, видимо чувство вины заставляло сутулиться и прижимать уши. Если бы у Арми был хвост, он бы точно бил бы им по полову, смиренно подставляя беззащитный живот и открывая шею, как нашкодивший щенок, напуганный содеянным. — Мне совершенно безразлично, что послужило причиной случившегося, но ни за что не позволю подобному повториться вновь. Ты больше никогда не станешь пить, пока я живу в поместье. Иначе я сдам тебя дяде Генри, уж он-то найдёт способ положить этому конец. Ясно?  
— Тимоти…  
Тимоти схватил его за руку и сжал её из-за всех сил, будто ставя точку в споре.  
— Так ясно или нет?  
Арми покорно кивнул головой:  
— Да.  
— Вот и отлично, — и, выпустив его руку, Тимоти вдруг сделал порывистое движение вперед и, обхватив Арми руками, разревелся отчаянно, выпуская скопившееся напряжение и страх. Арми какое-то время стоял истуканом, не зная, что предпринять, а потом обнял его в ответ, осторожно поглаживая по спине и плечам.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Прости.  
— Я так испугался… я думал…  
Арми запустил пальцы в его волосы, стараясь привести в порядок спутавшиеся пряди.  
— Я был очень зол. Это меня не оправдывает, но я ничего не соображал. Мне стыдно. Не могу найти слов, чтобы выразить, как мне жаль.  
Немного отстранившись и утерев слезы, Тимоти вдруг привстал на цыпочки и прижался губами в бьющейся на шее Арми жилке. В этом жесте не было ничего эротического, да и сам он был мимолётным, но вызвал внутри странную теплоту, которая успокаивалась хотя бы немного.  
— Мне тоже жаль. Правда. Я не должен был поступать так с тобой. Не имел права. Если бы я мог всё исправить…  
Арми вздохнул и притянул его к себе ближе:  
— Едва ли можно что-то исправить. Прошлого не вернуть. Но кое-что всё же можно сделать.  
Тимоти приподнял лицо, заглядывая ему в глаза:  
— Что же?  
— Оставить прошлое в прошлом, как мы тяжело это не было. И попытаться не сделать ничего ужасного в настоящем.  
Тимоти уткнулся ему в ключицу:  
— Хорошо.  
Арми взъерошил ему волосы и легонько оттолкнул от себя:  
— А теперь иди и прими ванну. Скоро вернётся Генри, не хочу, чтобы он застал нас в неподобающем виде. Тебе ещё наряд к свадьбе подбирать.   
В ответ Тимоти совсем по-ребячески показал ему язык.   
Днем они практически не виделись, так как каждый был занят своим делом, готовясь к свадьбе, Тимоти несколько часов подряд перебирал рубашки и жилетки, стараясь найти что-то по-настоящему впечатляющее. Потом его позвал к себе Энсел, перед самой церемонией схлопотавший паническую атаку, и ещё час Тимоти убил на то, чтобы успокоить жениха и привести его в чувства.  
А вечером, когда заходящее солнце окрасило небо в багряный цвет, а вдоль вымощенной камнем центральной дорожки, по которой должна была пройти невеста, загорелись десятки факелов, Тимоти устроился на одной из специально выставленных для гостей скамеечке, и спустя примерно десять минут место рядом с ним занял Эзра. Тимоти испытал некоторую неловкость, так как совершенно не знал, как себя с ним вести. С того момента, как Эзра влепил ему неслабую такую пощёчину, они особо не контактировали, не считая случая с браслетом. Но даже в детской, валясь на полу и корчась от смеха, Тимоти не был уверен, что понимал происходящее хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо. Эзра вел себя непринуждённо и больше не делал попыток наставить Тимоти на путь истинный, но некоторая досада на него у Тимоти всё же осталась.  
— Тебе стоило прикрыть шею воротником, — вдруг заметил Эзра, бросая на него пытливый взгляд. Тимоти взволнованной дёрнулся, нервно теребя завязки рубашки, и Эзра милостиво пришёл ему на помощь, развязав непослушный узел. Его пальцы при этом коснулись кожи в районе ключицы, и Тимоти почувствовал, какие они были холодные. Во время первой их встречи удар был таким хлёстким, что Тимоти почудилось, что щеку словно плетью обожгло. Сейчас всё было иначе, Эзра больше не выглядел устрашающе, глаза у него были немного грустными, движения подчёркнуто ровными и прикосновения бесстрастными.   
— Это Арми сделал? — спросил Эзра, проводя пальцем по его шее, с той стороны, где заканчивалась линия роста волос, правда два-три непослушный отросши завитка не могли скрыть налившиеся следы чужих пальцев. Тимоти их совсем не чувствовал, да и не рассматривал он свою шею в зеркало, больше озаботившись сочетание цветов. В итоге жилет сидел идеально, будто вторая кожа, а от Эзры не укрылись оставленные Арми отметены.  
— Он не специально, — ответил Тимоти, завязывая ворот почти под самым подбородком.   
— Ясно, — больше Эзра ничего не успел добавить, так как заиграла торжественная музыка, и Харпер с Фордом чинно прошлись по дорожке, посыпая её лепестками роз. Арми в это время стоял со стороны жениха. Изначально Энсел планировал видеть на месте шафера Тимоти, но после откровенного разговора об этом не могло быть и речи. Энсел всё ещё не изжил свои детские чувства полностью, так что они оба приняли решение для блага Виолетты немного увеличить дистанцию. А так как приехавший, наконец, дядя Генри должен был вести невесту к алтарю, оставался только Арми, который, нехотя, но согласился.   
И вот сейчас он стоял возле Энселя, рядом с ним остановились его дети, и в мерцающем свете пламени они выглядели очаровательно. Тимоти, оставшийся одни, почувствовал некую тоску от непричастности ко всему происходящему. Да, он всё ещё мечтал получить свободу и избавиться от связывавших его уз, а при мысли о возможном сексуальном контакте с Арми в частности и вообще кем бы то ни был, его охватывала нервная дрожь, но одиночество ему переносить было особенно тяжело, а Арми был по большей части надёжен, спокоен и не глуп. С ним было интересно говорить о ничего не значащих глупостях, да и Харпер с Фордом больше не вызывали раздражения. Поэтому Тимоти совсем бы не отказался оказаться сейчас рядом с ними, просто чтобы не быть одному.  
— Красивый, правда? — спросил Эзра.  
— Кто? — Тимоти вытянул шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Энселя, но Эзра легко ухватил его за подбородок и повернул его голову в сторону входа в аллею.  
— Ты не туда смотришь.  
Тимоти увидел дядю, медленно ведущего невесту под руку. На Виолетте было простое струящееся белое платье с приоткрытыми плечами и завышенной талией, делавшее почти незаметным её слегка округлившийся живот. На дяде же были свободные белые брюки, белый атласный жилет и укороченный чёрный камзол и длинными как у фрака полами. Тимоти никогда не задумывался о красоте дяди, но, если взглянуть на него глазами Эзры, то стоило признать, что со своими широкими плечами, крепкими руками и довольно узкой талией он был совсем неплох. Тимоти больше нравились ладные мужчины, чтобы заглянуть в глаза которым, нужно было слегка приподнять голову, но эта мысль лишь брезжила на задворках сознания, ион пока не был готов обдумать её до конца. Так что дядя вполне сходил за определения «красивого мужчины». Особенно когда кудрявые пряди падали ему на глаза, и приходилось их поправлять.  
— Ну да, — сказал Тимоти, убирая пальцы Эзры от своего лица,— совсем не так плохо, как лет семь назад.  
Эзра фыркнул, но больше ничего не добавил.   
Саму церемонию Тимоти почти не помнил, только какие-то фрагменты. Как Энсел целовал Виолетту, нежно её обнимая. Как сам Тимоти дождался своей очереди, чтобы обнять и поздравить его. Как Виолетта тайком вынула два цветка из своего свадебного букета и, не смотря на сопротивление Тимоти и смущённый взгляд Эзры, вдела их в петлицу того и другого.  
— На удачу, — объяснила она, целуя Тимоти в щеку. Эзре достались лишь скромные объятия, но по нему было видно, что он совсем не возражал.  
Когда немного захмелевшие кавалерии стали приглашать дам на танец, Харпер, сияя очаровательной улыбкой, подбежала к Тимоти и, обхватив его за ногу, объявила.  
— Сегодня ночью ты будешь танцевать с папой.  
Тимоти улыбнулся ей, не зная, что на это ответить.  
— Ну, а пока ты просто обязан потанцевать со мной. Пожалуйста.  
И Тимоти ничего не оставалось делать, как закружить молодую леди в неком подобии танца.   
— Да тебя совсем накрыло, парень, — дядя Генри осторожно придержал Тимоти за локоть, когда тот попытался встать со скамейки, на которой сидел последний час. После танцев с Харпер Тимоти устроился в самом дальнем уголке, наблюдая за происходящим с безопасного расстояния и потягивая сладкое вино. Кажется, он выпил бокала три, ничем их не заедая. В голове было приятно пусто, а по телу разливалось долгожданное тепло. И вот, когда ему показалось, что настало самое время сбежать внутрь, при попытке подняться на ноги, его повело в сторону, и он обязательно свалился бы в цветущие кусты, если бы дядя не оказался рядом в мгновение ока и не придержал его.  
— Всё нормально, — ответил Тимоти, счастливо улыбаясь.  
— Ты вообще что-нибудь ел?  
Тимоти покачал головой, и дядя вздохнул так, словно не мог даже разозлиться на него как следует. Будто бы Тимоти был ребёнком, к которому нужно было проявлять снисхождение.  
— Даже не будешь меня ругать?  
— Завтра тебя Лука отругает.  
— Он же остался в Кавилл-Холле, — как-то грустно протянул Тимоти, вспоминая заботливые руки гувернёра, его добрые глаза и смешной чужеземный акцент.  
— Я привез его сюда. В качестве свадебного подарка Энселю и Виолетте, если можно так сказать. Кто лучше него позаботится о малыше, который скоро должен родиться.  
Тимоти даже присел на скамью, отставив бокал в сторону:  
— Лука здесь?  
Дядя аккуратно перехватил бокал и поставил его на поднос одного из слуг, которые незаметно лавировали между гостями. Потом он вдруг поднял Тимоти на ноги и стал оглядываться по сторонам, в поисках кого-то.  
— Да.  
— А как же Кавилл-Холл?  
— Я не собирался рассказывать тебе тогда, когда ты готов за бабочками гоняться от выпитого. Но раз уж ты спросил: я его продал.  
— Что?!  
Генри, наконец, заметил кого-то за спиной Арми и, поманив его пальцами, аккуратно обхватил Тимоти за талию.  
— Давай я потом тебе всё расскажу, ладно? Когда ты протрезвеешь.  
— Я – трезвый!  
— А я – сын императора.  
— У нас нет императора, дядя. Только король.  
— Умница. Обязательно расскажи об этом Арми.  
— А он не знает? — удивился Тимоти, качнувшись немного вперед.  
— Думаю, что нет. Зато он умеет уговорить людей на глупые поступки. Например, продать дом и поселиться вместе с ним. Чтобы маленьким пьяным Тимоти не было скучно одним в огромном поместье.  
— Я, что, не единственный Тимоти в этом поместье? – голова была совсем пустая и совсем лёгкая.  
— Надеюсь, что единственный. Второго такого я не вынесу.  
И дядя повел его между рядами на выход туда, где почти не было людей.  
— Отведи его к фонтану, пусть немного проветрится. А то его совсем унесло.  
И дядя передал его буквально с рук на руки. Конечно, это оказался Арми. А как же иначе. Больше с ним возиться было не кому. Только у мистера Хаммера, будь он неладен, было достаточно терпения, чтобы обихаживать его. Тимоти прижался к Арми всем телом и, запрокинув голову, громко и восхищённо присвистнул:  
— Ты – таааааакоооой огрооооооомныыыый.  
Арми огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что на них двоих никто не обращал внимания, взял Тимоти на руки, словно он был какой-то разомлевшей девицей, и, свернув в сторону от основной дорожки, понёс его к фонтану.  
— Я могу сам.  
— Естественно.  
Больше Тимоти ничего возражать не стал, так ему было хорошо не чувствовать земли под ногами. Голова немного кружилась, а весь остальной мир взрывался яркими огнями и насыщенными звуками. И Арми рядом был такой большой и сильный, что не о чём больше не хотелось думать.  
Арми усадил его на край фонтана и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, заглянул Тимоти в глаза:  
— Ты как? Нормально?  
Тимоти покачал головой:  
— Нет.   
— Закрой глаза и ни о чём не думай. Дыши.  
Тимоти хотел бы последовать совету Арми, но ему никак не удавалось поймать за хвост какую-то мысль. На задворках сознания крутилась где-то услышанная история, и Тимоти, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, стал тихо мурлыкать её себе под нос. Арми присел было рядом с ним, но Тимоти вдруг вскочил на ноги, и, путаясь в собственных ногах, радостно вскрикнул:  
— Я же умею танцевать!  
— Я тебе охотно верю. Иди сюда, — попросил Арми, протягивая ему руку.  
— А ты умеешь танцевать?  
— Не уверен, что это один из моих талантов. Иди сюда, тебе нужно умыться.  
Тимоти стянул с себя жилет и бросил его в сторону. Воротник рубашки распахнулся, обнажая одну острую ключицу, и Арми уткнулся взглядом прямо в неё. Тимоти заметил, куда был устремлён его взгляд и пьяно захихикал.  
— Потанцуй со мной.  
— Вот уж нет. Эта самая глупая идея, что приходила тебе в голову.  
— Неа. Я же выбрал тебя. Вот это было действительно глупо. А танцевать – здорово.  
— Тимоти… — если Арми и обиделся на его слова, то не подал вида, хотя, может быть, поглощённый своей новой идеей, Тимоти просто не заметил.   
— Ну, пожалуйста, — и Тимоти призывно двинул бердами в сторону, едва не потеряв при этом равновесие. Арми поспешно поднялся на ноги и успел поймать его прежде, чем Тимоти совсем не грациозно растянулся бы на земле. Тимоти обхватил его руками за шею и улыбнулся.  
— Так и быть, ты ведешь, — и просто поставил свои ноги на ступни Арми. Тот замер, будто раздумывая, сбросить его прямо сейчас или немного подождать. Потом покорно смиряясь с судьбой, охватил Тимоти руками за талию и прижал его к себе крепче.  
— Ты только не блюй на меня, если что, — они стали медленно раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, и Тимоти даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия. Едва ли это можно было назвать танцем, но Арми был так близко, живой и покорный, и от этого Тимоти окончательно развезло. Он уткнулся носом Арми в шею и прошептал:  
— Харпер сказала, что мы будем танцевать.  
— Да, она это умеет.  
— Что? — пробормотал Тимоти, но ответа так и не услышал, потому что Арми был слишком удобным, а вино слишком крепким. И он так и вырубился стоя, вжимаясь в сильное горячее тело.   
Когда Тимоти стал оседать, Арми перехватил его и снова взял на руки. Нужно было вернуть ребёнка в постель. Хорошо хоть, что Эзра давно увел Харпер и Форда спать, а то в последнее время из Арми был так себе родитель.   
Весь следующий день Тимоти провел в постели, ему не хотелось вставать, так сильно раскалывалась голова после вчерашнего веселья. Под вечер, правда, Арми и дядя Генри всё же вытащили его в сад, полюбоваться заходящим солнцем и немного проветриться. Арми организовал небольшой ужин в беседке для них троих. Конечно, Харпер и Форд были с ними, слава всем Богам, что они уже успели познакомиться с Лукой за то время, пока Тимоти отсыпался, и теперь Лука с огромным удовольствием играл с ними в догонялки, изображая большое крылатое чудовище.  
Эзра тоже пришёл, но он своим присутствием никому не мешал, устроившись на стуле с чашкой горячего ягодного отвара за спиной дяди Генри. Со стороны можно было подумать, что между ними и не происходило ничего, но Тимоти давно наблюдал их вместе, пусть и урывками, поэтому видел, что босая ступня Эзры касалась бедра его дяди, совсем чуть-чуть, но в этом жесте было столько интимного, что Тимоти даже невольно глаза отводил. Дядя лениво наблюдал за детьми, откинувшись на стуле и не обращая внимания на вытянутые ноги Эзры, которые тот пристроил на соседнем от дяди Генри стуле. Вроде бы не обращая внимания, стоило заметить. От Тимоти так е не укрылось, как дядя периодически делал вид, что чесал колено, а сам украдкой касался тонких изящных пальцев своей ладонью, то ли стараясь отодвинуть Эзру, то ли пытаясь незаметно его приласкать.  
Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Тимоти не заметил, как стал водить пальцами по запястью, обхваченному браслетом. Он несколько раз пытался развязать узелок, но тот затянулся так туго, что не поддавался. А резать чужое украшение было жалко. Повернувшись, Тимоти обнаружил, что Арми смотрел прямо на него, и улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, что вы всё же уговорили меня выйти, — сказал ему Тимоти.  
— Угу, — хмыкнул Арми, продолжая смотреть только на браслет.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его снял? — набравшись, наконец, смелости, Тимоти задал вопрос, который мучил его с той памятной ночи.   
— Не знаю, — озадачено ответил Арми, голос его при этом немного дрогнул, будто бы Арми боялся собственных чувств.  
— Снял что? — спросил дядя, делая глоток из своего стакана. Тимоти приподнял руку, чтобы дядя мог лучше разглядеть украшение, и тот удивлённо присвистнул и рассмеялся. — Его Харпер надела, да?  
— Они как-то так ухитрились затянуть узел, что я не могу развязать, — добавил Тимоти, надеясь, что может быть, дядя внесет ясность в историю с браслетом.   
— Так и не развязывай, — лениво ответил со своего места Эзра. Тимоти хотел бросить что-нибудь резкое, но Арми успел погасить волну раньше, чем разгорелся глупый спор:  
— Это браслет моей матери. Она носила его ещё маленькой девочкой, а потом передала мне. Я же в свою очередь подарил его Харпер. А она решила, что он должен быть у тебя.  
Тимоти был так сильно удивлён услышанным, что даже не сразу нашёлся, что сказать. Собравшись с мыслями, он поднёс запястье с браслетом к лицу, чтобы лучше разглядеть подвеску.  
— Я думаю, что он много для тебя значит, и ты бы хотел, чтобы я его вернул. Может быть, мы могли бы аккуратно разрезать узелок, не испортив сам браслет?  
Арми мотнул головой, как-то даже слишком поспешно.  
— Пусть будет у тебя.   
— Но…  
— Ты весь дрожишь, — вдруг перевел тему Арми, с ловкостью гиппопотама, оказавшегося в гончарной лавке. — Иди сюда.  
Пока Арми не упомянул про холод, Тимоти ничего не чувствовал. Но стоило Арми открыть рот, как по его спине пробежал озноб, и он быстро осознал, что сидеть в прохладных сумерках в одной рубашке было не очень хорошей идеей. Встав на ноги, он несмело подошёл к Арми и оказался завернут в большой тёплый клетчатый плед словно личинка бабочки в кокон. Арми приглашающее похлопал по скамье рядом с собой, и Тимоти, не раздумывая особо, быстро на неё опустился, поджимая под себя ноги и приваливаясь к тёплому арминому боку.  
— Согрелся немного? — спросил Арми, прижимая его к себе одной рукой.  
Тимоти утвердительно хмыкнул и снова коснулся браслета, используя плед вместо прикрытия. Ему не давала покоя какая-то мысль, но Тимоти был не пока готов сформулировать её полностью, так что оставалось лишь молча раздумывать, пытаясь ухватить мимолётную идею за хвост.   
***  
Чтобы не сидеть без дела, пока всё остальное поместье живет своей жизнью, Тимоти решил заняться хоть чем-то полезным и разобраться во внутреннем устройстве и структурировать то, над чем следовало поработать в первую очередь. Но, при более пристальном знакомстве, он быстро выяснил, что ему нигде особо рады не были. Кухней занималась Мерил, очень чопорная величавая дама, которая смерила Тимоти высокомерным взглядом и однозначно дала понять, что вполне справится и без него. Садовник Роберт, с какой-то странной трудно произносимой фамилией хмыкнул, когда Тимоти предложил ему свою помощь и указал на несколько десятков работников, следивших за садом под его чутким руководством.  
— Вы, конечно, можете разбить клумбу или ещё что-то такое учудить, но не думаю, что вам это нужно. У вас такие руки… Хозяин точно не обрадуется.  
Тимоти даже уточнять не стал, что Роберт имел в виду. Пришлось удалиться с чужой территории, так ничего и не выяснив. Экономка – сухонькая невысокая дама в сером платье и забранными в узел волосами вообще не нашла ничего лучше как поджать губы и бросив «Милорд» уйти по своим делам. Это был сокрушительный провал по всем фронтам.  
Когда Арми столкнулся с Тимоти в коридоре, то застал его в расстроенных чувствах.  
— Что случилось? Утром, когда я уходил, всё было нормально.  
Тимоти отвернулся, стараясь не выдавать своих чувств, но это было очень сложно, так как каждая такая неудача лишь сильнее укрепляла его в мысли о собственной беспомощности и ненужности. Он провёл рядом с Арми около двух месяцев, но так и не нашёл себе никакого дела по душе. Впереди маячили четыре тоскливых года, наполненных ожиданием чуда и надеждами на лучшее будущее.  
Арми ухватил его за подбородок и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза:  
— Ну, так что? Сам скажешь, или мне подослать к тебе Луку?  
— Ему некогда. Он уже неделю в поместье. А так и не заглянул ко мне ни разу.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я расчистил в его плотном графике время для тебя? — предложил Арми, улыбнувшись. Тимоти увернулся от его прикосновения и обхватил себя руками, будто бы защищаясь.  
— Дело вовсе не в нём.  
— Тогда в чём?   
— Это не важно.  
Арми впервые за всё то время, что они были знакомы, решил проявить настойчивость, чем несказанно удивил Тимоти, который привык к тому, что Арми всегда отступал, когда они в каком-то вопросе заходили в тупик. Арми так делал не потому, что считал такой подход разумным или правильным, а потому что проще было уступить, притупляя чувство вины за случившийся недавно срыв, чем обострять конфликт и вспоминать оставшиеся от его пальцев следы на шее, которые до сих пор полностью не сошли. И Тимоти хорошо это понимал и пользовался сложившееся ситуацией, как мог. Поэтому когда Арми развернул его за плечи и немного встряхнул, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом обнял и притянул ближе, погладив по спине и пояснице, Тимоти сильно удивился и даже возмущаться перестал.  
— Поговори со мной. Это самый простой способ решить проблему.  
Тимоти недовольно насупился, но всё же рассказал про свои опасения и страхи, про нежелание других воспринимать его всерьёз.   
— Что мне делать целый день? Я от скуки скоро на стену полезу.  
Арми улыбнулся ему и сдул упавшую на лицо челку с его лба.  
— Ты же скоро будешь учиться врачеванию.  
— Не в этом же году. Значит, не так уж и скоро.  
— Да. Но никогда не рано начать. Людей тебе никто не доверит, но есть кое-что другое, что, я уверен, тебе понравится.   
— И что же?  
Арми, так и не отпуская его из своих рук, что было странно немного, но совсем не пугало и не отталкивало, весело улыбнулся, широко и открыто, как кот, который своровал с хозяйского стола целую плошку сметаны:  
— Эндрю нужна помощь.  
Тимоти едва не подпрыгнул в его объятиях, а голос у него точно повысился на пару октав:  
— Нет уж, ни за что.  
— Почему нет?  
— Лошади – это не моё.  
Арми вдруг наклонился к самому его уху и прошептал:  
— Хотя бы попробуй. Вот увидишь, будет здорово.  
Тимоти быстро-быстро замотал головой:  
— Упасть и свернуть шею – вовсе не здорово.  
Но когда Арми трогательно заглянул ему в глаза, строя из себя потерявшегося щенка, которого срочно нужно было спасти, Тимоти понял, что проиграл не только бой, но и всю войну. Когда у Арми было такое выражение лица, ему невозможно было отказать.   
Эндрю был высоким худощавым парнем с тёмными волосами, лежащими в беспорядке. У него были выразительные темные, какие-то насмешливые брови, большие тёмно-карие глаза, длинный, но при этом очень аккуратный нос, и маленькие губы. Верхняя губа у него было тонкая, и Тимоти, когда он обратил на это внимание, пришли на ум слова матери о лидерских качествах и волевом характере. «У твоего отца губы вожака стаи», — говорила она Тимоти, взъерошивая ему волосы. У этого Эндрю они были такие же. Хотя, какая разница, лидер он или вечный последователь? Вроде бы никакой, а очень сильно врезались в память и теперь всплывали детские воспоминания, которым в его новой взрослой жизни было вовсе не место.  
Эндрю был молод и вполне доволен жизнью, держался с Арми подчёркнуто вежливо и не пытался пересечь границ личного пространства. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у Тимоти, почему это было важно, он бы ни за что не сумел ответить на вопрос, но дистанция, которую Эндрю соблюдал, добавила ему баллов в глазах Тимоти. Как и то, с каким скепсисом Эндрю оглядел Тимоти со всех сторон, будто силясь понять, как этот долговязый худущий парень собирался усидеть в седле. Вот бы кто подсказал им обоим, как правильно ответить на этот вопрос.  
— Вы когда-нибудь сидели в седле? — спросил Эндрю, вздёрнув одну из своих выразительных бровей. Тимоти кивнул головой и огляделся на улыбающегося Арми. Хотелось стукнуть его по голове чем-то тяжёлым, но ничего подходящего под рукой не было.  
— Да, доводилось.   
— Нравится?  
— Что? — спросил не совсем понявший, к чему относился последний вопрос, Тимоти. На секунду ему показалось, что конюх разгадал его, и теперь насмехался над глупым мальчишкой, решившим, что сможет скрыть своё любопытство от посторонних глаз. Тимоти и полезным-то решил сталь только, чтобы немного отвлечься и не болтаться без дела с огромным запасом бесполезного свободного времени. Чтобы не думать о моментах, когда им с Арми удавалось не бодаться, а просто находиться рядом друг с другом в тишине и гармонии. Таких могло набраться не так уж много, но они будоражили не хуже вина. Иногда, совсем редко, но такое всё же случалось, Тимоти ловил себя на том, что украдкой погладывал на Арми, когда был уверен, что тот не видел. Тимоти не мог отрицать того факта, что у Арми были интересные, даже притягательные черты лица. Поэтому он так всполошился, когда Эндрю спросил, нравилось ли ему что-то или кто-то. Испугался, что попался на подглядывании.   
— Лошади. Вам они нравятся? — усмехнувшись, ответил Эндрю. Тимоти мгновенно вспыхнул, потому что взгляд конюха нельзя было трактовать никак иначе: он заметил и теперь развлекался, дёргая Тимоти за ниточки, будто кукловод марионетку.  
— Не особо, — признался Тимоти, отводя взгляд.  
— Тогда зачем вы здесь?  
— Я уговорил его попытаться, — Арми медленно подошёл к ним и встал рядом с Тимоти, и хотя в этом не было ничего особенно, никакого скрытого смысла, Тимоти почувствовал себя так, словно его недвусмысленно пометили как занятую территорию. Или Тимоти всего лишь показалось, что Арми немного расправил плечи, чтобы выглядеть внушительнее. Эндрю ведь даже не пытался оспорить его превосходство. Или пытался? Тимоти так сильно боялся быть раскрытым, что не обращал на подобные мелочи внимания.  
— Это как вам будет угодно. Только лошади же чувствуют, когда человек их боится. И ни за что не оставят такого седока в седле. Сделают всё, чтобы его сбросить. Вы же это сами знаете. Ваш супруг может и покалечиться.  
Тимоти вздрогнул и подавился воздухом, когда это услышал. Никогда ещё никому не приходило в голову назвать его так. Они вовсе не были женаты! Что за глупые фантазии.  
— Мы не…  
— Сиротка ещё слишком мал, чтобы сбросить Тимоти, — Арми перебил его раньше, чем он успел закончить предложение.  
— Сиротка? — странное было имя, какое-то тоскливое. Кто называл лошадь Сироткой? Это же ну совсем не солидно.  
Арми кивнул Эндрю, чтобы тот привел коня, а сам достал из кармана кусочек яблока и отдал его Тимоти.  
— Ему около трех месяцев. Мать от него отказалась сразу после рождения. Эндрю удалось выходить его с помощью молока других кобылиц, но такой зверь требует много времени. Так что, я подумал, что тебе совсем не повредит за ним поухаживать. Эндрю тебя всему научит, не переживай. Он в лошадях – большой специалист. Да и Сиротке нужен друг. Ему очень грустно и одиноко.   
— Разве лошади может быть одиноко? — спросил Тимоти.  
— Любому живому существу может быть одиноко, — ответил Арми, и в его глазах промелькнуло и исчезло что-то похожее на сожаление. Тимоти не успел заметить толком, но дал себе слово обязательно во всём разобраться. Арми вдруг коснулся кончиками пальцев его запястья, проводя большим пальцем по браслету. — Харпер уверена, что вы подружитесь.  
— Ты доверяешь мнению трёхлетней девочки в этом вопросе? — нахмурился Тимоти.  
— В том, что касается тебя, она ни разу не ошибался, — рассмеялся Арми.   
В этот момент Эндрю привел жеребёнка.   
Тот был какой-то несуразный, на тоненьких неловких ножках. Грива смешно стояла торчком, а маленькие тёмные глазёнки не отрываясь смотрели на Тимоти. Эндрю подвёл жеребенка к ним и погладил его по длинной худой шее, успокаивая.  
— Угости его яблоком. Только аккуратно.  
Малыш несмело взял лакомство с протянутой ладони, сначала его обнюхав. Потом, наконец, взял в рот и долго мусолил сладкий кусочек, с которого Арми предварительно снял кожуру.  
— У него ещё зубы не все вылезли, так что с лакомством нужно быть осторожным, — заметил Эндрю, проводя ладонью по спине жеребёнка. Тимоти присел перед малышом на корточки и, отмечая маленькое черное пятнышко на правом ухе, улыбнулся:  
— Он – забавный.  
— Да, отличный будет конь. Быстрый. Но ему надо много внимания и заботы. Ещё месяца три нужно выкармливать его молоком. Следить, чтобы зверь был здоров и получал всё необходимое.  
Тимоти быстро кивнул головой, обдумывая сказанное.  
— Сами по себе белорождённые лошади очень редки, а у Сиротки ещё и черное пятнышко на ухе. Он вообще особенный.  
Жеребёнок ткнулся носом Тимоти в шею, словно искал внимания и ласки. Тимоти несмело погладил его по морде, почесал за ухом так, словно это была собака. Наблюдавший за ними Арми улыбнулся, но не вмешивался, давая им время освоится друг с другом. Эндрю спокойно и детально описал всё, чему Тимоти только предстояло научиться, но его это совсем не пугало. Жеребёнок был маленьким и нескладным, но должен был вырасти в большого и сильного коня, с которым не страшно было бы отправиться в путешествие, исследовать новые земли, повстречать новых людей. При мысли о будущем уже не было грустно, потому что появилась осязаемая отметка, за которой можно было следить. Через четыре года этот малыш будет быстрым и бесстрашным, и они вместе смогут отправиться навстречу приключениям.  
— О чём задумался? — спросил Арми, помогая ему подняться, когда Эндрю увел жеребёнка обратно в загон.  
— Ни о чём особом, — смутился Тимоти. Арми не стал больше расспрашивать, но безоблачная радость вдруг улетучилась, уступив место щемящей грусти. За всё то время, что они провели вместе, Арми ни разу, исключая недавний срыв, не причинил ему вреда, не попытался ограничить его свободу, скорее даже наоборот, искал пути сделать их совместную жизнь более чем сносной. Он даже нравился Тимоти на свой лад, заставляя сердце биться немного чаще. Рядом с ним можно было спокойно заснуть, не думая о кошмарах и страхах реальных в лице, например, Макконахи. И всё же Тимоти не видел их в будущем вместе, в своих мыслях, забегая вперед, он всегда представлял себя вольным путешественником, врачевателем, может быть исследователем. В мечтах его не было место для Арми, что говорило о нежелании Тимоти принять сложившуюся ситуацию, не смотря на все старания Арми.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Арми, отворачиваясь. Повинуясь какому-то нелепому порыву, Тимоти с разбегу запрыгнул Арми на спину и, громко вскрикнув, обхватил его ногами за талию, стараясь удержаться.   
— Легче, — выдохнул Арми, подхватывая его под коленями и приподнимая выше. — А то я брошу тебя в фонтан.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь! — пискнул Тимоти.  
— Вот это бы сейчас и проверим.  
Тимоти пытался вырваться, но Арми, несомненно, был сильнее, и освободиться из его сильных рук не получилось. Тимоти не был уверен, что Арми не выполнил бы свою угрозу, поэтому он впил во всю силу своих лёгких, захлёбываясь при этом от смеха. Именно в таком виде на половине пути к фонтану их обнаружил вечно невозмутимый Лука, который только хмыкнул и поднял левую бровь, выражая таким образом свое недоумение.  
— Мастер Тимоти, я уже говорил вам и не один раз, что вопить словно девица – вовсе неприлично.  
Арми отпустил смутившегося Тимоти, и тот неуклюже спрыгнул на землю, растеряв весь свой задор. Лука всё ещё ухитрялся вызывать у него трепет.   
— И вообще, вас очень ждут на кухне. Хотят узнать насчёт рагу.  
— Рагу? — удивлению Тимоти не было придела.  
— Что вы встали, как истукан? Миссис Стрип хочет получить ваши распоряжения насчёт ужина. Не заставляйте её ждать.  
Тимоти отмер, наконец, и припустил к дому так, что только пятки засверкали. Тимоти показалось, что Лука позволил себе заметить, что с «такой супругой будешь вечно голоден», но ему могло и показаться, потому что Арми так громко рассмеялся над его словами, что разобрать их полностью было невозможно.   
Через пару дней Тимоти сидел в саду вместе с Энселем, спрятавшись от солнца в тени большого раскидистого дерева. Постелив плед, они устроились рядом друг с другом, соприкасаясь боками. Энсел на какое-то время исчез из поля зрения Тимоти, поглощённый семейными делами и устройством быта. Но, как только у него появилось немного свободного времени, Тимоти попросил одного из поваров собрать им корзину для пикника и, воспользовавшись тем, что теперь Виолетта часто спала днём, вытащил друга на прогулку, которая закончилась небольшим пикником. Мясо было уже холодное, но очень вкусное, особенно с добавлением душистых трав. Так что они быстро расправились с ним и кукурузными лепёшками, и теперь разглядывали проплывающие в небе облака, стараясь угадать, на что они были похожи.  
— Это кот, точно тебе говорю. Ну и что, что у него одно ухо. Всё равно кот.  
Тимоти рассмеялся и ткнул Энселя локтем в бок, но поражение своё признал.  
— Да, ты прав. Это кот. А вон там, справа, немного больше… это, кажется, лошадь.  
Энсел повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица, но Тимоти избегал смотреть на него, так как боялся, что не до конца изжил детские привычки и, получив шанс, стал бы мучить Энселя и дальше, касаясь его губ своими губами. Это было неправильно. Энсел заслуживал счастья и искренней безусловной любви, которой Тимоти ему дать не мог. Конечно, Тимоти любил его, но не так, как этого желал Энсел. Да и Виолетта подобного не заслуживала. Так что, они просто лежали рядом и говорили о всякой ерунде. Тимоти скучал по Энселю, по их простой и понятной близости, но кроме друга он скучал и по чему-то большему. Касаниям и поцелуям, скорее всего. И пусть они ничего особо не значили, так, детская привязанность, но лишившись крупиц тепла, Тимоти остро ощутил, как много они для него значили.  
— Это каракатица какая-то, а не лошадь, — возразил Энсел. Тимоти мог бы оспорить это, но не стал. Сорвав травнику, он взял её в рот и стал жевать кончик, задумавшись.  
— Как узнать, что ты счастлив? — спросил он.  
Энсел повернулся на бок, и, подперев голову рукой, окинул Тимоти долгим взглядом.  
— С чего вдруг такой вопрос?  
— Не знаю. Просто, как мне узнать, что я счастлив? Если я даже не уверен, что могу узнать это самое счастье, когда столкнусь с ним.  
— Поверь, это чувство ты точно не пропустишь, — заверил его Энсел.  
— А ты счастлив?   
Энсел вздохнул и быстрым движением вытянул травинку изо рта Тимоти, устроив её между своими зубами.   
— Скорее да, чем нет.  
— Ты не уверен? — Тимоти тоже повернулся на бок и теперь мог смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Есть идеальное счастье, Тимми. Когда мир вокруг тебя соответствует твоему представлению об идеальном мире. Абсолютное счастье. А есть счастье реальное.  
— И чем они отличаются?  
Энсел положил ладонь Тимоти на талию, слегка сжав пальцами рубаху, в которую Тимоти был одет.  
— Есть вещи, которые мы не можем изменить. Никак. День сменяет ночь, за зимой приходит лето. Снег холодный. Это факт. Мы можем всю жизнь провести негодуя, сожалея и пытаясь это изменить. А можем принять факт, обдумать его и жить дальше. Постараться обыграть этот неизменный постулат так, чтобы выиграть от него как можно больше.  
Тимоти наморщил нос, как делал всегда, когда смущался или был чем-то слегка раздосадован.  
— Разве сдаваться – это не признак слабость.  
Энсел погладил его по щеке и улыбнулся:  
— Вовсе нет. Потому что принять – не значит сдаваться. Ты не хуже меня это знаешь.  
— А если я не хочу принимать?  
— Тогда проведи всю жизнь, сражаясь. Правда, тогда счастье твоё будет только лишь в борьбе.  
Они оба немного помолчали, потом Энсел выплюнул травинку и снова лёг на спину. Тимоти прекрасно понимал, что они только то обсудили сложившуюся между ними ситуацию, и Энсел чётко дал ему понять, что принял свои чувства и чувства Тимоти, обдумал их и сделал окончательный выбор в пользу возможности быть счастливым с Виолеттой. От этого на душе становилось как-то легко.  
— Так к чему были всё эти расспросы?  
Тимоти прикрыл глаза ладонью и тихо сказал:  
— Всё поместье стало относиться ко мне иначе. Они словно все в раз признали меня. Спрашивают совета, хотят, чтобы я вникал во все мелочи.   
— Это разве плохо?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда в чём дело?  
— Это всё не по настоящему.  
— Правда?  
Тимоти кивнул головой:  
— Да. Я слышал, как Арми просил их об этом.   
— Он что, созвал всех в общий зал и раздал указания? — попытался пошутить Энсел.  
— Нет, конечно. Началось всё с миссис Стрип, кухарки. Она хотела выяснить, хочу ли я рагу со свининой или с телятиной. Интересовалась тем, как нам лучше организовать запасы. На следующий день главный пастух решил, что я должен лучше знать, как решить вопрос с истощением пастбищ. Пастбищ! Да я чуть ли заикой не стал от такой перспективы. Что я вообще понимаю в пастбищах? А потом…  
— Тимоти, — перебил его Энсел, поторапливая.  
— Короче, я услышал, как Арми уговаривал разгневанного садовника позволить мне решить, какие цветы высадить на главной клумбе перед домом.  
— И?  
— Арми был властным и непреклонным. Сказал, что я тут теперь хозяин, и с моим мнением все должны считаться. Что Роберт последний, кто это пока не понял. И, хоть Арми очень высоко ценит его работу, есть вещи, на которые просто невозможно закрыть глаза.  
— Тимоти…  
— Садовник согласился. Не хотел лишиться работы .  
— Тебе это не нравится?  
— Нельзя заставить уважать кого-то силой. Это так глупо.   
— Ты пробовал с ним об этом поговорить?  
— С садовником?   
— Да нет же, — рассмеялся Энсел, — с Арми, глупый. Если это тебя беспокоит, ты должен ему сказать.   
Энсел щёлкнул Тимоти по носу и тот, забравшись на него сверху забыв про деликатность и собственные опасения, стал от души лупить его сорванным лопухом.


	7. Chapter 7

Шутливую возню прервало деликатное покашливание, раздавшееся за спиной у Тимоти. Тот обернулся и выбросил лопух, заметив, как Арми рассматривал его со стороны, слегка наклонив голову на бок. Тимоти поспешно встал на ноги и одёрнул задравшуюся рубаху, стараясь скрыть овладевшее им волнение. Он так пока и не определился, как относился к тому, что услышал. По мнению Тимоти Арми изрядно перегнул палку, пытаясь заставить слуг его уважать, но как правильно выразить мысли, не спровоцировав очередной конфликт, Тимоти не знал.   
Энсел тоже поднялся на ноги и, коснувшись плеча Тимоти, сказал:  
— Я оставлю вас. Виоллета, должно быть, уже проснулась.   
Когда Энсел свернул на боковую дорожку, скрывшись за деревьями, Арми прошёл мимо Тимоти и опустился на плед, вытянув ноги. Он похлопал по месту рядом с собой, приглашая. Тимоти перекатился с носков на пятки, кивнул сам себе и сел справа от него, устроившись так, что его ноги оказались на коленях у Арми. Разговор с Энселем практически подвёл черту под тем временем, которое Тимоти провёл рядом с Арми, подтолкнул его к единственному правильному решению: постараться принять ситуацию такой, какой она была и не создавать новых поводов для ссор. Четыре года – это не вся жизнь. Вполне можно было приспособиться и подождать. Да и физический контакт, как бы ребячески он не выглядел, всегда помогал Тимоти успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Поэтому Тимоти без зазрения совести пользовался близостью Арми, чтобы настроиться на нужный лад.  
— Я искал тебя. Лука сказал, что вы здесь.  
— Ты злишься?  
— С чего бы мне? — Арми опёрся на руки и откинулся назад, наслаждаясь теплом.  
— Я был здесь с Энселем.  
— Он – твой друг. Я не могу требовать от тебя невозможного. Да и смысла в этом нет никакого.   
— Той ночью… ты ревновал?  
— Не к тому, к чему ты подумал. У вас с Энселем сложившиеся годами отношения, ты ему доверяешь. А я как слепой котёнок: не знаю, что сказать и как, чтобы не нарваться на глухую стену. Да и беспомощность, которую я до сих пор ощущаю, когда думаю о том, что ты с нами сделал, иногда глушит мой разум. Я злюсь. Довольно часто.   
— Прости, — прошептал Тимоти.  
— Не извиняйся. Мы уже решили, что нет смысла сожалеть о сделанном. Надо двигаться вперед. И вот об этом я хотел с тобой поговорить.   
— О будущем?  
— Давай пока не будем забегать вперед. Настоящее – вот, что меня беспокоит.  
Тимоти убрал упавшую на глаза челку и спросил:  
— А что с настоящим?  
— Я знаю, что у нас разные представления о том, кто ты и какое место занимаешь в доме. Но это не должно касаться никого кроме нас. Слуги не могут оспаривать твоё положение. И я настойчиво прошу тебя их в этом не поощрять.  
Тимоти, решив, что самое время немного разрядить обстановку, стянул с себя сапоги и вытянул босые ноги, позволяя им немного отдохнуть. Арми тут же машинально взял одну из его ступней в руки и стал разминать его стопу и пальцы. Действовал он вроде бы осторожно, но от этого у Тимоти кожа мурашками покрылась. Отступать, правда, было уже поздно, так что оставалось делать вид, что всё как всегда, и что в прикосновениях Арми не было ничего особенного.  
— Я не поощряю.  
— Но ты отказался обсуждать с пастухом вопросы, которые у него возникли.  
— Он спросил меня о пастбищах. Я ничего о них не знаю.  
Арми улыбнулся и взял в руки другую его ногу.  
— Тимоти, Освальд всего лишь хотел узнать твоё мнение и выразить своё, обратив внимание на возможную проблему. Всё, что ты должен был сделать – выслушать его. Он прекрасно знает свою работу. У него в подчинении десятки пастухов. Но без одобрения владельца стада он не станет перегонять все сто голов на новое место.  
— Сто голов? — у Тимоти глаза округлились.  
— Коровы, быки, телята.   
— Боги всемогущие.  
— Он не застал меня и обратился к тебе, уверенный, что твоего слова достаточно. И он не ошибся. А ты его запутал.  
— Я не понимаю в этом ничего.  
— Пока нет, но со временем ты разберешься. А пока просто задавай вопросы. Один из самых правильных: а как бы вы поступили, Освальд? Он сразу скажет тебе, как лучше. А ты, подумав, примешь решение. Если засомневаешься в чём-то, спросишь мнение других пастухов.  
— Зачем мне это?  
Арми погладил его колено и улыбнулся как-то грустно.  
— Война закончилась, но ты сам понимаешь, что это может быть не навсегда. И, если я уйду, ты должен будешь взять дом на себя, чтобы позаботиться о себе и детях в моё отсутствие.  
— Но я не готов, — взмолился Тимоти, ощущая, как улетучивается лёгкость, чувствовавшаяся в воздухе ещё утром. Арми не был ему сильно близок, но мысль об окровавленном мече в его руке навевала грусть. Ничего подобного не должно было случиться. Никогда.  
Арми взъерошил ему волосы.  
— И не надо. Просто дай себе шанс научиться. Дай себе время.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Тимоти.  
— Кстати, — добавил Арми после небольшой паузы, — я рассчитал Роберта.  
— Зачем? Это всё из-за глупых цветов? Ты не должен был…  
— Дело не в цветах, Тимоти.   
— Разве?  
Арми взглянул на небо, прищурившись:  
— Если в доме случиться пожар или кто-то на нас нападет, каждый человек в поместье должен знать, что самое важное – спасти детей. И тебя. Никто не должен колебаться. Это недопустимо.  
— Меня не нужно спасать, — фыркнул Тимоти, — я сам могу о себе позаботиться.  
— Возможно, — ответил Арми, — но важен сам факт того, что они должны быть уверены, что для меня это – первоочередная задача.   
— Я же слышал ваш с Робертом разговор, — напомнил Тимоти.  
— Я знаю. Я тебя видел. Ты совсем не умеешь прятаться.  
— Вы спорили о цветах.  
— Я никогда ни с кем не спорю, Тимоти. Роберт позволил себе заметить, что, цитирую: «Вашей глупой женушке лучше позаботиться о Вашем счастье, быть хорошей девочкой и прилежно стараться в спальне, нежели лесть в мои гортензии».   
Тимоти побледнел, когда это услышал. Его уже несколько раз называли супругой, сравнивали с девочкой, но в этот раз прозвучало унизительнее некуда. Арми погладил его по шее, успокаивая.  
— Я позволил себе решить, что подобные речи абсолютно недопустимы в отношении моей семьи. Чтобы не происходило между нами, как бы мы не поступили в дальнейшем, ни один человек не имеет права оскорблять тех, о ком я забочусь. Я выплатил Роберту месячное жалование и отпустил его. Правда, без рекомендаций.  
Тимоти смог только кивнуть головой, всё ещё чувствуя, что вся кровь отлила от его лица. У него замерзли ноги и пальцы на руках. Арми, видимо, как-то это почувствовал, так как он тут же завернул его ноги в угол пледа, а руки сжал между своими, слегка растирая.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я так поступил?  
— Да, — голос у Тимоти звучал хрипло.  
— Хорошо.   
— Я ведь не твоя жена? — устало спросил Тимоти, приваливаясь к его боку.  
— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулся Арми, — для жены у тебя слишком сварливый характер.   
***  
На следующее утро Тимоти провел несколько часов в конюшне, слушая наставления Эндрю и пытаясь покормить Сиротку самостоятельно. С первого раза, когда он попытался в тот же день, когда ему показали жеребёнка, получалось не так, чтобы очень, но Эндрю заметил с улыбкой, что Тимоти не безнадёжен. С каждым разом становилось немного лучше, так что Тимоти вполне ловко уже обращался с рожком, из которого жеребёнок высасывал молоко.  
Пообщавшись немного с Эндрю, Тимоти пошёл в сад, чтобы посидеть немного возле фонтана. Так он практически нос к носу столкнулся с Эзрой и дядей Генри, между которыми явно что-то происходило. Ещё с того вечера, когда они обсуждали браслет, который Тимоти, кстати, так и не смог снять, он заметил, что дистанция между Эзрой и дядей Генри сократилась. Они часто проводили время вместе, гуляя с детьми и разговаривая. Решая свои заботы, Тимоти практически забыл о том, что в доме жил ещё кто-то, кроме него, Арми и детей. К слову, Харпер и Форда он, можно сказать, вообще всерьёз не рассматривал, так как не знал, о чём с ними разговаривать. Вот и теперь мелкие бегали вокруг фонтана, кидались мелкими камушками и смеялись. С этим можно было смириться. А вот с тем, что дядя от него отдалился – нет.  
Эзра вытянулся на спине, на бортике чаши фонтана, а дядя сидел от него чуть в стороне, но при этом Эзра ловко вытягивал пальцы на ногах, чтобы коснуться его бедра. Тимоти смущённо кашлянул, давай понять, что он здесь и мог их видеть, но ни тот, ни другой даже не пошевелились, чтобы сменить позицию. Тимоти подошёл к воде и подставил ладони под весело разлетающиеся струйки.  
— Эзра хочет съездить в деревню, — начал вдруг дядя Генри, запахивая приоткрытый ворот рубашки, — дети выразили желание поехать с нами. Думаю, Арми будет не против.  
Тимоти пожал плечами, не зная, что лучше на этот ответить.  
—Ты не хотел бы поехать с нами?  
— Серьёзно? — удивился Тимоти.  
— Абсолютно, — ответил дядя и улыбнулся.  
Тимоти его очень не хватало, хотя и жили они под одной крышей. Он привык делиться своими сомнениями и опасениями с дядей, просить у него совета. Сейчас же, когда Тимоти с головой ушёл в выстраивание комфортных отношений с Арми, а дядя большую часть свободного времени проводил с Эзрой, поговорить о чём-то не получалось.   
— Я вам не помешаю?  
— Нет, — ответил Эзра, опуская босую ногу в фонтан и поднимая тучи брызг.   
— Тебе нужно развеется. Да и я не помню уже, когда мы с тобой болтали в последний раз.  
— Ты уже спросил Арми?  
— Ещё нет, но обязательно сделаю это, если ты согласишься.  
Эзра качнул ногой, да так удачно, что брызги долетели даже до Тимоти. Пожав плечами, и вытерев щёку, Тимоти сел рядом с дядей и толкнул его плечом в плечо:  
— А если он не согласится?  
Дядя широко улыбнулся и Тимоти, будто бы выиграл целую войну в одиночку, таким самодовольством светилось его лицо.  
— Он обязательно согласится.  
— Ну, тогда я поеду с вами, — ответил Тимоти.   
Арми на удивление легко согласился их отпустить, чем несказанно удивил Тимоти. Конечно, он не держал его взаперти, не контролировал каждый шаг, но всё равно казался Тимоти очень осторожным человеком, привыкшим чрезмерно заботиться о близких людях, особенно о своих детях, в которых он души не чаял. Так что Тимоти был практически уверен, что детей Арми с ними не отпустит. И не угадал совсем.  
Арми спокойно выслушал дядю, не перебил ни разу, обдумывая его слова. Затем присел перед дочерью, и спросил её, улыбнувшись, хотела ли она поехать с дядей Генри, Тимоти и Эзрой в деревню на ярмарку. Харпер словно бы задумалась, накручивая прядь волос на палец, потом кивнула головой и крепко обняла отца, выразив тем самым своё согласие. Форд же просто был слишком маленьким для подобной поездки, поэтому его решили оставить дома с Арми. Арми не любил ярмарками, так что дядя его даже не пробовал звать с собой.  
Оставшуюся часть дня они провели все вместе, обсуждая предстоящее путешествие. Тимоти больше слушал, чем говорил, но ему очень нравилось наблюдать за дядей, который с энтузиазмом ребёнка описывал Харпер предстоящее путешествие. Эзра тоже был в гостиной, сидел на диване возле окна и задумчиво водил пальцем по ободку расписной керамической чашки. Он то и дело бросал на дядю Генри короткие взгляды, настолько выразительные, что невозможно было не понять, о чём он думал.  
Тимоти отложил книгу, которую читал, и подсел рядом с Эзрой, решившись на такой необходимый им обоим разговор. С самой первой встречи они взяли не ту ноту, потом их отношения стали напоминать некое мирное соглашение, в котором каждая из сторон делала вид, что не замечала другую, но холодок всё же чувствовался. Этим они доставляли неудобство дяде, так как практически не могли спокойно находиться в одной комнате. А дядя Генри сильно пересмотрел свои взгляды на отношения с Эзрой, жаль только, что Тимоти, поглощённый собственной личной жизнью, пропустил эти перемены. Они никогда не проявляли теплоты на людях, держались строго в рамках приличия, соблюдая определённую дистанцию. Но нельзя было не заметить то, с каким трепетом и обожанием Эзра смотрел на дядю, когда думал, что никто не видел его. Или нежность, с которой дядя укрывал уснувшего в кресле возле камина Эзру пледом, стараясь его не потревожить. Задор, с которым дядя залез на самую высокую яблоню, чтобы нарвать для Эзры яблок, хотя в доме было полно людей, готовых это сделать с меньшим риском для здоровья. Эзра обожал яблоки. Так что дядя совершил ребяческий, но такой глупо-романтичный в глазах Тимоти поступок, ради него.   
Тимоти было очень интересно, что заставило дядю передумать, ведь до отъезда он был решительно настроен оставить всё так, как было. Именно об этом он надеялся завтра поговорить с дядей, улучив момент. Каким-то образом всё между ними с Эзрой изменилось, а Тимоти чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, так как прозевал этот момент.  
Эзра посмотрел на Тимоти удивлённо, когда тот сел рядом, но ничего не сказал. Поэтому Тимоти пришлось самому начать разговор:  
— Ты, правда, не против, что я еду с вами?  
— Почему я должен быть против?  
— Нас с тобой нельзя назвать лучшими друзьями.  
— Мы и не должны ими быть, — пожал плечами Эзра, отпивая из чашки, — Генри тебя не хватает, так что уж точно не стану дуть губы и мешать вашему общению.  
Тимоти не смог сдержать улыбку:  
— Генри? Уже не лорд Кавилл?  
Эзра усмехнулся на это:  
— Он всегда лорд Кавилл. Но для меня он всегда будет Генри.  
— Хорошо, — Тимоти помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями. Подобрав нужные слова, он протянул Эзре руку ладонью вверх, — я бы хотел попробовать сначала. Не слишком разумно вести военные действия внутри одного лагеря. Что думаешь?  
Эзра глянул на его ладонь немного удивлённо, но быстро взял себя в руки и пожал её.  
— Думаю, что пока ты не делаешь больно Арми, а я не причиняю боль Генри, мы вполне можем начать сначала.  
Тимоти тепло ему улыбнулся и вдруг, забыв про неловкость, спросил, подавшись вперед:  
— Ну и чем ты взял моего дядю?  
Генри оставил чашку в сторону и, заправив за ухо прядь волос, понизив голос, сказал Тимоти на ухо:  
— Я решил, что твой удачный опят можно взять на вооружение. И просто залез на него сверху.  
Тимоти едва не провалился сквозь землю от смущения.   
***  
Тимоти никогда до этого не бывал на деревенских ярмарках, которые собирали огромное количество бродячих артистов, желавших заработать и мелких торговцев, предлагавших широкий ассортимент всевозможных мелочей. До деревни, куда они направлялись, было около часа езды. Дядя Генри ехал рядом с Тимоти, они обсуждали Сиротку, дядя пытался советовать что-то полезное, а Тимоти отшучивался и смеялся. Эзра немного отстал, показывая Харпер какие-то цветы и белок на дереве. Девочке безумно нравилось в лесу, она вертела головой по сторонам и засыпала Эзру вопросами.  
Они без приключений добрались до деревни и дядя Генри, спешившись, помог Харпер спуститься на землю. Они оставили лошадей возле ближайшей таверны, заплатив конюху за то, что бы он накормил и напоил их, а сами устремились туда, где толпился народ и играла музыка. Дядя Генри велел держаться рядом и не разбредаться, так что Тимоти счёл разумным усадить Харпер себе на плечи: так ей было лучше видно молодого парня, глотавшего кинжалы и девушку, исполнявшуюся замысловатые па на канате, подвешенном на приличной высоте. Да и шансов потерять малышку так было гораздо меньше.  
Тимоти уже не испытывал сильной неловкости рядом с Харпер, хотя нельзя было сказать, что они с Фордом вызывали у него умиление или что-то подобное. Тимоти совсем не умел ладить с детьми, но Эзра, усмехнувшись, заверил его, что это не сложнее, чем заботиться о жеребёнке. Харпер, к слову, проявляла к Сиротке интерес и несколько раз ходила на конюшню с Тимоти, наблюдая за ним и Эндрю и пытаясь помочь в силу своих способностей. Для трёхлетки у неё совсем не так плохо получалось.  
Но, как и все дети, Харпер быстро утратила интерес к происходящему на площади и, потянув Тимоти за прядь волос над ухом, сказала:  
— Я пить хочу.  
Тимоти повертел головой, пытаясь определить, куда делись дядя и Эзра, но их не было в зоне видимости. Тимоти это сильно не понравилось. Он был в этой деревне впервые, не слишком хорошо ориентировался и уж точно не хотел потеряться, когда с ним была Харпер. Не хватало ещё, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Куда они оба запропастились?  
— Дядя Генри просил никуда не уходить. Ты можешь потерпеть?  
Харпер мотнула головой и ткнула указательным пальцем в небольшое здание чуть сбоку, с покосившейся вывеской. Доверие оно не внушало, выглядело как-то неказисто, да и шум внутри, судя по всему, стоял изрядный, но на деревянной вывеске была криво намалевана тарелка, от которой шёл пар, и Харпер нетерпеливо дёрнула ножкой.  
— Мы только туда и обратно, Тимми. Пожалуйста. Я, правда, сильно хочу пить.   
Тимоти вздохнул и направился внутрь, надеясь, что их не потеряют окончательно, а внутри хотя бы что-то приличное, а не харчевня. Однажды, будучи ещё мальчишкой, он забрел в харчевню, пока ждал отца, договаривавшегося с кузнецом, и вид полуголой девицы, вольготно устроившейся на коленях и бородатого и пузатого мужика, который руками делал у неё под юбкой нечто тогда ему непонятное, так сильно его напугал, что он выскочил на улицу, заливаясь слезами. Ещё бы, ему было около пяти, и всё чуждое вызывало тревогу.  
Внутри было несколько столов, за которыми сидели мужчины самой разной наружности. Ни один из них не смахивал на разбойника или пропойцу, но и особым богатством их одежда тоже не отличалась. Скорее всего, это были местные жители, отдыхавшие от повседневных забот или путешественники, приехавшие поглазеть на ярмарку.  
Тимоти, не спуская Харпер с плеч, подошёл к хмурому человеку возле высокой стойки и попросил кружку воды. Собственных сбережений у Тимоти почти не было, но сначала дядя, а теперь и Арми всегда заботились о том, чтобы у него в кармане водилась монета, другая. Практически всё деньги, которые достались им с от родителей, унаследовала сестра, а то немногое, что полагалось ему, дядя вложил в недвижимость, чтобы у Тимоти была собственная крыша над головой. Так что, ничего особенного он заказать не мог.  
Правда Харпер перестала испытывать жажду сразу, как оказалась внутри. Она вертела головой по сторонам, будто кого-то искала, а потом резко ущипнула Тимоти за щеку, привлекая его внимание.  
— Это он! — громим шепотом поведал девочка, теребя Тимоти за волосы.  
— Кто? — Тимоти не видел там, куда указывала Харпер, ничего особенного. Но девочка продолжала проявлять настойчивость.  
— Смотри! Этот грубиян делает ему больно.  
И вот тогда Тимоти, наконец, заметил, что стол в углу занимали двое. Один из них был высокий и широкоплечий, в дорогой на первый взгляд рубахе, с взлохмаченными волосами и потным красным лицом. Ему было сильно за пятьдесят, и он производил отталкивающее впечатление со своим обвисшим животом и толстой бычьей шеей. Второй значительно меньше, хрупкий, с широко открытыми глазами и закушенной губой. Светлые немного отросшие волосы падали на лицо, а на щеке красовался свежий след от удара.  
Харпер едва не прыгала на его плечах от нетерпения.  
— Ну же. Мы должны что-то сделать.  
Тимоти подался вперед, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он увидел, как мужлан грубо сжал запястье молодого парнишки, которому, наверное, было столько же, сколько и Тимоти, наклонился к его лицу, усмехаясь.  
— Ему больно, — повторила Харпер, и голос её зазвенел в наполненном гомоном голосов зале таверны. Толстяк повернулся в их сторону, и Тимоти, спустив Харпер на землю, скомандовал ей:  
— Найди дядю Генри. Скорее.   
Глупо, конечно, было отправлять трёхлетнюю девочку одну, но позволить ей остаться он тоже не мог. Тимоти ясно сумел разглядеть лицо парнишки, застывший в его глазах страх и дрожащие от боли губы. Он не мог просто стоять и смотреть. А Харпер уж точно не нужно было становиться свидетелем намечавшейся драки.  
— Ты делаешь ему больно.  
— Ты кто вообще такой, сопляк? Вали отсюда.  
Тимоти расправил плечи и сжал пальцы в кулаки, ощущая пузырящийся под кожей гнев.  
— Отпусти его.  
Мужик расхохотался и, разжав руки, встал из-за стола.  
— Вижу, ты смелый. Ну, ничего. Это мы сейчас исправим.  
Тимоти почувствовал сильное желание отступить на несколько шагов назад, но он заставил себя остаться на месте.  
— Кстати, у тебя такое смазливое личико. Думаю, ты не против будешь к нам присоединиться.  
Голоса за спиной Тимоти затихли на мгновение, но тут же снова возобновились: все было плевать на этого мужика и его жестокость по отношению к незнакомому мальчишке. Как и на Тимоти.   
Оставалось полагаться только на себя, так как надежды на внезапное появление дяди Генри почти не осталось. Тимоти схватил стул и швырнул его в противника, попав тому в живот. Серьёзного вреда это толстяку не причинило, конечно, но порядком разозлило. Тот пыхтя, двинулся на Тимоти, намереваясь его толи придушить, толи головой о стол приложить. Тимоти легко увернулся, но долга играть в кошки мышки у него не получилось: нужно было вытащить зажатого в угол парнишку из таверны, а сделать это, когда возле самого твоего носа летает внушительный кулак, не так-то просто.  
Тимоти в очередной раз попытался поднырнуть, уклоняясь от удара, когда здоровяк схватил его другой рукой за горло и оторвал от земли, будто бы Тимоти ничего не весил. Он притянул Тимоти к самому своему лицу, растягивая губы в мерзкой улыбке:  
— Самое время узнать, какой ты на вкус, лапочка.  
Тимоти, беспомощно дёргавший ногами в воздухе, забился словно птица, попавшая в силки, извиваясь всем телом и вцепившись обеими руками в запястье сдавившей горло руки. Здоровяк грохнул его со всей дури на стол, приложив затылком о деревянную поверхность и наклонился, причмокивая:  
— Ты хотел поучить меня, как обращаться со своим скрибом, но, кажется, это я тебя кое-чему научу.  
Тимоти захрипел и попытался пнуть его в живот, но промахнулся из-за того, что всё перед глазами расплывалось из-за сильной головной боли и нехватки воздуха. На глаза выступили слезы, воздух в легких постепенно заканчивался, предательски свело низ живота, и Тимоти подумал, что сейчас позорно намочит штаны. Тут здоровяк вдруг ослабил хватку, давая ему возможность вдохнуть немного воздуха, и дёрнул его за руку, разглядывая запястье:  
— Это что ещё такое?  
Тимоти попытался выдернуть свою руку, но её держали крепко, настолько, что точно останутся синяки.   
— Не твоё дело.  
Толстяк ударил его по лицу, разбив ему в кровь губу и оцарапав скулу:  
— Заткнись, чучело. Откуда у тебя родовой знак Хаммеров? А, скотина?  
— Так мне молчать или говорить? — съязвил Тимоти, приподнимаясь и баюкая ушибленную губу. Здоровяк взревел и схватил его за браслет, видимо попытавшись его снять. В ту же секунду он взревел, будто попавший в капкан медведь, и отдёрнул руку. Тимоти успел заметить, что на его ладони остался большой словно выжженный раскалённым железом след.   
— Ах, ты сволочь! — он ринулся на Тимоти, но в этот момент отсиживавшийся в углу Том вскочил на ноги и, подпрыгнув, чтобы было силы ударил его кувшином по голове. Здоровяк взревел, обернулся и пнул его ногой в живот, заставляя согнуться пополам.  
— Ты чего, шельмец, удумал?  
Тимоти попытался сползти со стола, планируя броситься противнику на спину, когда рядом кто-то промелькнул, замахнувшись. Здоровяк резко дёрнулся и схватился за левый бок. Тимоти увидел Эзру, который сжимал в руке небольшой короткий кинжал. Он замер в собранной, оборонительной позе, готовясь снова напасть.  
— Я с тебя за это шкуру спущу, — толстяк бросился на Эзру, метя ему ногой в живот.   
— Вот уж сильно в этом сомневаюсь.  
В дверном проёме возвышался дядя Генри. Пусть обычно он не казался Тимоти грозным противником, сейчас вся его позе выражала угрозу, причём совсем не показную, а угрозу реальную. Дядя отлично владел мечом, мог управлять с двумя одновременно, да и силы ему было не занимать, не говоря уж о хитрости. Он почти всю войну прошёл, не раз спасал свою жизнь и жизнь товарищей. Так что, увидев его, Тимоти без сил повалился на стол, откуда его тут же стащил Эзра, заталкивая себе за спину.  
— Ты кто вообще такой?  
— Лорд Кавилл. Ты напал на моего племянника, попытался напасть на моего скриба, жестоко обращался со своим. У меня есть все основания спороть тебе брюхо.  
— Твоим племянником? Да этот стервец влез в мои дела! Я…  
— Тимоти, живо на выход.   
— Я не уйду без…  
— Я сказал, немедленно, — в голосе дяди прозвучала сталь. — Там тебя ждёт Харпер. Забирай её и иди к лошадям. Эзра, проводи их.  
— Что? — Эзра возмутился было, но дядя бросил на него всёго один взгляд, и тот, нахмурившись, подхватил Тимоти под локоть.  
Когда они были уже у самого выхода, дядя вынул из ножек тяжелый кинжал и двинулся на здоровяка.  
— Ты можешь сам отдать мне мальчика, а можешь заупрямиться. И тогда твои внутренности соберут с пола славные хозяева этого клоповника.  
Тимоти не слышал, что ответил толстяк, потому что они с Эзрой вывалились на улицу, где угодили в объятия перепуганной и заплаканной Харпер, вцепившейся в них мёртвой хваткой.  
— Тимоти! Эзра! Я так испугалась.  
Пока Тимоти успокаивал всхлипывающую девочку, прижимая её к себе и поглаживая п волосам, Эзра прижал к губе Тимоти вымоченный холодной воде платок.  
— Не волнуйся, детка. С Тимоти всё хорошо.   
— Этот дядька чуть его не убил.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил Эзра, стирая с щеки Тимоти кровь, — ты была храброй девочкой и сразу нас позвала. Конечно, сначала ты привела Тимоти сюда одного, а должна была рассказать всё нам, как мы с тобой договаривались. Но ты ведь больше не станешь так делать, правда?  
Харпер мотнула головой и крепче обняла Тимоти:  
— Папочка так расстроится.  
— Ничего, милая. Как-нибудь переживём, — постарался подбодрить её Эзра.  
Тут хлопнула дверь таверны, и на крыльца появился дядя Генри, вытиравший острие кинжала от крови полой своей рубахи. Рядом с ним стоял худой перепуганный парника, весь в ссадинах и синяках. Тимоти хотел спросить, жив ли толстяк, но не решился. Он и так уже сильно разозлил дядю, для одного дня было достаточно.  
— Харпер, я тобой очень недоволен. Когда вернёмся домой, я выскажу твоему отцу всё, что думаю по этому поводу. — Генри перевел взгляд на Тимоти. — А ты… надеюсь, случившееся было для тебя уроком, и ты больше никогда не полезешь на соперника, превосходящего тебя в силе, в одиночку. Это не геройство, а глупость. Нужно было позвать нас.  
— Он убил бы его! — возмутился Тимоти.  
Дядя хмыкнул и кивнул пареньку, подбадривая.  
— Сколько тебе, Том?  
— Шестнадцать.  
Тимоти оторопело уставился на него.  
— Сколько ты прожил с Икаром?  
— Два года, — выдохнул Том.  
— Это же не законно, — ошалело выдавил из себя Тимоти, а Эзра подошёл к Тому и накинул на него свой плащ.  
— Естественно, поэтому Икар даже возражать не стал, когда я отнял у него мальчика. Но суть не в этом. Икар уже два года вел себя так, обижая Тома и издеваясь над ним. Два года. И Том до сих пор жив, — в голосе у дяди появились обречённо - усталые нотки, — Как бы сильно ты не хотел его спасти, в данной ситуации десять минут ничего бы не решили. Но они могли стоить вам обоим жизни. Так что, в следующий раз, а зная тебя он, этот следующий раз, обязательно будет, позови меня, прежде чем махать кулаками. Тебе семнадцать, Тимоти. Ты ещё не готов к серьёзным дракам, в которых, кстати, иногда приходится убивать. Учись реально оценивать ситуацию. И не бойся просить о помощи. Тем более, если на кону не только твоя жизнь.   
Вздохнув, дядя приобнял Тома за плечи и подтолкнул его в сторону Тимоти и Харпер.   
— Присоединяйся к ним. Эзра, ты отвечаешь за этих троих, пока я расплачиваюсь с хозяином конюшен. Давайте без глупостей, ладно?  
— Отвечаю головой? — усмехнулся Эзра, тряхнув попавшими на лицо прядями.  
— Может быть, и каким другим местом, я пока не решил, — дядя бросил на него игривый взгляд. — Всё, давайте по лошадям. Пора домой.   
Возвращение в поместье нельзя было назвать триумфальным. Оно сильнее напоминало поспешное отступление остатков армии с поля брани. Харпер пересела на лошадь Тимоти, а Тома устроили на одном коне с Эзрой. Дядя Генри ехал последним, всё время оставаясь начеку, на случай если Икар решит догнать их и попытаться отомстить. Но никто не бросился следом за ними, так что им удалось благополучно добраться до дома.  
Возле главного входа их встретил невозмутимый Лука, который тут же снял с лошади заснувшую Харпер и унёс её в дом, бросив на остальных недоумённый взгляд. Эндрю велел своим людям увести лошадей, при этом он обеспокоенно кивнул Тимоти, словно спрашивая у него, что случилось, но вслух ничего не сказал, так как был хорошо выучен и никогда не заговаривал с хозяевами первым. Тимоти настолько устал, что не смог из себя ни слова вымолвить, только едва заметно махнул Эндрю рукой, показывая, что обязательно всё объяснит позже. Ухаживая за Сироткой, они достаточно сдружились, чтобы делиться друг с другом подробностями своей жизни.  
— Нужно послать за врачом, чтобы осмотреть Тома и тебя, — сказал дядя, плотнее укутывая гостя в плащ Эзры. Тимоти хотел было заверить его, что с ним всё в порядке, когда на крыльцо поспешно вышел Арми и направился прямо к ним. Поравнявшись с Тимоти, он без лишних предисловий взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе, осматривая.  
— Это что ещё такое? Генри, ты должен был за ним присматривать.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю? Это мой племянник, на секундочку. Но Харпер обвела нас вокруг пальца. Снова.  
— Ты не смог справиться с трехлетней девочкой? — Тимоти чувствовал, как дрожали руки Арми, что с головой выдавало его волнение. Арми редко не мог справиться с собой, значит, случившееся действительно выбило его из колеи.  
— Уж лучше я буду сражаться с армией противника в одиночку, чем вновь попытаюсь присматривать за твоей дочерью вне пределов этого поместья. Я был уверен, что это Эзра придумал ехать на ярмарку. Но на самом деле, его уговорила Харпер.  
— И ты не подумал сказать об этом мне? — Арми развернулся к Эзре, едва сдерживаясь.  
— Она сказала, что услышала о ярмарке от Луки. Ещё спросила, кто такие канатоходцы. Я ей поверил.  
— Ты же её с пеленок знаешь.  
— Поэтому и купился! Она хорошо меня изучила.  
—Ей три года.  
— Это ничего не меняет. Она характером пошла в мать, если что-то вбила себе в голову, то не отступит, пока не добьётся своего. На ярмарке она дождалась, пока мы окажемся в толпе, и увела Тимоти под глупым предлогом.  
Тимоти не вмешивался в разговор, устало привалившись к Арми и прикрыв глаза. Только оказавшись в безопасности он, наконец, осознал, какую глупость совершил, и по-настоящему испугался за свою жизнь. Всё могло закончиться совершенно иначе, если бы браслет не обжёг Икара, а дядя не успел во время. В голове роилась сотня вопросов, на которые ему хотелось бы получить хоть какие-то ответы, лицо и голова страшно болели, а о том, чтобы лечь на спину не могло быть и речи. Арми был тёплым, в его руках Тимоти чувствовал себя защищённым, что было одновременно странно и до дрожи приятно. В конце концов, ему было всего семнадцать лет, и он мог побыть ребёнком ещё чуть-чуть, прежде чем взрослый мир с его идиотскими правилами и недомолвками на каждом шагу поглотил бы его окончательно.  
— Харпер никогда ничего не делает просто так, — перебил препирательство Эзры и Арми дядя. — Она попыталась спасти Тома. Нужно просто объяснить ей, что действовать скрытно глупо. Нужно просить о помощи и посвящать людей в свои планы.  
— Тома? — Арми встрепенулся, только сейчас заметив маленькую сиротливую фигурку, примостившуюся на ступенях возле крыльца.  
— Ему шестнадцать. И он два года прожил с мерзким человеком по имени Икар в качестве его скриба.  
Тимоти почувствовал, как рука Арми, обнимавшая его за талию, сжалась сильнее. Арми явно представил себе его на месте юного измождённого мальчишки, а это совсем не том, что им сейчас было нужно. Поэтому он привстал на цыпочки и, прикоснувшись губами в бешено бьющейся жилке на шее Арми, прошептал:  
— Я в порядке.  
— О нет, — продолжил дядя, который каким-то образом его услышал,— он не в порядке. Тут никто не в порядке. Тимоти получил по лицу, пытаясь отбить Тома у Икара. Кстати, отец Тома продал его этому извергу, когда парнишке едва исполнилось четырнадцать. Икар очень хотел, а семья Тома нуждалась в деньгах. Икар два года дурачил всех, утверждая, что Том уже достиг возраста согласия. И тут твоя дочь решила, что самое время его спасти. Самостоятельно. Здорово, правда? Тимоти, естественно, сам того не зная, её поддержал. Потом в кучу малу вклинился Эзра, спасая любимую девочку и дорогого нам дуралея. Слава Богам, что я вовремя вмешался.  
Арми дернулся, как будто его плетью ударили, бросая взбешённые взгляды то на Тимоти, то на Эзру.  
— Ладно, он. Но ты-то!  
— У меня не было времени на реверансы, нужно было спасать твоего… — Эзра запнулся, подбирая слово, — их всех нужно было спасать. Я сделал то, что должен был.  
— Может, хватит на сегодня? — вдруг взмолился Тимоти. — Тому нужен врач и скорее, я устал и едва стою на ногах. А мы тратим время на болтовню.  
Арми, готовый что-то сказать, вдруг разом сдулся, успокаиваясь немного. Он наклонился и прикоснулся губами в щеке Тимоти, пытаясь немного унять его боль этим незамысловатым движением. В любое другое время Тимоти возмутился бы, отпрянул, но сейчас он смог только податься вперед, измазав очередную рубашку Арми в своей крови.  
— Мы все обязательно поговорим завтра. Давно пора. Но сейчас давайте уже успокоимся и позволил доктору осмотреть Тома.  
— Надо приложить в твоей губе лед.  
— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Тимоти, чувствуя, что глаза закрываются сами собой. — Ты только сам, ладно? Не люблю докторов.  
Арми снова коснулся его лица губами и кивнул, позволяя доктора приблизиться к напуганному Тому, опасливо выглядывающего из кокона плаща.  
— Не волнуйся, приятель. Здесь тебя никто не обидит.  
Врач осмотрел Тома и сделал вывод, что тому необходим длительный восстановительный период. Мальчик был истощён, измотан и напуган. Не было повода диагностировать серьезные внутренние повреждения, лишь многочисленные ушибы, ссадины и порезы. Детальный осмотр показал, что он подвергался сексуальному насилию, и уж точно не единожды, так что доктор прописал ему различные мази и настойки, которые должны были позаботиться о пострадавших областях. Так же, у Тома неправильно срослась рука в одном месте после застарелого перелома, и в будущем её нужно было ломать заново. Эта идея приводила Тимоти в ужас, он представить себе не мог, что нужно было причинить парню боль, чтобы помочь ему. Но больше всего Тимоти угнетала мысль о двух годах, которые ребёнок провел в руках жестокого тирана, забавлявшегося с ним ради собственной потехи. Как теперь помочь Тому пережить подобное и двигаться дальше, Тимоти не знал, но очень хотел разобраться. А ещё его мучило чувство вины, так как он порадовался, что сам оказался рядом с Арми, а не с тем же Макконахи. Арми никогда сознательно не причинял ему вред, не пытался слишком рьяно навязать свою волю, не давил и не приказывал. С ним вполне можно было жить.  
Доктор помог Тому принять ванну, напоил его успокаивающей травяной микстурой и велел им дать ребёнку отоспаться. Арми выделил парню отдельную комнату, недалеко от их собственной спальни, где, юркнув под одеяло, Том мгновенно уснул, что говорило о том, как сильно он был измотан. Лука вызвался присматривать за ним, объяснив это тем, что мальчишка – совсем ещё дитя. А дети – это его вотчина. Эзра усмехнулся, услышав это, но спорить не стал, и, заглянув к Харпер и Форду, чтобы пожелать им доброй ночи, тоже отправился спать. А Тимоти, Арми и Генри остались внизу в гостиной, так как им многое нужно было обсудить.  
Тимоти надело оставаться в неведении относительно тех странных мелочей, которые были связаны с Харпер, родовым браслетом Хаммеров и внезапным сближением дяди Генри и Эзры. Тимоти не был уверен, что эти вещи были как-то между собою связаны, но ему нужны были ответы и он дошёл до того состояния, когда готов был их требовать. После случившегося Арми проявлял к нему какую-то кроткую нежность, придерживал пузырь со льдом, сделанным особым способом, позволявшим льду не таять при комнатной температуре. Тимоти иногда задавался вопросом, как это возможно, но когда его нос болел, а губа распухла, единственное, что его интересовало – это возможность унять боль. Он без возражений позволил Арми держать плотную ткань со льдом возле своего лица, радуясь про себя даже такому незначительному облегчению.  
Дядя сел в кресло возле камина и задумчиво разглядывал огонь, обдумывая, что сказать. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он нарушил тишину, поделившись своими мыслями по поводу всего случившегося. А дальше, выдержав короткую паузу, он заговорил об Эзре.  
— Он умеет настоять на своём. Сначала я хотел оставить всё как есть, позволив ему жить своей жизнью. Но это как пнуть щенка, который всё время ходит за тобой попятам. К тому же, он действительно мне нравится, так что я уступил его притязаниям. Один раз. Но дальше его уже было не остановить. Честно, я пытался.  
— Ты его признал не только формально? — спросил Арми, подтыкая плед под ноги Тимоти.  
— Для него это никогда не было формальность. А для меня стало реальностью совсем недавно. Но теперь, когда Эзра всё же нашёл правильные слова, я думаю, что он прав почти во всём.   
— Уже не планируешь дать ему свободу в будущем?  
— Кто знает, — вздохнув, ответил дядя Генри, может быть через два года я стану ему не нужен, и он захочет свободы.  
— Едва ли, — вклинился Тимоти, стремясь поделиться своими наблюдениями до того, как кто-нибудь из этих двоих велит ему замолчать, — он в тебе души не чает.  
— Похоже на то. Он мне тоже нравится. Но молодость – непостоянна. Так что я ничего не загадываю.  
Тимоти не стал с ним спорить, хотя был уверен, что Эзра ни за какие богатства мира не отказался бы от дяди Генри. К тому же у него самого этих богатств было больше, чем звёзд на небе. Хотя в одном дядя был прав: глупо было думать об этом сейчас.   
Правда, оставались ещё вопросы, на которые ему нужны были ответы:  
— Что происходит с Харпер?  
Арми отвел взгляд и убрал пузырь со льдом в сторону, подбирая правильные слова. Когда ему удалось сформулировать четкую мысль, то она прозвучала примерно как:  
— Харпер видит будущее.  
— Что?  
— Она – провидица, как мать. Видит будущее, но только то, которое нельзя изменить. Фиксированная точка в пространстве, как называет это Элизабет. Сколько не бейся, а будет всё равно так, как должно быть.   
— Провидица? Это же сказки.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Арми, — это не так. Просто прислушайся к тому, что она говорит, и ты поймёшь, что это правда.  
— Что толку от дара, если ты не можешь ничего сделать?  
— Это не дар, — осторожно ответил Арми, — это проклятие.  
— Да уж, очевидно, — с одной стороны Тимоти не хотел верить в подобные россказни, с другой он ещё помнил, как Харпер обронила, улыбнувшись, что Тимоти станцует с Арми. И они действительно танцевали возле фонтана в день свадьбы Энселя. Если то, что произошло, можно было назвать танцами. И Тома она нашла уверено, словно знала, что он должен был быть там. Но тогда…  
— Она сказала, что ты будешь меня любить. Когда мы играли в детской. Она…  
Арми нахмурился, но быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся Тимоти, пытаясь его успокоить:  
— Она не сказала, что это будет за любовь. Какого рода. И ни слова о том, что ты полюбишь меня в ответ. Так что, ничего страшного в её словах нет.  
Тимоти закусил нижнюю губу, явно не убеждённый, но не готовый пока ступать на опасную почву. Он просто позволил Арми увести его от сколькой темы, когда тот заговорил о браслете.  
— Элизабет что-то сделала с браслетом. Заговорила его. Снять его может только тот, кто надел.   
— Ладно, завтра я попрошу Харпер, — проворчал Тимоти, но тут он заметил недовольные взгляды, которые бросал на него дядя Генри. — Что?  
— Браслет защитил тебя сегодня, когда Икар схватился за него. Не лучше ли его оставить?  
— Неплохая идея, — быстро добавил Арми, поглаживая Тимоти по тыльной стороне локтя, едва касаясь чувствительной кожи сквозь тонкую ткань рубахи, — учитывая, как ты любишь попадать в неприятности.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь, что там за чары, — заметил Тимоти.  
— Ничего плохого, так как до тебя его носила Харпер. Элизабет ни за что не причинила бы ей вреда.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — кивнул Тимоти, но Арми уже понял, что он согласиться. Всё было написано на его лица.  
— Вот и славно. А теперь, давайте уже спать. День был трудным. А завтра нужно будет заняться Томом, поговорить с парнем, объяснить ему всё, дать понять, что здесь он может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Придумать, как помочь ему пережить случившееся. Да и ты, Тимми, мне так и не похвастался, чему научился, ухаживая за Сироткой. Я очень хочу его увидеть, — зевнув, сказал дядя, вставая с кресла.  
— Энсел тоже горит желанием познакомиться с жеребёнком, покажу вам обоим.  
— Если Том не будет возражать, то и его возьмите, — предложил Арми, — ему это будет полезно.  
— Хорошо, — Тимоти потянулся и бросил на Арми хитрый взгляд, — так и сделаю, если ты донесешь меня до спальни.  
Под громкий смех Генри Арми иронично изогнул бровь, поглядывая на Тимоти.  
— Я заслужил, я – герой.  
— Дурак ты, а не герой, — возразил Арми, но всё же взял Тимоти на руки, прижимая ближе к себе, — но так уж и быть, помогу тебе добраться до постели, а то рухнешь от усталости по дороге в спальню.  
— В следующий раз, когда буду на тебя злиться, напомни мне, что ты – лучший.  
Арми залился румянцем смущения, но возражать не стал. А Тимоти мог поклясться, что дядя Генри, уходя к себе в комнату, ему подмигнул.


	8. Chapter 8

Проснулся Тимоти один, что на самом деле было неудивительно, так как Арми практически каждый раз просыпался раньше, шел на пробежку, наскоро ополаскивался и начинал заниматься неотложными делами. Но именно сегодня Тимоти хотелось поваляться в кровати подольше, прижаться к его боку и просто помолчать, радуясь возможности предаться праздности. Тем более, в кой-то веки он проснулся без утреннего стояка, выспавшимся и умиротворённым. Грех было ворчать и жаловаться, но Арми всё равно не хватало.  
Тимоти не мог с уверенностью сказать, когда его отношение к Арми изменилось, и он перестал относиться к собственному ликтору, как к врагу, которого нужно победить, убедив в своей правоте. Когда первая волна злости на обстоятельства схлынула, Тимоти обнаружил, что Арми очень даже пригоден для совместного проживания в том плане, что на него всегда можно было положиться, он спокойно выносил глупости, которые откидывали окружающие, почти никогда не выходил из себя, умел пошутить, развеселить, выслушать, когда надо. Из него мог получиться неплохой друг. Четыре года – большой срок, и пусть потом их дороги разойдутся, нужно было как-то этот срок пережить. Так лучше уж было дружить, чем враждовать.   
— Проснулся? — весело улыбающийся Арми открыл дверь в спальню со стороны ванной и просунул в образовавшуюся щель голову. Тимоти сладко потянулся, сбрасывая с себя одеяло, и кивнул головой.  
— Ага, — собственная нагота его пока не смущала, так как он всё же не до конца проснулся. Вчера он пытался скрыть своё тело даже в ванной, а сегодня бесстыдно раскинулся на кровати, будто рисуясь.   
— Тогда иди сюда, хочу тебе что-то показать.  
Тимоти, наконец, сообразил, что он делал, и, залившись румянцем от смущения, он, свесился с кровати вниз, позволяя Арми обозреть себя с другого ракурса, что вогнало его в краску ещё больше, схватил с пола первую попавшуюся рубаху и натянул её на себя. Она пахла мускусом и скошенной травой, одна сторона едва не соскользнуло вниз, обнажая плечо, а подол доходил чуть ли не до середины бедра. Запоздало сообразив, что рубашка принадлежала Арми, Тимоти чертыхнулся, но переодеваться не стал. Наскоро пригладив взлохмаченные после сна волосы, он прошлепал босыми ногами в ванную.  
— Я вчера не убрал за собой? — озадачено спросил Тимоти, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Ты и не должен был. Есть же прислуга.   
— Но…  
— Я плачу её жалование, так что комментарии про рабский труд и прочую ерунду оставь для дяди Генри, хорошо? Он любит вестись на подобную чушь. Сядь сюда, пожалуйста. — Арми указал на небольшую бочку, от которой шёл пар.  
— Что это?  
— Тебе понравится, залезай. Если так стесняешься, то оставь рубашку.   
Это был вызов. Тимоти знал, что Арми просто над ним подтрунивал, но нельзя было показывать слабость в такой щекотливой ситуации. Так что Тимоти легко сбросил рубаху и залез в бочку, надеясь, что так не было никаких солей и масел. Вода ничем не пахла, просто была странно тёплой, аж пар шёл.  
— И что теперь?  
— Откинь голову вот сюда, — попросил Арми, подсовывая что-то мягкое, но держащее форму ему под шею.  
— И?  
— Хочу тебя искупать.  
— Я что, ребёнок?  
— Нет, но ты окажешь мне большую услугу, если посидишь спокойно хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
Нужно было удивиться своей доверчивости и покорности. Он ведь сделал то, что от него хотел Арми, не задавая практически никаких вопросов. Это был так странно, что в голове не укладывалось. Но и спорить не хотелось, так что Тимоти просто закрыл глаза и позволил Арми намочить ему волосы из большого ковша, а потом втереть в них пахнущую какими-то травами смесь.  
— Что ты делаешь? — промычал разомлевший Тимоти, пока Арми массировал ему кожу голову, аккуратно касаясь самых чувствительных точек.  
— Мне нравятся твои волосы.  
— Ммм?  
— Они очень густые и шелковистые.  
— Вот уж над чем никогда не задумывался, так это над красотой своих волос.  
— Ты бы мог их отрастить.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто так?  
Тимоти усмехнулся, но спорить не стал. Он совсем потерял способность спорить в это самое мгновение, согретый теплом и убаюканный руками Арми.  
— Но ты не слишком тщательно о них заботишься.  
— Это что ещё значит?  
— Что я хотел бы сам ухаживать за твоей головой?  
Тимоти, наверное, стоило обидеться, непременно. Но когда Арми сполоснул ему волосы настоем из мяты и ромашки, а потом просто чистой водой, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, никаких достойных возражений у него не осталось.  
— Будешь мыть мне голову каждый день?  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Арми, — но если ты позволишь мне хотя бы раз в неделю поколдовать над тобой…  
— А если нет?  
— Настаивать не стану, — ответил Арми, промокая волосы Тимоти полотенцем. Подумав немного, Тимоти выпрямился в полный рост, позволяя горячей воде стекать вниз. В таком положении они были почти нос к носу, и это немного интриговало даже, ведь чаще всего Тимоти смотрел на Арми снизу вверх.  
— Ну, ладно. Если ты этого хочешь.  
Арми тепло ему улыбнулся и завернул его в большой плед, помогая выбраться из бочки.  
— Знаешь, как бы глупо это не звучало, для меня это, правда, важно.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Тимоти, продолжая стоять рядом с ним, немного потерявшись с собственных мыслях.   
— Полежи немного, подожди, пока тело остынет после бочки. Потом можешь бежать и хвастаться Сироткой.  
— Что это, кстати, за бочка?  
— Ничего особенного. Просто тёплая вода с травами, помогает расслабиться.  
— Ясно, — усмехнулся Тимоти, — знаешь ты, как добиться своего.  
— Есть немного.  
— Ты не пойдёшь с нами в конюшню?  
Арми вздохнул и покачал головой:  
— У меня есть дела, но ты потом обязательно расскажи, как всё прошло, ладно?  
Тимоти улыбнулся ему и, выйдя из ванной, упал на кровать, чувствуя невероятную легкость во всем теле. Арми знал, как расслабить, определенно. Нужно было взять это на заметку.   
***  
Том ожидаемо отказался выйти из своей комнаты, не смотря на все уговоры Эзры и дяди Генри. Он всё ещё не мог освоиться в новом пространстве, испытывал сильный страх и вздрагивал при каждом прикосновении. Было решено дать ему время и позволить осваивать сложную дистанцию в своем собственном темпе, ведь нельзя было победить последствия насилия новым насилием. Тимоти было сложно смириться с необходимостью отступить, но он признал правоту остальных и не стал настаивать, хотя ему очень этого хотелось.   
Энсел пришёл в неописуемую ярость, когда узнал о том, что случилось с мальчиком. Он так сильно кипятился, что дяде Генри пришлось заверить его в том, что Икар действительно поплатился за свою жестокость сполна.4  
— Почему ты его не убил? — возмущенно прошипел Энсел.  
— В данном случае смерть – это избавление. Я же хотел, чтобы он страдал.  
— Кстати, я так и не спросил, что ты сделал, — вклинился в разговор Тимоти, поправляя голенища своих сапог.  
— Я лишил его возможности навредить кому-то ещё.  
— И как же?  
— О Боги, ну почему ты такой наивный у нас, — простонал Эзра, бросая на Тимоти недоверчивый взгляд, — он сделал его евнухом.  
— Евнухом? — Тимоти никогда не слышал ни о чём подобном, так что ему было жутко любопытно узнать, что же это за наказание такое, которое было страшнее смерти.  
Когда Эзра закатил глаза, а дядя Генри откровенно над ним засмеялся, Энсел наклонился к самому его уху и в красках расписал жизнь евнуха и то, чего он навсегда лишен. Тимоти резко выпрямился и уставился на дядю округлившимися глазами, в которых читался страх.  
— Ты, правда, это сделал?  
Дядя Генри помог Эзре, который до этого шнуровал сапоги для верховой езды, подняться на ноги, протянув ему руку, и ответил на вопрос Тимоти уверенным кивком.   
— О, Боги. Не хочу даже знать.  
Ещё до поездки на ярмарку они несколько раз обсуждали возможность проехаться верхом всем вместе недалеко от поместья, погода сегодня выдалась отличная, солнце ярко светила в чистом небе, легкий ветерок едва шевелил ветки деревьев, поэтому решено было сделать его сегодня. Знакомство с Сироткой прошло отлично, жеребёнок немного подрос и окреп, он смешно тыкался носом в ладони Тимоти, когда тот гладил его по загривку. Энселу он очень сильно понравился своим веселым игривым нравом и необычным окрасом. Тимоти теперь уже хорошо знал, как его правильно кормить, причёсывать и накрывать на ночь попоной, чтобы не замерз, и он с упоением рассказывал Энселю о своих достижениях, пока дядя Генри и Эзра стояли немного в стороне, с улыбкой за ними наблюдая.  
Энсел всегда отлично ладил с лошадьми, будто бы родился в седле, а Тимоти их немного побаивался, но теперь, когда ему удалось поближе познакомиться с Сироткой, ситуация изменилась, и они могли обсуждать различные мелочи на равных. Виолетта не особо интересовалась животными в целом, а лошадей вообще сторонилась, особенно сейчас, так что Энсел был рад разделить с Тимоти своё увлечение. А Тимоти был счастлив тем, что мог поделиться чем-то важным с Энселем.  
— Долго вы ещё будете ворковать, голубки? — поддел их дядя Генри, и Тимоти состроил недовольную гримасу, а потом совсем по-детски показал ему язык. Нужно было видеть, как широко открылся от удивления рот Тимоти, когда дядя ответил ему тем же. Энсел не сдержался и, рассмеявшись, хлопнул Тимоти по спине, да так сильно, что Тимоти подался вперед.  
— Эй, аккуратнее с ним. Арми не оценит, если ты его покалечишь, — заметил Эзра, и на это Энсел лишь тщательно его передразнил. Тимоти понятия не имел, каково дяде было в их веселой компании, больше напоминавшей собрание семинаристов, чем взрослое общество, но по морщинкам вокруг глаз, появившихся из-за широкой улыбки, можно было предположить, что всё не так уж и плохо.   
— Отличный вырастет конь, — добавил дядя, подходя к Тимоти и протягивая Сиротке маленький кусочек морковки, — ты – молодец. Но давайте не будем испытывать терпение Эндрю, и отправимся на прогулку, которую некоторые очень давно ждали.   
Его взгляд остановился на Эзре, который постарался сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и торопливо заправил прядь волос за ухо, но все остальные прекрасно всё поняли и застонали в голос:  
— Дядя, вы – просто отвратительны.   
Удивительно, но дядя Генри ни сколько не обиделся на него, только наклонился к самому его уху и громко, чтобы остальные слышали, зашептал:  
— На секундочку, ты с Арми живешь. Уверен, что мы не делаем ничего, чем бы могли вас смутить, правда, Тимми?  
— Не называй меня так, — возмутился Тимоти и тут же пожалел, потому что Энсел поспешил его подколоть:  
— Больше тебя ничего не смущает?  
— Энсел!  
— А что не так с Тимми? — по-заговорщически подмигнул остальным дядя, — помню, бабуля звала тебя Птенчиком. По-моему, ничуть не хуже.  
Тимоти громко зарычал, понимая, что стал их не названной жертвой, и, топнув ногой, крикнул:  
— Ненавижу вас!  
— Ой, да ладно, — дядя тихонько пихнул его локтем в бок и улыбнулся, — прибереги этого до того момента, пока не сядешь на лошадь.   
С верховой ездой у Тимоти всё обстояло по-прежнему не слишком хорошо, так что он очень быстро отстал от дяди и Эзры, направивших своих лошадей вскачь. Энсел, постаравшись скрыть улыбку, пристроил свою лошадь рядом с пегой Тимоти, которая считалась самым добродушным и спокойным животным во всем поместье и однажды даже с меланхоличным спокойствием взирала снизу вверх на нескольких лисят, имевших наглость сновать между её копытами. Опасаться было точно не чего, но Тимоти всё равно ощущал себя не очень уверено, и был безмерно благодарен Энселю за то, что он держался рядом.  
Так же Тимоти понимал, что дяде Генри и Эзре довольно редко удавалось побыть наедине, так как жили они до сих пор в разных спальнях, на чём настоял дядя, и сегодняшняя поездка была их шансом провести время вдвоем. Перед самым выездом Тимоти все же сумел подловить дядю, когда рядом никого не было, а задать ему вопросы, на которые давно хотел получить ответы. Дядя, смутившись немного, признался, что Эзра нравился ему давно, но не хотелось ему жизнь портить, поэтому он и сторонился юнца, не позволяя их отношениям перейти на какой-то другой уровень. А в этот раз Эзра проявил поразительную настойчивость, доходчиво ему объяснил, что своего шанса больше не упустит, давил на то, что несчастен, что они оба лишены того, что, вообще-то, могли бы иметь, если бы Генри не был таким упрямым. В итоге дядя сдался, уступив. А Эзра уж своего не упустил.   
«Когда кто-то ловит каждый твой взгляд, млеет от твоих прикосновений и жизнь готов за тебя отдать, только попроси, это непросто, Тимоти», — сказал тогда дядя, беспокойно теребя в руках свои перчатки. «Но от этого всё внутри замирает, хочется делать глупости, и так сладко тянет внизу живота, куда уж без этого. Я так долго был взрослым и разумным. Можно ведь мне немного побыть счастливым и влюбленным, правда?» Тимоти не мог на это ничего возразить. Именно поэтому он сейчас и не делал никаких попыток догнать дядю и Эзру, а лишь медленно плёлся, вцепившись пальцами в вожжи так, что даже костяшки побелели.  
— Расслабься, — попытался подбодрить его Энсел, — Марго – добрейшее существо на свете.  
— Тебе легко говорить, ты с лошади не падал.  
— Тимми, тебе было пять, ты забрался на жеребенка, который больше тебя испугался. И летел ты меньше метра, отец успел поймать тебя у самой земли. Это было даже забавно.  
— Ничего забавного, — пробурчал Тимоти, но всё же постарался расслабиться немного.  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, я успею перехватить Марго. Не волнуйся. Лучше ответь-ка мне, приятель, как тебя угораздило стать героем?  
— Я не специально. Ты Тома видел?  
— Да, на лице одни глаза испуганного оленёнка, маленький и худущий. Как вообще можно было так издеваться над парнем.  
— Не знаю. Но я как представлю, что и со мной могло случиться что-то подобное, меня сразу в дрожь бросает.  
Энсел покачал головой и сжал его плечо, успокаивая:  
— С тобой никогда не случилось бы ничего подобного.  
— Но ведь могло. Арми мог меня не признать, и тога мне бы точно не отвертеться от Макконахи. И я ничего бы не смог сделать.  
— Тимми…  
— Арми мог бы обращаться со мной очень плохо, в отместку или просто так…  
— Тимоти, нет. Не трави себе душу. Арми – хороший человек, он ни за что не поступил бы с тобой подобным образом. Всё самое страшное уже позади.   
Тимоти благодарно ему улыбнулся, но какая-то унылая тоска всё равно оставалась с ним. Наверное то, что случилось с Томом на многое открыло ему глаза, подняло с глубины души старые страхи, добавило новых. Хорошо, что рядом с ним был Энсел и дядя, они уж точно не позволили бы чему-то подобному случиться с ним.   
— Ты прав. Как Виолетта?  
— Ненавидит меня, — рассмеялся Энсел. — У неё ноет поясница, и её постоянно хочется писать. Малыш уже недавно начал толкаться. Это удивительно.  
— Я очень рада за вас.   
— Спасибо, — Энсел приосанился даже, видимо, так должен был выглядеть гордый будущий отец. Тимоти действительно радовался за друга и его счастье.  
— Смотри, — вдруг Энсел натянул поводья, останавливая свою лошадь, — вот они дают.  
Тимоти взглянул туда, куда он указывал, и усмехнулся: дядя Генри и Эзра спешились, привязали лошадей и теперь лежали под невысоким деревом и трогательно целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу. Правда, вскоре их движения стали подозрительно напоминать трение, поцелуи перестали быть нежными, и Тимоти, смутившись, развернул свою лошадь.  
— Я немного проголодался. А ты?  
— О, да. Говоришь, на ужин у нас крольчатина?   
— Ага.  
— Тогда давай быстрее, а т у меня уже в животе урчит.  
И она оба пришпорили лошадей.   
***  
Несколько дней прошли в спокойной и уютной атмосфере, наполненные тихими домашними посиделками, вечерами в саду, разговорами полушепотом и звуками легких поцелуев. Тимоти даже завидовал дяде и Эзре, потому что между ними было что-то такое особенное, теплое и светлое. И хотя дядя всё ещё хотел оставить Эзре лазейку, чтобы тот мог в любой момент повернуть назад, если захочет, не соглашался на совместную комнату, пытался вдохновить на общение с другими людьми, видно было, что Эзре это было не нужно. Он почти никогда не делал каких-то открытых помпезных жестов, чтобы проявить свои чувства, но кротких касаний, едва уловимых взглядов и простой, бесхитростной заботы было достаточно. Принести кружку с горячим напитком, когда ветер задувал в кронах деревьев, шелестя листьями. Или напомнить о чем-то важном для дяди Генри, когда тот сам забыл. Из таких мелочей и складывалась мозаика, особенно когда дядя не уступал и постоянно делал что-то такое, что выдавало его с головой.  
У Тимоти ничего подобного не было. И хотя он жил в доме, полном друзей, всё равно оставалось чувство, что он один, когда все остальные уже давно разбились на пары. Энсел очень много времени проводил со своей беременной супругой, растирая ей спину, заботливо подкладывая под отекшие ноги подушку, говоря комплименты. Живот Виоллеты заметно округлился за последнее время, и его уже не удавалось скрывать за свободными платьями. И хоть она быстро уставала и часто морщилась от тянущей боли в пояснице, глаза её светились блеском счастья, когда она касалась своего живота, или устраивала свои руки поверь рук Энселя, смотря на мужа с нескрываемой любовью. Они выглядели такими счастливыми и полными света, что Тимоти даже сквозь гордость и радость иногда все же позволял проскользнуть собственной ревности. Не к Энселю, а к тому, что было между ним и Виоллетой. К самой любви.  
Тимоти было всего семнадцать, и ему хотелось чего-то трогательно-наивно-особенного, приправленного долгими влажными поцелуями и томлением внизу живота, может быть даже неловкой возней и слишком быстрой развязкой. Хотелось хотя чего-нибудь, но получалось не так и не то. Арми, когда они лежали рядом, перед тем как уснуть, вызывал не только чувство безопасности и спокойствия. От его запаха немного кружилась голова. Тимоти списывал это на гормоны и отсутствие ласки: дядя, однажды заметив его неловкий стояк улыбнулся, потрепав за плечо, и сказал, что в его годы даже от дуновения ветра может возникнуть шатер в штанах. «Нормально всё, не переживай. Подумай о чем-нибудь ужасном. Ну, или просто передёрни».   
«Передерни». Это слово почему-то не как не ложилось на язык, вызывало кислое послевкусие и вообще Тимоти не нравилось. Хотя рукоблудством он занимался регулярно, ведь от утреннего стояка деваться было не куда. Арми, и чего глупые длинные руки. Когда они спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, ища комфорт и утешения в этих объятия, Арми ухитрялся положить свою огромную теплую ладонь Тимоти на низ живота. От этого внутренности едва не сводило судорогой, и приходилось долго ерзать, вылезая из-под его руки. А Арми было хоть бы хны: он продолжал спать, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Соскучившись по теплу, изголодавшись по прикосновениям, Тимоти, не имевший в таких делах никакого опыта, едва на стену не лез от неудовлетворённости. Правда, стоило ему пообщаться с Томом, как волна отходила от берега, позволяя ему вздохнуть и снова начать думать головой. Том перестал вздрагивать, когда кто-то пытался с ним заговорить, даже немного начал выходить из своей комнаты, чтобы погреться на солнце, сидя на большой скамье в саду. Но близко всё же никого не подпускал. Он смотрел внимательно, изучая людей и обстановку, а иногда просто дремал, немного расслабившись. Но когда Эзра или Энсел, забывшись, подходили ближе дозволенно, резко просыпался и начинал озираться по сторонам. Дядя почти никогда не допускал подобных промахом, а Тимоти пока не знал, как к Тому подступиться, поэтому только подбадривающее ему улыбался, да интересовался, как дела.  
А вот Харпер и особенно Форд быстро завоевали доверие Тома. Форд мог подползти к нему под бок, обхватив своей маленькой ручкой, да так и уснуть. А Харпер часами рассказывала ему истории, увлеченно жестикулируя.   
Харпер любила проводить время и с Тимоти, показывая ему своих кукол и прося поиграть за одну из них. Тимоти не особо-то разбирался в куклах, но старался девочке не отказывать. После произошедшего в деревне, он стал смотреть на неё другими глазами, увидев в ней потенциал и скрытую силу. А ещё ему очень хотелось задать ей пару вопросов, которые его давно мучили, да всё случая не представлялось. Не будешь же расспрашивать девочку, когда она тебе рассказывает про своего медвежонка и его семью.  
Но сегодня, случай, наконец, представился: Эзра и дядя уединились возле пруда, упросив Тимоти присмотреть за детьми. Том вместе с Фордом устроились в тени дуба, укутавшись в плед, обложившись игрушками и подушками, да так и уснули. А Харпер сосредоточено высунув язык, рисовала угольком на дочечке человечков, держащихся за руки. Тимоти тоже увлекался рисованием, у него даже хранилась пара портретов родителей, один сестры и дяди. И ещё несколько незаконченных: Тимоти пытался рисовать Арми, но каждый раз бросал, почти доделав рисунок, по его мнению, картинкам не хватало жизни. Арми рисунки не видел, но старательно убирал на место угольки и прочие приспособления, если Тимоти оставлял их на столе.  
— Кто это? — спросил Тимоти, указав пальцем на высокую фигурку с короткими, торчащими во все стороны волосами.  
— Папа, — уверено ответила Харпер.  
— А это? — тоненький человечек с густой копной волнистых волос, достававших ему до плеч.  
— Ты.  
— У меня не такие длинные волосы.  
— Будут, — непреклонно ответила Харпер.  
— А почему мы держимся за руки?  
— Потому что папа тебя любит? — Харпер посмотрела на него так, словно он был глупым взрослым, ничего не понимавшим в жизни.  
«Он будет тебя так любить…» Эти слова девочки, сказанные в день, когда они впервые встретились, крепко засели в голове, и он никак не мог их забыть. «Фиксированная точка в пространстве», «Харпер видит только то, что должно случиться, и что нельзя изменить». Это уже слова Арми или дяди, он не помнил точно, кто их сказал, но сути это не меняло. Ему представился шанс узнать кое-что важное.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Очень. Сильно-сильно, вот так, — и Харпер сжала его ладонь свои ручками из-за всех сил.  
— А я его?  
Девочка покачала головой и наморщила носик, раздумывая.  
— Не знаю.  
— Что, почему?  
— Я вижу только то, что будет точно-точно. А про твою любовь я ничего не знаю.  
Это было странно. Как-то нелепо и несуразно. Арми его полюбит, а он его нет?  
— Я не буду?  
— Да нет же, глупый. У папы выбора нет. А у тебя есть. Поэтому я тебя и не вижу.  
— Это грустно, ты не думаешь?  
— Неа, — снова мотнула головой Харпер, — папа говорит, что это хорошо.  
— Ты ему рассказала?  
— Да, — снова этот взгляд, как на неразумное дитя, — еще, когда тебя не встретила.  
— О, Боги.  
— Папа говорит, что это хорошо, что у тебя есть выбор. Нельзя, чтобы его у тебя не было.   
— А него? У него ведь тоже должен быть выбор.  
— А я думала, что ты умный, — Харпер надулась и даже рисовать перестала, — ему он не нужен.   
— Каждому человек нужен…  
— Папа просто не хочет тебя «душить». Это не буквально. Это слово такое. Он объяснил. Он держится в стороне, кажется, это так называется. А дядя Генри на него за это злиться.  
Тимоти даже не нашел, что на это можно было сказать. Харпер вдруг посмотрела на Тома и улыбнулась:  
— Ему грустно.  
— Это плохо, — Тимоти не успевал за её мыслью, да и не понимал, почему она улыбалась, говоря о его боли.  
— Это ничего. Он ждёт.  
— Чего?  
— Ни чего, а кого. Скоро дождется. Он уже идет.  
— Кто?  
Но тут Форд проснулся и, перепугавшись чего-то, заплакал, переполошив Тома. Харпер встала на ноги и взяла Тимоти за руку, потянув его за собой:  
— Давай, надо их обоих успокоить. Пошли уже.  
Тимоти ничего не оставалось, как только последовать за ней.  
Форд испугался спросонья, не поняв, где находится, поэтому Тимоти быстро удалось его успокоить, использовав куклу, надевавшуюся на руку и несколько смешных фраз. Форд вскоре забыл про слезы и весело смеялся, стараясь схватить фиолетового кота своими маленькими пальчиками, а Тимоти в последний момент заставлял кота от него ускользать. Чуть позже пришёл Лука и увел детей, так как время клонилось к обеду, а они так ещё ничего и не ели толком. Тимоти остался с Томом, решившим ещё немного подышать свежим прохладным воздухом.  
— Ты неплохо ладишь с детьми, — заметил он, бросая на Тимоти любопытный взгляд. Он не проявлял по отношению к Тимоти особого страха, наверное, не считал тощего и вечно путающегося в ногах Тимоти с по-детски открытым лицом реальной угрозой. Дистанцию он всё же соблюдал, но не так рьяно, как со всеми остальными живущими в поместье мужчинами. Может быть, ещё возраст сказывался. Они были почти ровесниками.  
— Да не особо.  
— Форд тебя обожает. Всё время о тебе говорит.  
— Правда? — удивился Тимоти. Он никогда об этом не думал даже, ему казалось, что Форду просто есть, что рассказать окружающим.  
— Ага.   
— Ого.  
— Содержательный у нас разговор, — хмыкнул Том и отвернулся, видимо, решив, что Тимоти был не особо настроен разговаривать.  
— Прости, я просто…  
— Не знаешь, что мне сказать? — Том повернулся и бросил на него любопытный взгляд.  
— Что-то вроде. Честно, я не могу слов подобрать, когда думаю…  
— А я не хочу думать. Ты спас мне жизнь, вроде как. Поэтому, думаю, тебе я могу сказать. Я тебе завидую.  
— Но почему?  
— И ты ещё спрашиваешь? Твой литор готов с тебя пылинки сдувать, у меня есть глаза, я это вижу. Ты можешь жить с ним рядом, прикасаться к нему, спать с ним в одной кровати, целовать его, когда захочешь.  
— Нет-нет, послушай, мы не…  
— А у меня нет ничего, кроме воспоминаний.   
— Том, я…  
— Я уже слышал, что ты вроде как хочешь свободы. Это твоё дело, конечно. Каждому своё. Но я бы хотел вот так, чтобы протяни руку, и вот он, рядом. Я бы не стал ждать, ни за что.  
Тимоти хотел перебить его, сказать, что ему вовсе не нужен был никакой литор, но слова застряли в горле, когда плечи Тома вдруг задрожали, и он заговорил надсаженным дрожащим голосом, словно плотину вдруг прорвало, и он просто не мог остановиться.  
— Когда Икар брал меня, я закрывал глаза и отрешался, представляя, что это его руки. Что я не здесь, а где-то в другом месте. Так было проще и легче. Тогда Икар начинал злиться и избивал меня. Но я упрямо продолжал представлять. И всё ждал чего-то. Ждал, ждал, ждал. Но ничего не менялось. Это было ужасной идеей – ждать. Ведь если бы он не решил подождать и сделать всё правильно, а забрал бы меня с собой, как и хотел, ничего бы этого не случилось бы.   
— Кто, он? — осторожно спросил Тимоти.  
— Не важно. Человек, которого я очень любил. Он был немного старше, и имел солидное положение в обществе. Мы познакомились, когда мне было тринадцать лет. А почти через год я понял, что жить без него не могу. Но мне было четырнадцать. Совсем ребенок в его глазах. Дитя. И он настоял на том, чтобы мы подождали моего совершеннолетия. Он знал, в каком положении находилась моя семья, поэтому, уехав, постоянно высылал деньги. Но тут появился Икар, и хотя он дал слово, что заберет меня, родители всё равно меня продали. Я даже сказать ему никак не мог. Икар увёз меня почти сразу. Я только слышал, что отец собирался наврать ему и дальше принимать плату. Наверное, он так ничего и не знает. И ведь если бы он не был таким хорошим, мы были бы сейчас вместе. Боги, как же я жду. До сих пор…  
Тимоти робко протянул руку и коснулся плеча Тома, успокаивая.  
— Послушай, тебе это покажется бредом, но Харпер сказала, что кто-то совсем скоро навестит тебя. Харпер никогда не ошибается.  
— Серьёзно? Ей три, — усмехнулся Том сквозь слезы.  
— Но в этом вопросе на неё можно положиться. Может быть, ещё не всё потеряно?  
Но ответить Том не успел, так как вдруг вскочил на ноги, глядя куда-то за плечо Тимоти испуганными глазами.  
— Там что, что-то горит? — пролепетал он.  
Тимоти обернулся и почувствовал, что земля ушла у него из-под ног. Черный дым клубился прямо над тем местом, где были конюшни. Сиротка!  
— Позови, скорее на помощь. Пожалуйста! Я должен их выпустить!  
И Тимоти бросился в сторону дыма, отчаянно прося про себя всех Богов о том, чтобы успеть. Когда он добрался до конюшни, то обнаружил, что вокруг неё горела брошенная кем-то солома. Стенки уже оказались затронуты пламенем, но пока было больше дыма, чем огня. Двери конюшни были распахнуты настежь, но напуганные животные не спешили слушаться сновавших повсюду конюхов и выбегать наружу. Тимоти, гонимый только мыслями о Сиротке, бросился было вовнутрь, но какой-то сильный детина ростом примерно с Арми, ухватил его за руку и оттащил назад.  
— Вот даже не думайте. Хозяин нам голову за вас оторвёт.   
— Но там Сиротка! Я должен её вывести.  
— Эндрю занимается этим, — конюх уверено тянул его в сторону, не позволяя приблизиться к конюшне. Он бы, наверное, сумел отстранить Тимоти, если бы в этот момент вдруг возле самого входа не рухнула с потолка балка, преградив лошадям путь к отступлению. Конюх громко ругнулся и выпустил Тимоти:  
— Стойте здесь и не мешайте другим, — с таким напутствием он и оставил Тимоти, который, естественно, не стал его слушать, а, воспользовавшись кутерьмой, набросил на себя оставленную кем-то из конюхов на земле пахнувшую гарью куртку и бросился в конюшню, огибая пламя. Внутри было темно от дыма, жарко от подступавшего огня, испуганные лошади ржали и били копытами. Конюхи, навалившись гуртом, проламывали заднюю стену, чтобы позволить лошадям выбраться через образовавшийся проём. Пламя разгоралось всё сильнее из-за доступа воздуха.  
Зажав нос и рот рукавом и пригнувшись к земле, Тимоти бросился туда, где стоял в стойле его маленький жеребенок. Сиротка испуганно прижал уши к голове, метался из угла в угол, стараясь спрятаться от пугавших его звуков и запахов, а Эндрю рядом не было. Тимоти дрожащими руками открыл стойло, обхватил жеребёнка за шею руками и стал судорожно думать, как вывести его отсюда. Просто выпустить из стойла было нельзя: малыш, подавшись панике, забился бы в какой-нибудь угол, из которой его потом не выманить. А если бы и нет, то другие лошади, устремившись к свободе, просто затоптали бы его.  
— Ничего, сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал ему Тимоти, поглаживая по шее.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?! — раздался вдруг окрик и, обернувшись, Тимоти увидел приближавшегося к ним Эндрю, укутанного в мокрое покрывало. Вот не время было реветь, он же взрослый мужчина почти, а готов был разнюниться, словно мальчишка какой-то. Но слёзы облегчения жгли глаза, нос предательски шипало, а сделать с этим он ничего не мог.  
— Я должен был ему помочь.  
— Каким это образом? Ты понятия не имеешь, что нужно делать, — возмутился Эндрю, подбегая к ним. Он ловко накинул на Сиротку узду, затянул узлы и сунул повод Тимоти. — Не дыши глубоко и выводи его.  
— Куда?  
И тут раздался сильный треск: стена поддалась, и лошади, ошалевшие от страха, бросились к выходу, едва не сметая пришедшим им на помощь людей. Эндрю ухватил Тимоти за плечо, удерживая на месте:  
— Выжди немного, иначе нас просто растопчут.  
Дышать становилось всё труднее, всё вокруг было черным от дыма и, наконец, выгадав подходящий момент, они выскочили из загона и побежали к образовавшему проёму, увлекая упирающегося Сиротку за собой. Эндрю подталкивал Тимоти в спину, но каждый шаг давался Тимоти всё труднее. Возле самого выхода голова у Тимоти сильно закружилась, всё поплыло, будто он оказался на корабле в бушующем море, и он рухнул на пол, ничего не соображая.  
— Тимоти! — закричал кто-то совсем рядом.  
— Выведи Сиротку, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, отключаясь. Его подхватили и понесли куда-то. Глаза жутко щипало, губы пекло, лёгкие словно наполнили раскалённым паром, или мелкими осколками стекла, Тимоти не мог определиться в ощущениях, но оно чувствовал остро – дышать было мучительно больно.  
— Ну, же. Давай, не отключайся. Ну!  
Его уложили на землю, запрокинули ему голову, заставив разжать челюсти. Горячее и сухое прижалось к его губам, и в него с силой вдохнули воздух, принуждая сделать вдох. Тимоти слабо махнул рукой, показывая, что с ним всё почти в полном порядке, но едва ли этот сигнал был замечен, так как спаситель был сосредоточен на его лице и шее, стараясь нащупать бьющуюся под горлом жилку. С трудом разлепив глаза, Тимоти увидел над собой перепачканное копотью лицо Арми. Оно расплывалось на фоне ослепительно-яркого режущего глаза голубого неба.  
— Арми?  
Тяжёлая голова опустилась Тимоти на грудь, и плечи Арми мелко задрожали. Это было так странно, что Тимоти даже не понял сразу, что происходит. Положив пальцы Арми на шею, Тимоти разлепил будто бы спекшиеся губы и спросил:  
— Сиротка?  
— Эндрю вывел его, как ты просил, хотя я за это на него очень зол, — ответил Арми, не поднимая голову с его груди. — Потом бросился за тобой, но я успел раньше.  
— Что с людьми?  
— Слава Богам, никто не пострадал.  
— Хорошо. А другие лошади?   
— Марго сломала ногу, кажется. Она хромает. Но жить будет  
Тимоти прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь:  
— Не злись на Эндрю. Если бы он бросился меня поднимать, то точно выпустил бы Сиротку. Я бы его не простил.  
Арми ничего ему не ответил, и только тут Тимоти почувствовал, как сильно дрожали его плечи. Неловко присев, он обеими руками обхватил Арми за подбородок и заставил поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Глаза у Арми блестели, а на щеках остались разводы от слез.  
— Ты плачешь?  
Арми постарался уйти от его прикосновений, но Тимоти держал его крепко, чтобы было странно для человека, наглотавшегося дыма, и отпускать не собирался.  
— Арми?  
Арми отвел взгляд, позволив Тимоти себя удерживать.  
— Ты знаешь, как я испугался, когда нашел тебя почти бездыханным на полу возле проломленной стены, через которую продолжали выбегать лошади? Тебя засыпало мелкой щепой, летевшей с крыши, любая из лошадей могла… Тимоти, ты…  
Это было слишком. Остро и мучительно больно. И в тоже время так сладко и дурманящее. Арми плакал из-за него. Этот большой и сильный человек, почти великан, с холодными глазами и упрямым изгибом рта расчувствовался из-за него! Если Тимоти только мог себе представить…  
Не раздумывая, он подался вперед и прижался своими губами к губам Арми, умоляя его открыть рот. Арми какое-то время не поддавался, оставаясь недвижимым, но упрямства Тимоти было не занимать. Наконец, Арми поддался, отвечая на поцелуй и открывая рот, чтобы позволить языку Тимоти проскользнуть внутрь. Это было странно упоительно. Тимоти не знал, способен ли будет оторваться от Арми, хотя не мог себе представить до этого, что сделает что-то подобное. Арми обхватил его за талию, притягивая к себе, а Тимоти вцепился ему в плечи до боли, не позволяя ему отодвинуться ни на дюйм, правда, Арми и не собирался этого делать, но лучше было сразу четко обозначить свои желания, чем потом сожалеть. Когда воздуха перестало хватать, они отстранились друг от друга, но продолжали соприкасаться лбами, не желая терять неожиданную близость.  
— Ты так меня напугал, глупый мальчишка.  
— Я хотел помочь.  
— Я понимаю. Но Батиста же сказал тебе, что Эндрю ни за что не бросит Сиротку. Они знали, что нужно делать. А ты вновь бросился в пекло, не подумав. На этот раз буквально. Не имея представления о том, чем мог бы помочь.  
— Я не мог его потерять.  
— Я понимаю. Но ты хоть подумал, что было бы с Генри, если бы он потерял тебя? Что было бы с Энселем? Со всеми нами? — его невысказанное «что было бы со мной» Тимоти легко прочитал между строк. Это кружило голову не хуже дыма и пламени.  
— Тимоти, паршивец! Я тебе голову оторву собственными руками! — запыхавшийся, взволнованный дядя упал на колени прямо в пыльную траву возле них и крепко обхватил Тимоти, прижимая его к себе.  
— Я уже занял, так что тебе в конец очереди, — усмехнулся Арми. Лицо дяди было в саже, волосы перепутались, край его рукава немного обуглился, и Тимоти осторожно провел пальцами возле покрасневшей кожи.  
— Я искал тебя с другой стороны. Мы с Арми разделились. Харпер предупредила нас, что ты упадёшь, но не сказала, где.   
— Прости, — робко ответил Тимоти, стараясь звучать виновато, но дядя на эту уловку не купился.  
— Чтобы там не решил Арми, я воспользуюсь своими правами и точно отправлю тебя под замок на неделю. Или даже на месяц.  
Арми возражать не стал, только сжал рукой запястье Тимоти там, где был браслет, словно молча очерчивая границы дозволенного и напоминая про существующую между ними связь.  
— Давай уж сразу года на четыре. Так всем спокойнее будет.  
В другой раз Тимоти бы возмутился, но сейчас желания спорить не было. Осталось лишь щемящее чувство нежности, которое не возможно было заглушить. Тимоти, не высвобождаясь из объятий дяди, подался немного вперед и сцеловал с лица Арми солённые высохшие разводы, оставшиеся от слез. Сначала одну щеку, потом другую. Дядя это никак не прокомментировал, но немного отстранился, чтобы не ограничивать их свободу. Арми от осторожных прикосновений прикрыл глаза и задышал чуть чаще, но больше ничем не выдал своих чувств.  
— Том ворвался в дом, крича о пожаре, а Харпер и Форд влетели за ним. Харпер сразу бросилась к Арми и, вцепившись в его руку, велела ему бежать к тебе. «Тимми упал, и ты должен его поднять». Мне кажется, мы оба в тот момент сами чуть не умерли на месте от страха, — рассказал дядя, позволив себе немного отдышаться. — Полнеба в черном дыму, паника и суета. Нам повезло, что Арми нашёл тебя раньше, чем рухнула крыша.   
— Или кто-то из лошадей прошёлся по тебе копытами, — добавил Арми, утыкаясь Тимоти в плечо. Тимоти погладил его по шее, собираясь успокоить и заверить, что всё обошлось, когда вдруг внутри так сильно зажгло, что он не сумел совладать с кашлем, просто заходясь им, не имея возможности захватить воздуха для глубокого вдоха.  
— Тише-тише, — дядя положил ладонь ему на спину, — сейчас пройдёт. Это только дым.  
Когда Тимоти всё же совладал с собой и сделал вдох, сквозь гул голосов, лошадиное ржание и треск заливаемого водой огня они услышали очень громкий хлопок, и в небо над поместьем с ближайшего к нему дерева взвилась напуганная стая воробьёв.  
— Что это было? — забеспокоившись, спросил Тимоти, стирая с лица выступившие от кашля слезы. Дядя Генри и Арми переглянулись и оба резко поднялись на ноги, увлекая за собой и Тимоти. Окружавшие их люди тоже это слышали, они озирались по сторонам, ничего не понимая. Лошади били копытами, до сих пор возбуждённые огнём и запахом гари, висевшим в воздухе.  
— Это был выстрел.  
— Что? — осоловело спросил Тимоти¸ вцепившись Арми в руку.  
— Кто-то разрядил гренадер.   
— Что? — в такое даже поверить было нельзя. Гренадер – тяжелая штука, которой почти не пользовались в бою, предпочитая меч или секиру, так как она била мелкими осколками металла, долго разгоралась и оглушительно грохотала, разрываясь. От неё мог пострадать и сам стрелок. Лучше уж арбалет или даже примитивный лук, чем это.   
— Вот сейчас и узнаем, — отрезал дядя, бросаясь в сторону поместья. Арми стремглав последовал за ним, а Тимоти пришлось их догонять, стараясь совладать с кашлем и собственными ногами.  
Вообще гренадером пользовались крайне редко: его нужно было долго заряжать, прежде чем воспользоваться, убить противника им – сложная задача, а вот покалечить себя – запросто. Да и у кого в поместье могла быть такая штука? Ответа на этот вопрос у Тимоти не было. Он имел представление о том, каким оружием владел Арми, так как не смог сдержать любопытства и не заглянуть в оружейную комнату, где хранилось огромное количество мечей, кинжалов, арбалетов, палиц и секир. Но вот был ли так гренадер? Сейчас уже не вспомнить.   
Тимоти с трудом поспевал за своими спутниками, будучи не привычным к физическим нагрузкам, да и в легкие словно песка насыпали. Хотелось прилечь и закрыть глаза, отдохнуть немного от происходящего вокруг безумия, да только каждый раз, когда казалось, что всё плохое осталось позади, обязательно происходило новая неприятность, не дававшая остановиться и отдышаться. С того момента, как он познакомился с Арми прошло около четырех месяцев, не больше, а ощущались они десятилетиями, придавливающими к земле. И дело было, конечно, не в Арми, а в темпе, с которым события сменяли друг друга. Хорошо ещё, что по ночам он теперь спал спокойно, не просыпаясь от страха в липком холодном поту, скомкав в ногах одеяло. Кошмары отступили совсем, уступив место смутным снам, в которых Тимоти чувствовал чьи-то губы на своем животе, спускавшиеся всё ниже и ниже, горячие пальцы на пояснице и тепло чужого дыхания в районе пупка. Проснувшись утром, он не мог толком вспомнить, что же такое происходило, но панталоны всегда были влажными от сочившейся смазки, член стоял колом так, что даже больно было, а ладонь Арми лежала у него на животе, большая и тяжелая. Самого Арми подобные вещи не смущали, но Тимоти каждый раз готов был на стену лезть от стыда, и, выскользнув потихоньку, шлепал босыми ногами по холодному полу в ванную, чтобы спустить пар.   
Это, конечно, если ему удавалось проснуться первым. Часто было так, что Тимоти открывал глаза, когда уже совсем рассветало, в комнату даже сквозь задернутые шторы проникали солнечные зайчики, а половина кровати Арми была уже пуста. Тогда Тимоти отбрасывал в сторону одеяло, рывком стягивал панталоны и, развалившись на всю ширину кровати и разведя ноги в стороны, прикрывал глаза и медленно доводил себя до развязки, представляя, что это не его рука. Он не думал ни о ком конкретном, просто хотел, чтобы им кто-нибудь заинтересовался, обратил внимание. Одиночество в окружении других людей уже порядком надоело, тем более что ему было-то всего семнадцать лет, в таком возрасте всегда хочется быть в компании.  
Почему мысли о мокрых снах пришли ему на ум именно сейчас? Тимоти и сам не разобрался ещё в том, что происходит, едва успевая смотреть под ноги и не спотыкаться. Арми легко обогнал их всех и первым подбежал к беседке, возле которой они оставили Харпер и Тома. Там было пусто. Каменные ступени, ведущие к нижней террасе, были заляпаны мелкими брызгами крови. Увидев их, Тимоти замер и без сил опустился на землю, стараясь сделать глубокий вдох и успокоиться.  
— Жди здесь.  
— Не буду! — выпалил вдруг Тимоти.  
— Послушай…  
— Он прав, — прервал их вдруг дядя, — мы не знаем, что здесь произошло, и оставлять его одного неразумно. Идём все вместе.   
Он вытянул из голенища сапога легкий кинжал с коротким лезвием, повернул его чуть боком и осторожно спустился вниз, поманив за собой Тимоти. Арми шёл последним, прикрывая ему спину. Открывшаяся дяде картина, заставила его резко остановиться, и Тимоти, постоянно оглядывавшийся на Арми, едва не врезался ему в спину.  
— Генри? — раздался взволнованный голос Эзры, и это заставило Тимоти обогнуть дядю, чтобы своими глазами увидеть распростертого на каменных плитах мужчину, лежавшего на спине, раскинув в сторону руки. Грудная клетка его была разворочена, сломанные ребра торчали наружу, рот широко открыт, язык вывалился и распух. И остекленевшие глаза, смотревшие куда-то в сторону, хотя Тимоти показалось, что они смотрели прямо на него.   
Тимоти бы вырвало, он едва смог сдержать порыв, который уже подступал к самому горлу, но Арми вдруг рывком развернул его к себе, заставляя отвернуться. Помогало мало – труп Икара всё ещё стоял перед глазами. Рядом с ним лежал брошенный использованный гренадер, чуть поодаль в углу возле каменной стены, увитой плющом Тимоти успел заметить сжавшегося в комочек Тома, и Харпер, обхватившую его руками.   
— Что случилось? — спросил Арми, продолжая удерживать Тимоти, но тот уже немного отдышался и пришел в себя, справившись с позывами и отстранился, чтобы обойти труп вдоль стены и присесть рядом со всхлипывающей Харпер и обнять её, успокаивая. Эзра же помогал Энселу остановить кровотечение – его рука в районе предплечья была испещрена мелкими ранками, скорее всего оставшимися от отскочивших осколков гренадёра. Генри сразу же шагнул к ним, не обращая внимания на труп, а Арми, наоборот, наклонился, изучая убитого.  
— Этот ублюдок напал на меня со спины, когда я пытался уговорить Тома уйти в дом, — ответил Эзра, доставая последний кусочек и прижимая чистую ткань к ранке. — Все суетились и бегали вокруг, так что я не сразу сообразил, что произошло. А потом Том весь побелел, у него задрожала нижняя губа, и, обернувшись, я нос к носу столкнулся с Икаром, готовым голыми руками меня задавить, если я не уступлю ему Тома. Я бы справился с ним, честное слово, но Харпер…  
Арми, успевший увидеть всё, что хотел, уже взял Харпер на руки, убаюкивая, успокаивая, прижимая к себе. Девочка льнула к отцу, ища у него защиты, а Тимоти, воспользовавшись моментом, попытался привести в чувства Тома, но тот весь дрожал, и будто не слышал того, что происходило вокруг, глядя перед собой остекленевшим взглядом.  
— Харпс повела себя как фурия, она внезапно набросилась на Икара, пнула его по ноге, громко крикнув, чтобы он убирался. Икар схватил её за руку, намереваясь то ли отшвырнуть от себя, то ли использовать её в качестве щита, я не знаю, но Том отмер и стал уговаривать его отпустить её в обмен на его добровольное сотрудничество. Парень просто безумный, если решил, что мы бы дали Икару уйти. Икар нехотя повелся, отпустил Харпс, я выдернул её на безопасное расстояние, и тут нас сверху окрикнул Энсел. А когда Икар обернулся, ваш сумасшедший дружок пальнул из старого гренадера, который стоял в вечно пустовавшем кабинете, принадлежащем ещё отцу Арми, в те время, когда он ещё жил здесь. Это почти что в другом крыле здания. Как ты его донес вообще? И как только себя не угробил? — убедившись, что осколков больше не осталось, а кровь текла уже не так сильно, Эзра перевязал предплечье Энселя собственным синим платком и, сделав шаг в сторону, прижался к боку дяде Генри, чтобы успокоить его.   
— Попал?  
— Как видишь, — усмехнулся Энсел, поднимая пострадавшую руку и морщась. — Я с арбалетом не очень умею, а мечом с такого расстояния не достать.  
— И как ты гренадёр дотащил?  
— Да я его давно унёс, уговорив Батисту мне помочь. Интересно было, как эта штука работает. Мы его возле стены поставили и всё собирались разобрать. Не успели.  
— Ты уговорил моего конюха утащить что-то из дома? — удивился Арми, присаживаясь с уснувшей на его руках Харпер возле Тимоти и Тома.  
— Мы хотела потом собрать обратно, — уклончиво ответил Энсел.  
— Кстати, — добавил Эзра, — пожар – это его работа.  
И он указал мыском сапога на убитого.  
— Хотел вызвать панику и под шумок выкрасть Тома. Не ожидал встретить такой отпор.  
Арми хмыкнул и, наклонившись, обнял и Тимоти, и Тома, так как тот всё ещё дрожал.  
— Поможешь? — спросил Арми, и Тимоти кивнул, забирая у него из рук Харпер, стараясь её сильно не тревожить. Арми поднял Тома на ноги, оглядел со всех сторон, а потом взял на руки, будто ребёнка и понёс в дом, кивком головы поманив за собой Тимоти.  
— На сегодня хватит веселья. Энсел – ты к лекарю, и даже не думай спорить. Дети спать. Тома, кажется, мы с Тимоти сегодня оставим у себя в спальне. И Харпер с Фордом тоже. Иначе, чувствую, отдохнуть мне не удастся. Эзра – тебе тоже отдыхать. Набегались.  
— А с этим что делать? — Эзра кивнул на труп.  
— Распоряжусь, чтобы сожгли и выбросили прах в реку за территорией поместья. Он не заслуживает, чтобы его душа упокоилась. А значит: никаких голубей.  
— Ладно.  
— Генри, мы с тобой доведем всех до дома, убедимся, что опасности нет, узнаем, что с конюшней и лошадьми, оценим ущерб, а потом тоже не мешало бы отдохнуть.  
Генри, усмехнувшись, окинул взглядом самого Арми с Томом на руках, Тимоти, прижимавшего к себе Харпер и выдал:  
— О, да. Чувствую, поспать не удастся. С таким-то количеством напуганных детей.  
Никто ещё тогда не знал, как сильно он был близок к правде.


	9. Chapter 9

Ту ночь Тимоти не вспомнил бы, даже если ему посулили бы хорошую награду, так как знал о случившемся только со слов дяди, да судил по сухим комментариям, оброненным самим Арми. Они с дядей долго наводили порядок на оставшейся от конюшни территории, решали, куда устроить лошадей на ночь, планировали, что восстановить в первую очередь.   
Потом пришлось позаботиться о сотне других мелочей, поэтому до спален они добрались уже глубоко за полночь. Эзра спал на кровати дяди Генри, не смотря на строгий запрет, завернувшись в одеяло, будто в кокон, и дядя просто подполз ему под бок, раздевшись. Сил будить Эзру и выпроваживать его уже не было.   
Арми же обнаружил, что Тимоти стащил на пол все одеяла, устроил из них что-то вроде огромного мягкого гнезда, и они лежали в нем кучей малой: Тимоти, Харпер, Форд и Том. Когда его вроде бы крохотная семья ухитрилась разрастить до таких размеров? Едва ли кто-то бы смог ответить на этот вопрос правильно.   
Арми привычно лег за спиной у Тимоти, обнимая его, чувствуя сквозь рубашку его тепло. Какое-то нездоровое, жаркое и липкое тепло. Арми попытался растормошить Тимоти, но ничего не выходило, тот только постанывал во сне, да заходился надсадным кашлем, выгибаясь едва ли не дугой. Пришлось посылать за лекарем, будить дядю и Эзру, так как за детьми больше не кому было присмотреть: Том всё ещё находился в каком-то ступоре, отгородившись от окружающей действительности стеной полного равнодушия к происходящему. Так что Харпер и Форда забрал Эзра, настолько уставший морально и физически, опустошенный последними событиями не хуже пересохшего колодца. Арми испытывал сильные угрызения совести из-за того, что очень мало времени уделял детям в последние месяцы, погружённый в дела и заботы. Но можно было сколько угодно терзаться, а оставлять их рядом с заболевшим Тимоти было нельзя.  
Лекарь осмотрел мечущегося по кровати Тимоти и сделал вывод, что попавший в легкие дым вызвал внутренний ожёг и воспаление. В первую очередь необходимо было сбить жар, для чего тут же наполнили ледяной водой ванную. И, конечно, лекарь прописал разные отвары и коренья для того, чтобы победить инфекцию, не дав её распространиться. Арми собственноручно раздел Тимоти и погрузил его в воду, удерживая его рукой под шею так, чтобы лицо оставалась на поверхности. Тимоти забормотал что-то, взмахнул рукой, пытаясь освободиться, но, выбившись из сил, вскоре затих.  
Арми выдержал положенное время, моля про себя всех известных ему Богов о том, чтобы окунание помогло или хотя бы принесло Тимоти облегчение. Вынув его из воды и обтерев большим полотенцем, Арми попытался напоить его отваром, но ничего не получилось – его зубы были стиснуты так тесно, что жидкость просто проливалась мимо и всё. Тогда, отчаявшись, Арми набрал немного отвара в рот и прижался своими губами к губам Тимоти. Даже скованное жаром, сознание Тимоти и всё его естество стремились к близости и теплу, так что спустя несколько секунд он открыл рот, позволяя горьковатой жидкости течь внутрь. Привкус на самом деле был ужасный, но интимность момента его перебивала.  
Примерно треть стакана Арми споил Тимоти таким вот образом, а остатки влил ему между приоткрытых губ, жаждавших поцелуев, внимания и тепла. Арми пообещал себе обязательно поговорить с Тимоти об этом, когда тот поправиться. Примерно около четырех утра жар отступил, Тимоти расслабился немного, укутавшись в одеяло до самого носа, а Арми сидел рядом и гладил его по волосам, надеясь, что ласка поможет ему почувствовать себя лучше. Самое страшное было позади, но с болезнью ещё какое-то время нужно будет бороться.  
Как только Арми обнаружил, что Тимоти болен, то окутанный страхами, подзабыл про Тома. И это оказалось серьёзной ошибкой. Мальчишка давно находился на грани, исстрадавшись за два года насилия и жестокости. Окружающим могло показаться, что ему лучше, но за кроткими улыбками и мягкими плавными движениями скрывалась очень сильная, почти невыносимая боль. И липкий страх, будто паук, притаившийся в своей паутине в ожидании очередной жертвы. Вновь столкнувшись с Икаром, Том заново пережил эмоции, испытанные им на протяжении последних лет, когда он был во власти жесткого человека, причинявшего боль ради удовольствия и упивавшегося властью над более слабым физически существом.  
Это было слишком. Том всегда считал, что пока жива надежда встретить того, кто был ему безумно дорог хотя бы ещё один разок, мысль противостоять Икару и бороться достаточно мотивировала его не прекращать сражение и выживать любой ценой. Теперь же, когда надежды рухнули, будто песочный замок, разрушенный приливной волной, борьба потеряла смысл. Том не верил, что его любовь когда-нибудь к нему вернётся. Он был испорчен, грязен. Он был отвратителен и противен окружающим.   
Том очень сильно устал. Он хотел отдохнуть.  
Дядя рассказывал Тимоти, когда тот уже оправился и мог сидеть, грея в руках чашку с куриным бульоном, что Арми нашел Тома в переполненной ванной, бледным и недвижимым.   
— Воду никто не спустил, не до этого было. А Том, воспользовавшись моментом, выскользнул незамеченным. И Харпер ничего не почувствовала. Арми сделал всё, что мог.  
— Я понимаю, — отвечал Тимоти, хотя сам впервые в жизни злился на себя за то, что не мог расплакаться, когда это действительно было нужно. Слез не было. Он чувствовал и свою ответственность за случившееся с Томом. Ведь тот здорово напугал Арми и прибежавшего на его крики Энселя, спальня которого была расположена не так далеко от спальни Арми и Тимми. Никто ничего не увидел, ведь Арми позаботился, чтобы у них с Тимоти была личная ванная, попасть в которую можно были лишь через комнату. Когда Том тихонько встал и проскользнул внутрь, Арми был полностью поглощённом Тимоти: нашёптывал ему всякие глупости, которые сам Тимоти, естественно, не запомнил, потому что находился на границе сна и бодрствования, гладил его по спине, касался губами плеча, так что они оба не заметили закрывшейся за Томом двери.   
А когда Арми заглянул в ванную через минут семь, чтобы освежить полотенце, которым обтирал Тимоти лицо, то обнаружил Тома в одной рубахе на две переполненной ванны, бледного словно простыня, с открытыми глазами и посиневшими губами. Арми вытащил его из воды, и, когда Том стал упираться и драться с ним, словно разъярённый перепуганный кот, угодивший в лужу, уложил на пол, придавив за плечи. Тому никак было не справится с Арми, тот был намного сильнее, так что вскоре Том просто плакал навзрыд, выкашливая воду, а Арми молча прижимал его к себе, давая шанс выплеснуть накопившуюся боль. Конечно, когда Арми только вошёл в ванную, от неожиданности, подавшись панике, он громко выкрикнул что-то нецензурное, и этим разбудил только что уснувшую Виолетту, полвечера промучившуюся от головной боли, начавшейся из-за пережитого волнения за мужа. Она очень сильно разозлилась и отправила Энселя выяснить, что же опять случилось в этом сумасшедшем доме, куда её привезли, не поинтересовавшись её мнением.  
Энсел убедился, что Тимоти продолжал спать, свернувшись на боку и накинув одеяло на голову, зашел в ванную и, перепугавшись тоже, бросился к Арми.  
— Что случилось?  
Арми крепко держал Тома, не давая ему отстраниться, и убаюкивал его, словно ребёнка.   
— Сходи за лекарем, пожалуйста. Я всё объясню.  
И вот это вот всё Тимоти и проспал. А когда проснулся утром, ещё слабый от болезни, обнаружил, что Арми спал прямо в одежде на краю кровати, неловко свесив с края руку. Тимоти, не задумываясь, потянулся к нему и, взяв его руку в свои, прижал её к губам, целуя.  
— Арми?  
Тот, простонав что-то тихонько, проснулся и сел на кровати, высвобождая пальцы из рук Тимоти. Потерев лицо ладонями, он улыбнулся ему и спросил:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Тимоти, который ждал чего-то совсем другого, настойчиво выпутался из одеяла и потянулся за поцелуем, забыв про слабость. Арми, усмехнувшись, обнял его за талию, чуть притягивая ближе, и потерся носом о его щеку.  
— У тебя губы горькие. У меня даже в носу этот привкус, кажется.  
— Почему это? — обиделся Тимоти.  
— Потому что у тебя был жар, и началось воспаление, и лекарь прописал тебе множество горьких лекарств. А ты не хотел их принимать, даже зубы разжать не желал. Так что пришлось найти другой способ.  
Тимоти посмотрел на губы Арми и покраснел, догадавшись, что это был за способ.  
— Получилось?  
— Сегодня ты уже не бухаешь, как раскат грома. И жара почти нет. Так что – да.  
И обнял Тимоти, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Правда, долго нежничать у них не вышло, Арми должен был заняться восстановлением конюшен, его ждали дела и заботы, а Тимоти так и не спросил, что вообще произошло. И только когда ему подали завтрак в постель, а заглянувший дядя мялся, не решаясь начать разговор, Тимоти не выдержал и спросил:  
— Да что случилось-то?  
— Том попытался утопиться, — вздохнув, ответил дядя, рассказав, наконец, о событиях, происходивших, пока Тимоти отсыпался. В голове подобное не укладывалось, да и слез не было, хотя, будем честными, Тимоти был тем ещё плаксой, в отличие от многих других мальчишек его возраста. Слезы часто жгли ему глаза от досады или грусти, только вот по родителям он не плакал, словно не хотел признавать факт случившегося. Сейчас было что-то похожее.  
— Я хочу его увидеть.  
— Лекарь сказал, что если он сделал это один раз, то может попытаться снова. Поэтому мы с Арми закрыли его на ключ в комнате, предварительно убедившись, что там для него не было ничего опасного.   
— Что? — Тимоти решительно отбросил в сторону одеяло, — и Энсел вам позволил?  
— Это для его же блага, мы пока не знаем…  
— Оставили ребёнка, которому страшно и больно, одного?  
— Нет, конечно. С ним Энсел и Эзра, по очереди. Я тоже был. Но хотел тебя проведать. Первую часть утра с ним дежурил Арми, после того как лекарь его осмотрел. Но Арми устал сильно, просто с ног валился, и мы отправили его немного отдохнуть. У нас два ребёнка на руках: один в слезах, другой в жару. Нелегкая выдалась ночка.  
— Том спал? — Тимоти хотелось упрямо напомнить, что он вовсе не был ребёнком, но для подобной бравады было не самое подходящее время.  
— Да, пока Арми был с ним. Сейчас сидит на кровати, отказывается есть и разговаривать. Ты куда вообще собрался?  
Тимоти не знал, что им двигало, но внутри росла какая-то уверенность, что он знал, что нужно было делать. Она крепла по мере того, как формулировалась в четкую идею.  
— Пичкая его лекарствами и держа взаперти, вы его не спасете.   
Дядя не стал ему перечить, только смотрел как-то странно, пока Тимоти решительно натягивал на себя халат и пытался попасть ногами в домашние тапки.  
— Что вы сделали с прахом Икара?  
— Ничего. Хотели бросить в реку, но тут ты заболел, потом Том вычудил, и было просто не до этого.  
— Том шел на поправку, я это чувствовал. Не могу объяснить как, но ему было лучше. И тут Икар снова попытался им завладеть. Том просто испугался, что снова окажется в его власти. В таком случае смерть действительно лучше. Надо убедить его в том, что Икар больше никогда не вернётся. И дать ему надежду.  
— Ладно, с Икаром понятно. Но о какой надежде ты говоришь?  
— Помоги мне одеться и позови Эзру и Энселя. Мы все должны поговорить с Томом.  
— О чем?  
— У меня есть идея. Надеюсь, она сработает.   
Уговорить дядю выпустить Тома из заточения, хотя бы на несколько часов, было сложно, то Тимоти все же удалось убедить его, используя всё красноречие, на которое он только был способен. Тому просто нужно было почувствовать себя в безопасности, а разве существовал более эффективный способ, чем похоронить своего врага? Получив гарантии, что Икар никогда уже не вернётся, Том вновь сможет обрести душевное равновесие и, вполне возможно, найдёт в себе силы жить дальше, не оглядываясь на прошлое. Дядя едва ли доверился ему окончательно, и, наверняка не согласился бы, но на выручку Тимоти вдруг пришел заглянувший узнать как у его дела Эзра, решивший вопрос один мягким движением руки. Выслушав аргументы Тимоти, Эзра повернулся к дяде, медленно подошёл к нему, улыбаясь и, поднявшись на цыпочки, чтобы достать до уха Генри, обхватил его за шею, что-то шепнув ему на ухо. Дядя вздохнул, поднял вверх руки, признавая своё поражение, и согласился.  
Виолетта осталась с Харпер и Фордом, так как Лука ушёл вместе с Арми разгребать последствия пожара, что, вообще-то было не типичным занятием для гувернера, обычно занимавшегося детьми. Но сейчас Арми был нужен хороший советчик, понимавший в строительстве хотя бы немного больше, чем ничего. А отец Луки был строителем, и в своё время научил сына азам проектирования, так что Арми не раздумывая позвал его с собой. Виолетта возражать не стала, но и в восторге, конечно же, не была, ведь она достаточно сильно отяжелела и не могла перемещаться так быстро, как раньше. Харпер заверила её, что они с Фордом вовсе не хотели играть и вполне согласны были рассказывать истории её округлившемуся животику. Она уже знала парочку историй, которые могли быть интересны Виолетте.  
Убедить Тома пойти с ними было сложнее, чем добиться разрешения дяди на это. Том не делал попыток причинить себе вред, но и особого интереса к окружающим его людям не проявлял. Когда Тимоти зашёл к нему в комнату, сопровождаемый Эзрой и дядей Генри, Том бросил на него мимолётный взгляд и отвернулся к окну, продолжая наблюдать за птицей, прыгавшей по карнизу. Энсел встал из кресла, отложил в сторону книгу, которую читал и, пойдя к Тому, взъерошил ему волосы.   
— Смотри, кто к тебе пришёл.  
И жест, и брошенную на удачу фразу Том проигнорировал. Он выглядел гораздо младше своих лет, такой хрупкий, худенький, совсем ребёнок. На нём, почему-то, была надета одна из рубашек Энселя, только у него были все оттенки голубого, включая эту широкую лазурную льняную рубаху, заношенную, но безумно любимую, которую вполне можно было подпоясать и носить вместо ночной сорочки, не иначе. Самому Энселю. Том же в ней просто утонул вообще, пришлось закатывать рукава.   
Тимоти присел на край кровати и осторожно прикоснулся к плечу Тома:  
— Ты как?  
Том ничего не ответил, продолжая упорно разглядывать канарейку, но Тимоти заметил, что его нижняя губа задрожала.   
— Прости, что меня не было рядом ночью. Мне жаль.  
Тимоти аккуратно поставил перед Томом небольшую шкатулку и открыл её.  
— Знаешь, что это?  
Тимоти видел, что Том заинтересовался, по тому, как вздрогнули его пальцы и загорелись глаза, но желание законсервировать себя в моменте, когда боль слабее всего, необходимость абстрагироваться и закрыться едва не победила. Том упорно не хотел ничего видеть, кроме коричневой птахи за стеклом.   
— Конечно, знает, — вдруг вмешался Энсел, задергивая портьеру, тем самым лишая Тома возможности игнорировать их, — кто ещё может так отвратительно вонять?  
И со всей грацией, которой Энсел был начисто лишен, он едва не рухнул на кровать с другой стороны от Тома. Тот вздрогнул и, вдруг, отмер, уставившись на шкатулку так, словно она могла его укусить. А потом совсем не двусмысленно отполз от неё как можно дальше, вжавшись спиной в бок Энселя. После того как Энсел героически вмешался, застрелив Икара, Том видел в нем некую безопасную гавань, поэтому с Энселем он взаимодействовал охотнее всего, в его присутствии он поспал дальше, чем за всю оставшуюся ночь и часть дня. Ещё Арми удостоился такой чести, рядом же с Генри или Эзрой, он сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги в лодыжках и отрешенно смотрел в одну точку, не шевелясь.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Эзра вообще не славился деликатностью, хотя, если хотел, мог быть тактичным и обходительным. Но сейчас, приобняв Тома за плечи и взъерошив ему волосы, он протянул: — Он же мертвый. Я точно знаю. Я сам сделал дыру в его груди.  
Том замотал головой и вытянул вперед руку, будто защищаясь.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста.  
— Он мертв, и больше не причинит тебе вреда, — сказал Тимоти, закрывая шкатулку. — Осталось только высыпать прах в самый глубокий водоём, который только найдём. И он уже никогда не вернётся.  
— Я.. я не могу.  
— Я тебе помогу. И Энсел. Мы все поможем. Пожалуйста, Том. Позволь нам помочь тебе.  
Энсел наклонился к уху Тома и что-то ему шепнул тихонько. Том закусил губу, едва не плача от досады на себе и горького страха, всё ещё окутывавшего его с ног до головы. Потом он кивнул и протянул Энселю свою руку, в ответ Энсел крепко сжал её.  
— Не думай даже бояться. Мы же с тобой.  
Вот так и получилось, что они все вместе, включая дядю, оказались на берегу глубокого озера, расположенного на самом краю поместья. Том, только выйдя на улицу, напуганный шумом и ярким светом, растерялся, отступил на шаг, врезался в Энселя и уткнулся ему лицом в грудь, будто ища спасения от охватившей его паники. Дядя Генри шагнул было к нему, чтобы помочь, но Энсел, привыкший к тому, что чаще всего оказывался сильнее окружающих за счет роста и набранной ещё в ранней юности мышечной массы, и чувствовавший ответственность за Тома, легко подхватил мальчишку на руки, и позволил ему спрятать лицо у себя на шее. Тимоти нес шкатулку, а дядя и Эзра замыкали шествия, отпугивая своими хмурыми взглядами любопытных зевак.   
Можно было, конечно, зарыть шкатулку в землю, но даже дядя, отличавшийся достаточно прохладных отношением к культу почитания предков, не мог допустить мысли о таком кощунстве. Прах всё равно нужно было похоронить, даже не смотря на то, что Икар был отвратительным человеком. Нельзя было просто оставить прах гнить в земле. В их землях людей хоронили так, как хотели, чтобы они жили в загробной жизни. Конечно, считалось, что всё решали Боги, но если ты смешивал прах с зернышками и скармливал его голубям, символам мира и надежды, то птицы быстрее уносили его в небо, быстрее даже, чем ветер. А если ты хотел, чтобы путь на небо был долгим и трудным, или не желал, чтобы человек вообще его нашел, то прах скармливались рыбам в надежде, что путь вверх им навсегда заказан.  
Энсел крепко держал Тома за руку, пока Тимоти открывал и передавал ему шкатулку.  
— Давай, малой. Избавься от него раз и навсегда.  
Черная пыль взвилась над поверхностью воды и осела, исчезая. Том долго смотрел на гладь озера, борясь со слезами. Разозлившись вдруг, он вышвырнул шкатулку в воду и, не сдерживая себя больше, горько заплакал. Тимоти обнял его, стараясь утешить хотя бы немного.  
— Ненавижу его, ненавижу, — шептал Том, содрогаясь от слез.  
— Он уже никогда не вернётся. Ты в безопасности здесь, с нами.  
— Мы сможем тебя защитить, — улыбнувшись, добавил дядя Генри, сжимая руку Эзры.   
— Мои родители, если захотят, смогут меня забрать. Мне только шестнадцать.  
— О, нет, парень, — помотал головой Энсел, — мы с лордом Кавилллом кое-что понимаем в законах. Они совершили преступление, отдав тебя. Пусть только попробуют потребовать назад.  
— Правда?  
— Правда, — вмешался Эзра, — у меня есть немного денег, так что, если будет нужно, мы это разрешим.  
— Спасибо, я…  
— Так, ты ведь ещё не видел Сиротку, правда? — перебил его дядя.   
Том помотал головой, а Тимоти почувствовал укор совести, ведь после пожара он так ещё и не проведывал своего жеребенка, даже не знал, как у него дела.  
— Надо это исправить. Только самим вам, друзья мои, не добраться.   
— Я могу идти, — робко заверил его Том, но дядя даже слушать его не стал.  
— Ты-то может, и можешь, а вот у Тимоти щеки опять раскраснелись. Ничего хорошо это нам не сулит. Если жар вернётся, Арми с меня шкуру спустит.   
— Я в порядке. Полном, — отмахнулся от него Тимоти, но на всякий случай всё же прижал ладони к щекам, проверяя. Он вполне сносно себя чувствовал, но посидеть немного бы не отказался.  
— Ага. А я — король Клавдий. Энсел, ты у нас шустрый, заберешь Тимоти, а я возьму…  
— Нет! — Том встрепенулся даже и непроизвольно вцепился Энселю в руку.  
— Ладно, тогда наоборот, — легко согласился дядя.  
— Мне не три года, чтобы ты меня на себе таскал!  
— Станешь возражать, тебя понесет Эзра. Он справится, а тебе такого унижения век не пережить.  
— Дядя…  
— Либо сам, либо поедешь на ручках, как принцесса.  
Энсел, который уже легко подхватил Тома на руки, возмутился, что мальчишка вообще ничего не весит, и ему нужно больше есть, и усмехнулся:  
— Доберемся до конюшен, сделаю тебе диадему. Принцесса.  
Тимоти фыркнул, но всё же забрался дяде на спину, борясь со смущением. Кажется, силы свои он реально не рассчитал, и на своих двоих ему не то, что до Сиротки, до спальни было не добраться. Наблюдавший за ними Эзра веселился от души: он-то хорошо знал, каким сильным и выносливым был его Генри, способный достаточно долго удерживать вес Эзры руками под ягодицы, ритмично в него вбиваясь, и ни разу ни сбившись при этом, пока Эзра, подавшись удовольствию, не ухал в пропасть. А уж Тимоти вообще ничего не весил, так что приятно было оценить силу своего мужчины и получить удовольствие от смущения нового приятеля. Да, они вроде как сдружились, но некоторого задора между ними это всё же не отменяло.   
До конюшен, вернее до обугленных остовов, от них оставшихся, они добрались достаточно быстро. Рабочие уже расчистили завалы, сняли пострадавшие бревна, оставив лишь основу, и теперь занимались тем, что изучали фундамент на предмет его пригодности к дальнейшему использованию. Лошади были размещены во временном пристанище, возведенном в кратчайшие сроки. Там было не так уютно и тепло, немного задувал ветер сквозь прикрытые парусиной стыки, но это всё же было хоть что-то, по сравнению с открытым пространством дневным палящим солнцем и вечерней прохладой.   
Когда Тимоти только приехал в поместье, стояла середина мая, славившаяся достаточно резкой сменой климата: то тепло, то ветер. Сейчас, в июле солнце стояло в небе больше двадцати часов. Рассветало очень рано, стрелка часов едва успевала перевалить за три часа, а в небе уже поднимались первые робкие лучи. Темнело же никак не раньше часа, и то неохотно, небо серело, затягивалось, но не теряло все свои краски. Было жарко, но в ночные часы мог подняться неслабый ветер, трепавший ветки цветущих и плодовых деревьев. Такая погода должна была простоять до сентября, потом истомившаяся природа благодарно принимала сезон дождей, длившийся до ноября, и засыпала, замерев до конца февраля. Мороз почти не было, шли редкие дожди, деревья сбрасывали листву, но трава оставалась зеленой, хоть и выглядела уже не такой свежей.   
Приехав сюда впервые, Тимоти не очень был уверен, что застал бы осень именно здесь, но теперь он спокойно думал об однообразной зиме и опавших листьях на вишне и черешне: он принял жизнь такой, какой она была, и не жаждал перемен в самое ближайшее время. Потом, в будущем им с Арми определенно придётся поговорить об его уходе, но не сейчас, когда впереди оставался ещё долгий непройденный путь.  
Зайдя внутрь конюшни, Тимоти поманил остальных за собой, прикладывая палец к губам:  
— Не шумите, он не очень любит резкие звуки.   
Том робко ступал за ним следом, постоянно оглядываясь на Энселя, будто спрашивая его одобрения. Если бы это не было так грустно, то Тимоти бы точно пошутил над ним, так трогательно он выглядел. Сиротка переступил с ноги на ногу, водя ушами и рассматривая незнакомцев, но особого беспокойства не выказывал. Тимоти подозвал Тома к себе, надеясь, что жеребёнок и мальчик поладят. Том аккуратно погладил Сиротку по голове, а тот мотнул ушами и лизнул Тома в открытую ладонь.   
— Ты ему понравился, — улыбнулся Тимоти, и Том робко улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Вот вы где, — раздался голос Арми, немного встревоженный и удивленный. Тимоти помахал ему приветливо и подошёл ближе, оставляя Тома и Сроку наедине.   
— Они подружились, — раскрасневшись, Тимоти обнял Арми за талию и прильнул щекой к его груди.  
— Славно, только у тебя ещё ночью был жар, а сейчас ты бегаешь без продыху. Давай я увезу тебя домой?  
Тимоти хотел возразить, правда, ему не хотелось показывать слабость перед остальными, но он правда, очень устал и чувствовал это. Кивнув, он позволил Арми взять его на руки и вынести на улицу, чтобы усадить на лошадь.  
— Ты ведь меня не уронишь?  
— Ещё чего, — улыбнулся Арми, беря в руки поводья.   
Тимоти действительно почувствовал сильную усталость от того, что провел целый день на ногах, пытаясь помочь другим людям. Жар не вернулся, но слабость появилась вновь. Арми привез его домой и помог принять ванную, чтобы он немного расслабился и пришёл в себя. Тимоти, которому вообще не нравилось одиночество, а после пожара – особенно, отчаянно цеплялся за Арми, не желая его отпускать. В этих порывистых, эмоциональных движениях не было сексуального подтекста, только стремление почувствовать себя нужным, ощутить на себе тепло и чью-то привязанность. Арми не очень-то понимал, как правильно реагировать на подобное, но не отталкивал, а лишь старался держать себя в руках, чтобы не сделать глупость, а которой оба пожалели бы в будущем.  
Уложив Тимоти в кровать, Арми устроился рядом, дожидаясь, пока Тимоти уснёт, чтобы тихонько ускользнуть и заняться своими делами. Тимоти буквально кожей ощущал это, понимал, что у Арми было много вопросов по поводу Тома и того, почему он оказался на свободе, а не сидел, закрытый в своей комнате. Но сейчас подобные мелочи Тимоти не интересовали, он не желал идти на компромисс с собственными желаниями и думать о вещах, ему не интересных.   
Взяв Арми за руку, Тимоти вдруг тихо попросил:  
— Полежи со мной.  
— Я и так здесь.  
— Нет, не так. Обними меня.  
— Тимоти… — если бы у Тимоти хотя бы жар был, можно было бы всё происходящее списать на него, но температура у Тимоти была в относительном порядке.   
— Мне просто хочется, чтобы кто-то побыл рядом. Я могу попросить Энселя, но ты же говорил мне, что тебе наша близость не слишком нравится, так что я хочу, чтобы ты сам сделал хоть что-нибудь.  
Арми вздохнул и покачал головой:  
— Что, например?  
— Останься, — в его голосе прозвучало столько детской неуверенности в себе, что отказать было подобно убийству слепого беспомощного щенка. Арми подумал немного и, присев, снял верхнюю рубаху.  
— Хорошо. Только недолго, ладно?  
Тимоти согласился, ведь он был абсолютно уверен в том, что, заполучив внимание Арми, сможет его удержать. Тимоти чувствовал острую необходимость в прикосновениях, заботе и внимании, которых ему в последнее время так не хватало. После гибели родителей, никогда не отказывавших ему в объятиях и ласковых жестах, дядя Генри старался компенсировать ему недостаток родительской, особенно материнской любви, как мог. Тимоти вырос тактильным человеком, которому прикосновения сами по себе дарили спокойствие, помогали справиться с плохими эмоциями, а если они исходили от человека, вызывающего лишь чем положительные эмоции, то Тимоти словно энергией заряжался.  
Арми был для Тимоти большой загадкой, но с ним рядом было легко и спокойно. Не приходилось задумываться над каждым слово или действием, Арми легко уступал в мелочах, предпочитая не расходовать собственные силы по пустякам. Он не хранил зло, отпуская ситуацию, если не мог исключить раздражающий фактор из окружающей обстановки. И в тоже время в нём была сила, внутренний стержень, позволяющий Тимоти видеть в Арми человека, способного защитить, в случае чего.  
Приняв Арми как нечто неизбежное, Тимоти вдруг открыл в нём множество мелочей, которые не заметил поначалу: Арми был невероятно теплый, к нему можно было прижаться, если за окном завывал ветер, заползти под бок, накинуть на себя его руку и чувствовать себя так, словно медвежонок в берлоге под боком у сильной и заботливой матери: тепло и уютно. Пройдясь босиком по холодному полу, можно было сунуть окоченевшие ступни ему между бедер, и Арми в ответ только морщил лоб, но никогда не возражал, позволяя использовать себя вместо грелки. Во время посидело к саду, когда уставала спина или шея можно было без зазрения совести устроиться на скамье возле него, вытянув ноги и сложив их Арми на колени, и тогда он разминал ступни, аккуратно массируя каждый палец. А если Тимоти засыпал, уронив голову ему на плечо или грудь, то просыпался, уткнувшись носом ему в живот, головой на его бедре, а Арми перебирал ему волосы и поглаживал шею.   
Приболев, Тимоти становился особенно требовательным. Сейчас, когда его уже не мучил жар и не бил озноб, ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то обнимал, поглаживал по плечу, как когда-то в детстве, касался губами виска и шептал успокаивающие глупости. Переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Арми, Тимоти удобнее утроился под одеялом и закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.  
— Мне нужно вернуться на стройку.  
— Они справятся без тебя.  
Арми вздохнул и подвинулся немного ближе, едва не касаясь губами его уха.  
— У меня ещё осталась работа.  
— Там дядя Генри. Он позаботиться обо всё. Он не хуже тебя в лошадях разбирается. Заодно покажет Тому, что к чему.  
— Про Тома мы поговорим завтра, когда ты немного прейдешь в себя.  
— Я в порядке, — возразил Тимоти без особого энтузиазма, так и не открывая глаза.  
— Повторяй это себе как можно чаще, может быть, и сам в это поверишь, — улыбнулся Арми.  
— Я соглашусь признать себя больным, если ты останешься со мной до утра.  
— Тимоти, я им нужен…  
— А мне нет? — это был совсем уж нечестный ход, и Тимоти это прекрасно знал. Но он не любил лежать в одиночестве, прислушиваясь к собственному телу. Ему становилось тоскливо и одиноко, мысли в голову лезли самые безрадостные, да и болезнь сразу же навалилась ещё сильнее, хотя ещё несколько мгновений назад всё было в относительном порядке. Арми напрягся рядом с Тимоти, будто бы раздумывая, как бы изящнее выкрутиться из затруднительного положения, и Тимоти, не зная, что ещё сказать, прошептал:  
— Ты обещал обо мне заботиться.  
Арми точно не чем было крыть. Он хмыкнул и улыбнулся, высвобождая свои пальцы и устраивая ладонь под рубахой на голом животе Тимоти, прижимаясь губами в его шее.  
— Хитрый маленький манипулятор.  
— Я не люблю болеть в одиночестве, это так тоскливо и страшно. А вдруг я усну и не проснусь? Или мне станет так плохо, что я не смогу дышать?   
Лепеча эти глупости, Тимоти уже знал, что победил, и Арми останется с ним до самого утра, согревая собой и прогоняя плохие сны.  
— Ты не умрешь во сне. Я о тебе позабочусь.  
— Правда?  
— Да.   
— Хорошо, — устроив свою руку поверх руки Арми, Тимоти почти сразу же уснул, а Арми ещё какое-то время лежал, прислушиваясь к его дыханию, пока тоже не вырубился от усталости.  
На следующее утро Тимоти сумел проснуться раньше Арми, чувствуя себя хорошо отдохнувшим. Арми лежал на спине, закинув руку за голову, и сбросив скомканное одеяло в ноги. В распахнувшемся вороте его ночной рубашки, которую, он видимо надел ночью, виднелась загорелая кожа, покрытая тёмными курчавыми волосками. Вроде бы ничего необычного, но удержаться Тимоти просто не смог: провёл кончиками пальцев по небольшой ложбинке между грудными мышцами. Арми наморщил во сне нос и перехватил руку Тимоти, возвращая её на место.  
— Щекотно, — прояснил Арми свой жест, но глаза так и не открыл.  
Тимоти до странного сильно хотелось его поцеловать. Вот просто прикоснуться губами к краешку его губ, провести самым кончиком языка, заставляя Арми открыться ему, но делать этого он не стал. В панталонах было тесно, ткань намокла от выделявшегося предэякулята и неприятно липла к коже, а у Арми, похоже, такой проблемы не было. И тереться от него своим утренним стояком, чтобы получить всего лишь поцелуй, Тимоти не хотелось. Дальше же поцелуев он не забирался даже в самых смелых своих мечтах.  
Тимоти собрался было уже вылезти из кровати и принять ванну, когда заметил глубокую складку, залегшую у Арми на лбу. Обычно так хмурятся, либо когда о чем-то глубоко задумались, либо когда что-то серьёзно беспокоит.  
— Голова болит? — спросил Тимоти, аккуратно пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по его виску и скуле.  
— Немного. Вчера перенапрягся, видимо.  
— Почему ничего не сказал? — возмутился Тимоти, устраивая ладонь на животе Арми и придвигаясь к нему ближе.  
— Да как-то к слову не пришлось.  
— И ты так и уснул?  
Вместо ответа Арми повернулся на бок и уткнулся носом Тимоти в шею, вдыхая её уютный теплый утренний запах, наполненный чем-то мальчишески легким и едва уловимым.  
— И за ночь не прошло?  
— Не переживай. Так бывает.  
— Миленько, — цокнул языком Тимоти, садясь на кровати и откидывая в сторону одеяло, — вставай.  
— Ты можешь не шевелиться и полежать со мной ещё полчаса? — спросил вдруг Арми так жалобно, и Тимоти обязательно бы ему уступил, если бы не знал, что никакого толка от безделья в кровати не будет.   
— Обязательно. Но для начала тебе придётся встать.  
Арми громко застонал, потёр виски, поморщившись, и, наконец, медленно сел, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.   
— Мне нужна минутка.  
— Гораздо больше. Сиди так и не шевелись.  
Тимоти ухитрился втиснуться между Арми и спинкой кровати, прижать свои бедра к бедрам Арми и неловко погладить Арми по спине.  
— Сними рубаху.  
— Зачем? — самое забавное, что Арми спросил уже в процессе стягивания рубахи, которую затем отбросил куда-то в сторону.  
— Нельзя терпеть головную боль. Это отвратительно.  
И, приласкав напряжённые мышцы шеи, Тимоти стал разминать их пальцами, стараясь превратить напряжённый камень в масло. Он хорошо умел расправляться со скопившейся хронической усталостью, так как раньше мама часто просила его помять ей плечи, болевшие после изнурительного дня в поле. Потом его дядя научил нескольким секретам: на какую точку и как нажимать, чтобы снять тонус и вернуть человеку хорошее самочувствие. Арми был ужасно напряжён, у него были забиты все мышцы, ничего удивительного, что голова болела всю ночь.  
— Ты совсем как скала. Расслабься немного, — уговаривал его Тимоти, сочетая поглаживания с продуманными болезненными нажатиями и растираниями.  
— О, Боги. Кто тебя этому научил?  
— Любезный дядюшка.  
— Обязательно скажу ему спасибо.  
Вскоре Арми перестал сдерживать себя и окончательно разомлел. Тимоти понадобилось около сорока минут, чтобы качественно проработать каждую мышцу и снять напряжение и боль. Арми сидел неподвижно, наклонив голову вперед и закрыв глаза. Тимоти просто не удержался: он прижался губами к бьющейся под кожей жилке и погладил Арми по плечу, приводя в чувство.  
— Лучше?  
— Намного.  
— Болит ещё?   
Арми промычал что-то нечленораздельное и позволил Тимоти опрокинуть себя на кровать и укрыть одеялом.  
— Теперь ты должен правильно остыть. Полчаса ещё без тебя справятся. А то сляжешь с воспалением шейного нерва, как они тогда без тебя запоют?  
— Угу, — хмыкнул Арми, раскидываясь на кровати морской звездой. Тимоти подполз к нему под бок, сворачиваясь едва ли не в клубок, будто котёнок, и, довольный делом рук своих, улыбнулся.  
— Ты совсем себя не бережешь.  
— Ага.  
— Придется мне, время от времени, за тебя браться.  
— Ага.  
— Что-то ещё скажешь? — насмешливо дунул ему в ухо Тимоти.  
— Полчаса?   
— Полчаса.  
— Тогда просто лежи молча рядом и не мешай мне наслаждаться моментом.  
Тимоти точно бы ударил его по лицу подушкой, но было жалко своих трудов, так что он просто пообещал себе при случае отомстить Арми как-нибудь, но почти сразу про это забыл.


	10. Chapter 10

Правда, через полчаса Арми ещё спал, причем так крепко, что Тимоти решил его не будить вовсе, а дать отдохнуть нормально и выспаться. Когда он брался делать массаж, нажал на все нужные точки, чтобы Арми расслабился. Так что теперь можно было ожидать его пробуждения к вечеру, а если очень сильно повезет – то проспит до следующего утра.  
Тимоти видел, что всё случившееся оставило на Арми отпечаток усталости, хоть он и старался это не показывать. Но, кажется, все и вся требовали его помощи и присутствия, спрашивали совета. Арми уделял внимание каждому, постоянно находился в напряжении. Тимоти даже забыл, когда они последний раз проводили время вместе так, чтобы никто из окружающих не попытался их прервать. А уж детей Арми толком не видел так давно, что подсчитать не получалось. Всё урывками и на бегу. Обуваясь, Тимоти велел себе не забыть вечером привести мелких к Арми и запереть дверь на засов. Пусть спокойно и в тишине почитает им сказку на ночь и просто пообщается. Тимоти чувствовал, что Арми этого не хватало, а раз так, нужно было брать всё в свои руки.  
На бегу затолкав в рот лепешку с сыром, и жуя на ходу, Тимоти направился на стройку, надеясь застать там дядю. И не ошибся. Вся их небольшая новообразовавшаяся банда уже была там. Эзра, стянув волосы жгутом и оголив руки, помогал рабочим прилаживать ворота. Энсел вместе с парочкой крепких ребят доделывали крышу. Даже Том был тут, сосредоточено конопатил щели. Дядя Генри о чем-то спорил с Лукой, разговор грозил перейти в брань и крики, так что Тимоти поспешил выяснить, в чем же дело.  
— Доброе утро. Что случилось? — спросил он, подходя к дяде и обнимая его рукой за талию, как делал всегда при встрече, с тех пор, как был ребёнком. Дядя легко похлопал его по спине и слегка задержал руку на его плече, приветствуя.  
— И тебе доброе утро. О чем спорите?  
— Об окнах, — ответил дядя, как-то хитро посматривая на Луку.  
— Окнах? — нахмурился Тимоти, - а что с ними не так?  
Лука, поняв видимо, что дядя сейчас легко перетянет племянника на свою сторону, и этим самым выиграет спор, возмущённо заговорил, бурно жестикулируя.  
— Зачем в конюшне окна? Что за вздор?   
Тимоти обернулся на почти законченное здание и заметил несколько окон под самой крышей, расположенных таким образом, что конюшню должен был заливать солнечный свет.  
— И чья это идея?   
— Идею с окнами подал Том. Он сказал, что лошадям тоскливо в темноте, с узкими щелями для проветривания вместо окон. Особенно Сиротке. Жеребенку нужен свет, чтобы расти сильным и быстрым.  
— Их же постоянно выводят на прогулку! — попытался было возразить Лука, но Тимоти поднял руку, прося его дать дяде шанс закончить.  
— Это важно?  
— Эндрю согласен с Томом, и говорит, что идея просто отличная.  
— Ладно, — кивнул головой Тимоти, — а ты почему против?  
— Стекло же жутко дорогое, — Лука, кажется, никак не мог уложить в своей голове, что кто-то мог не знать таких очевидных вещей.  
— Мы можем себе это позволить?  
— Думаю, что да.  
Тимоти задумался на какое-то время, прикидывая, как лучше поступить в сложившейся ситуации. Он никогда не слышал от Арми о том, что они испытывали недостаток в деньгах, но Арми мог просто не озвучивать проблему, считая, что Тимоти не зачем забивать голову подобной ерундой. Но Том… Он впервые вновь чем-то заинтересовался, проявил инициативу, даже сумел её воплотить в жизнь. Нельзя было зарубить всё а корню.  
— А что бы сказал Арми?   
Дядя улыбнулся так широко, словно его лошадь пришла к финишу первой и принесла ему сказочную прибыль.  
— Он бы одобрил.  
Тимоти посмотрел на Луку пытливо, ожидая его решения.  
— А ты как думаешь? Что бы он сказал?  
Лука скрипнул зубами, эмоционально махнул рукой, но всё же ответил:  
— Согласился бы с мальчиком. Он очень заботится о животных.  
— Ну, тогда и смысла спорить нет, верно?  
— Как скажите, мастер, — Лука слегка наклонил голову, соглашаясь с ним, а дядя громко рассмеялся, когда заметил застывшую на лице Тимоти растерянность.  
— Ты бы себя видел.  
— Что?  
— Ещё полгода назад Лука бы просто тебе уши надрал, а сейчас, смотри ты, соглашается с тобой.  
— Если мастер будет вести себя недостойно, я и сейчас надеру, — возразил Лука, и вдруг приподнял бровь, оглядываясь по сторонам. — А где мистер Хаммер?  
— Он приболел. Думаю, денек мы проживем без него.  
— Но…  
Тимоти сам не ожидал от себя тех властных ноток, с которыми произнес следующую фразу. Лука, замерший на мгновение, кажется, тоже.  
— Я вынужден настаивать. Мистер Хаммер заслуживает отдых. Лорд Кавилл вполне может решить неотложные вопросы. Нет смысла поднимать Арми с постели.  
У Луки кончики губ поползли вверх, но он сдержался и не рассмеялся, хотя было видно, что ему это сложно давалось.   
— Как вам будет угодно, мастер.  
За день конюшни были практически закончены, остались некоторые мелочи, и Эндрю стал по немного переводить животных из времянки в нормальное помещение. Тимоти, активно трудившийся наравне со всеми, чувствовал во всем теле приятную усталость. Решено было всем вместе отправиться в купальни и искупаться в бассейне. Тимоти не очень сильно любил греться, но Энсел уговаривал его, не уступая ни на йоту, и Тимоти согласился под довольный смех дяди.   
Тот вообще выглядел очень счастливым и довольным жизнью: много улыбался, смеялся, обнимал Эзру без остановки, касался губами его волос, короче демонстрировал открытую привязанность, которую раньше всегда выдавал дозировано. Скорее всего, это было связано с удачным завершением большого дела, схлынувшим после стрельбы адреналином или чем-то подобным. В любом случае, на этих двоих приятно было смотреть. Эзра уже не казался противным болтуном, шелуха слезла, и под ней оказался вполне интересный собеседник и неплохой человек.  
Том, который, как выяснилось, ночевал в спальне Энселя, пошёл с ними. С окружающими он держался несколько отстраненного, но всё же улыбался и даже шутить пытался, чем несказанно обрадовал всех. Виолетта, по очевидным причинам не учувствовавшая ни в стройке, ни в гуляниях после, узнав о том, что пришлось пережить Тому, подначиваемая нереализованным пока материнским инстинктом, взяла над Томом шефство и уговорила его остаться на ночь с ней и Энселем. «Ты нам не помешаешь, а если кто-то попробует тебя обидеть, будет иметь дело со мной. Посмотрим, как этот некто сможет справится с женщиной, у которой болит грудь и поясница». Том тогда рассмеялся впервые за долгое время и согласился остаться. Энсел был совсем не против: у Виолетты так часто менялось настроение, что ему было жизненного необходимо, чтобы она хоть чуть-чуть переключилась на кого-то другого. Том подходил идеально. Он тянулся к ласке, заботе, у него делалось такое лицо, когда Виолетта осторожно гладила его по волосам или щеке, что не передать словами.   
Тимоти, слушая Энселя и отмокая в теплой воде, думал о загадочном мужчине, который по словам Харпер, очень скоро должен был прийти за Томом. Был ли мальчик к этому готов? После всего, что на него свалилось? Ответа на этот вопрос у Тимоти не было. Самого Тома спрашивать не имело смысла, он не верил в способности девочки, мгновенно закрывался, стоило только вспомнить разговор, случившийся до пожара, нахохливался, будто воробей, и уходил.  
Сейчас они с Эзрой сидели у противоположного бортика и что-то обсуждали, склонившись друг к другу. Энсел, решив подурачиться, поднырнул под воду и поплыл к ним, а дядя Генри, потянувшись, словно кот, сел рядом с Тимоти и похлопал его по колену.  
— Всё хотел тебе сказать, да как-то возможности не было. Ты играешь с огнем.  
Тимоти резко повернулся к нему, и дядя спокойно убрал с его щеки прилипшие волосы, намокшие от воды.  
— О чем ты?  
Пальцы на коленке Тимоти сжались сильнее, но улыбаться дядя не перестал. В тот момент Тимоти впервые стало не по себе, такой у дяди был взгляд. Он смотрел сосредоточено-внимательно, словно изучая Тимоти. Одна рука легла Тимоти на плечо, прошлась по тонкой выступающей косточке возле ключицы и ушла под воду, едва заметно задев сосок. Тимоти растеряно посмотрел на дядю, подавив в себе желание убрать его руку со своего колена. Ничего необычного в этом не было, дядя часто прикасался к нему, особенно в детстве, обнимал, гладил по волосам. Но в этот раз прикосновение вызывало дрожь, унять которую Тимоти не мог.  
— Об Арми.  
Они сидели в воде в одном нижнем белье, дядя тоже не стал его снимать, чтобы не смущать Тома. И теперь Тимоти мог сквозь воду рассмотреть очевидную выпуклость, очерченную белой тканью, ставшей в воде почти прозрачной. Толку от неё не было. Точно такая же проблема была и у самого Тимоти, но он старался скрестить ноги таким образом, чтобы не привлекать к ней внимания. Проследив за метнувшимся взглядом Тимоти, дядя убрал руку с колена Тимоти и улыбнулся уже искренне.  
— Смотри туда, — и показал пальцем на Эзру, который показывал Тому странную акробатическую комбинацию, стоя на руках в воде и вытянув вверх ноги. Ягодицы у Эзры были, что надо, а так как панталоны Эзра не носил, предпочитая нечто отдаленно их напоминавшее, то одежда скрывала гораздо меньше, чем могла бы. Тимоти покраснел и поспешно отвел взгляд, поняв, чем был вызван стояк дяди  
— Это вообще белье?  
— И очень удобное. Его легко снимать. Даже зубами.  
— Дядя!  
Дядя Генри закинул руку Тимоти на плечи и пододвинулся ближе. Лицо его сделалось серьёзным.  
— Ты, прожив с Арми столько времени, уже не должен впадать в краску. Он тебя вообще касается хоть иногда?  
— Это не твое дело, — отрезал Тимоти, отворачиваясь.  
— Может быть, — рука дяди, ещё секунду назад находившаяся на безопасное расстоянии, вдруг оказалась на его паху, несильно сжимая. Тимоти дернулся было, но дядя удержал его на месте, придерживая за плечи и закинув на его ноги свою. Со стороны всё выглядело так, будто они дурачились, но Тимоти даже испугался немного, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Отпусти меня, — выдохнул он, но звук получился смазанный, так как член предательски дернулся, отзываясь на чужое прикосновение.  
— Судя по всему, он тебя не трогал ни разу, — хмыкнул дядя, выпуская его. Тимоти поборол желание отодвинуться от него и поправить в панталонах вставший член.   
— Это тебя…  
Дядя взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза:  
— Ты очень скоро поймешь, что я прав. Так что, просто выслушай. Если не собираешься быть с ним, не льни так. В последнее время ты едва не мурлычешь, когда он тебя касается. Как котёнок. Просто оставь его в покое, если собираешься и дальше настаивать на своем.  
— Я ни на чем не настаиваю.  
— Ты по-прежнему хочешь уйти через четыре года?   
— Конечно.  
— Тогда оставь его в покое. Не мучай. Не приручай.  
— Дядя…  
— Поверь, ему было очень больно с Элизабет. Если он привыкнет к тебе, а ты потом сбежишь, оставив его с брешью в сердце, я сам тебе уши надеру.  
— Ты ведь сам меня…  
— Я думал, ты изменишь свое решение. Но прошло четыре месяца, а ты всё та же мечтаешь удрать. Только при этом ещё и заставляешь Арми ради тебя по битому стеклу ходить. Касаешься его, целуешь. Так, словно он для тебя что-то значит. Он всё же и мой друг. И я прошу тебя, хоть и люблю тебя очень, не делать ему больно. Скоро Элизабет приедет. Давай, я помогу тебе бежать с ней?  
Тимоти замер с комично открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать, а дядя больше не улыбался, только смотрел внимательно и ждал чего-то. От ответа Тимоти спас Эзра, подплывший к ним и устроившийся рядом с дядей Генри, чтобы коснуться губами его плеча.  
— О чем болтаете?  
Дядя повернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся, правда, улыбка не коснулась его глаз, и Эзра это заметил, но не стал выпытывать, в чем дело сразу же, решив, видимо, сделать это потом наедине.  
— Решаем, как будет приветствовать мисс Чамберс в нашем скромном поместье.  
— Уже? Так скоро? — удивился Эзра.  
— Она же раз в четыре месяца приезжает. Недели через две явится.  
Тимоти, едва вникая в их дальнейший разговор, никак не мог восстановить дыхание, чувствуя себя рыбой, которую выбросили на берег. Дядя давал ему шанс, нет, не так. Дядя просил его уйти. Оставить Арми в прошлом и двигаться дальше. Чтобы не мучить его в будущем. Вопрос был только в том, чего хотел сам Тимоти. Ответа на этот вопрос ему ещё только предстояло найти. С одной стороны ему очень хотелось быть свободным, принимать решения по поводу своей жизни самостоятельно, с другой уходить вот так внезапно, поддавшись на уговоры дяди, было странно. Тем более в компании бывшей жены Арми, загадочной девушки, определенно знавшей больше, чем говорившей. Нужно было тщательно взвесить все «за» и «против» и только потом принимать решение. Благо, время ещё было.  
Убедившись, что дядя занят Эзрой, Тимоти направился на противоположный край бассейна и немного поплескался с Энселем и Томом. Последний, кажется, даже немного повеселел, хоть улыбался всё равно лишь уголками губ, но это уже был прогресс и не маленький. Энсел, поддавшись порыву, даже попытался утопить Тимоти, надавив ему на голову и не давая всплыть. Но Тимоти удалось извернуться и пощекотать его по боку, отчего Энсел издал совсем не мужественный крик и выпустил свою добычу.   
— Ты грязно играешь!  
— Совсем как ты, — усмехнулся Тимоти и выбрался за пределы бассейна. Он уже немного подмерз и хотел скорее вернуться в комнату, под теплый бок к Арми. При этой мысли внутри что-то больно кольнуло, отзываясь тянущим ощущением в боку, и Тимоти обернулся на дядя, который кажется не обращал на него никакого внимания. Просьба не трогать Арми, не приручать его всё ещё звучала в ушах Тимоти, и он никак не мог её заглушить.  
— Уходишь? — спросил Энсел, высовываясь из воды и шутливо хватая его за лодыжку.  
— Да, хочу ещё кое-что сделать перед сном.  
— Ну, ладно. За мелкого не переживай, я за ним пригляжу, — Энсел взлохматил мокрые волосы Тома, и тот прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской.  
Тимоти завернулся в большое полотенце и быстро высушил голову. Одевался он наскоро, едва попадая шнуровкой в петли, застревая ногой в штанине. Ему просто физически было неуютно стоять здесь, хотелось под одеяло и спать, так сильно он устал за день. До поместья он едва не бежал, не понимая, чем вызвано подобное нетерпение. А когда ввалился в спальню, с мокрой головой и тяжело дышавший, удивленный Арми приложил палец к губам, веля ему не шуметь. Дети были с ним, прижались к его бокам с обоих сторон и сладко сопели. На животе Арми лежала открытая книга, а сам он внимательно рассматривал Тимоти в свете ночника.  
— Не знаешь, почему я проснулся около трех часов назад? Это очень странно.  
— Ничего странного, ты просто устал, — ответил Тимоти, откидывая край одеяла и забираясь в кровать. Привычным жестом пропихнул замерзшие ступни между бедер Арми, Тимоти довольно промычал что-то и приготовился спать.  
— Я не устаю. И у тебя голова мокрая. Высуши.  
— Не хочу, — протянул Тимоти, понимая, что ведет себя как ребенок, но не желая бороться с настроением покапризничать.  
— Замочишь подушку. Давай сюда, — Арми аккуратно присел, отложив книгу на пол, заставив Тимоти тоже присесть, и тщательно вытер ему голову, высушив ему волосы. Тимоти сидел смирно и позволял Арми о нем заботиться, хотя голос в его голове настойчиво твердил о том, что нужно держать дистанцию и готовиться к побегу. Он же хотел свободы, почему его так тянуло к Арми с его большими руками и глупой улыбкой добродушной собаки?  
— Что делал, когда проснулся?  
— Попытался встать. Но Харпер привела Форда, они устроили бой подушками, потом мы построили крепость, рассказывали друг другу истории и просто обнимались. Я понял, что очень по ним скучаю, — признался Арми, позволяя Тимоти лечь ближе.  
— Они знают, что ты их любишь. Просто сейчас сложное время.  
— Я хочу быть хорошим отцом.  
— Ты — отличный отец.  
— Ты, правда, так думаешь?  
Тимоти не успел ответить ничего ответить, хотя собирался заверить Арми, что тот был самым лучшим отцом на свете. Лежащий между ними Форд вдруг завозился, прижался сильнее к Тимоти и сонно спросил:  
— Тим?  
— Это я, спи спокойно, малыш.  
— Не уходи, кей?  
Арми погладил сына по голове и поцеловал в макушку.  
— Он никуда не уйдет. Не переживай, спи.  
Форд обхватил своими крошечными ручками руку Тимоти и устроил её под своей щекой.  
— Кей.  
Харпер с другой стороны плотнее прижалась к Арми, и тот аккуратно повернулся, чтобы переложить её таким образом, чтобы дети оказались внутри теплого кокона из двух взрослых тел. Он перекинул через малышей руку, обнимая Тимоти за талию, и усмехнулся:  
— Это так странно, но я всё ещё хочу спать.   
— Спи, тебе это на самом деле нужно, — ответил ему Тимоти, улыбнувшись. Улыбка не коснулась его глаз, она была какой-то грустной. Тимоти задавил в себе желание взять руку Арми в свои и прижаться к его ладони щекой, потереться о теплую кожу и вдохнуть его успокаивающий запах. Тимоти раздирали сомнения, они его буквально душили, и так и пролежал без сна почти до самого утра, глядя на спящего Арми и мысленно с ним прощаясь.   
***  
Энсел аккуратно чесал за ухом Сиротку, которого они вывели прогуляться в небольшом загоне, сделанном как раз для таких вот жеребят, и, скормив ему небольшой кусочек морковки, спросил:  
— Значит, ты твёрдо решил уйти?  
Тимоти, которые в последние дни никак не мог найти себе места от раздиравших его сомнений, нахмурился и отвел взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на доверчивого жеребёнка, тянувшегося к Энселю за лаской. Сиротке было около полугода, его уже не нужно было выкармливать из бутылочки, но всё равно, если Элизабет согласиться взять с собой Тимоти, едва ли ей придётся по душе идея украсть у Арми ещё и лошадь. Так что верного друга, которого он выхаживал последние месяцы, придется оставить. Тимоти надеялся, что для Сиротки это окажется восполнимой потерей, и что он быстро забудет Тимоти, хоть Эндрю и утверждал, что лошади запоминают на всю жизнь человека, которого выбрали.  
Элизабет должна была уже скоро приехать, и весь дом будто бы замер в её ожидании. Арми чувствовал, что что-то не так, он несколько раз ловил Тимоти на сознательном избегании близости, которую ещё несколько дней назад он искал сам. Арми не давил, не проявлял излишнюю неуместную настойчивость, но пытался выяснить, в чём дело, и оба раза нарвался на вежливое нежелание разговаривать. Сделав для себя какие-то выводы, Арми попытался ещё раз, однажды, выждав момент, ухватил разозленного какой-то мелочью Тимоти за запястья, не больно, но крепко и прошептал: «Тшшшш, ну всё, не злись». А затем усадил Тимоти к себе на колени, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и горячо дыша ему в шею. Скрещенные запястья Тимоти он удерживал одной рукой, а второй забрался под рубашку Тимоти, поглаживая кожу в районе пупа. Тимоти тогда будто плетью ударили, его всего прошило от кончиков пальцев на ногах до самого затылка. Это было внезапно приятное «ух», такое, от которого в паху сразу стало тяжело и тепло. Тимоти невольно уронил голову Арми на плечо и выпалил, испугавшись собственной реакции: «Только так и можешь, да?» Арми выпустил его резко, словно отбросил в сторону ядовитую змею, и вскочил на ноги, глядя на Тимоти широко раскрытыми глазами. «Прости. Пожалуйста. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль или давить», — после этого Арми больше попыток заговорить не делал. Стал держать дистанцию, доводя Тимоти до белого каления. Решение-то он вроде как принял, но вот тоска от этого никуда не делась.   
Ему по-прежнему хотелось обнимать Арми и касаться его, урвать поцелуй другой утром, прижаться к его боку, когда холодно, спать в его объятиях. Но манящую свободу, до которой было рукой подать, трудно было игнорировать. Тем более что дядя Генри хмурился каждый раз, когда заставал Арми и Тимоти вместе, словно осуждая. А Эзра, которому дядя, скорее всего рассказал все, однажды попытался заговорить с Тимоти, но их прервали, и то, что он хотел сказать, осталось тайной.  
— Ну, и всё же?  
Тимоти вернулся в реальность и покачал головой:  
— Не знаю ещё. Но я ведь должен хотеть уйти? Это же мой шанс, да?  
Энсел отпустил Сиротку немного побегать, а сам подошёл к другу и обнял его за плечи:  
— Решать тебе. Я тебя поддержку в любом случае. Но ты уверен, что этого хочешь?  
— Я хочу быть врачевателем.  
— Арми согласен тебя учить.  
— Я хочу сам решать свою судьбу.  
— А сейчас ты не решаешь? Разве дядя не дал тебе выбор, которого ты так хотел? И, уйдёшь или останешься – это твоё решение. Тебе и нести за него ответственность.  
Тимоти поцеловал подбежавшего Сиротку в лоб и спрятал лицо в его гриве, обнимая его за шею.  
— Я хочу попробовать.  
— Тогда иди. Только… что если Элизабет не согласиться взять тебя с собой?  
— Тогда дядя что-нибудь придумает. Он же не зря это предложил.  
Энсел поправил сползшую на лоб соломенную шляпу и пожал плечами:  
— Тогда не вижу причин, чтобы остаться. Ты должен идти.  
Вот если бы Тимоти ещё мог быть так в этом уверен.   
Разговор, состоявшийся позже с Эзрой, этой уверенности ему не прибавил. В последнее время именно Тимоти решал, что подавать на ужин, ведь они нашли с кухаркой общий язык, она доверяла советам Тимоти и его решениям относительно закупок продуктов и прочих мелочей. Сам Тимоти считал, что таким образом он приносит хоть какую-то пользу и снимает часть нагрузки с и без того уставшего Арми, на котором держалось вообще все. Поэтому Эзра легко улучил момент, чтобы переговорить с ним без лишних свидетелей.  
Тимоти совсем не обрадовался перспективе снова разругаться с Эзрой в пух и прах, но то, как Эзра развернул разговор, очень сильно удивило Тимоти.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он не мог мне не сказать, да?  
Просто так сдаться и признаваться в возможном сговоре Тимоти не хотел, никак. Так что он отложил в сторону яблоко, которое грыз и нахмурился:  
— О чем ты?  
— Ну, хватит, ладно? Я так был зол на Генри, что даже разговаривать с ним перестал. На первый взгляд – идея абсолютно дурацкая. Ты ведь понимаешь, что своим уходом сделаешь Арми больно?  
— Эзра, ты ошибаешься. Арми вскоре забудет всё и будет жить дальше.  
— Боги, ты ведь ничего не понимаешь, да? Ты тут четыре месяца с ним рядом и даже не видишь, как он к тебе относиться? Арми изначально знал, когда ехал к Генри, что его в будущем ждёт встреча с мальчишкой, который изменит всю его жизнь. Он хорохорился и утверждал, что судьбы не бывает, и всё в жизни можно контролировать. И даже не думал, что всё так обернётся. А потом ты взял и сделал все так, как и должно быть. Знаешь, как он испугался? Какой щелчок по носу: от судьбы не уйдешь. Смирись. Это очень сложно принять. Но Арми, который, кстати, сильно обременен чувством ответственности, особенно за тех, кого считает семьёй, смог тебя принять и смириться. И даже проникнуться тобой. А ты, раз, и повелся на глупую идею Генри о свободе выбора.  
— Идее?  
— Ты думаешь, он реально хочет, чтобы ты ушёл? Нет, конечно. Он уверен, что ты, получив выбор, останешься. Что таким будет твоё решение. Ему, видимо, не проходит в голову, что ты реально собрался бросить всех и уйти. Ты видел рисунки Харпер? Она все стены в комнате увешала рисунками, где две фигурки держаться за ручки, а по бокам она и Форд. Одна фигурка – это Арми, а вторая – совсем не Элизабет. Форд только и знает, что говорить о том, как ты научишься лечить людей, а потом поможешь ему вылечить Гарри. Это голубь, если что, у него сломано крыло, и он не может летать. Арми великодушно разрешил Харпер и Форду его оставить, они построили большой вольер для птички, и теперь ухаживают за толстым наглым курлычущим обжорой, который и не хочет никуда лететь. Ты знал?  
Тимоти сглотнул и помотал головой:  
— Арми просто не хочет на тебя давить, но это не значит, что ему не нравится к тебе прикасаться, проводить с тобой время или просто тупо дышать с тобой одним воздухом. Он невероятно быстро привязывается, а потом долго, мучительно больно отпускает. Уход Элизабет, хоть их отношения и изменились к тому моменту, стал для Арми настоящей трагедией. Он очень долго сживался с ситуацией. Ты, кстати, тоже сыграл в этом свою роль.  
Тимоти, кажется, даже дышать забыл, так сильно его задели сказанные Эзрой слова.   
— И теперь ты хочешь уйти? Вот так просто? Да он же жить не сможет спокойно, пока тебя не найдёт. Будет думать, как ты и что с тобой. А дети? А Том, в конце концов? Мальчишка привязался к тебе, хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты им всем нужен.  
— Я….  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Не уходи, пожалуйста.   
Тимоти вздрогнул даже, когда услышал это тихое, грустное «пожалуйста». Но ответить он не успел, так как из гостиной вдруг раздались громкие крики, слуги засуетились вокруг, и Тимоти с Эзрой, забыв про незаконченный разговор, поспешили выяснить, в чем же дело.   
В гостиной на их большом удобном диване сидела женщина, изыскано одетая и потянутая, с приятным открытым лицом. Ей было около пятидесяти, но её волосы были идеально уложены, платье отлично сидело, а глаза лучились доброжелательностью. За её спиной расхваливал из стороны в сторону не высокий мужчина с небольшой проседью в волосах и аккуратной бородой. Одет он был по последней моде, носки его сапог блестели, а трость с фигурным набалдашником он прислонил к спинке дивана.  
— Успокойся, милый. Криками ты точно ничего не добьёшься, — величественно сказала женщина, поднимаясь на ноги и бросая на Арми, который стоял возле окна, скрестив руки на груди и вздёрнув подбородок, любопытные взгляды. — Вы не можете запретить нам увидеть его. У вас на него столько же прав, сколько и у нас.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Тимоти у дяди, тихонько подойдя к нему. Эзра же демонстративно остался в стороне, тем самым давая дяде понять, что всё ещё недоволен своим литором.  
— Этот человек представился Робертом Дауни, а женщина – его супруга. Они каким-то образом узнали, что Том здесь, и хотят его забрать, — шепнул ему на ухо дядя, бросая на Эзру умоляющие взгляды, но тот только отвернулся, оставаясь при своём мнении.  
Арми, до сих пор молчавший, отлепился от окна и подошёл к женщине, стараясь при этом не выглядеть угрожающе. Разница в росте была значительной, так что едва ли у него получилось, но супруга мистера Дауни даже бровью не повела.  
— Том пережил множество не самых счастливых мгновений в своей жизни, так что извините, если не спешим выдать вам его по первому требованию. Этот ребенок много страдал, так что я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы его защитить, — отчеканил Арми.  
— И это похвально, — улыбнулась женщина, — мы хотим того же.  
— Послушай ты, не знаю, как там тебя зовут, я хочу… — начал было Роберт, но супруга его перебила.  
— Милый, хватит. Ты только всё усложняешь.  
Тимоти почувствовал поднимающуюся откуда-то из глубины надежду. Он быстро подошёл к мистеру Дауни и выпалил:  
— Сколько было Тому, когда вы познакомились?  
— А ты кто такой?  
На этих словах Арми шагнул ближе к Тимоти, готовясь, видимо, его защитить, но Тимоти только рукой махнул, поторапливая гостя.  
— Ответьте, это важно.  
— Двенадцать, — нехотя выдал Роберт с любопытством разглядывая Тимоти, словно диковинного зверька.  
— Что вы делали, когда уехали? Как помогали семье Тома?  
— Это что, допрос?  
— Милый, — вмешалась его супруга, — ответь им.  
—Я делал платежи, надеясь таким образом облегчить их положение. А что?  
— Вы его любите? — вдруг спросил Тимоти, глядя прямо в глаза мистеру Дауни. Дядя за его спиной одобрительно хмыкну.  
— Кто ты, чтобы задавать такие вопросы?  
— Я тот, кто может помочь. Так любите или нет?  
— Всегда, — выдавил из себя Роберт после небольшой паузы. Тимоти повернулся к Арми и, положив руку ему на грудь, умоляюще попросил:  
— Дай Тому их увидеть.  
— С чего бы?  
— Арми, пожалуйста.  
Странно, но его «пожалуйста» почему-то оказалось достаточно, и Арми, хоть и не понимал, что происходит, доверял Тимоти достаточно, чтобы поверить ему.   
Тимоти сам не понял, почему был так уверен в своём решении, но как только он взглянул на гостя, сразу же на ум пришёл рассказ Тома о загадочном мужчине, который хотел его забрать с собой, но не стал этого делать, давая ему время. И вспомнились слова Харпер о человеке, который должен был за Томом прийти. Мистер Дауни выглядел как человек, который способен был позаботиться о Томе. В нём угадывалась внутреннее сила, уверенность в себе и темперамент. Вот только наличие супруги делало все не таким простым, но Тимоти очень хотелось верить, что Харпер не ошиблась.  
Скрипнула дверь на втором этаже, послышались торопливые шаги, будто бы кто-то бежал по коридору босиком, и Том выскочил на вершину лестницы, чтобы замереть, словно испуганный кролик. Взгляд его метнулся сначала к супруге Роберта, ответившей ему тёплой улыбкой, потом к мистеру Дауни, тоже застывшему истуканом. Том не шевелился, не мигал даже, просто стоял и смотрел, не веря своим глазам.  
— Так и будешь там стоять, карапуз? — отмер вдруг мистер Дауни, голос его при этом звучал очень хрипло от волнения. Том вздрогнул и бросился вниз, перепрыгивая через две-три ступеньки за раз. Он обхватил мистера Дауни за шею, уткнулся носом ему в грудь и повис на нём, обвив его ногами и тихонько содрогаясь, видимо от подступивших рыданий. Роберт, Тимоти решил, что может думать о нём так, покачнулся, но выдержал, и неловко шагнув боком, опустился на диван, поглаживая Тома по спине и целуя его в висок и макушку: куда мог достать.  
— Ну, всё, мой хороший. Тише. Я здесь, и больше с тобой ничего не случиться.  
Его супруга не мешала им, лишь стояла, молча, в стороне и улыбалась. Она выглядела очень счастливой, если честно, чтобы было странно для женщины, чей муж изменял ей с молодым мальчишкой.   
— Индио безумно по тебе соскучился. Когда мы узнали, что ты исчез, у мелких случилась истерика, а старший чуть не оторвал мне голову. Я искал тебя всё это время, клянусь, но мы выяснили правду совсем недавно. А потом удалось выйти на твой след в деревне. Немного усилий, и мы тебя нашли. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Том никак не мог успокоиться, но Тимоти его не винил, ещё бы, пережить подобное потрясение, когда тебе казалось, что больше ты не встретишь того, кого любишь. В это время Энсел помог спуститься Виолетте, держащейся за свой округлый живот, и вот она ты выглядела как разъярённая тигрица, готовая защищать Тома любой ценой.  
— С чего вы взяли, что кто-то вам позволит его забрать? Попробуете, и будете иметь дело со мной. Вам не понравится.  
Роберт бросил на неё удивленный взгляд, и улыбнулся, а Том лишь сильнее спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи.  
— Мне понятно ваше желание, леди, но позвольте заверить вас, что я ни за что на свете не причиню Тому вреда. Вы столько для него сделали, что было бы бесчеловечно лишать вас возможности общаться, поэтому, когда мы уверились, что вас можно считать друзьями, то мой сын Индио приобрел дом по соседству. Потому что мы не знаем до сих пор, что выберет Том, но даже если он откажется перебраться ко мне и принять моё предложение, я хотел бы быть рядом с ним. Хотя бы просто так, — учтиво ответил ей Роберт.  
— Индио?  
— Мой сын от первого брака. С его матерью Деборой мы остались в хороших отношениях. Он женился недавно. У него очаровательная супруга. Наши со Сьюзан дети сейчас с ними.  
— У вас жена, — заметил Энсел, поддержав супругу.   
— Ой, — Сьюзан встала со своего места и поправила подол платья, — я уже говорила, что это вовсе не проблема. Я из восточных земель. Нашим мужьям разрешено брать несколько супругов, и, в отличие от южан и северян, это может быть супруг мужского пола. Главное, чтобы он был младше, если у мужчины уже есть жена. Поверьте, я буду очень рада, если Роберт же…  
— Сьюзи, нет, — прервал её Роберт, — мы это обсуждали. Ещё слишком рано задавать такие вопросы. Карапузу нужно время.  
— Ты ведь никуда не уйдёшь? — прошептал Том, оторвав мокрое от слез лицо от груди Роберта и заглянув ему в глаза.  
— Ни за что. Только если ты сам скажешь, что я должен уйти.  
И поцеловал Тома в нос, обнимая его крепче.


	11. Chapter 11

Появление четы Дауни внесло некоторый сумбур в размеренную жизнь поместья. Том ни за что не хотел отпускать Роберта от себя, так что дяде Генри пришлось лично сопроводить его супругу до поместья их старшего сына, расположенного примерно в сорока минутах езды от их собственного. А Роберту постелили в гостевой спальне на первом этаже. Естественно ночь Том провел там, как сильно Энсел этому не противился. Правда ребёнок был настолько обессилен после пережитого потрясения от свалившегося на него счастья, что за его честь и достоинство можно было не волноваться. Позже выяснилось, что Том уснул почти сразу, как его голова коснулась подушки, но мертвой хваткой зажал в своей руке рубашку Роберта, видимо, чтобы тот никуда не делся до утра.  
Дядя Генри вернулся в поместье под вечер, уставший и вымокший под дождём. И его ждал не самый приятный сюрприз: Эзра перебрался в свою спальню и запер дверь на ключ, так что дяде пришлось ночевать одному, что совсем не улучшило его настроение. Таким образом Эзра протестовал против подкинутой дядей идеи о возможном побеге Тимоти. Метод был глупым и отчасти женским, но на дядю он действовал безотказно. Всё следующее утро он заглаживал свою вину, увиваясь вокруг Эзры и пытаясь что-то ему втолковать.  
Тимоти в ту ночь долго не мог заснуть от холода, потому что Арми снова сдвинулся на самый край кровати, видимо посчитав свою близость неприятной для Тимоти. Инцидент, произошедший накануне, они не обсудили, но злые слова, брошенные Тимоти в запале, нанесли серьёзный ущерб установившемуся между ними равновесию. Промучившись несколько часов, ворочаясь с боку на бок и зябко кутаясь в одеяло, Тимоти сдался и подполз Арми под бок, надеясь согреться. Тимоти почувствовал, как Арми глубоко вздохнул, проснувшись, и обнял Тимоти, притягивая ближе к себе за талию. Это нельзя было назвать перемирием, но Арми его, по крайней мере, не оттолкнул.  
Следующие несколько дней прошли достаточно оживленно: Роберт появлялся в поместье практически каждый день, проводя всё свободное время с Томом, нежа его в своих объятиях. Энсел ухаживал за Виолеттой, с нетерпением ожидавшей появления их первенца на свет. Она серьёзно отяжелела, так как срок её беременности приближался к полным семи месяцам. Настроение её менялось по несколько раз за день, от воинственного к плаксивому и наоборот, так что Тимоти держался от неё и Энселя подальше, мысленно сочувствуя другу. Нужно было обладать железными нервами, чтобы выдерживать подобное.   
Дядя Генри добился-таки прощения Эзры, но это стоило ему немалых усилий. Эзра мучил его на протяжении почти целой недели, то позволяя к себе приблизиться, то щелкая его по носу за забывчивость. Тимоти дяде тоже не завидовал и поражался ему упорству. Многие бы на его месте давно бы отступились.  
Разговоры о скором отъезде Тома, которого Роберт хотел увести с собой, распространились очень быстро. Сам Том ничего не отрицал, но и не подтверждал. Он напоминал щенка, которому хозяева каждый день дарили новую косточку, а он с нетерпением этого ждал. Когда Роберт ещё только появлялся возле ворот, Том уже ждал его, постукивая пальцами по перилам. Завидев его скакуна, Том сбегал по ступенькам и кидался в объятия едва успевавшего спешиться Роберта. Дальше они весь день проводили вместе, иногда позволяя Энселю с Виолеттой к ним присоединиться.  
В один из своих приездов Роберт привез с собой своих младших детей – Экстона, которому было около пяти лет и малышку Эйври, ровесницу Харпер. Том сильно обрадовался их появлению и почти весь день не спускал девочку с рук, играясь с ней. Не забывал он и про мальчика, и Арми, который привел Харпер и Форда, шепнул Тимоти, что Роберту стоит поторопиться с предложением. «Том будет с ним счастлив». «Как ты понял?» — улыбнулся тогда Тимоти. «Такие чувства нельзя разыграть. Да и Харпер он нравится», — ответил тогда Арми.  
Между ними установились прохладные отношения, хотя Тимоти делал всё, чтобы разбить лед. Ему ужасно не хватало улыбки Арми и его тепла, объятий, которыми после пожара Арми щедро его одаривал, когда никто не видел. Тимоти скучал по поцелуям, которые он сам выпрашивал, не стесняясь. Теперь, когда Тимоти утром тянулся к его губам, Арми отворачивался, поспешно сбегая из спальни. Нужно было объяснить, что фраза, брошенная в злости, ничего не значила, что имело значение лишь желание Арми дать ему время и свободу действий. То, что Арми его уважал и никогда не давил. Но Тимоти настолько запутался в собственных сомнениях, что просто смирился и позволил событиям развиваться независимо от его воли. Без близости Арми было совсем неуютно, да и его литор ходил угрюмый и снова с головой ушёл в работу. Даже Сиротка, которого Тимоти навещал каждый день, будто бы обиделся на своего хозяина, не стуча весело копытом при его появлении.  
Сколько бы всё это продолжалось – не известно. Но спустя ещё несколько дней, когда на пальце у Тома уже красовалось заветное помолвочное кольцо, и пошли разговоры о скорой свадьбе, к поместью подъехали два всадника, облаченные в дорожные плащи с капюшонами, защищающими от дождя и ветра. Харпер, дремавшая с отцом в гамаке, встрепенулась, быстро выбралась наружу и, громко крича и размахивая руками, бросилась к воротам, увлекая за собой Форда.  
— Мама! Мама приехала!  
Элизабет обняла обоих детей, покрывая их лица поцелуями, а потом, отдав поводья Нику, подошла поздороваться с Арми. Сидевший под деревом с набором для рисования Тимоти замер, глядя на неё, будто кролик на удава. Он никак не мог поверить, что время, отведенное на раздумье, закончилось, и теперь нужно было делать выбор. Конечно, нужно было принимать в расчет желание самой Элизабет, но Тимоти почему-то думал, что она его услышит. Ну, или хотя бы дядю Генри, который сегодня как раз решил не ехать в деревню, а провести время с Эзрой, у которого с утра прихватило живот.   
Энсел, убедившись, что его невеста вполне довольна жизнью, и может какое-то время провести без него, повез Тома в гости к Роберту и его семье. Мальчишка едва скрывал своё счастье, всё время смотрел на кольцо и счастливо улыбался. До свадьбы, правда, должно было пройти полгода, в течеение которых Роберт стал бы ухаживать с Томом и добиваться его безоговорочной капитуляции, как будто это было нужно. Энсел и Арми уговорили Тома провести эти полгода в поместье Хаммеров, с условием, что Том в любое время мог ездить к жениху, и наоборот.   
Так как все были заняты какими-то своими делами, Тимоти немного пообщался с садовников по поводу подстрижки деревьев, и устроился в саду, украдкой поглядывая на лениво проводившего с детьми время Арми и делая наброски, которые в дальнейшем хотел превратить в картину. Если будет такая возможность.  
И вот уединение их тихого спокойного дня нарушило появление Элизабет вместе с Ником. Позаботившись о лошадях, он присоединился к объятиям и рукопожатиям, ведь они с Арми сумели остаться друзья, даже не смотря на том, что Элизабет теперь тоже носила кольцо. Тимоти заметил его почти сразу и смутился, будто проник в чужую тайну, в которую его не посвящали. Но Элизабет тепло ему улыбнулась и села рядом, забыв про дорожное платье.  
— Очень рада тебя видеть, Тимоти.  
— Я тоже. Вы, наверное, устали с дороги и хотите переодеться, поужинать и отдохнуть немного?  
— О, да, — ответила Элизабет, принимая его игру. Она словно чувствовала, что играя роль радушного хозяина, Тимоти неловко, как слон в посудной лавке, обозначает границы своей территории, даже не осознавая этого. Подчёркивая, что они здесь всего лишь гости, а вот он имеет право проявлять благосклонность и вежливость.  
— Я попрошу Луку помочь вам с вещами.  
— Не стоит, я ещё не забыла, где и что расположено, — Элизабет коснулась его руки и сжала её в своей, бросая долгий взгляд на дощечку, лежащую на коленях Тимоти. —. Кстати, очень похоже. У тебя талант.  
Тимоти вспыхнул и быстро перевернул её, не желая делиться своими мыслями и чувствами с Элизабет. Он пока не был к этому готов. И тут его мысли были грубо прерваны странным покалыванием в районе запястья. Тимоти опустил взгляд и обмер, увидев маленькие молнии, вспыхивающие по всей поверхности браслета. Элизабет разжала пальцы и отпустила его руку, и в этом момент всё прекратилось.  
— Я ему не нравлюсь.  
— Браслету?  
— Да. Это же личная реликвия Арми. Занимательное украшение. В своё время я его надевала. Но нам никогда не удавалось договориться. А ты ему нравишься.   
— Я не могу ему нравиться, он не живой.  
Элизабет усмехнулась и поднялась на ноги, когда Ник приблизился к ней и подал руку.  
— Это Харпер его надела?  
Тимоти кивнул, вставая вслед за ней.  
— Умница.  
— Это почему?  
— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Просто пока не готов принять его.  
Арми, усадив Харпер себе на плечи и взяв Форда на руки, позвал их всех в дом. Появился Лука с парой слуг, которые позаботились о дорожных мешках. Элизабет, улучив момент, наклонилась к Тимоти и тихо зашептала ему на ухо, пока никто не слышал:  
— Я знаю, о чём ты хочешь меня попросить. Мой ответ – нет.  
Тимоти резко отпрянул от неё, вся краска сбежала с его лица.  
— Хочешь уйти, имей мужество сказать ему об этом. Он отпустит тебя, не сомневайся. Раз и навсегда. Найдёт способ, не смотря на все препятствия. Вот только я уверена, что ты этого совсем не хочешь.  
— Тимми! — окрикнула его Харпер, поторапливая. И Элизабет отступила, правда, от этого было не легче.  
— Уже идем, зайка, — ответила она дочери и громко добавила, — Тимоти, не забудь принадлежности для рисования. Ночью будет гроза.   
Тимоти покорно собрал всё, что успел раньше разложить на траве, и поспешил за гостями, испытывая при этом не самые приятные чувства, вызванные вторжением чужаков на территорию, которую он привык считать своей. А ведь он ждал приезда Элизабет, связывал с её появлением определённые мечты, но теперь всё пошло не так, а каждое слово, сказанное бывшей женой его литора и его, так называемым, лучшим другом раздражало и выводило из себя. Как Арми мог так легко принимать в своем доме человека, который увёл его жену? Почему между ними не было холодности и отчуждённости, которая возникла вдруг между ним и Тимоти? Разве это было справедливо? Да, Тимоти повел себя не самым лучшим образом, но разве так необходимо было наказывать его равнодушием, выказываемым в каждом жесте и слова. Арми больше ему не улыбался, не касался поясницы, когда замечал, что от напряжения спина Тимоти становилось каменной. Да дети стали вести себя иначе, хотя Форд всё же иногда просил поиграть с ним в догонялки, но остаться не просил больше ни разу.  
Это грызло Тимоти изнутри, подстёгивало вести себя ещё отвратительнее, дуться и огрызаться, когда к нему обращались, хотя Элизабет, например, не сделала ему ничего плохого. Арми бросал на него недоуменные взгляды, пытаясь разгадать причины его странного проведения, а Элизабет держалась вежливо и с пониманием относилась к его странным выходкам, начавшимися, когда все сели за большой стол, чтобы отпраздновать встречу, объясняя это, видимо, ревностью. На самом деле она была близка к истине. Тимоти, правда, сам не смог бы описать то, что испытывал, но грызущая боль в груди его пугала. Дядя Генри и Эзра не смогли присоединиться к застолью из-за плохого самочувствия последнего, а Виолетта попросила накрыть в её комнате, так как ей было тяжело спускать по лестнице без посторонней помощи, а просить кого-то, кроме Энселя, который сегодня уже бы не успел вернуться из поездки, она не хотела.   
Решив, что не справедливо было оставлять её в одиночестве, Тимоти поблагодарил всех за еду и вышел из-за стола, оставив Арми с Элизабет и Ником. Тимоти никогда особо не был близок с Виолеттой, но она была умной и отзывчивой девушкой, на долю которой выпало немало жизненных передряг. Родители её лишились дома, когда она была совсем ещё крохой, а потом долгое время кочевали в поисках работы. Встреча с Энселем многое изменила в её жизни, подарив шанс испытать простое человеческое участие, ощутить заботу и внимание. Энсел её действительно любил, правда, может быть как-то иначе, чем Тимоти, но он был готов ради неё и неродившегося ещё малыша на всё. Тимоти доверял выбору Энселя, так что старался, как мог, поддерживать его жену.  
Виолетта открыла ему не сразу, ей нужно было время, чтобы подняться с кровати и добраться до двери, но вполне удобную формулу – вежливый стук и фразу «Входите» она отрицала, считая её невежливой по отношению к тому, что пришел. «Нужно встречать людей на пороге, показывая своё гостеприимство и радушие, иначе они так и не решаться открыть дверь и переступить этот самый порог», — повторяла она часто, вызывая тем самым у Энселя снисходительную улыбку, когда она видел, как она, покряхтывая, переползала по кровати на край, чтобы подняться. Но он никогда не спорил с ней по этому поводу, и Тимоти тоже не собирался.   
— О, Тимоти, заходи, присаживайся, — Виолетта распахнула дверь шире, пропуская его внутрь и указывая на свободный стул.  
— Спасибо.  
— У тебя такой странный вид, что-то случилось? — спросила она, возвращаясь к столу и аккуратно, как это было возможно, присаживаясь на бархатную подушку, которую раздобыл для неё Энсел и водрузил на сидение её любимого кресла.  
— Ничего особенно, просто решил узнать, как ты, и составить тебе компанию.  
— О, всё хорошо. Я стала похожа на кита, но в остальном всё просто отлично. Как поживает Арми?  
И тут Тимоти не смог больше держать лицо, он наморщил нос и отвернулся, показывая, что тема ему не слишком приятна.  
— Элизабет вернулась.  
— Я слышала об этом. Тебя это беспокоит?  
Закусив губу, Тимоти кивнул головой.  
— О, понимаю. Она милая леди, но может быть жесткой временами. Мне так кажется.   
Они поговорили ещё какое-то время, и Тимоти вдруг открыл её всё, что чувствовал, все страхи и сомнения, не забыв упомянуть о побеге, который планировал. Виолетта слушала очень внимательно, не перебивала, только поглаживала свой живот, да задумчиво хмыкала, если что-то казалось её возмутительным.  
— И ты решил уйти?  
— Я сам не знаю, чего хочу.  
— Ну, тогда тебе и, правда, нужно уехать.   
— Ты так считаешь?  
— Конечно! Но только не с Элизабет и не навсегда. Мистер Дауни сказал мне лично, что будет рад видеть в своём поместье всех друзей Тома. Поезжай к нему завтра, когда погода наладиться. Отвлекись, спокойно всё обдумай и прими решение. Если с Арми тебе действительно плохо, то скажи ему об этом. Если будет нужно, я тоже с ним поговорю. Уверена, общими усилиями мы всё решим.   
— Думаешь, мне будут рады?  
— Том решил остаться на несколько дней. Энсел будет с ним, в качестве гаранта его добродетели. Он не откажется от твоей компании, да и Том скучает. Он не раз говорил о том, что вы в последнее время мало общаетесь.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Тимоти, поднимаясь на ноги. — Это разумно.  
— Я думаю, что всё образуется, и ты твёрдо решишь, где твоё место, — улыбнулась ему Виолетта, вставая следом. Она медленно дошла до большого комода и, выдвинув маленький ящик с резной ручкой в виде половинки раковины, достала из шкатулки небольшое кольцо на короткой цепочке и протянула её Тимоти.  
— Что это?  
— Это принадлежит Тому. Он носил его, не снимая, считая чем-то вроде оберега, кажется, его Роберт подарил ещё до того, как всё случилось, но цепочка порвалась, и Том оставил его здесь. Я починили её. Когда поедешь, возьми с собой. Только обязательно отдай ему, ладно?  
Тимоти осторожно взял цепочку и убрал её в карман.  
— Надень лучше на шею, а то потеряешь, — добавила Виолетта, привставая на цыпочки и целуя его в лоб. Ей это далось нелегко, и Тимоти наклонил голову, чтобы девушке было удобно.  
— Думаю, Том бы этого не хотел.  
— Том очень расстроиться, если дорогая ему вещь выскользнет в дыру в твоем кармане.  
Тимоти послушно наел цепочку на шею и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Ещё не стемнело, но ветер задувал достаточно сильно и трепал кроны деревьев. До поместья Дауни было всего ничего верхом. Подавшись какому-то глупому порыву, Тимоти сбежал по ступенькам и вышел через заднюю дверь в сад, вглядываясь затянутое тучами небо. Он сам не знал, что им руководило в том момент, может быть, желание досадить Арми, или готовность доказать что-то самому себе. Он прошёл на конюшню и велел конюху седлать лошадь. Тот возмутился было, но хорошенько разглядев лицо Тимоти, покорно вывел ему одного из самых резвых жеребцов. Сиротку Тимоти в такую погоду выводить не желал, да и маленький тот ещё был.  
— Уверены, что не свалитесь с него, мастер?  
— Вот и проверим, — ответил Тимоти, забираясь в седло. Он так и не знал, куда собрался: к тёплому очагу в поместье Роберта и его супруги, где гостили сейчас Том и Энсел или просто, куда глаза глядят. Он был зол на Арми за равнодушие, зол на себя за глупые эмоции, взбешен отказом Элизабет. Он хотел их всех наказать, а может и обрести, наконец, свободу. Так что, он пришпорил лошадь и помчался во весь опор по дороге через поле, без цели, ни взяв с собой ничего.   
В небе полыхнула молния, и, началась, наконец, гроза. 

***  
Каким бы упрямством не наделила его судьба, как бы сильно он не злился на окружающих, глупцом Тимоти никогда не был. Так что, промокнув под дождём и испытав на себе пронизывающие порывы ветра, он быстро понял, что совершил несусветную глупость. Нужно было дождаться утра, а не лететь сломя голову в бурю, лишь бы что-то доказать другим людям. Небо очень быстро потемнело, его заволокло низкими тучами, дождь разошёлся, обрушиваясь на землю одним сплошным потоком. Копыта Освальда вязли в размокшей грязи, он прижал уши в голове и бил копытами, норовя сбросить седока и оставить его одного в лесу.  
Нужно было уже что-то решать: или поворачивать назад в поместье и предстать перед Арми промокшим, продрогшим и стучащим зубами или всё же попытаться добраться до поместья Дауни, где заночевать, а утром ехать обратно с повинной. Как это ни странно, но вариант сбежать уже не казался таким заманчивым. Да, получить долгожданную свободу было бы совсем неплохо, вот только что потом с ней делать? Странствовать по свету, ночевать где придётся, перебиваясь монетой, которую удалось выручить за тяжелую работу, где-нибудь в поле или ещё того хуже на скотном дворе? К такому он был совсем не готов. А ничего другого первое время не подвернётся.   
Сильнее закутавшись в плащ, Тимоти постарался удержать поводья и не сбиться с пути, но дорогу не удавалось разглядеть толком, да и пальцы у него одеревенели от холода и плохо слушались. Скорее нужно было что-то решать. Повернуть назад – значит признать, что был не прав. Остаться с Арми, рассказать ему обо всём, что беспокоило, тяготило, толкало на глупые поступки. Почувствовать снова его теплые объятия. Двигать дальше, пытаясь доехать до поместья Роберта – обрести шанс на свободу, возможность решать самому, что делать со своей жизнью, кем быть, где жить и чем заниматься.  
Вот только на ум пришли сказанные кем-то слова о том, что делать выбор – это и есть свобода, которую он так жаждал. Правда, любой выбор имеет определённые последствия, и отвечать за него пришлось бы самому Тимоти, а не кому-то ещё, кого можно было бы обвинить в случившемся. Здесь и сейчас он сам выбирал, какой дорогой ехать, а значит, чтобы не случилось дальше, только он будет отвечать за последствия.  
Поколебавшись ещё немного, он несколько раз разворачивал Освальда, тем самым окончательно запутав бедного коня, прежде чем очередная вспышка молнии, сопровождаемая сильными раскатами грома, не заставила его, наконец, направиться в сторону дома. По крайней мере, он хотел думать, что выбрал верное направление. И тут его запястье внезапно пронзила сильная боль: кожу будто огнём опалило, пробирая едва ли не до кости. Тимоти закричал от неожиданности, дернулся, впечатывая пятки в бока Освальда, который тут же встал на дыбы, а так как пальцы Тимоти совсем ослабли, он выпустил поводья и, не удержавшись, вылетел из седла, приземлившись в мокрую вязкую грязь. Едва успев перекатиться в сторону, Тимоти, прижимая пострадавшую руку к груди, баюкая её и наблюдал за тем, как его конь устремился прочь, освещаемый вспышками молнии, оставив его одного под дождём. Тимоти даже не попытался окрикнуть его, понимая, что испуганный зверь едва ли его послушал бы. Теперь он мог вернуться в поместье только пешком, если не заблудиться и не сломает шею по дороге.  
Боль в руке вроде бы поутихла, но вспыхнула с новой силой, когда Тимоти поднялся на ноги и попытался выбраться на размытую ливнем дорогу. Она накатывала волнами, усиливаясь с каждым новым шагом, заставляя Тимоти всхлипывать и кусать губы. Он никогда ещё не испытывал ничего подобного, а в темноте не возможно было ничего разглядеть, так что он не мог определить, что служило источником боли. Хотя, на этой руке он носил браслет, надетый на него Фордом, который по непонятной причине сыпал искрами в присутствии Элизабет. Вполне возможно, что всё дело было в нём, но снять его никак не получалось, как Тимоти не старался в темноте нащупать скользкую застёжку.   
Очередной шаг отозвался таким жаром под кожей, что Тимоти громко закричал, не сдерживаясь, и упал на колени, стараясь отдышаться. Он перестал понимать, где находился, и что вообще происходило вокруг, шум грозы и звук дождя слились в один непонятный гнетущий гул, одежда его промокла насквозь, вода попала даже за шиворот и стекала по спине и пояснице. Запястье нестерпимо болело. Кажется, эта боль всё перекрывала.  
Разом накатила усталость, и Тимоти рухнул на бок в грязь, прижимая руки к груди, шевеля непослушными от холода губами, стараясь то ли позвать на помощь, то ли просто заскулить, будто раненый зверек, но сил не осталось даже на это. Тимоти закрыл глаза всего лишь на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух, и провалился в какой-то густой туман, сквозь который не пробивался даже вой ветра.   
В себя он пришел от того, что боль прекратилась так же резко, как и началась. Небо немного прояснилось, дождь утих, даже ветер перестал раскачивать верхушки деревьев. Поднявшись кое-как на ноги и стуча зубами от холода, Тимоти неловко обнял себя руками, стараясь согреться. Смысла, конечно, в этом не было совершенно никакого, так как одежда его промокла насквозь, а мокрая грязь прилипла к лицу и шее, и кажется, проникла даже за шиворот. Он не знал, сколько так пролежал, прижимая колени к груди, чтобы отвлечься от боли, но теперь нужно было найти дорогу домой. И как можно скорее.   
Он больше не хотел бежать куда-то, в поисках мифической свободы, только прижаться к теплому боку Арми, согреваясь, да почувствовать себя в безопасности. Вымотанный, замерзший, испуганный, он отчаянно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь определить направление, в котором нужно было идти, но мысли в голове путались, а деревья вокруг казались абсолютно одинаковыми. Тимоти едва не подался панике, когда услышал в отдалении голосами. Кто-то звал его по имени!  
— Я здесь! — закричал Тимоти в ответ.  
Послышались громкие голоса, на все лады ругающие Тимоти и его глупость, треск ломаемых веток, звуки торопливых шагов по грязи и лужам, и на освещаемый луной пяточек выбежали Арми и дядя Генри. Последний был в ночной рубахе с расстегнутым воротом, с растрепанными глазами и порванной правой штаниной. Арми накинул на себя плащ, но тоже был весь мокрый и в грязи. Завидев Тимоти, они оба бросились к нему.  
— Боги, ты что творишь! — разозлился дядя, хватая Тимоти за плечи и встряхивая. Тимоти вдруг почувствовал, как напряжение, сковывающее его, схлынуло, уступим место облегчению и слабости. Он прижался к дяде и шмыгнул носом, готовый разреветься.  
— Голову тебе за такое оторвать нужно. Когда я говорил, что можно попросить Элизабет, я не имел в виду, пуститься на лошади в грозу в дорогу, не зная даже, куда едешь! — продолжил дядя, прижимая его к себе.  
Арми неловко стоял рядом, не зная, прикоснуться ли к Тимоти или не трогать его вовсе. Тимоти видел только, как ходили от возмущения его желваки.   
— Я очень зол, — сказал Арми, — но сейчас не время и не место это обсуждать. Нужно вернуть тебя в поместье, переодеть, согреть. А затем мы обсудим твою глупую выходку. Я знаю, что идея отчасти принадлежала твоему дяде. Но именно ты довел её до абсурда. Если так хотел уйти, что готов сбежать в бурю, надо было сказать. Я бы понял.  
Тимоти вывернулся из объятий дяди и уткнулся носом в грудь Арми, обхватив его руками за талию.  
— Прости меня.  
— Послушай…  
— Я не хочу уходить. Правда. Я просто повёл себя как глупый ребенок. Хотел, чтобы ты переживал. Чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание.  
— Тимоти…  
— Элизабет вернулась, и я запаниковал. Да ещё я тебя оттолкнул накануне, и ты сдал вести себя холодно. Всё шло наперекосяк. И я сбежал, сам не знаю, зачем.  
Арми обнял его крепче, а дядя вздохнул за его спиной.  
— Когда же ты вырастешь? Ведь не маленький уже.  
— Всё, хватит. Говорить будем дома. Надо срочно тебя согреть, ты зубами стучишь.  
И потянул Тимоти за собой.   
Они на удивление быстро выбрались на дорогу, где их уже ждали привязанные лошади. Среди них был и Освальд. Тимоти обрадовался про себя, что конь не потерялся, нашел дорогу к людям, а может быть даже и привел их сюда.  
— Как вы меня нашли? — спросил Тимоти, когда Арми усадил его на свою лошадь, а сам пошёл рядом, ведя её и Освальда под уздцы. Арми промолчал, старательно отводя взгляд, и это выглядело подозрительно, словно ему было, что скрывать. Дядя же, аккуратно поправляя ворот рубахи, ответил, усмехнувшись:  
— Браслет тебя нашел.  
— Это как?  
— Давайте обсудим это после того, как доберемся в тепло, ладно? — уклонился от ответа Арми, не давая дяде добавить ни слова.   
— Хорошо. Но я всё равно всё узнаю, — пообещал Тимоти, ежась от холода.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул Арми, стараясь не встать в грязь.   
До поместья они добрались достаточно быстро, хотя Тимоти так не мог разобрать дороги, по которой они ехали. Сдав лошадей конюху, Арми буквально за шкирку, как нашкодившего котёнка, оттащил Тимоти в ванную, вытряхнул из грязной и мокрой одежды в теплую воду, от которой Тимоти болезненно поморщился с непривычки, и наблюдал за тем, как Тимоти мылся, видимо, боялся, что тот снова сбежит. Потом пришли слуги, от которых Тимоти прикрывался, кутаясь в большое полотенце, они сменили воду и, когда ушли, Арми вдруг сбросил свою одежду, забрался в ванную, увлекая Тимоти за собой.  
— Ой, — Тимоти неловко пытался разогнуть ногу, чтобы не упираться пяткой в ощутимую выпуклость, касавшуюся его поясницы. При этом он сильно расплескал воду, и Арми потянул его за плечо, заставляя прижаться спиной к его груди. Было жутко неловко, но в тоже время, изголодавшись по прикосновениям, Тимоти едва не застонал в голос, когда почувствовал на себе руки Арми. Он и забыл, что это могло быть так приятно.   
— Не дёргайся, я не собираюсь переступать границы. Всего лишь хочу согреться, так как очень замерз, гоняясь за тобой по лесу. Хорошо ещё, что Освальд легко нашёл дорогу домой. Мы его у самого поместья поймали.  
— Прости.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что этого маловато будет?  
— Да, — ответил Тимоти, прикрывая глаза и устраивая голову на плече Арми, — и мне очень и очень жаль.  
Они полежали так немного, наслаждаясь теплом и спокойствием, не думая о всех тех словах, которые обязательно нужно было сказать. Но вскоре вода начала остывать, и им пришлось выбраться из ванны и укутаться в теплые халаты. Арми велел Тимоти забираться под одеяло в заранее подогретую кровать, и пить стоящий на тумбочке горячий отвар, который должен был помочь ему не заболеть. А сам сел с другой стороны и завернулся в большой и теплый плед.  
Открылась дверь, и в спальню зашел дядя, сменивший белье и согревшийся немного. Он присел на стул возле кровати и скрестил руки на груди, выражая тем самым своё недовольство.  
— Он всё ещё хочет откусить тебе голову, — заметил Арми, — и я не стану ему мешать.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что мог умереть в этом проклятом лесу? — спросил дядя, глядя на нахохлившегося Тимоти.  
— Сейчас да. Но тогда эта идея казалась мне не такой плохой.  
— Ты должен был прийти ко мне, когда Элизабет тебе отказала! По-хорошему, ты вообще не должен был сам её об этом спрашивать.  
— Я и не спрашивал, она меня, как увидела, сразу заявила, что с собой не возьмет, — попытался оправдаться Тимоти, сам, правда, плохо понимая, за что.  
— Проклятие, Элизабет точно бы стоило держать рот на замке, — продолжил возмущённо дядя, но Арми его перебил:  
— Тебе, кстати, тоже. Надо было прийти ко мне, а не подкидывать Тимоти глупые идеи.  
— Я был уверен, что сработает, хоть Эзра и предупреждал меня, что в этот раз я просчитался.   
— И как?  
Дядя Генри резким движением откинул со лба мокрую прядь волос и пожал плечами.  
— Не вышло. Тимоти должен был либо сделать мне назло, и отказаться уходить, либо понять, что хочет остаться. А в итоге…  
— В итоге, ты как всегда оказался прав, дядя. Я решил, что хочу остаться.  
— Предварительно подняв всех на уши.  
Тимоти попытался улыбнуться, но вышло так себе, потому что он очень устал за прошедший вечер, вымок, продрог и испугался. Отвар трав слегка обжигал горло, но это было как раз то, что нужно.  
— Это было крайне глупо, согласен. Детский поступок. Такого больше не повториться.  
— Вот уж будь уверен, — заметил дядя и бросил на Арми долгий взгляд, будто побуждая его что сказать. У Тимоти на языке вертелся вопрос про то, как же всё-таки они его нашли, но он так и не успел его задать. Арми всё рассказал сам.  
— Браслет, который на тебя надели мои дети, заключает в себе достаточно большую силу. В своё время я долго носил его, не снимая. А когда женился, передал Элизабет. Она обладает определёнными возможностями, а которых я не хочу говорить ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем. Моя бывшая жена превратила его в особый амулет прямо перед самым своим уходом. Я могу перечислить, на что он способен: защищать, указать и удержать.  
— Что?  
— Ты уже видел в таверне, как он способен оберегать тебя. А вот указать и удержать… Это сложно.  
— Ты должен мне рассказать, — взмолился Тимоти, убирая чашку и касаясь руками кожаного ремешка браслета.  
— Пока ты носишь его, я всегда смогу тебя найти. Где бы ты ни был. Я просто думаю о тебе, и вижу образ – место, людей рядом. Обрывки эмоций, если сосредоточусь.  
— Правда?   
— До этого момента думал, что всё это глупости, но мы с Генри смогли тебя найти только потому, что он меня словно вел. А удержать… Сильно больно было?  
И тогда Тимоти всё вдруг понял: и вспышку боли, которая всё не затухала, и упадок сил, который и объяснить особо было не чем. Браслет просто не давал ему уйти, задерживая, чтобы Арми успел его найти.  
— У него есть определенная дистанция. Он как поводок – уйдёшь чуть дальше, и тебя рывком вернет на место.  
— Но я же ездил в деревню. А тут едва от поместья отошёл, и болью скрутило.  
— Тогда ты не пытался уйти от меня, — объяснил Арми, отводя смущено взгляд, — понимаешь теперь, почему я так разозлился, когда увидел на тебе этот браслет? Только я не смог бы его снять. Только дети, но Харпер наотрез отказалась, как я не уговаривал.   
— Понятно, — сказал Тимоти, водя пальцем по металлической фигурке животного, — и ты знал об этом? — Спросил он вдруг дядю, взглянув на него.   
— Ну, да.  
— Поэтому и предложил мне уйти, знал, что я не смогу, — подвел итог Тимоти, говоря тихо, слегка охрипшим голосом.  
— Послушай, завтра я попрошу Элизабет его снять, она сможет, — вмешался Арми, почувствовав себя виноватым за то, что случилось с Тимоти, и это было так неправильно, так больно, чтобы Тимоти даже губу закусил.  
— Я не хочу его снимать.  
— Но почему? — удивился Арми, не понимая, похоже, вообще ничего.  
— Сегодня вы спасли меня, уверен, что заблудился бы в лесу и свернул себе шею. Браслет не дал мне сделать очевидную глупость. Он мне нравится. Пусть будет.  
— Но…  
Тимоти вдруг выпутался из одеяла и подполз к Арми, обнимая его за шею и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.  
— Мы все устали сегодня. Давайте завтра поговорим. И вы придумаете, как меня наказать. Что угодно. Только… ты не мог бы обнять меня сегодня ночью?  
Арми открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но там не смог ни слова из себя выдавить. Тимоти не видел, только слышал, как за дядей закрылась дверь, и, прижимаясь к Арми под одеялом, когда они всё же легли спать, чувствуя его тяжёлую руку на своей талии, Тимоти вдруг подумал, что дядя снова оказался прав и идеально разыграл партию: Арми не хотел, чтобы он уходил. А Тимоти, наконец, понял, что и не хочет никуда идти.   
Утром Тимоти сумел каким-то непостижимым образом встать раньше Арми, продолжавшего спать, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Ночью они спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, что Тимоти стало жарко, и он спихнул ногами одеяло, греясь теплом Арми. Соскучившись по его прикосновениям, Тимоти чувствовал непонятную радость, переполнявшую его до краёв, словно он был бутылкой с перебродившим вином, и чувства, таившиеся внутри, грозили вырваться наружу.  
Аккуратно выбравшись из-под руки Арми, стараясь его не разбудить, Тимоти наскоро умылся и спустился на кухню, где кухарка угостила его горячим ромашковым отваром с медом, который Тимоти очень любил. Устроившись с плошкой в саду под раскидистым деревом, Тимоти завернулся в плед и лениво нежился на солнце, радуясь новому дню. Сегодня у него было особенно хорошее настроение, причины которого продолжали спать, даже не подозревая ни о чем. Тимоти бросал короткие взгляды на браслет на своём запястье и думал о глупом поступке, совершенном совершенно без всякой разумной на то причины. Тимоти не считал браслет ограничением, он чувствовал, что не готов пока расстаться с чем-то, что так крепко связывало их с Арми в единое целое. Наверное, на первый взгляд это казалось абсолютно бессмысленным, но так он лучше ощущал установившуюся между ними связь. Браслет делал её осязаемой.  
Тимоти до конца так и не разобрался в себе и чувствах, которые испытывал, но прошедшая ночь хорошо его встряхнула и показала, что он вовсе был не готов к свободе, да и не желал её на самом деле. Его поступок скорее был продиктован детским желанием привлечь внимание, нежели намерением сбежать. Так маленькие дети часто в сердцах кричат: «Ну и уйду от вас, раз вы меня не любите!» Проанализировав ситуацию и оценив её хорошенько, Тимоти пришёл к выводу, что вел себя ни сколько не лучше. И ему становился безумно стыдно при одной только мысли о дяде с одной ночной сорочке под дождём в холодном темном лесу. А уж как ему было неловко перед Арми…  
— Прячешься? — спросил вдруг голос рядом, и Тимоти вздрогнул от неожиданности, очнувшись от своих мыслей. Арми присел рядом, отбирая у него один край пледа, чтобы завернуться в него самому. Ничего особенного вроде бы, но от этого у Тимоти внутри вспорхнул целый ворох непоседливых бабочек.  
— Хотел поразмышлять, пока остальные спят.  
— Я тебе помешал?  
— Вовсе нет, — торопливо ответил Тимоти, теснее прижимаясь к его боку.   
— Хорошо, — Арми немного помолчал и спросил, касаясь браслета, который тут же слегка нагрелся под его пальцами, но это было не жгучее пламя, а приятное тепло, — не передумал насчёт него?  
Тимоти мотнул головой и сделал глоток из плошки, чувствуя сладкий привкус меда на своих губах.  
— Нет, пусть останется.  
— Объяснишь, почему?  
— Так я чувствую связь с тобой. Глупо, да?  
— Вовсе нет. Но вчера ночью ты готов был голову о камни разбить из-за связи со мной. Что изменилось?  
— Я понял, валясь в холодной грязи, проклиная собственную глупость и едва не рыдая от страха, как ребёнок, что бежал не от тебя, а к тебе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Тимоти посмотрел на него, из-под сильно отросшей челки, и улыбнулся:  
— Мне казалось, что уходя, я обрету свободу. Но, плутая по лесу, я думал только об одном: как же сильно я хочу, чтобы ты меня нашел.  
— Ты просто испугался.  
— И это тоже. Но взбираясь на лошадь, я мечтал наказать тебя за равнодушие. Думал, что заметив моё исчезновение, ты переполошишься, кинешься меня искать. А я буду злорадно посмеиваться, прячась за деревом. Не совсем так, конечно, но очень близко.   
— Серьёзно?  
Тимоти кивнул ему и отвел взгляд.  
— Всё, что ты должен был сделать: сказать. Помнишь, я попытался с тобой поговорить, забылся и усадил тебя себе на колени? У тебя сделалось такое лицо, словно я причинил тебе боль и взял то, что мне не принадлежало против твоей воли. Больше всего на свете я боюсь оказать на тебя давление, принудить к чему-то. Не оправдать доверия…  
— Забудь. Я вел себя как идиот. Я не хочу уходить. Правда. Не прогоняй меня, хорошо?  
Арми удивленно разглядывал его какое-то время, а затем наклонился и прижался губами к его виску.  
— Хорошо.  
Они посидели так ещё какое-то время, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга и установившимся между ними доверием. О чувствах Арми они не говорили, но оба помнили о сказанных Харпер словах, предсказывающих очевидное. Потом Арми снова коснулся браслета Тимоти:  
— Ты знаешь, что он работает в обе стороны?  
— Как это?  
— Даже не смотря на то, что я его не ношу, он чувствует меня, и ты всегда сможешь меня найти, если захочешь. Ну и удержать тоже. Вчера я погорячился, говоря о поводке. Если ты, правда, захочешь уйти, то никакой браслет не сможет тебя удержать. Потому что я не стану удерживать тебя силой и отпущу. Но и я не смогу уйти, если ты меня не отпустишь.   
— Правда?  
Арми кивнул ему, смущёно улыбаясь, и Тимоти, отставив плошку в сторону, обнял его за шею и поцеловал, прижимаясь к нему теснее.  
— Вот и хорошо. Тем более, пусть остается.   
Арми громко рассмеялся:  
— Если передумаешь, можем сделать татуировки хной.   
— Она смывается.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Может быть, когда-нибудь. А пока меня вполне устраивает браслет.


	12. Chapter 12

После разговора многое изменилось: стало легче сгладить острые углы, когда они возникали, ведь теперь они не сторонились друг друга, а, наоборот, пытались найти причины возникшего разногласия и прийти к компромиссу. Прошедшие с того утра три дня, когда они, наконец, выложили все карты на стол, были, наверное, самыми спокойными и безмятежными за пять месяцев. Арми всё ещё тормозил себя, когда хотел обнять или прижаться теснее, но теперь Тимоти понимал, что это было связано вовсе не с холодностью, а его собственными внутренними демонами. Арми знал свою судьбу задолго до того, как встретился с Тимоти, и очень долго пытался её обмануть, но, как выяснилось, это было просто невозможно. Сидя под раскидистым деревом в саду, укутавшись в плед и прижимаясь к теплому боку своего литора, Тимоти слушал его спокойный уверенный голос, понимая, какой сложный путь проделал Арми. Едва столкнувшись с Тимоти, Арми понял, что увяз во всём этом глубже, чем можно было предположить. Тимоти был мокрый, взъерошенный и напоминал воробья, но его характер и желание добиваться своего восхитили Арми. А потом Тимоти оседлал его и, таким образом, решил их общую судьбу. Арми очень долго злился, но в конце концов смирился, а дальше, каждый новый день приносил что-то особенное, заставляя Арми смотреть на Тимоти под другим углом.  
— Я очень быстро к тебе проникся, ты представить себе не можешь, насколько, — сказал Арми, устроив подбородок на плече Тимоти. — всё ещё злился на тебя, но был очарован твоим упорством уже тогда, когда мы только ехали сюда. Твой дядя отлично это почувствовал и пытался мной манипулировать, помнишь, когда усадил тебя к себе на лошадь? И ты продолжал с завидным постоянством находиться рядом со своим глупым доверчивым взглядом, слегка приоткрытыми губами и этими своими кудряшками. Генри точно чувствовал, что ты должен мне понравиться, тонкий, звонкий, открытый. Боги, когда мы начали спать вместе… Я же взрослый мужчина, Тимоти, сложно оставаться равнодушным, когда в тебя вжимается горячее молодое тело, елозит ягодицами по твоему паху и довольно сопит во сне.  
Тимоти смутился было, но решил, что время, когда стоило отводить глаза и краснеть, давно прошло. Так что он бессовестно провел языком по шее Арми, чувствуя самым краешком солёный вкус его кожи.   
— А меня до сих пор раздирает, когда смотрю на тебя. В паху становится тепло-тепло, а кончики пальцев холодеют.  
— Я бегал каждое утром, чтобы справится с эмоциями, не сорваться и не утянуть тебя в тёмный угол, чтобы вдоволь насладиться вкусом и запахом твоей кожи. Я был похож на оболваненного ведьмой идиота, который вроде и понимает, что происходит, а сделать с этим ничего не может. Я хотел, чтобы у тебя был выбор, чтобы ты оставался рядом, потому что действительно этого хотел, а не в угоду обстоятельствам. И Генри вдруг сказал, что зародил в твоей голове мысль о возможном уходе, таким образом надеясь направить тебя по правильной дороге. Как же сильно я разозлился тогда. К тому же ты стал отдаляться и закрываться, и я понял, что больше не могу твоим невольным пленителем и дал себе слово, что если ты захочешь уйти – отпущу тебя.   
— Я не хочу, — заверил его Тимоти, касаясь пальцами браслета.  
— Я хочу тебе верить, но пока для меня это сложно. После того, что произошло.  
— Ты знал, значит, что я могу вычудить что-то подобное?  
— Нет, конечно. Думал, ты просто придешь и попросишь тебя отпустить, а я, внутренне протестуя, соглашусь. Спросил бы сам, если бы допускал хотя бы мысль о побеге или чем-то подобном.  
— Почему не пришёл?  
— Не хотел давить.  
— А я, наоборот, подсознательно ждал, что ты меня остановишь.  
— Глупые. Мы оба.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Тимоти и подался вперед, зажмурившись. Арми сразу же ответил, касаясь своими губами губ Тимоти, проводя кончиком языка по чувствительной коже, легко, лаская и дразня. У Тимоти побежали мурашки по спине, а член отозвался приятной тяжестью, готовый к тому, чтобы его приласкали. Арми углубил поцелуй, проникая языком внутрь, вступая в шуточную борьбу с языком Тимоти, захватывая его губы своими. По саду разносились пошлые влажные звуки, и они сводили Тимоти с ума. Когда воздуха стала не хватать, Тимоти попытался отстраниться, но Арми ухватил его за шею и удержал, шепча:  
— Ещё секундочку. Пожалуйста.  
Они оторвались друг от друга тогда, когда Тимоти стало казаться, что он просто задохнется. Но это было так сладко и упоительно, что не жалко было и умереть. Арми ласкал пальцем его щеку и улыбался, словно пьяный, испивший самого сладкого вина на свете. Тимоти потянулся за новым поцелуем, но их безжалостно прервали. Лука, деликатно покашляв, доложил, что Энсел и Том вернулись домой и очень хотели их видеть.   
Энсел предсказуемо разозлился, когда новости о случившемся добрались до поместья Дауни благодаря бесцеремонным слугам, любившим чесать языками. А Том так серьёзно испугался, что места себе не мог найти от беспокойства, зараженный нервозностью Энселя. Поэтому они бросили всё и помчались обратно, чтобы лично убедиться в том, что с Тимоти всё было нормально. Тимоти, встретив запыхавшихся и перепачканных дорожной грязью друзей в гостиной, готовился к буре, но её удалось унять до того, как она разразилась. Спустившаяся на шум Виолетта легко остудила вскипевшего было мужа, положив его дрожащую ладонь себе на выступающий живот.   
— Я очень рада, что ты вернулся, милый, но не стоит так кричать. Потревожишь маленького.  
Энсел изменился в лице и, нахмурившись, повернулся к Тимоти и одними губами прошептал ему, что они обязательно поговорят позже. Он позволил Виолетте себя увести, оставив их с Томом одних. Тот выглядел взволнованным, но смертельная бледность уже отошла, а на щеках выступил румянец, да и дыхание выровнялось. Тимоти несмело шагнул ближе и обнял Тома, не уверенный в том, как этот жест будет расценен. Ведь они с Томом почти не говорили с того момента, как появился Роберт.   
Но Тимоти напрасно волновался, ведь Том тут же порывисто обнял его в ответ. И только в тот момент Тимоти понял, как же он сильно соскучился по доверчивому ребенку, которому выпало пережить столько горестей и несчастий. Сосредоточившись на собственных проблемах, Тимоти совсем забыл о людях, которые его окружали. О дяде, с его собственными любовными переживаниями, Энселе, у которого скоро должен был родиться ребёнок, Томе, только начавшем выздоравливать после пережитого кошмара, Харпер и Форде, потерявших целостность с уходом матери. Об Арми, который всё это время ненавязчиво заботился о нём, был рядом, помогал и поддерживал, испытывая при этом острое чувство одиночества и желание прикоснуться. А Тимоти не замечал ничего и никого, упав в яму, которую сам же себе и вырыл. С этим нужно было заканчивать, оставив детские обиды и недоговорённости в прошлом.   
Взъерошив волосы Тома, Тимоти усадил его на диван и оглядел с ног до головы, отмечая положительные изменения, произошедшие в его внешности за последнее время. Том стал немного шире в плечах, совсем капельку, но болезненная худоба, всех тревожившая, ушла. В глазах больше не таилась невысказанная печаль, а улыбка была теплой и искренней. Роберт активно помогал Тому залечить раны, забыть прошлое, и Тимоти пожалел, что его не было рядом, когда он был Тому нужен.  
— Ты счастлив? — спросил он, улыбнувшись.  
— Ты себе не представляешь, насколько. Я уже потерял надежду увидеть его снова, решил, что он забыл про меня навсегда. И тут … он нашел меня, понимаешь? — Том откинулся на спинку дивана и стал возбуждённо теребить в руках уголок скатерти.   
— Кажется, да.  
— Он был уверен, что со мной всё в порядке, потому что получал мои письма. Я успел написать столько, за то время, пока ждал его. Но ни одно не отправил, испугавшись чего-то, сам не знаю, чего. А родители воспользовались этим и отсылали ему мои писульки на протяжении года, чтобы Роберт продолжал высылать деньги. Когда обман вскрылся, Икар успел тщательно замести следы, и его никак не получалось найти, ведь он опасался виселицы за осквернение юноши, не достигшего возраста согласия, а так же за незаконное присвоение скриба. Роберт искал меня, Сьюзан мне рассказала, как он изводил себя и корил за глупость, не спал ночами, изучал карты, расспрашивал людей, ездил куда-то постоянно. Теперь ещё его мучают кошмары, и он очень не хотел, чтобы я уезжал, но Энсел поклялся, что будет оберегать меня эти полгода, положенные по этикету, пока Роберт станет за мной ухаживать, так что ему пришлось смириться.  
— Представляю, что он думает по поводу условностей?  
— Сказал, что мы должны послать их в бездну и просто делать то, что хочется. Но я ждал так долго. Подожду ещё чуть-чуть.  
Тимоти вдруг вспомнил про кольцо, которое отдала ему Виолетта, и, сняв его с шеи, протянул Тому:  
— Виолетта починила его и просила передать тебе, если я надумаю ехать в поместье Роберта. Я изначально туда и собирался в ту ночь. Правда, потом всё пошло не по плану, я заблудился и… Не знаю, как я его не потерял. Прости.  
Том осторожно взял кольцо и сжал его в ладони, словно бесценное сокровище.  
— Ты хотел сбежать?  
— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, не понимаю, о чём я вообще думал.  
— Как глупо. Тебе же нравится Арми, это сложно не заметить. Я был уверен в том, что у вас всё хорошо.  
— Теперь так и есть, — заверил его Тимоти, — я устал бежать от самого себя, пришло время остановиться и подумать.   
— Потерять очень легко, Тимоти. Сохранить — гораздо сложнее, уж я-то знаю.  
Тимоти притянул Тома к себе за плечи, стараясь лучше передать ему свои чувства и эмоции. Ну и подбодрить немного, само собой.  
— Больше никто ничего не потеряет. Вот увидишь, — уверено сказал он, устраивая подбородок на плече Тома и закрывая глаза.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно.   
Тимоти почувствовал, что Том улыбнулся ему и надел цепочку на шею, прижимая кольцо к груди ладонью левой руки. Они просидели так ещё долго, обмениваясь новостями, поддерживая друг друга, стараясь зародить друг в друге надежду на счастливое будущее, которое было им просто необходимо после всего пережитого. Когда время подобралось к ужину, Арми спустился вниз и попросил Тимоти о помощи. Оставив Тома в гостиной, Тимоти поднялся в спальню, готовый к тому, что его попросят убрать устроенный беспорядок. Вместо этого Арми попросил его закрыть глаза и не подглядывать.  
— Давно хотел тебе отдать, но всё как-то повода не было.   
Когда Арми подвел его к столу и положил его ладони на столешницу, Тимоти замер, поражённый тем, что почувствовал.  
— Можешь открывать.  
На белой скатерки лежали кисти для рисования, краски, палитра и холсты, самые настоящие, такие используют художники. Тимоти с детства мечтал о чем-то подобном, но родители считали, что ему многому ещё нужно было научиться, а потом их не стало, и принадлежности для рисования перестали быть чем-то значимым. Многие свои желания Тимоти похоронил после трагедии, сокрушенный невосполнимой утратой. Он готов был отдать всё на свете, лишь бы мама снова ему улыбнулась, но никакая сила в мире не могла изменить хода вещей и повернуть время вспять.  
И вот теперь Арми подарил ему частичку детства, заставив почувствовать себя невероятно счастливым. Касаясь холста, Тимоти улыбался как ненормальный, при этом едва сдерживая слезы. Арми подошёл к нему, осторожно тронул за плечо и неуверенно спросил:  
— Я чем-то тебя расстроил?  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил Тимоти, торопливо вытерев щеки, — просто разволновался. В детстве я часто представлял себя настоящим художником, рисующим портреты случайных прохожих или пейзажи в какой-нибудь глуши.  
— Глуши здесь хоть отбавляй, — попытался пошутить Арми.  
Тимоти рассмеялся и, обхватив его за шею, заставил Арми наклонить голову, целуя его в приоткрытые губы. Вышло не так страстно, как утром, но всё равно пробирало до самого основания, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Тимоти вело от такой одуряющей близости Арми, от вседозволенности и от того, что границы рухнули.  
— Спасибо тебе большое.  
— Сколько душе угодно, — ответил Арми, и, запустив руку в отросшие волосы Тимоти, несильно их сжал между пальцами, заставив Тимоти выгнуть шею. Целоваться с Арми было дурманяще приятно, сердце начинало стучать в груди как бешеное, теплота накатывала волнами. Такого с ним раньше никогда не случалось. Моменты близости с Энселем дарили покой и умиротворение, а жадные и жаркие руки Арми на его талии, стискивающие, притягивающие ближе наоборот порождали бурю. Арми словно был везде, окружая собой, растворяя в себе полностью и без остатка.  
Он дернул Тимоти за рубашку, безжалостно расправляясь со шнуровкой. Тимоти приоткрыл рот от возбуждения, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям и тихо постанывая от удовольствия. Дорвавшись до голой кожи, Арми прошёлся ногтями вдоль позвоночника, опустил ладони на поясницу и притянул Тимоти ближе, глядя на него затуманенным желанием взглядом. Тимоти беспомощно потерся об его бедро, чувствуя, как в паху становиться нестерпимо тяжело. Арми прижался губами в его ключице и, лизнув её, укусил тонкую кожу так, что обязательно останется заметный след.  
— Ты похож на дурман. Как же от тебя оторваться? — прошептал Арми, поднимая согнутую в колене ногу чуть выше, чтобы Тимоти удобнее было елозить стиснутым брюками членом по его бедру. — Не сдерживайся, хочу тебя слышать.  
Тимоти полностью отпустив себя, находясь во власти возбуждения, всё же не застонал, а прикусил губу и толкнулся сильнее, издав раздражённый звук, когда ощутил недостаток давления. Арми обхватил его одной рукой за талию, приподнимая, и усаживая на своё колено, а второй расстегивая заклёпку на брюках Тимоти.  
— С тебя всё это нужно снять.   
Тимоти ничем не мог ему помочь, желая лишь быть ближе, касаться волос Арми и целовать его губы. Арми упирался в кровать той ногой, на которой держал Тимоти, ему явно было неудобно, но он не желал отпускать его ни на минуту.  
— Встань на носки и спусти брюки. Или я просто сделаю с ними тоже, что и с рубахой.  
Общими усилиями им всё же удалось избавить Тимоти от одежды. Арми подхватил его под ягодицы и опустил на кровать, тут же над ним нависая. Сам он был полностью одет, а Тимоти лежал перед ним голый и открытый. Арми целовал его в шею, безжалостно оставляя отметины на самых заметных местах.   
— Повернись ко мне спиной, — попросил Арми, и Тимоти послушно прижался животом к простыням, совершая неосознанные движения, вперед-назад, надеясь таким образом достичь разрядки.  
— Что мы делаем? — прошептал ошарашенный своей наготой и чувствами, захлестывающими словно океанские волны в бурю, Тимоти.  
— Не думай, пожалуйста. Хоть раз, ни о чем не думай. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
Арми навалился на него сверху, мня руками его ягодицы, горячо дышал ему в шею, пока просовывал одну руку ему под живот. Тимоти был так возбуждён, что когда чужая рука дотронулась до его измазанного смазкой члена, нескольких рваных и быстрых движений хватило, чтобы довести его разрядки. Тимоти вскрикнул от неожиданности, выгнулся назад, прижимаясь плечами к груди Арми и запрокидывая шею. Арми тут же воспользовался возможностью, чтобы укусить его вновь.  
— Вот так, хорошо, — сказал он, перекатывая Тимоти на бок, чтобы он не лежал на мокрой простыне, и устроился за его спиной, поглаживая пальцами перепачканный в сперме живот. Тимоти ничего не соображал совершенно, охваченный невероятной легкостью, которой никогда не бывало после разрядки, достигнутой самостоятельно. Немного вынырнув из сладкого дурмана, он потянулся было рукой к ширинке Арми, но его взяли за запястье и мягко прижали руку в подушке.  
— Не нужно, я успел и так.  
— Что?  
— Ты себя видел? Ты почти полгода крутишься вокруг меня, жмёшься во сне, облизываешь губы, когда волнуешься. И ванну принимаешь у меня на глазах. Думаешь, мне много сейчас нужно?  
Тимоти повернул голову так, чтобы Арми мог его поцеловать. Когда туман рассеялся окончательно, Тимоти осознал свою наготу и покрылся румянцем едва ли полностью. Особенно мило этот набежавший жар выглядел на ягодицах.  
— Пришёл в себя?  
Тимоти ответил ему решительным поцелуям, стараясь перехватить инициативу и пробраться языком между зубов Арми. Арми легко позволил это ему, поглаживая его по бедру и прижимая ближе к себе. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Арми убрал прилипшую прядь волос со щеки Тимоти и, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Надо сменить простыни, принять ванную и спуститься на ужин.  
— Ты же мне всю шею истерзал.  
— Больно?  
— Нет, но у меня нет рубашек с высоким воротом.  
— Они тебе и не нужны, — прорычал Арми, прижимаясь губами к его виску, — хочу, чтобы все видели.


	13. Chapter 13

Выбравшись из кровати, Тимоти с интересом посмотрел на засохшую на его животе сперму, потрогал её пальцами и быстро отдернул руку. Арми посмеялся над ним, одним плавным движением встал на ноги и потянул Тимоти за собой в ванную, где они ополоснулись в воде, стоявшей в небольшой кадке в углу, и наскоро вытершись, оделись. Нужно было поужинать, хотя компания других людей сейчас казалась Тимоти лишней и неуместной. Конечно, им с Арми ещё о многом нужно было поговорить, ведь они слишком резко перескочили с одной стадии отношений на другую, но здесь и сейчас Тимоти было так легко, что ему верилось, что за спиной у него выросли два больших крыла.  
Да, неловко тоже было, ведь раньше он не делал ничего подобного, тем более, что Арми видел его голым, успел рассмотреть каждую родинку, а Тимоти так толком ничего и не разглядел. Но смущение накатывало скорее приятное, такое, что хотелось попробовать ещё немного, спрятавшись при этом под простыню, нежели обжигающе горькой, когда все надежды лишь на одно – забыть.  
— Ты о чем думаешь? — Арми подошел к нему со спины, обнял за талию и вжался своим пахом в его спину. Тимоти охнул и подался сильнее назад, когда почувствовал выпуклость, упирающуюся ему чуть выше ягодиц, в поясницу. Ведь Арми же не так давно кончил, неужели он так сильно влиял на Арми, что тот просто не мог сдержаться?  
— О том, что не голоден. Мы могли бы остаться в спальне и продолжить.  
Арми с шумом втянул в себя воздух, и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, укусил Тимоти за мочку уха, слегка прихватив её зубами. Его большая ладонь на животе Тимоти напряглась, вызывая горячие мурашки.  
— Не провоцируй меня.  
— Как ты будешь есть… вот так вот?  
Тимоти попытался развернуться немного, чтобы взглянуть Арми в глаза, пошевелив при этом ягодицами. Арми зашипел и выпустил Тимоти, отступая на шаг.  
— Нормально. Вполне смогу дожить до ночи.  
При этих словах у Тимоти перехватило дыхание, когда он представил, что же такого могло случиться в уютной темноте, в тишине их спальни. Видимо, он так выразительно это представил, что всё отразилось на его лице, и Арми взлохматил свои мокрые ещё волосы и пожевал нижнюю губу.  
— Сядешь на ужин рядом с Харпер.  
— Зачем?  
— Иначе я, забыв про всю свою галантность и все свои обещания, использую тебя вместо десерта.  
Тимоти возмутился было, что совсем не хочет быть моченым яблоком или чем-то подобным, когда дверь из спальни без стука распахнулась, и всполошенный Энсел с диким взглядом метнулся к Тимоти, крепко схватил его за руку.  
— Они меня выгнали?!  
— Кто? — опешил Тимоти. — Что вообще происходит?  
Арми попытавшийся было сказать, что нужно стучать прежде чем входить, вдруг дернулся от раздавшегося громкого крика, полного боли.   
— Лука и его матроны!  
— О Боги… — выдохнул Арми, а Энсел потянул Тимоти за собой, впившись ногтями в его ладонь так сильно, что явно останутся следы.  
— Что…  
— У Виолетты отошли воды! Она рожает!  
— Но ведь рано же еще, — пролепетал Тимоти, спотыкаясь от быстрой ходьбы. Арми шел за ними следом и едва не подталкивал Тимоти в спину.  
— Я знаю! Ещё почти месяц у нас должен был быть в запасе. Что теперь делать?  
Тимоти остановился резко, высвобождая запястье из цепких пальцев Энселя, ухватил его за плечи, разворачивая к себе, глянул на него уверено и сказал:  
— Возьми себя в руки. Всё будет хорошо.  
— А если…  
— Не будет никаких если. Соберись. Не время сейчас паниковать. Ты нужен Виолетте.  
***  
Это были, наверное, самые сложные часы в жизни Тимоти за последние годы. Роды затянулись больше, чем на стуки, схватки были такими сильными, что Виолетта кричала почти беспрестанно, лишь иногда сбиваясь на какой-то лающий вой. Энсел сидел под дверью белее полотна, но внутрь его не пускали. Это считалось совершенно недопустимым: чтобы мужчина присутствовал на родах. Старухи, пришедшие на помощь, верили, что муж только навредит, собьёт роженицу с нужного настроя. А это могло плохо закончиться.  
Тимоти показалось, что возле спальни собрались едва ли не все обитатели поместья. Арми нервно расхаживал по коридору, иногда сбиваясь на резкий, быстрый шаг. Дядя Генри пытался успокоить Энселя, отпаивая его водой и уговаривая немного расслабиться, а Эзра и Том устроились в углу, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, хотелось спать, но в таком состоянии никто бы просто не смог заснуть.  
Тимоти чувствовал, что что-то шло совсем не по плану, но объяснить бы, откуда это было ему известно, не смог бы и под страхом смерти. Он будто бы ощущал царившую за закрытыми дверями суету, но чувства были настолько смутными, рваными, что Тимоти их не высказывал.  
Наконец, когда все уже просто валились с ног от усталости, а Энселя, к тому же, пробила крупная дрожь, внезапно наступила оглушительная тишина, в которой раздался слабый детский плач. Энсел дёрнулся, будто его ударили плетью, рванул к двери, готовый вломиться в спальню силой, но этого не потребовалось. Старая знахарка, с всклокоченными, выбивающимися из-под чепчика седыми волосами вышла в коридор с маленьким пищащим сверток и передала его оторопевшему Энселю.  
— Мальчик.   
Энсел робко взял малыша на руки и замер, не в силах ни слова выдавить. Женщина погладила его по руке и добавила:  
— Ваша жена много крови потеряла. Делаем, что можем.  
Дядя ловко перехватил малыша из рук Энселя, когда тот пошатнулся, и передал его поднявшемуся на ноги Эзре, а сам схватил Энселя под локоть, удерживая его на месте.  
— Нельзя. Ты будешь только мешать.  
— Я должен её увидеть!  
— Обязательно, как только будет можно.  
Энсел хотел добавить ещё что-то, но знахарка вдруг нахмурилась и добавила, вытирая руки полы своего рабочего платья:  
— Девочку спасти не удалось. Она не дышит. Слабенькая.  
— Девочку? — на Энселя было страшно смотреть. Он весь почернел разом, сгорбился, будто гриб, высохший на солнце. Его новорожденный сын плакал на руках аккуратно прижимавшего его к своей груди Эзры, а жена истекала кровью за дверями спальни, куда его даже не пускали. Это было совсем уж несправедливо.   
— Да, детей было двое. Поэтому всё так затянулось. Сыночек вот сильный, выжил. А девочка нет.  
Энсел ринулся в спальню, не смотря на всполошившихся старух в комнате, только на этот раз Тимоти был единственным, кто его удержал.  
— Стой! Послушай меня, ты должен мне помочь.  
— Уйди с дороги, — побледневшими губами припечатал Энсел, и Тимоти бросил полный мольбы взгляд на Арми. Он сам не понимал, что собирался делать, но горе друга давило с невероятной силой, причиняло почти физическую боль. Арми понял его и ухватил Энселя за руку, заставляя замереть на месте.  
— Там моя жена и дочь!  
— Я хочу помочь, — ответил Тимоти и юркнул в спальню. Его тут же попытались прогнать, но дядя Генри в два счета угомонил поднявших шум женщин, а Том крепко обнял Энселя, стараясь убедить его не падать в пропасть. От этих двух переплетённых фигур сквозило отчаянием и болью, но Тимоти заставил себя об этом не думать.  
Он подбежал к корзинке, где лежало безжизненное тело девочки, и взял её на руки. Крохотное тельце, маленький носик, пушек волос на голове. Тимоти прижался губами к её лобику, стараясь поймать крутящийся в голове мотив. Напев звучал странно, но Тимоти повторил его слово в слово. Комнату заполнило странное тепло, очертания её вдруг расплылись перед глазами Тимоти, он неловко завалился на бок, но не упал, а сполз возле кровати. Одна из знахарок попыталась отобрать у него новорожденную, приговаривая, что он сумасшедший, но Тимоти не разжимал рук.  
— Раздери тебя авронг. Отдай девочку, — вскликнула женщина, видимо, решив, что он совсем выжил из ума.  
Тимоти помотал головой, продолжая прижимать малышку к себе и напевать, начав при этом раскачиваться вперед-назад, будто в трансе. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что в комнате влетела Элизабет, на ходу сбросившая с себя дорожный плащ. После того, как Тимоти нашли и вернули в поместье, Элизабет уехала в деревню, чтобы помочь заболевшему сыну пастуха, и вернулась только сейчас. Она решительно оттолкнула знахарку в сторону, села на кровать Виолетты и взяла её за руку, закрыв глаза. Выглядела она при этом грозно, воздух вокруг буквально наэлектризовался.  
— Все вон. Или пожалеете, — прошипела Элизабет, и знахарок как ветром сдуло, так сильно они её боялись из-за окружавших её слухов о ведьмачестве и связи с богами.  
Комната едва не утонула в густом запахе грозы. А потом одновременно случилось несколько вещей: Энсел все же ворвался в спальню и бросился к кровати жены, где та лежала бледная, с мокрыми и прилипшими ко лбу волосами и с бескровными губами, Виоллета вздронула, открыла глаза и схватила Энселя за плечо свободной рукой, а малышка в руках Тимоти сморщила личико и заревела!  
Ждавшие за дверью мужчины вбежали все разом. Том нерешительно замер на пороге, не зная, что ему делать дальше, кому помогать. Эзра всё ещё держал на руках новорожденного мальчика, а дядя и Арми выглядели потрясёнными.  
— Что с моими детьми? Где они? — испуганно заозиралась по сторонам Виоллета, и Эзра с Тимоти одновременно подали её малышей, которых она тут же прижала к груди. Энсел смотрел на них и плакал, прижимаясь лбом к ногам Виолетты. Элизабет выглядела измотанной, будто из неё кто-то в раз выпил почти все соки, но при этом она счастливо улыбалась. А Тимоти не мог ничего понять.  
Мир резко наклонился в сторону, когда Тимоти неловко отсупил назад, и Арми едва успел его подхватить.  
— Тимоти?  
— Положи его на пол и руку сюда, живо, — скомандовала Элизабет, помогая Арми пристроить свою ладонь на шее так, что под его пальцами забилась заветная жилка. — Он много сил потерял, как только заметишь, что лицо не такое бледное, устроишь его голову у себя на коленях. Руку не убирай. Будешь его подпитывать.  
Тимоти хотел было спросить, что вообще происходит, но сил на это совсем не осталось, и он провалился в темноту.   
Он очень смутно помнил дальнейшие несколько дней, которые провел на границе сна и бодрствования. Чуть позже Арми ему рассказал, что Тимоти проспал почти три дня, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы попить воды, да сходить в туалет. Арми пытался впихнуть в него ещё и еды, но Тимоти засыпал почти сразу же, так и не доев даже крохотный кусочек мяса. Элизабет просила Арми не тревожиться слишком сильно, так как состояние, в котором Тимоти находился, способствовало быстрому восстановлению сил.  
Первое, что он сделал, когда окончательно пришел в себя и, принюхавшись, обнаружил, что провонял потом, это принял долгую ванну с какими-то ароматными травами, которые слуги добавили в воду по настоянию Элизабет. Затем, позавтракав картофелем и тушеным мясом, Тимоти направился в спальню Энселя, чтобы узнать, как у их дела. Энсел сидел в большом кресле возле окна и держал на руках обоих детей, а Виоллета мирно спала, укутавшись в одеяло. Энсел выглядел уставшим, но невероятно счастливым. Ещё бы, он едва не потерял жену и дочь, и только чудо спасло их от смерти.  
Тимоти сам ещё не разобрался в причинах случившегося, и, если бы его спросили, не сумел бы объяснить своих действий. Он подчинился внутреннему чутью, подсказывающему направление, в котором нужно было двигаться. Вполне возможно, что желание стать врачевателем, пересилившее все остальные детские мечты, возникло не на пустом месте. Но пока он не поговорил с Элизабет, нельзя было знать ничего наверняка.  
Что удивительно, случившееся его не пугало, он абсолютно спокойно принял возможность существования у него каких-то особенных талантов, напрямую связанных с исцелением или чем-то подобным. Наверное, ему стоило хотя бы немного беспокоиться, но он был слишком рад за друга и его семью, чтобы предавать значения таким мелочам.   
Энсел, услышав, как скрипнула дверь, поднял голову и, заметив Тимоти, улыбнулся ему  
— Проснулся?  
— Ага. Такое чувство, что меня телега переехала.  
— Элизабет сказала, что это нормально, и вскоре пройдёт. Ты, свалившись в обморок, словно впечатлительная девица, здорово всех напугал. Особенно Арми. Он очень волновался эти дни.  
— Могу представить, — ответил Тимоти, подходя к Энселю и присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть малышей.  
— Я не успел сказать тебе «спасибо». Если бы не ты…  
Тимоти сжал его руку чуть выше локтя, успокаивая:  
— Не думай об этом. Всё обошлось. Они такие милый.  
— Совсем нет, когда начинают плакать. В такие моменты мне кажется, что Виоллета хочет мне голову оторвать.  
Тимоти рассмеялся и, вопросительно взглянув на Энселя, взял девочку на руки, осторожно придерживая головку. Она слегка наморщила носик и чмокнула губами, но не проснулась. Она была такая маленькая и трогательная, что губы Тимоти сами собой расплылись в улыбке.  
— Как вы их назвали?  
— Джордж и Мария.  
— Красивые имена.   
Энсел, заметив, что Джордж начал кукситься во сне, стал слегка раскачиваться, чтобы успокоить его.  
— Виолетта решила, что второе имя для Марии выберешь ты. Если, конечно, захочешь.  
— О, — удивился Тимоти, разглядывая крохотное сморщенное личико прямо перед собой, — но это же такая ответственность.  
— Ты ей жизнь спас. Куда уж ответственнее. Кстати, как ты это сделал?   
— Я не знаю, честно.  
— Серьёзно?  
Тимоти кивнул головой, подтверждая свои слова. Энсел был одним из тех людей, которые никогда не смотрели дарёному коню в зубы, так что он просто пожал плечами и усмехнулся:  
— Разберемся.   
— Ага.  
— Вот увидишь.  
Тимоти улыбнулся ему, устраивая крошку в колыбельке, куда ещё через мгновение Энсел уложил сына.  
— Не то, чтобы я возражаю против твоей компании, совсем наоборот, но ты бы показался Арми, а то он там уже весь извелся.  
— А где он, кстати?  
— Они вместе с Томом вывели Сиротку погулять.   
Тимоти взъерошил свои волосы и поправил полы рубахи.  
— Пойду, тоже прогуляюсь.  
— Только не свались по дороге.  
Тимоти не удержался и показал ему средний палец.


	14. Chapter 14

Арми и Тома он обнаружил в стороне от поместья, на огороженной площадке, где объезжали новых жеребцов. Сиротка, завидев Тимоти, радостно зашевелил ушами, нетерпеливо стуча копытом. Он стал достаточно крупным зверем, с роскошной гривой и умными внимательными глазами, но вырос ещё недостаточно, чтобы растерять весь юношеский задор. Когда Тимоти попытался перепрыгнуть через забор, но запутался в собственных ногах и неуклюже повис на нём животом, Сиротка нетерпеливо подбежал к хозяину и возбуждённо ткнулся ему носом в ухо, пофыркивая от удовольствия. Том залился смехом, глядя на это, а Арми поспешил на помощь Тимоти.   
— Я всегда думал, чтобы слишком умный, чтобы сделать что-то подобное, — проворчал Арми, осторожно снимая Тимоти с забора. Тот усмехнулся в ответ и, обвивая руками его шею, прижался губами к щеке:  
— Мы же уже выяснили, что ум не является моей сильной стороной.  
— Достаточно самокритично.  
— Если ты меня поцелуешь, я ещё немного себя поругаю.  
Наблюдавший за ними Том кашлянул и смущённо протянул Сиротке кусочек морковки, поглаживая жеребца по шее. Правда, его заалевшие щеки не помешали Арми поцеловать Тимоти страстно, влажно и совсем уж непристойно, проникая языком внутрь, с шумным причмокиванием и следами слюны на коже. Рассмеявшись, Тимоти вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и обнял Арми за талию, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.  
— А ты мне снился.  
— И что я делал?  
— Корил за глупость, в основном.   
— Ты здорово меня напугал, когда свалился замертво.  
— Я знаю. Прости. Это вышло случайно.  
— Вот как? То есть, у тебя нет никаких особых талантов, о которых ты забыл упомянуть?  
Тимоти сильнее вжался щекой в грудь Арми и закрыл глаза.  
— Я не знаю, честно.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Арми, поглаживая его по щеке, — мы позже во всём разберемся.  
— А теперь, если вы уже закончили ворковать, не могли бы мы вернуться к тренировке? — напомнил о себе Том. Тимоти с неохотой отстранился от Арми и бросил на Тома шутливо-недовольный взгляд, всем своим видом показывая, чем бы он предпочел заниматься. Том без зазрения совести показал ему язык, чем вызвал у Арми веселый смех, и они снова сосредоточились на том, как правильно обращаться с лошадью, не совсем готовой к контакту с человеком. Сиротка не очень правдоподобно изображал агрессивного скакуна, готового затоптать человека при первых признаках опасности. Гораздо более охотно он пытался улизнуть к Тимоти, чтобы ущипнуть его за ухо или пожевать кончики его волос.   
Тимоти, которому Арми помог забраться на забор, болтал ногами и отмахивался от Сиротки, не переставая улыбаться и бросать на Арми полные интереса взгляды. Наконец Тому это окончательно надоело, и он, взяв Сиротку под уздцы, увел его в сторону конюшен, оставив их наедине. Тимоти так много хотел рассказать Арми, объяснить, вместе попытаться разобраться в ситуации, но всё, на что его хватило – это голодные, жадные объятия, пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах Арми, и шумные поцелую.  
Сколько они так простояли, неизвестно, но прервали их самым жестоким образом: за спиной Арми появилась Элизабет, которая держала на руках плачущего Форда. Харпер держала мать за подол платья и разглядывала их с неподдельным интересом:  
— Это вы только что пытались сделать мне ещё одного братика? — спросила она, с той непосредственностью, на которую были способны только дети. Тимоти закашлялся, будто подавился воздухом, и Элизабет заботливо постучала его по спине. Возможно, чуть сильнее, чем это было нужно.  
— Нет, — нашелся Арми, — Тимоти просто подавился, и я пытался…  
— Фу, — скривилась Харпер, — я же уже большая.   
Элизабет покачала головой и передала Форда отцу, разминая затекшие плечи.  
— Они просто целовались, милая. От этого не бывает детей.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Харпер, — а то у меня уже есть брат. И я бы хотела сестру.  
Теперь Тимоти даже начал икать от смущения, и Харпер бросила на маму вопрошающий взгляд, будто призывая её к действию.  
— О, нет, зайка. Я не стану его лечить. Сам справится.  
— Элизабет, ты ведь не просто так тут появилась, правда?  
— Конечно, нет. Мистер Дауни скоро должен приехать.   
— Разве это плохо?  
— Отчасти. Повод, который привел его сюда столько поспешно, совсем не радостный. Родители Тома попытались забрать его через прелата, естественно, получили отказ, и теперь едут сюда, чтобы попытаться уговорить Тома вернуться.  
— Что? — брови Арми сошлись на переносице.  
— Вам лучше поспешить в дом. Иначе грянет такая буря, что крыша поместья может не выдержать. 

***  
Естественно, возникшую ситуацию не удалось разрешить мирным путем: не только приехавший Роберт хотел потолковать с родителями Тома с глазу на глаз, но и Арми был настроен решительно. Хорошо ещё, что Энсел, поглощённый заботой о супруге и близнецах оказался не в курсе и пропустил конфликт. Дядя Генри тоже не присутствовал, так как у него внезапно возникли какие-то срочные дела в деревне. В последнее время такое случалось всё чаще и чаще: забрав Эзру, он уезжал куда-то на целый день, иногда оставаясь с ночевкой, так что его отсутствие никого не удивило. Только вот и спокойствия это не добавляло.  
Родители Тома оказались грубыми, шумными людьми, с порога обвинившими Арми едва ли не в похищении их сына. Том, бледный, с дрожащими губами стоял возле окна, в самой дальней части комнаты, глядел на родителей затравленным диким взглядом и ни слова не мог вымолвить. Доминик Холланд – невысокий, ростом примерно с Тома, коренастый, с рано появившейся лысиной и каким-то отталкивающим взглядом. Мать – худая, сутуловатая, с неказистой прической, из которой выбивалось несколько светлых прядей, стоптанной обувью и глубокими морщинами на лбу, выглядела гораздо старше своих лет. Она теребила руками подол платья и вовсе не смотрела на сына, что натолкнула Тимоти на кое-какие мысли.  
— Томас, ты должен немедленно вернуться домой, — потребовал отец семейства, впившись в сына ледяным взглядом. Том заметно вздрогнул, когда услышал голос отца и едва ли не сжался в комок. Арми сделал несколько шагов вперед, возвышаясь над гостями едва ни не на две головы, сцепил руки за спиной и отрезал:  
— Вам следует немедленно покинуть поместье. Иначе вас выведут отсюда как государственных преступников.  
— Ты нашего сына похитил, мальчик. И думаешь, что это сойдёт тебе с рук?  
Арми дернулся было вперед, но военная выдержка заставила его остаться на месте, хотя по крепко сжатым кулакам можно было судить, что это далось ему совсем непросто.  
— Вы продали своего четырнадцатилетнего сына человеку, который два года над ним издевался. И теперь у вас хватило смелости явиться сюда, утверждая, что Том был похищен? — голос Элизабет стал звучать угрожающе. Она оставила детей с Лукой и теперь стояла возле камина, спиной к собравшимся, разглядывая стоявшие на полке фигурки так, словно видела их первый раз. Пренебрежение, которое она выказывала, даже не удосужившись повернуться, наверное, действовало на чету Холландов не самым лучшим образом, но Тимоти впервые в жизни был с ней полностью согласен.  
— А ты кто такая?  
О, этого, определенно, делать не стоило. Элизабет резко развернулась и, сделав несколько шагов, остановилась рядом с отцом Тома, глядя на него сверху вниз, так как была выше. Тимоти почувствовал исходящую от неё опасность и порадовался, что агрессия была направлена на чужаков.  
— Поверьте мне, вы не хотите этого знать.  
— Почему это ты…  
— Да потому, что у меня есть письменные свидетельства вашего преступления. Долговая расписка, которую вам выдал мистер Маки, переписка, которую вы вели с Икаром. Этого достаточно или мне продолжить? Если эти свидетельства окажутся в руках прелата, то отсюда вы уедете прямиком на каменоломни.   
— Икар был законным ликтором нашего сына!  
— Тому было четырнадцать! Четырнадцать. За то, что вы сделали, вас надо сгноить в тюрьме. Вы не проводили Ловитву. Так называемый ликтор вам заплатил. И Икар избивал Тома, — закричал не удержавшийся Тимоти, за что тут же получил злобный взгляд. Арми, до сих пор молчавший, встал между Домиником и Тимоти, давая понять, что если первый сделает какую-нибудь глупость, ему не поздоровиться.  
— Если вы хоть слово скажите моему скрибу, я вышвырну вас, не задумываясь. Дайте мне только повод.  
Доминик скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Тимоти даже захотелось, чтобы он выдал что-нибудь непристойное и получил за это по круглому глупому лицу. Арми бы успокоился немного, а Тимоти испытал бы мелочное удовольствие из-за такой своеобразной мести. Он вообще не представлял, что двигало родителями Тома, отважившимися прийти сюда после того, что натворили.  
— Том, милый. Пожалуйста. Тебе нужно вернуться домой, — голос Никола звучал хрипло, будто каждое слово давалось ей с трудом. За всё время Том не сказал ни слова, ошарашенный и напуганный, но услышав мать, он ещё и зажмурился, закрывая уши руками. Это произвело на Тимоти такое сильное впечатление, что он сам был готов броситься на супругов Холландов и растерзать их. Арми начал теснить Доминика к двери, окончательно взбешенный, когда та распахнулась, и на пороге возник мистер Дауни с взлохмаченными от быстрой езды волосами.  
— Только гляньте на него ещё хоть раз, и я вас в порошок сотру, прошипел он, устремляясь к Тому. Тимоти почувствовал в этой спокойной угрозе реальную опасность и восхитился про себя. Никогда ещё не вызывал у него чувства трепета, даже Арми, когда злился. Наверное, это потому, что Тимоти твердо знал, что Арми ни за что не причинит ему вреда. С мистером Дауни такой уверенности не было. Да и выглядел он с раздувающимися от гнева ноздрями, и сверкающими яростью глазами очень внушительно при его невысоком росте.   
Том мгновенно повернулся, услышав звук его голоса, обнял Роберта за талию и уткнулся носом ему в грудь, будто прячась от всего остального мира. Роберт прижал его к себе крепче, закрывая глаза от облегчения и, Тимоти мог бы в этом поклясться, вдыхая запас его волос. Родители Тома при этом оба встрепенулись, демонстрируя крайнюю степень недовольства, но сказать ничего не осмелились, хотя Никола несколько рот открывала рот, будто собираясь с силами, но в итоге так ничего и не добавила.   
Убедившись, что с Томом всё нормально, мистер Дауни закутал его в свой плащ, создавая вокруг него безопасное пространство, поцеловал Тома в щеку, прижимаясь своим лбом к его лбу, а затем отстранился и подошёл к Элизабет, приветственно ей улыбаясь.  
— Спасибо за информацию. Она была весьма полезна.  
— Не за что, на самом деле.  
Теперь, когда мистер Дауни уже не стоял между ними и Томом, Никола немного оправилась и сделала несколько шагов в сторону сына, частя при этом:  
— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с кем-то из твоих братьев что-то случилось. Пожалуйста, Томас. Ты не можешь нас бросить. Ты должен вернуться.  
Тимоти и глазом моргнуть не успел, а мистер Дауни уже оказался рядом с ней и больно сжал её локоть, судя по тому, как скривилось её морщинистое лицо. Легко оттеснив её назад, мистер Дауни разжал пальцы и выплюнул:  
— Никого из своих сыновей вы больше в глаза не увидите.  
Доминик бросился на него, рыча, словно раненный зверь, но Арми вмешался, останавливая его одним ловким отточенным движениям, вывернув его руку и заломив её за спину. Даже в такой позе, согнувшись под неестественным углом, отец Тома продолжал браниться и брызгать слюной. Его супруга же просто разрыдалась, размазывая по бледным щекам слезы. Роберт наклонился к уху Доминика и что-то такое ему шепнул, что тот успокоился разом и обмяк в руках Арми.  
— Я выкупил ваш долг, миссис Холланд. Да, мне пришлось изрядно погонять своего секретаря, чтобы собрать воедино все те суммы, которые вы задолжали мяснику, угольщику и остальным. Давно стоило проверить ваши счета, но я всё надеялся, что дело не в глупости, а в чем-то ещё. Вы сели на мель, мистер Холланд, — последние слова Роберт просто выплюнул, снова даже произносить эту фамилию ему было неприятно, — а когда поняли, что выплыть уже не удастся, продали собственного сына человеку, который вызвался покрыть ваши долги. Но в процессе вы наделали новые, и теперь, когда мистер Эльгорт так удачно устранил уже опустевшую мошну, вы решили, что самое время подыскать для сына кого-то ещё. И ничего лучше не придумали, как взывать к его любви к трем младшим братьям, и чувству страха за их благополучие. Какие же вы… Но оставим это. Я выкупил ваш долг, и теперь могу сделать с вами всё, что пожелаю. И я начал с того, что отдал местному прелату все свидетельства, указывающие на вашу полную неспособность быть родителями. У меня на руках есть документ, разрешающий мне забрать их на полное свое обеспечение. Сьюзан ужасно этому рада, она любит мальчишек, хоть с ними и много хлопот. Это первое. Второе и главное – у меня есть запрет, который строжайше запрещает вам приближаться к сыну. Если вы его нарушите, славная мисс Чамберс, которая очень скоро станет миссис Дели Санти, передаст прелату свои ценные сведения, и вы окажитесь на виселице или в каменоломнях. Это ясно?  
Арми отпустил Доминика, и тот, выпрямившись, поправил задравшуюся рубаху. И он, и его супруга выглядели жалко, у Тимоти они вызывали брезгливое чувство отвращения. Так поступить с собственным сыном из-за денег. Более того, быть способными на мысли провернуть подобное ещё раз! Такое просто в голове не укладывалось. Использовать систему, созданную когда-то давно для стабилизации ситуации в тяжелые годы Тысячелетней войны, когда множество молодых людей оказывались совсем не удел, лишенный крова, защиты, возможности зарабатывать, для того чтобы поживиться – это было гадко. И пусть сейчас традиция оставалась всёго лишь традицией, никому бы не пришло в голову отдать старшего сына, наследника, продолжателя рода в рабство, чтобы свести концы с концами. При одной мысли Тимоти дрожь пробирала.  
Доминик бросил на обмершего Тома, всё так же стоявшего у окна, насмешливый взгляд и плюнул Роберту под ноги:  
— Значит, ты решил, что будешь его подстилкой?  
Тимоти даже не понял, кто ударил первым: Роберт или Арми. Они среагировали одновременно, и в итоге Доминик растянулся на полу с разбитым в кровь лицом, а Никола причитала рядом с ним, упав на колени и пытаясь вытереть кровь своим застиранным серым носовым платком. Тимоти же бросился к Арми и буквально повис на нем, пытаясь сдержать его ярость. Том же подошел к Роберту, обнял его со спины и потянул назад, успокаивая.  
— Оно того не стоит.   
— О да. Никогда бы не подумал, что мой сын будет рад стать подстилкой.  
Когда за ними захлопнулась, наконец, дверь, Элизабет подошла к Тому и обняла его, подбадривая. Затем она сжала руку кипящего от негодования Арми и улыбнулась ему:  
— Больно?  
— Что?  
— Ты разбил казанки.  
— Это не страшно.  
Элизабет наклонилась к Тимоти и шепнула ему: «Поцелуй и всё пройдёт». Тимоти вспыхнул от смущения, всё ещё не привыкнув к её манере общения. А Роберт, обняв Тома за талию, протянул:  
— Сегодня я останусь ночевать у вас. Никто ведь не станет возражать? И вообще, зачем нам ждать полгода? Я хоть сегодня могу на тебе жениться.  
Том прижался к нему сильнее и поцеловал, чтобы отвлечь от темы, которую они, кажется, уже не раз между собой обсуждали.   
К вечеру, когда все, наконец, разбрелись по своим комнатам, Тимоти дожидался Арми в кровати, раздумывая над тем, как же всё же сложно было принять правильное решение, когда речь заходила о тех, кого любишь. Роберт пытался сделать как лучше и выжидал, давая Тому время, а в итоге промедление обернулось самой настоящей катастрофой. Конечно, между самим Тимоти и Арми любви не зародилось, но Тимоти испытывал к своему ликтору трепетные чувства, которые не мог пока трактовать. И медлить он больше не планировал. Бежать от Арми никуда не хотелось. Гораздо уютнее было представлять его большие и сильные руки на своём теле, губы возле уха, шепчущие всякие глупости, его выразительный и такой манящий запах… Тимоти удивленно провел рукой вдоль тела вниз, ощущая затвердевшую плоть в паху. Давно у него не случалось такого, чтобы едва уловимые образы завели его так быстро.  
Забравшись в кровать, Арми усмехнулся и рывком сбросил с него одеяло, глядя на влажное пятно на его панталонах.  
— Ух, ты. Кто-то очень рад меня видеть.  
Несколько дней назад Тимоти бы стыдливо прикрылся руками, смутившись, но сейчас его одолевали совсем другие желания, так что он медленно стянул белье и обхватил ноющий член рукой, лаская себя. Арми заворожено проследи за его движением и сглотнул:  
— Вот значит как.  
Тимоти закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на удовольствии, которое себе доставлял, стараясь не думать о любопытном наблюдателе, следившим за каждым его движением. Это было совсем непросто, ведь его Арми не умел оставаться безучастным в такой ситуации. Отведя руку Тимоти в сторону, он взял в рот его член, приходясь языком по головке и аккуратно забирая её за щеку. Тимоти слабо дернулся и закусил губу, стараясь сдержать стон.  
— Не молчи, пожалуйста. Меня заводит твой голос.  
— Тогда сделай уже что-нибудь, — беспомощно прошептал Тимоти, прикрывая глаза рукой.   
— Мы не будем торопиться. У меня совсем не маленький, и я не хотел бы тебя порвать. Так что ограничимся пока предварительными ласками.  
— Но так же нечестно, — попытался было возразить Тимоти, но Арми снова взял его член в рот, заставляя Тимоти замолчать. Арми просто фантастически справлялся, касаясь именно так, где нужно, приходясь языком по чувствительной вене, лаская рукой мошонку. Тимоти зам не заметил, как стал стонать в голос, бесстыдно разводя ноги и подаваясь навстречу горячему рту. Арми слегка придерживал его рукой, положив её Тимоти на живот. Тимоти был так близок к развязке, что поглощенный эмоциями, не сразу почувствовал, как скользкий от масла палец прошелся по его заднему проходу, массируя чувствительное место между мошонкой и анусом, а затем, слегка надавив, проник внутрь. Только когда Арми медленно вёл палец на две фаланги и слегка согнул, Тимоти невольно открыл рот в беззвучном стоне и упёрся затылком в подушку.   
Несколько неспешных движений вперед-назад, короткие, но точные прикосновения к его простате, а так же умелые проворные губы на его члене сделали своё дело. Тимоти едва ли не дугой выгнулся и громко застонал, изливаясь себе на живот. Быстро скинув свои штаны, Арми вжался своим горячим членом между ягодиц Тимоти, толкаясь немного ниже, чтобы упереться головкой в мошонку. Движения его стали хаотичными и резкими. Арми толкался сильно и быстро, не проникая внутрь, а только дразня сжатое отверстие. Он поставил Тимоти на четвереньки, навалился сверху и притиснулся к нему как можно ближе, двигая бердами.   
— Ты такой большой, — едва слышно простонал Тимоти, заставив Арми чуть ускориться. Прикусив губу от напряжения, Арми излился Тимоти на поясницу и между ягодиц, оставив белесые подтеки спермы на светлой коже. Тимоти тут же распластался на кровати, тяжело дыша и пытаясь прийти в чувство, а Арми упал сверху, размазывая своё семя по спине Тимоти.  
Какое-то время они лежали так без всякого движения, пока Тимоти не повел плечом, пытаясь выбраться из-под своего любовника.  
— Ты – тяжелый. Очень.  
Арми, вздохнув, откатился в сторону, но руку с талии Тимоти не убрал, продолжая его обнимать. Они лежали так какое-то время, почти не шевелясь. В комнате слышно было лишь их учащённое дыхание, да шорох простыней, раздавшийся, когда Арми лег на спину, согнув одну ногу в колене, а руки закинул за голову. Тимоти перекатился таким образом, чтобы можно было положить голову ему на грудь. Им обоим было лень вставать, идти за полотенце и вытираться, но семя стало засыхать и неприятно стянуло кожу. Арми нашарил рукой на полу свою собственную рубаху, и торопливо отер себя и Тимоти. Выбросив рубашку на пол, он зарылся рукой в волосы Тимоти, поглаживая его, словно большого кота.  
— Я не должен был тебя трогать.  
Тимоти повернул голову¸ чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и нахмурившись, провел пальцем по груди Арми, очерчивая его соски:  
— Это глупо.  
— Тебе всего семнадцать лет, ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Ещё пару месяцев назад ты готов был сбежать от меня на край света, а сейчас доверчиво подставляешь свои губы под мои поцелуи, позволяешь касаться тебя так, как никто раньше не делал. Ты готов мне уступить. Сдаться. Разве это правильно?  
По мнению Тимоти в его словах не было никакого смысла. Арми его ни к чему не принуждал, не завлекал и не соблазнял. Тимоти сам решил, что хочет почувствовать его тепло рядом, его жаркие губы на своей коже, его член, возможно, у себя внутри. Так далеко в своих мечтах он не заходил, но уж сообразить, чего ему хотелось, а чего нет, он мог и без чужой помощи. Высвободившись из-под руки Арми, Тимоти забрался на него сверху, упираясь руками ему в плечи, наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться его губ.  
— Считаешь, что я настолько глуп, что не могу разглядеть то, что находится прямо у меня под носом?  
— Тимоти…  
— Так я идиот?  
— Конечно, нет.  
— Тогда почему, даже сейчас, когда я хочу идти с тобой рядом, а не убегать от тебя, ты продолжаешь решать за меня? Нарочно отталкиваешь, знаешь ведь, что я встану на дыбы.  
Арми усмехнулся и провел руками по спине Тимоти, задерживаясь на его ягодицах.  
— С тобой ведь никогда не бывает просто, да?  
— Естественно. Если я что-то решил, никто и ничто меня не переубедит. Я хочу тебя. Просыпаться с тобой в одной кровати, утыкаться носом в твою грудь, чувствовать твою тяжесть, когда ты забираешься сверху. Хочу, чтобы ты учил меня верховой езде, брал на прогулки с детьми, позировал для моих портретов, утешал меня, если мне сниться дурной сон. Хочу помогать тебе, когда тебе плохо. Разве это так сложно принять?  
— Конечно, нет. Но ведь ты меня не…  
— Стой, — Тимоти остановил его поцелуем, приходясь губами по щекам, носу, подбородку, — не говори этого. Да, мне уже ни один человек сказал, что я вроде как твоя судьба, и ты обречен испытывать ко мне чувства, а у меня есть выбор и всё такое прочее. Это неважно сейчас, потому что впереди ещё больше трех лет. И я уже не мыслю даже о том, чтобы уйти от тебя. Дай мне время, и я смогу открыть в себе то чувство, о котором люди говорят. Хорошо?  
Арми прижал его к себе сильнее, устраивая его на своей груди.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я не брошу тебя. Ни через три года, ни через десять лет.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать.  
— Ты тоже не можешь дать мне гарантии, что не оставишь меня из-за болезни или войны. Но мы не можем всё время оглядываться на «если».  
— Я не стану держать тебя, если не буду тебе нужен. Я отпущу тебя. Даже если ты будешь против.  
— Какой упрямый, — прошептал Тимоти.   
— Это то, что я могу сделать для нас обоих.  
Тимоти уже открыл рот, чтобы объяснить ему свою правду, но передумал. Гораздо умнее и правильнее просто делать так, как считаешь нужным, чем распаляться и тратить силы на то, чтобы убедить другого в свое правоте. Он пока не могу сказать заветное «люблю», но был близком к этому, ведь за то время, что они уже вместе, он преодолел путь от «отпусти меня» до «не оставляй меня никогда», и это было по-настоящему важно. 

***  
Спустя несколько дней Тимоти поймал себя на мысли, что ему очень нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Арми возился со своими детьми. Было в этом что-то уютное, семейное, что приводило Тимоти в трепет. И хотя Харпер и Форд по-прежнему вызывали у него некий страх и дискомфорт, ведь он понятия не имел, как вести себя с малышами, глядя на Арми, который возил Харпер на своей спине, ползая на четвереньках по траве, Тимоти чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
После инцидента с родителями Тома, Роберт остался у них на какое-то время, не желая выпускать возлюбленного из поля зрения. Энсел был поглощен хлопотами, связанными с новорожденными детьми, а дядя Генри и Эзра, вернувшись из поездки, отсыпались и почти не выходили из своей комнаты.   
Элизабет, проведя какое-то время с дочерью и сыном, милостиво разрешила Арми взять их на небольшой пикник. Еда была приготовлена заранее, так что утром Арми собственноручно собрал всё, уложил в плетеную корзинку, переодел детей соответственно случаю, вооружившись пледом и зонтиком от солнца, отправился будить Тимоти, который хотел поваляться дольше, раз Арми уступил ему всё кровать. Конечно, после того как Арми поцеловал его, а потом и спустившись ниже, взял его член в рот, воспользовавшись тем, что Тимоти почти ничего не соображал спросонья, выбора у него практически не осталось. Пришлось, поправляя вставший колом член в панталонах, идти и одеваться. Арми заверил его, что когда они вернуться обратно, его ждет славный минет и может быть, даже немного больше.  
Тимоти легко обгорал на солнце, поэтому именно он расположился под зонтиком, решив заодно немного порисовать. Погода стояла на удивление солнечная и теплая для ранней осени, и Тимоти подумал о том, что приехал в поместье поздней весной. До зимы оставалось совсем ничего, и нужно было успеть насладиться погожими деньками.  
Арми дурачился с Харпер, то изображая лошадку, то опасного медведя, готового напасть и растерзать свою жертву. Форд возился с игрушками, перекладывая деревянные кубики с места на места, пытаясь возвести из них пирамидку. Тимоти стал неспешно рисовать, стараясь запечатлеть радостный момент. Его рисунки всегда выглядели немного мрачновато, даже если он пытался изобразить какой-то праздник или портрет смеющегося человека. Им не хватало живости и красок. Родители, разглядывая очередной его «шедевр», утверждали, что это было связано с его внутренним миром и недостатком эмоций. Теперь же, с того момента как Тимоти начал рисовать Арми, всё изменилось. Его не получалось сделать угрюмым или недовольным, там много в нём было света. Особенно, когда Арми поводил время со своей семьёй, учась вместе с детьми чему-то новому.   
Сложно было представить Арми вдали от детей. Он очень сильно менялся, когда забывал о дневных заботах и вынужденных условностях, обнажал свою душу, открываясь перед детьми. Это были чудесные, незабываемые моменты, наполненные детским смехом и радостью. Арми казался таким настоящим, таким живым, что очень хотелось его поцеловать.  
— Целоваться – здорово, — плюхнулась с ним рядом Харпер, полы её платья задрались, являя миру детские чулки и башмаки с завязками.   
— Правда? — спросил Тимоти, деля на бумаге ещё один штрих.  
— Да, это я тебе говорю к тому, чтобы ты не смущался, когда папа чмокнет тебя у нас на глазах.  
— Опять эти твои штучки, — лукаво улыбнулся Тимоти, наблюдая за приближающимся Арми.  
— Ага. Я же не виновата, что вижу, каким счастливым становится папочка из-за тебя.  
Арми быстро сел на покрывало рядом с ними, заглядывая в рисунок Тимоти.  
— Ничего себе, так похоже, — и его губы оказались на щеке Тимоти, который, развернувшись, прижался губами к его губам.  
— Я старался, — ответил он, отстраняясь, — и ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым.   
В этом время Форд разрушил свою кубичную крепость и потребовал, чтобы они все играли с ним в войну. Арми, сделав смешную рожицу, согласился, объявив, что он будет страшным драконом, пришедшим за принцессой, а они должны будут защищать её ценой жизни.  
— Чур, я не принцесса! — объявила Харпер, срывая своими маленькими ручками два небольших лопуха и протягивая один Форду. — Вперед! На дракона!  
Тимоти недоуменно пожал плечами и вернулся к рисованию: раз уж его сделали принцессой, её нужно было что-то подарить храбрым рыцарям, бесстрашно бросившимся её спасать.   
Они провели почти весь день, играя то в битву с монстром, то в дочки-матери, и Харпер учила их пеленать кукол и кормить их кашей из одуванчиков, то сражались на полях тысячелетней войны, или даже Войне Амарантуса, в которой в своё время приняли участие Арми и дядя Генри. При этом Тимоти заметил, как Арми стал нервно комкать пальцами покрывало, хотя и старался скрыть своё волнение. Решив, что самое время отвлечь внимание детей, он объявил, что будет великим уличным живописцем, который нарисует портреты любого, кто попросит. И остаток дня они провели, не вспоминая о неприятных вещах, способных испортить настроение.   
Вообще Тимоти не так много знал про Войну Амарантуса, хотя с тех пор, как она закончилась, прошло не так много лет. И назвали её очень символично. Амарантус – яркий цветок, который, притворяясь чем-то прекрасным, постепенно истощает почву, на которой растёт. Так и Аквилея решила втянуть Немею в войну, прикрываясь стремлением нести свет и мир, а на самом деле пытаясь уничтожить религию, который жил каждый немеец. Аквилейцы делали это скрытно, сначала предложив построить на территории Немеи несколько школ, которые способствовали бы распространению просвещения среди бедных. Это предложение было встречено с огромным энтузиазмом, ведь два государства дружили друг с другом, не смотря на различия в вере, семейном укладе и некоторые другие тонкости. Немея и Аквилея были союзниками ещё со времен тысячелетней войны. Только вот в школах внезапно стали учить тому, что религия – это мрак, что Акрид – вовсе не верховное божество, и его дочь Ликата – глупость и ересь.   
Естественно, школы эти пришлось спешно закрыть во избежание массовых волнений среди населения, и тогда Аквилея объявила Немее войну, заявив, что вторая душит развитие науки в зародыше. Стремясь защитить родину от врага, тысячи молодых людей встали под знамёна родной страны. Многие из них не вернулись. Арми, наверное, было не очень приятно смотреть на маленького сына с лопухов руке, шагающим, якобы на поле брани. Скорее всего, это бередило старые раны, так что Тимоти предпочёл сменить тему.  
Когда они возвращались домой, усталые, но довольные, Тимоти заметил Эзру, сидящего на качели возле дома. Харпер и Форд утянули Арми в дом, а Тимоти решил остаться ещё на немного и узнать, куда девался его дядя.   
— Я могу присесть?  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Эзра, приостанавливая качели ногой, чтобы Тимоти тоже смог сесть.  
— Вас с дядей почти не видно.  
Эзра заправил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и пожал плечами:  
— Генри узнал что-то важное, но не пока не желает рассказывать, о чём идет речь. Но ему нужно кое-что проверить, так что он мотается из деревни в деревню и меня за собой возит.  
— Я вовсе не хотел…  
— Да ладно тебе. Меня самого любопытство съедает. Что, авронг возьми, мы делаем? Но от него ничего добиться не получается. Ты ведь можешь загнать его в угол? Вот и займись этим.   
— Серьёзно? — усмехнулся Тимоти. — Ты предлагаешь мне выпытать у него правду?  
— Ещё одну такую поездку по глухим местам ради призрачной цели я не выдержу. У меня уже ягодицы от седла болят.  
— И где он сейчас?  
— Что-то обсуждает с Элизабет и Ником у них в спальне.  
— А вот это действительно странно, — протянул Тимоти, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— А я о чем говорю.  
Эзра действительно выглядел неважно, он даже похудел немного, а волосы, всегда красиво завитые, были стянуты в простой узел, что говорило о катастрофической нехватке времени. Да и тот факт, что тот всё выложил как на духу, значил, что Эзра в отчаянии и правда не понимает, что ему делать дальше. Дядя не просто так взял какой-то след, а уж обсуждать что-то с Элизабет он мог только в самом крайнем случае.  
Тимоти, торопливо попрощался с Эзрой, зашел в дом, намереваясь пройти прямиком в гостевую спальню и задать дяде несколько вопросом, когда его перехватил улыбающийся Арми, обняв за талию.  
— Я кое-что тебе обещал, — мурлыкнул он Тимоти на ухо.   
— Точно, — Тимоти прижался к нему сильнее, решив, что вопросы могут подождать и до завтра, а вот Арми – точно нет.


	15. Chapter 15

Они ввалились к себе в спальню, едва не сшибив подсвечник со стола, запинаясь об ножки стульев и срывая на ходу одежду. Честное слово, Тимоти никогда не думал, что будет способен на нечто подобное. После того первого раза, когда Арми сумел наладить полный контакт с его телом, все сомнения, волнения и страхи отступили, уступив чистому неприкрытому желанию. Детская и наивная потребность ощутить себя нужным и важным ушла, а на её место расцвело новое, пока неизвестное ему чувство.   
Арми уложи его на кровать, бесцеремонно развел ему ноги, чем завел ещё сильнее, и медленно, будто бы издеваясь, стал посасывать его член, дразнясь. Тимоти и нужно-то было совсем немного, а уж когда Арми, облизав, как следует, свой палец, скользнул им внутрь, весь мир сузился до сладостного тягучего давления внизу живота. Было почти не больно, но ощущение присутствия чего-то инородного все же оставалось.   
Арми добавил второй палец, правда, здесь уже не обошлось без масла, ведь он был очень скользкий и проник внутрь почти легко. А уж когда Арми слегка согнул пальцы, касаясь простаты, Тимоти не сдерживаясь, стонал в голос и подавался навстречу его осторожным толчкам, теряясь от желания вогнать свой член глубже и насадиться на длинные пальцы, так умело игравшие на нем, словно на музыкальном инструменте. Оргазм стал волной, захлестнувшей его с головой.  
Отдышавшись, Тимоти решительно опрокинул Арми на кровать, надавив ему на плечи. Возбуждённый горячий член Арми выдающегося размера стоял едва ли не колом, и от этого зрелища рот Тимоти внезапно наполнился слюной. Ничего подобного раньше он не испытывал, думаю, что истории, в которых кто-то получал удовольствие беря в рот чужой член – не более чем россказни служанок. Как оказалось, на самом деле всё было далеко не так.  
Когда Тимоти наклонился к паху Арми, тот попытался его задержать, запустив руку ему в волосы:  
— Ты вовсе не обязан.  
— Я хочу.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что нужно делать.  
— Научусь.  
Конечно, ему было неловко, ведь не хотелось сделать Арми больно, совсем наоборот. В мыслях Тимоти уже представлял, как сладко Арми станет стонать, когда он возьмёт его член в рот.  
— Постарайся не использовать зубы. И не пытайся взять его весь целиком, с непривычки можно подавиться. Это неприятно.  
Тимоти кивнул головой, показывая, что услышал советы и готов им следовать. Он робко лизнул член, пробуя на вкус, и удивился, когда понял, что ничего отвратительного не почувствовал. Только слегка солоноватый вкус Арми. И больше ничего.  
Тимоти взял в рот головку, обхватывая её губами. Арми дернулся, будто бы борясь с желанием толкнуться глубже, но совладал с собой. Он закусил губу и внимательно наблюдал за каждым осторожным движениям, стараясь поймать взгляд Тимоти. Почему-то это действовало возбуждающе. Снова встало бы у него не скоро, но было приятно видеть в голубых глазах удовольствие и негу.  
Арми вдруг потянулся вперед, хватая Тимоти за подбородок и немного резко отталкивая его:  
— Осторожно! Я сейчас…  
Белые густы капли брызнули ему на щеку, парочка даже угодила на нос. Но никакого отвращения Тимоти не почувствовал. Слизав с подбородка следы спермы и стерев остатки своими панталонами, Тимоти забрался на Арми сверху и полез к нему целоваться, наплевав на всё остальное. Ему было радостно, легко и хорошо.  
— Не такой уж ты и большой, — довольно улыбнулся Тимоти, слегка отстраняясь.  
— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда этот член окажется у тебя в заднице.  
— Интересно, когда же это, наконец, произойдёт.  
— Когда я буду уверен, что ты готов.  
— Скорее бы, что ли, — ответил Тимоти, потираясь своей щекой о его щеку. Воспоминания о самом первом разе выветрились из его памяти практически полностью, и он действительно хотел попробовать ещё раз. Наверное, это будет немного больно, но Тимоти готов был это пережить ради возможности быть ближе к Арми. Тимоти совсем не испытывал смущения после того, что между ними было, так как чувствовал себя рядом с Арми абсолютно свободно. Он не стеснялся своего обнажённого тела, не задумывался над тем, хорошо ли был сложен. Отчасти потому что по сравнению с Арми многие люди казались маленькими и хилыми, а уж черты его лица и подавно заставляли других чувствовать себя неуютно, так что Тимоти никогда не пытался сравнивать. Он прекрасно понимал, что несколько худощав, у него были острые выпирающие ключицами, под кожей можно было пересчитать все ребра, а уж позвонки на спине были поводом для шуток среди товарищей детства, но в тоже время существовали и достоинства, которые сглаживали недостатки. Поэтому поднимаясь с кровати, чтобы смыть с себя засохшую уже спермы и запах пота, Тимоти даже не подумал прикрыться, так и прошествовал вовнутрь, не закрыв за собой дверь.   
Арми прошёл за ним и обнял за талию, притягивая ближе и устраивая подбородок на плече Тимоти, глядя на его отражение в большом зеркале.  
— Вода в озере ещё не такая холодная.  
— Она просто ледяная, — ответил ему Тимоти с улыбкой.  
— Если согласишься искупаться, я обязательно тебя согрею после.  
— Чтобы потом снова заморозить? После того, как ты меня подогреешь, придётся лесть обратно в озеро.  
— Пожалуйста?  
И вот тут Тимоти впервые обнаружил, что не мог отказать Арми, когда тот смотрел на него так жалобно и проникновенно. Никто бы не устоял. Пришлось идти обратно в спальню, вывернувшись из его объятий, и надевать грязную рубаху, а чистую прихватить с собой. Они выскользнули из дома, словно два вора, стараясь никого не разбудить кроме конюха, которому пришлось поспешно седлать им лошадей. Тимоти пожелал взять на прогулки Сиротку, который безумно обрадовался встрече с хозяином и резво поскакал туда, куда Тимоти его направлял, оставив Арми с его конем немного позади. Но Гермес, любимец Арми, быстро выровнялся и теперь уже он задавал темп, не давая Сиротке вырваться вперед. Тимоти это несказанно обрадовало, так как он ещё опасался вывалиться из седла и разбить голову о камни.  
Когда они добрались до озера, луна светила во всю, окрашивая гладь озера в сказочный бледно-желтый цвет там, где отражалась. Тимоти никогда не видел ничего подобного, так что у него даже дыхание перехватило. Он осторожно спешился и привязал Сиротку к дереву, оставив его недоуменно переступать с ноги на ногу да шевелить ушами. Последовав за ним, Арми быстро скинул с себя одежду и легко нырнул в воду. Тимоти не спешил присоединяться к нему, так как подозревал, что вода была по-осеннему свежая. Вынырнув, Арми убрал с лица намокшие волосы и помахал Тимоти рукой, подзывая:  
— Давай же. Я тебя поймаю.  
Собравшись с духом, Тимоти всё же разделся и не смело шагнул в озеро, чтобы тут же завизжать от неожиданности:  
— Боги, да она ледяная!  
Он хотел выбраться на берег, но Арми успел поймать его за руку и потянуть на себя.  
— Я согрею тебя. Обхвати меня ногами за талию, а руками держись за мою шею.   
— Я сейчас умру от холода.  
— Не придумывай. Как я без тебя.  
Вот так они и стояли, крепко держась друг за друга и целуясь, тесно прижимаясь – кожа к коже, чувствуя, как мир вокруг них растворяется и исчезает. Было невероятно глупо купаться в осенней воде, но Тимоти вскоре забыл о своём дискомфорте, остался только Арми с его жадным ртом и чувственными губами, которые так умело ласкали его. Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Арми вдруг ушёл под воду, увлекая его за собой. Высвободившись, Тимоти всплыл и, отфыркиваясь словно собака, выскочил на берег, стараясь согреться.   
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Зато теперь ты весь чистый. Одевайся скорее. Доберемся до дома, я напою тебя ромом и буду греть всю ночь в своих объятиях.  
— А завтра я проснусь с красным носом, буду чихать и злиться.  
Арми, совершенно пьяных от переполнявших его чувств, такой шальной у него был взгляд, поцеловал его в нос и усмехнулся.  
— Всё равно ты будешь самым очаровательным существом на свете.  
— Не могу сказать того же про тебя.  
Арми совершенно по-детски, что было ему вовсе не свойственно, показал ему язык и помог отвязать Сиротку.  
— Давай наперегонки.  
— Я не умею!  
— Мы с Гермесом вам поддадимся.  
— Вот ещё!  
— Тогда не отставай.

***  
Тимоти не заболел, хотя очень сильно этого опасался. На удивление, на следующий день он чувствовал себя вполне бодро, и даже решился на конную прогулку в компании Эзры и заскучавшего Тома, который остался в поместье, в то время как его будущий супруг был вынужден уехать к себе. Дядя Генри по-прежнему ловко скрывался от Тимоти, не давая ему возможности что-либо выспросить, а Энсел оставался возле детей и супруги. Тимоти не хватало общения с другом, это сказывалось на его настроении, пусть не сильно, но всё же иногда Арми замечал его нахмуренный лоб и закушенную губу. Чтобы хоть немного компенсировать невозможность реализовать потребность в общении с Энселем, Арми уговорил Эзру организовать конную экскурсию по окрестностям. Эзра, который жив в поместье достаточно давно и хорошо ориентировался в округе, не стал возражать. Том же был рад малейшему шансу отвлечься от необходимости тянуть со свадьбой и переездом.  
Отправившись гулять, они прошли той дорогой, которой не так давно Тимоти пытался бежать. При дневном свете всё выглядело не так мрачно и удручающе, тропинка казалась часто используемой, а деревья не тянули угрожающе ветки к его лицу. Осень медленно, но верно вступала в свои права, и хотя трава ещё оставалась зеленой, листья на деревьях пожелтели и скоро должны были опасть. Небо больше не казалось ярко голубым, оно приобрело тот серо-синий оттенок, который появляется из-за низко висящих облаков, превращавших горизонт в однотонную дымку. Солнышко ещё светило, но оно стояла уже не так высоко в небе, как летом, и тепла от него было меньше.  
За пределами поместья начинался густой лес, в котором водилась всякая живность. Поговаривали даже, что можно было нарваться на медведя или вепря, но никто из живущих в поместье ни того, ни другого никогда не видел. Эзра взял с собой лук с тяжёлыми стрелами, на всякий случай, а так как он был первоклассным стрелком, способным попасть в глаз бегущему зверю, Тимоти чувствовал себя рядом с ним в полной безопасности. Он только пожалел, что не взял с собой принадлежности для рисования, ведь тени ложились так причудливо, что их хотелось запечатлеть на бумаге.  
Вспомнилось почему-то, как накануне Арми уговорил его разобрать часть вещей, и в нижнем ящике комода там, где Тимоти хранил одежду, которую не надевал с самого приезда, обнаружился немного покрывшийся пылью Октавиус. Встряхнув его как следует, Тимоти сначала решил отдать его Энселю, но потом, разглядывая единственный глаз-пуговицу, передумал. Усадив пса на кровать в изголовье, он, довольный собой, ушёл вниз на кухню, чтобы отдать распоряжения насчёт ужина, а когда вернулся обратно, Арми уже спал, утомлённый дневными заботами и, почему-то, прижимал Октавиуса к себе. Полюбовавшись немного спящим мужчиной, Тимоти разделся, умылся и забрался под одеяло. Странно, что мысль об игрушке пришла ему в голову только сейчас, ведь она присутствовала при их первой встрече, была свидетелем его нелепого побега, а потом пережила долгую поезду в дорожном мешке, чтобы больше полугода пролежать забытой. В тот момент, прижимаясь к спине Арми и обнимая его за талию, Тимоти внезапно задумался о мелочах, не имевших на первый взгляд никакого значения, но на самом деле игравших важную роль в его жизни. Вроде бы обычный тряпичный пес, а сколько эмоций и воспоминаний было с ним связано, что и не сосчитать.  
Задумавшись об Октавиусе, Тимоти едва успел заметить, что ехавший перед ним Эзра остановился. Том, замыкавший их маленькую процессию, недоуменно спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
Эзра указал ему на маленького, тощего лисенка с почти облезлым хвостом, который прятался за камнем от сидевшей на нижней ветке большого дерева толстой рыси, весь дрожа. Учитывая обстоятельства, у малыша едва ли были какие-то шансы, но он храбро топорщил шерсть на загривке, настраивая себя на драку. Тимоти, забыв про осторожность, спешился и схватил первую попавшуюся ветку, чтобы обороняться от хищника. Рысь, заметив его, повела ушами и сгруппировалась, приготовившись атаковать. Чтобы немного припугнуть зверя, Эзра выпустил стрелу в ствол дерева, на котором он сидел.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Она же его съест, — возмутился Тимоти, глядя на рысь во все глаза.  
— И что с того? — недоумённо спросил Эзра, продолжая держать лук наготове.  
— Он же ещё совсем маленький, — громко возразил Эзре Том, спрыгивая на землю. Вздохнув, Эзра признал своё поражение и, добавив голосу угрожающих нот, выпустил стрелу в опасной близости от головы зверя.  
— Пошла отсюда.  
Рысь секунду раздумывала, стоил ли лисёнок сражения, а когда решила, что нет, повела ушами и гордо убралась восвояси. Тимоти же с Томом подобрались к лисенку как можно ближе и рассматривали его с неподдельным интересом.  
— И что теперь?  
— У него должна быть мать. Она, наверное, его потеряла.  
— Будем искать?  
— Это бесполезно, — заметил Эзра, кивая на лисенка, — лес огромный, а зверек уже не такой маленький, чтобы ходить за мамкой след в след, держась зубами за кончик её хвоста.  
— Значит, возьмем с собой, — принял решение Тимоти.  
— Серьёзно? — Том смотрел на него во все глаза, а Эзра, снова вздохнув, спешился, снял с себя плащ и передал его Тимоти, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.  
— Не трогай его голыми руками, искусает. Накинь сверху плащ, а когда он запутается, хватай крепче. Только не урони, удар о землю ему вряд ли понравится.   
Вот так и получилось, что Тимоти вернулся в поместье с исцарапанной острыми коготками щекой, но зато довольный донельзя, а из дорожного плаща Эзры выглядывал маленький черный нос, и два напуганных угольных глаза, внимательно следивших за человеком. Тимоти пока не решил, что он станет делать с лисенком, но никак не мог бросить его в беде.   
А уж как обрадовались дети, когда Тимоти аккуратно вытряхнул плешивенький рыжий комочек на пол в пустой комнате, которой никто давно не пользовался, их – таких комнат, в доме было много, и лисенок резво побежал прятаться в угол. Форд смотрел на животное во все глаза, а Харпер улыбалась и, понизив голос, заявила, что его нужно напоить, накормить, устроить ему гнездо и оставить в покое на какое-то время.  
— Ему очень страшно.  
Тимоти охотно ей поверил. Ему бы тоже было не по себе, если бы его забрали из привычной среды, принесли в странно пахнувший дом и окружили непонятные существа, тыкавшие в него пальцем. Присоединившийся к ним Арми окинув всю компанию внимательным взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и спросил устало:  
— Чья это была идея?  
— Моя, — с вызовом ответил Тимоти, задирая подбородок повыше и готовясь отразить удар, не буквально, конечно. Арми осторожно провел пальцами по исцарапанной щеке Тимоти и ещё раз вздохнул:  
— Надо промыть. Вдруг земля попала.  
Тимоти не стал возражать, понимая, что Арми только что милостиво разрешил ему оставить зверя в доме, и позволил ему, Арми, а не лисенку, промокнуть царапины платком, намоченным в чистой воде. Форд потерял интерес к лесному обитателю в тот самый момент, как закрылась дверь в комнату, и медленно спустился по лестнице, держась за перила, чтобы вскарабкаться на колени к устроившемуся в кресле Тому. Харпер же дернула отца за руку и заявила:  
— Это хорошо, что Тимми привел Фокса. Том скоро от нас уедет, и Фокс поможет ему не скучать.  
Никто даже не удивился этой несуразице, даже Тимоти привык к подобным вещам.   
— Ему же ещё ждать полгода.  
— Дядя Роб не хочет ждать так долго.   
— Ему придётся, — уверено ответил ей Арми, поднимая её на руки и подбрасывая в воздух.  
— А вот и нет. Как только он прогонит плохого дядю, сразу же позовёт Тома жить с собой.  
— Какого плохого дядю? — нахмурился Тимоти. Арми поставил дочь на пол и опустился перед ней на колени, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Должно случиться что-то нехорошее?  
Харпер ответила им кивком, но тут же широко улыбнулась, торопясь их успокоить.  
— Плохой дядя уже почти приехал. Но дядя Генри, дядя Роб и мама выгонят его. Вот увидите.   
— И как зовут дядю? — осторожно спросил Тимоти, обнимая себя руками. У него появилось чувство сильной тревоги, которое не получалось унять. В последнее время всё шло слишком хорошо, если не считать таинственных отлучек дяди Генри, в подробности которых он не посвящал даже Эзру, а ведь он брал его с собой. Теперь-то Тимоти понял, что это было затишье перед сильной бурей. Не помешало бы выяснить, с какой стороны она должна была ударить.  
— Не знаю. Но он противный. И ему очень нравится Тимми.   
— Нравится?  
— Он думает, что ты красивый. И ещё что-то про запах. Фу.  
Арми сжал руки в кулаки и резко выпрямился, начиная расхаживать по коридору из стороны в сторону. Тимоти, глядя на него, занервничал ещё сильнее, ведь Арми всегда был уверен в себе и знал, что предпринять. Теперь же он был взбешен и вот начал бы метаться, как тигр в клетке. Ухватив его за руку, Тимоти заставил его остановиться и обвил руки Арми вокруг себя, прижимаясь к нему и утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.  
— Одними меня.  
Арми стиснул его в своих объятиях, словно пытаясь спрятать от всего мира.  
— Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.   
Тимоти очень хотелось ему поверить.   
Арми же, отправив детей в детскую, взял Тимоти за руку и решительно потянул его за собой, направляясь в спальню Элизабет. Тимоти не стал задавать ему никаких вопросов, так как до сих пор не мог прийти в себя. У него в голове роилось сотни мыслей, которые никак не удавалось собрать в кучу. Постучав, Арми вошёл в спальню, толкнув дверь, и замер посреди комнаты, когда обнаружил Элизабет, Ника и Генри, столпившихся вокруг маленького столика возле окна.   
— И когда вы собирались мне рассказать? — спросил Арми, раздувая ноздри и становясь похожим на взбесившегося быка. Это одновременно пугало и возбуждало. Тимоти выскользнул из хватки Арми и медленно приблизился к столу, становясь возле дяди.  
— Рассказать что?  
— Кто-то вот-вот нагрянет в поместье, чтобы причинить Тимоти вред, а вы, сговорившись, скрываете это от меня.  
Дядя Генри недоумённо посмотрел на Арми, но Элизабет вздохнула и, поправив высокий воротничок платья, сказала:  
— Харпер. Мне не стоило надеяться, что она не узнает.  
— Именно. Харпер. И если сейчас вы не расскажите, в чем дело, я окончательно выйду из себя.  
Ник хмыкнул и бросил на сто листок, который изучал.  
— Да, драться ты умеешь, только толку от этого нет.  
Арми обязательно ответил бы ему что-нибудь резкое, если бы дядя Генри не отодвинул Тимоти в сторону и не встал между Арми и Ником, гася начинающийся конфликт.  
— Я не рассказал тебе, потому что не был уверен. Элизабет подтвердила мои опасения, мы уже практически придумали план, который должен спасти положение, и тут врываешься ты, изрыгая пламя, и пытаешься довести всех до белого каления.  
— Речь идёт о моей жизни, — вмешался Тимоти, — разве мне не следует участвовать в разработке? Зная, от чего, собственно говоря, меня нужно спасать.  
Дядя Генри повернулся к нему и, запустив пальцы в собственные волосы, взъерошил их.  
— Ты прав, конечно. Но мне казалось…  
— Сколько же раз ты будешь так со мной поступать? — очень спокойно спросил Тимоти, забыв на мгновение об одолевавшем его страхе. — Что-то придумывать за моей спиной, недоговаривать, хитрить? Всё время велишь мне вести себя, как подобает взрослому человеку, а сам словно в солдатиков в детстве не наигрался.   
Дядя замер от удивления, не зная, что ответить на такой жаркий выпад. Тимоти чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим и опустошённым, словно из него кто-то разом выкачал всю энергию, будто воду из колодца.   
— В конце концов, речь идет обо мне и моей жизни. Справедливо было хотя бы Арми поставить в известность, раз уж мне ты не доверяешь. Он же мой ликтор, обязан защищать меня от любой беды. А как тут обеспечить безопасность, если друг постоянно что-то скрывает.  
— Тимоти…  
— С Элизабет ты поделился. Даже Ник в курсе. Только вот те люди, которые на самом деле заслуживают знать, не имеют понятия о том, что происходит. Включая Эзру. Который, насколько мне известно, уже две ночи ночует в отдельной спальне, потому что его сильно задевает твоё недоверие. Я уже не говорю про себя, это ведь и так понятно.  
— Тимоти…  
— Надо хоть иногда оглядываться по сторонам, дядя. И вести себя как человек, а не как шпион. Последнее у тебя получается лучше всего. А вот насчёт первого я не уверен.  
Высказав всё, что так давно рвалось с языка, Тимоти развернулся на пятках и торопливо вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Случившееся сильно ударило не только по его самолюбию, но и по чувству защищённости, которое он всегда испытывал, находясь рядом с дядей Генри. Теперь мир пошатнулся, а как вернуть ему былое равновесие, Тимоти понятия не имел.   
Спустившись по лестнице на первый этаж, он обнаружил Энселя с красными от недосыпа глазами и всклокоченными волосами. Манжеты на его рубахе были расстегнуты, а рукава тщательно закатаны так, словно Энсел готовился к драке. Тимоти улыбнулся ему, да так и замер, едва не шагнув мимо ступеньки. На диване сидел Мэттью Макконахи, собственной персоной, и гаденько ему улыбался.   
Кажется, мир вокруг Тимоти в одно мгновение перестал существовать. Глядя на Мэттью, Тимоти испытывал невероятно сильный страх, который невозможно было контролировать. Ладони в раз стали холодными и липкими, язык прилип к небу, а в горле образовался комок, который никак не удавалось проглотить. Энсел держался спокойно, но по его напряжённой спине легко угадывалось желание броситься на врага с кулаками. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы находиться между Тимоти и Макконахи, который поднялся на ноги и потянул вперед руку ладонью вверх, демонстрируя, что настроен мирно.  
— Я соскучился по тебе, Тимоти.  
— Не могу сказать того же, — ответил он, заставив Макконахи громко вздохнуть. На втором этаже хлопнула дверь, раздались громкие быстрее шаги, и на вершине лестницы показался Арми. Увидев гостя, он быстро спустился вниз и обнял Тимоти за талию, прижимая его к своему боку. Не сказать, что это сильно помогало побороть страх, но, по крайней мере, ему больше не приходилось оставаться с опасностью один на один. Присутствие Арми придавало сил.  
— Что заставило тебя навестить нас, Мэттью? Насколько мне известно, путь от нашего поместья до твоего дома совсем не близкий.  
Мэттью пожал плечами и прошёлся по гостиной, разглядывая стоящие на каминной полке фарфоровые фигурки и висящие вдоль стен портреты предков Арми.  
— Я решил, что ждал достаточно, и теперь имею право прекратить фарс, который вы устроили.   
Арми решительно вышел вперед и положил руку на плечо вздрогнувшего Энселя, призывая его сохранять спокойствие.  
— И что ты называешь фарсом?   
— Вашу так называемую связь.   
— Я, если ты помнишь, совершенно законно поймал Тимоти и признал его.  
— В своей спальне, — с издевкой перебил его Мэттью.  
— Законом такие вещи не запрещены, ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
— О, да. Мы все отлично понимаем, что я не в состоянии буду доказать, что Ловитва была проведена не по правилам, ведь сам акт соития завершился оргазмом в установленное законом время, и ты признал Тимоти при свидетелях, чем обеспечил законность вашей связи. Но, не всё так просто, дружище. У меня возникли большие сомнения в подлинности ваших отношений. Если связь не была полной, то есть не было семяизвержения, которое клеймит скриба изнутри, или в дальнейшем связь не поддерживается, любая заинтересованная сторона может просить об аннулировании связи в свою пользу. Именно это я и сделал. Сегодня ближе к вечеру здесь будет прелат, который и будет разбираться в истинности и природе ваших отношений.  
Тимоти едва не бросился на Мэттью с кулаками, но был остановлен небольшой изящной рукой, которая обвилась вокруг его талии и крепко сжала. Это оказалась Элизабет, в изящном платье, подчёркивавшем талию, с элегантной высокой прической и с какой-то хищной улыбкой.  
— О, мистер Макконахи, это просто отлично. Вам, не хуже чем мне известно, что если связь будет доказана, заинтересованная сторона должна будет выплатить штраф в пользу скриба, которого обвиняла в мошенничестве. У вас, как мне кажется, достаточно денег, и на ту сумму, которые вы заплатите, Тимоти сможет купить себе собственную ферму.   
Макконахи чуть заметно нахмурился, но Тимоти успел заметить, что его настроение изменилось, а непоколебимая уверенность в своей правоте дала трещину.  
— Нас всем приятно было узнать, что вы находите запах Тимоти очень возбуждающим. Его ликтор с вами совершенно согласен. И готов доказать это в присутствии прелата. Верно?  
Арми развернулся к своей бывшей супруге, сжав губы в тонкую линию, но прежде чем он успел возразить, Тимоти преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, обнял Арми за талию и, обхватив его подбородок ладонями, заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Да, мы оба согласны сделать всё, что нужно, чтобы ни у мистера Макконахи, ни у прелата не осталось никаких вопросов касательно природы нашей связи и характера наших отношений.  
За их спинами Энсел одобрительно хмыкнул:  
— Пусть мистер Макконахи полюбуется. Больше ему всё равно не светит. 

***  
Когда они остались в спальне вдвоём, Арми стал судорожно расхаживать по комнате, нервно расстегивая пуговицы на своей рубашке. Тимоти не мешал ему, решив, что лучше всего было бы, чтобы он разбил или сломал что-нибудь, даже перевернул стол, опрокинув всё на пол, чтобы выпустить пар, но не загонял себя в угол, подавляя эмоции. Ничего хорошего из этого никогда не получалось.  
Остановившись, Арми со злостью бросил рубашку на кровать. Он посмотрел на Тимоти долгим внимательным взглядом и опустился на кровать, обхватив голову руками.  
— Ты не должен был мешать мне, когда я решил выставить его на ночь, на улицу.  
— Это не решит нашу проблему.  
— Зато это позволило бы мне спать спокойно.  
Тимоти сел рядом с ним, отнял его ладони от лица и поцеловал его в уголок рта, успокаивая. Почему-то он перестал бояться, когда понял, как справиться с возникшими трудностями. Конечно, публичный секс вовсе не был для него чем-то приемлемым и хоть немного возбуждающим, если учитывать, что у него секса толком и не было, но мысль позлить Макконахи, на его глазах отдаться Арми не вызывала отвращение, а совсем наоборот, приятно бодрила. Пусть этот напыщенный болван убедиться, что у него нет ни единого шанса, поскрежещет зубами и уедет восвояси. А уж Тимоти собирался постараться, чтобы Макконахи точно заметил, как ему с Арми хорошо.  
— Не думаю, что мы с тобой сегодня будем спать.  
— Ты волнуешься?  
— Нет. Но завтра мы должны выглядеть убедительно. Нужно потренироваться.   
— Что? Неужели ты всерьёз собрался…  
Тимоти приложил палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать. Он чувствовал лёгкое головокружение от близости Арми, от того, что очень скоро они перейдут черту, которая отделяла их от чего-то большего.  
— Думаешь, мне понравится, если это сделает Макконахи? Если завтра мы не убедим прелата в том, что наши отношения носят сексуальный характер, причем давно, он аннулирует нашу связь в пользу просителя. Я лучше умру, чем позволю этому змею прикоснуться ко мне.  
Арми сжал его в своих объятиях, погладил по спине и пояснице. А потом уронил на кровать и, задрав рубашку, поцеловал его в живот.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось так. Ты заслуживаешь большего.  
— Ты – это то, что я заслуживаю.  
Арми был с ним очень осторожен. Он медленно избавил Тимоти от одежды, приласкав его грудь и живот. Прижавшись губами сначала к одному соску, а затем к другому Арми добился от них возбуждающей твёрдости. Тимоти постанывал и выгибался навстречу его прикосновениям. Голова у него стала совсем пустая, а внизу живота приятно ныло.  
Проложив дорожку из поцелуев вниз, Арми прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне бедра там, где она была особенно чувствительная, специально, чтобы завтра были видны отчётливые следы. Тимоти же не стесняясь царапал ему спину, когда Арми ему отсасывал, готовя его к проникновению пальцами. Почувствовал, что Тимоти очень близок к краю, Арми с громким влажным звуком выпустил головку и отстранился:  
— Если ты сейчас кончишь, тебе потом будет неприятно, когда я буду касаться твоей простаты. Постарайся расслабиться, хорошо? И не втягивай живот.  
Конечно, чтобы Арми ему не советовал, слова не могли подготовить его к тому, что он почувствовал. Ни три, ни даже четыре пальца, а именно столько Арми задействовал, играя с чувствительной точкой у него внутри, не могли сравниться с его членом. Толстым и длинным. Теплым. Арми перевернул его на живот и поцеловал в шею.  
Тимоти казалось, что масло просто лилось из него, но Арми всё же обильно смазал свой член, прежде чем надавить головкой на его анус.  
— Не зажимайся, ради всех Богов. Дыши ровнее, ладно?  
Когда Тимоти кивнул, Арми чуть толкнулся вперед и тут же отступил, дразня.  
— Я буду входить очень медленно. Потерпи, пожалуйста.  
Это всё равно было больно. Не так как в прошлый раз, когда он сдуру опустился на стоящий колом член, но ощутимо. Он даже не догадывался, что мог так растягиваться. Секунды текли очень медленно, одна за другой, и Тимоти даже зажмурился.   
— О Боги…  
— Ещё немного. Едва ли сегодня тебе понравится. Но я постараюсь очень нежно.  
Когда Арми вошёл полностью, Тимоти обессилено уронил голову на подушку и облегченно выдохнул.  
— И больше не шевелись.  
— Мне всё равно придётся…  
Тимоти вслепую протянул руку и ухватил его за бедро, заставляя замереть на месте.  
— Если ты немного продвинешься вперед, то сможешь обхватить мой член. Только осторожно.  
Арми сделал то, о чем его просили. В таком положении его ствол упирался в простату, и Тимоти вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
— Оу.  
— Это плохое оу или хорошее?  
— Не знаю. Не понял пока. Приласкай меня.  
Член Тимоти уже обмяк, и Арми пришлось приложить немного усилий, чтобы вернуть ему боевой настрой. Тимоти, пытаясь толкнуться ему в руку, неосторожно дернулся, и член Арми снова задел его простату. Это случилось так внезапно, что Тимоти громко простонал и кончил Арми в ладонь, стиснув его при этом внутри себя так сильно, что Арми последовал за ним.  
Отдышавшись, Арми попытался выйти, но Тимоти громко запротестовал.   
— Умоляю, не шевелись.  
— Если я останусь в тебе до утра, то будет ещё хуже, поверь.  
— Я хочу, чтобы часть тебя осталась во мне навсегда.  
— В смысле?  
— Женщины так делают. Они лежат, подняв ноги вверх, и примерно через полчаса из них ничего не вытекает.  
— Боги. Где ты это услышал?   
— В детстве мы c Энселем часто подслушивали служанок. Они много чего обсуждают, когда думают, что одни.  
— У девушек есть утроба. Тебе же это не поможет.  
— Ну и что.   
— Упрямый паршивец.  
— Помоги мне перевернуться и только затем выходи.   
Им всё же удалось исполнить этот фокус, и Тимоти, нисколько не смущаясь, забросил ноги на изголовье кровати. А когда Арми вернулся из ванной спустя двадцать минут с мокрым полотенцем в руках, Тимоти уже так и спал. Обтерев его, Арми подстелил под него полотенце и, перевернув, укрыл одеялом. Забравшись в кровать, Арми прижался к его спине и тут же уснул.


	16. Chapter 16

Прелат появился к обеду. Это был худощавый седоволосый мужчина с идеальным пробором и редкими усами. На Тимоти он произвел негативное впечатление тем, что долго и монотонно перебирал какие-то бумаги, изучая, видимо, запрос Макконахи. На них с Арми он и не смотрел особо, и Тимоти никак не мог понять, как при таком отношении можно было доказать природу их отношений, если они как раз этого хмурого старика и не интересовали.  
Арми нервничал всё утро, пытаясь отговорить Тимоти от попыток доказать что-то представителям власти, ведь он был не готов на глазах у посторонних зевак утверждать на Тимоти свои права. Сам же Тимоти был настроен решительно, и отступать не желал, уверившись, что это единственный способ покончить с Макконахи раз и навсегда.  
Последний сидел посреди дивана, заложив ногу на ногу и самодовольно глядел на них, будто уже празднуя свою победу. Вчерашний страх перед ним куда-то делся, уступив место злости и раздражению. Тимоти не собирался больше быть жертвой, которая бежит от хищника, он планировал дать решительный отпор, даже если ради этого придётся раздеться перед всеми и отдаться Арми на глазах у других людей. Прелат оторвался от изучения документов и, отложив их в сторону, спросил:  
— И что вызывает у вас недоверие, мистер Макконахи?  
— Всё! От начала и до конца.  
— Это очень размытая формулировка. Вам следовало бы представить всё более ясно, прежде чем вызывать меня сюда. Союз заключён в положенное время. Ликтор поймал скриба, взял его в физическом смысле, клеймил и признал. Установление связи произошло в присутствии уважаемого прелата Овидия, чья репутация безупречна.  
— Тимоти не дал шанса другим участником Ловитвы. Он…  
— Имел право прятаться там, где ему заблагорассудиться. Он выбрал спальню мистера Хаммера, таким образом продемонстрировав свои предпочтения. Мистер Хаммер пожелал воспользоваться тем, что жертва сама к нему пришла. Что здесь требует доказательств?  
— Но их связь – ложь. Они не спят вместе.  
Прелат Беркли, позже, просматривая оставленные им документы Тимоти сумел разобрать размашистый почерк представителя власти, вздохнул:  
— И как вы намерены это доказать?  
На этом месте Тимоти едва не вскочил, готовый принять вызов в любую минуту, но когда Макконахи озвучил свои намерения, прелат удивил их всех:  
— У нас что, времена варваров? Если вы помните, обычаи предков требовали, чтобы во время первой брачной ночи присутствовал кто-то из родителей молодых, в качестве гаранта невинности вступивших в брак и подтверждения его полной свершонности. Считаете, что нам стоит сделать тоже самое? Будем глазеть на двух несчастных, готовых провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, потому что кто-то там верит, что их отношения недостаточно страстные.  
— Но они на самом деле ничего такого не делают. Не занимаются сексом, я имею ввиду. Я вполне законно могу требовать расторжения договора, закон на моей стороне. Если ликтор и скриб не спят вместе в том самом смысле, связь считается недействительной.  
Прелат повернулся к Тимоти и очень вежливо его попросил:  
— Вы не могли бы снять штаны, раз уж мистеру Макконахи всё неймется. Панталоны я настоятельно прошу вас оставить.  
Тимоти, окинув присутствующих недоумённым взглядом, послушно стянул штаны, оставшись в одном белье. Прелат бросил на него один единственный взгляд и усмехнулся:  
— Наверное, мистер Хаммер любит поточить зубы о бедра своего скриба. Иначе, раз уж у них нет секса, вы можете объяснить эти отметины?  
И тут Тимоти вспомнил, что вчера Арми, не сдержавшись, куснул его, а чтобы усилить эффект, долго втягивал в рот чувствительную кожу, чтобы остались заметные синяки. На прелата Беркли засосы произвели впечатление. Вся ситуация, кажется, его просто забавляла.  
— И всё равно, я настаиваю на доказательствах. Эти двое – хорошие актёры.  
Кажется, эти слова сильно разозлили Арми, ведь он, не дождавшись окончания фразы, резко встал со своего места и опустился перед Тимоти на колени, засунув пальцы за резинку панталон, чтобы их спустить. От неожиданности Тимоти даже рот приоткрыл, потому что в его голове всё должно было произойти иначе.  
— Боги, Хаммер, встань немедленно, — рявкнул взявшийся словно из неоткуда дядя Генри. Он потянул Арми за плечо, заставляя подняться на ноги, и Тимоти на долю секунды почувствовал разочарование, так как был совсем не прочь немного похулиганить. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Я, и мой скриб Эзра Миллер вчера прекрасно слышал, как страстно мой племянник выполнял возложенные на него обязанности. Его стоны не давали нам спать до середины ночи.  
Прелат одобрительно кивнул, принимая слова дяди Генри в качестве необходимых доказательств, но Макконахи вскочил на ноги с перекошенным от гнева лицом и закричал, брызжа слюной:  
— Он – заинтересованная сторона. Ему нельзя верить.   
Стоявший на вершине лестницы Эзра усмехнулся:  
— А вот я – нет. Терпеть его не могу. Но, стоит признать, в постели он, судя по всему, ничего.  
Тимоти зарделся от таких слов, но быстро справился с собой. Прелат решительно встал и поправил полы своего официального платья:  
— Не стоит больше тратить моё время, мистер Макконахи. Дело закрыто.  
Когда за прелатом закрылась дверь, Макконахи подлетел к Арми и дяде Генри и замахал руками прямо перед их лицами:  
— Это ещё не конец. Я всё равно выведу вас на чистую воду.  
— А как насчёт тебя, милый? — раздался вдруг спокойный мелодичный женский голос от входной двери. Яркая блондинка с кожей цвета топленого молока очаровательно им улыбнулась, заставив Макконахи побледнеть. За её плечом стоял Роберт, держа в руках свою шляпу.   
— О, Мэттью. А мы так торопились. Боялись, что не успеем тебя повидать.  
— Мы? — спросил Арми.  
— Простите, я не представилась. Меня зовут Кейт Хадсон. Я – жена Мэттью.  
— Бывшая? — удивился Эзра.  
— Нет, — ответил за гостью дядя Генри. — Настоящая. И благодаря Роберту нам удалось её найти.   
Мэттью вскочил на ноги, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. Лицо его из смертельно бледного стало багровым, на лбу вздулась вена, и Тимоти на секунду показалось, что его удар хватит, так сильно он разозлился. Его можно было понять, ведь Роберт поймал его на горячем, привезя в поместье его законную супругу, не смотря на наличие которой Макконахи попытался завладеть им, Тимоти, а это каралось виселицей. Закон не позволял женатым людям заводить скриба, ведь весь смысл появления системы был в том, чтобы спасти молодых людей от участия в Тысячелетней войне, а если у мужчины уже есть обязательства перед супругой, взять на себя опёку над мальчишкой было нельзя. Таким образом из-за подобного обмана юноша всё равно мог оказаться в солдатских рядах и погибнуть. Тогда, много лет назад, за подобные манипуляции и была введена смерть через повешение, так как участие женатого человека в Ловитве расценивалось как измена.   
Сейчас, конечно, не очень к месту было вспоминать выдержки из исторических сводок, но они сами как-то пришли на ум.   
Между тем миссис Хадсон, или как к ней нужно было обращаться, подошла к дивану и грациозно на него села, закинув ногу на ногу.   
— Я сто лет тебя не видела, дорогой.  
Дядя Генри усмехнулся, разглядывая Мэттью так, будто видел его в первые в жизни:  
— Элизабет почувствовала твоё приближение. И наперед знала, что тебе будет нужно. И супругу твою вычислила, хоть ты тщательно скрывал этот факт. Я пытался её найти, но даже, несмотря на мой обширный опыт, сделать это было не так-то просто, пришлось задействовать Роберта. Как видишь, у него всё получилось.  
— Вы совершили огромную ошибку.  
— Ну что ты, милый, — улыбнулась гостья, сверкая странно белыми зубами, — зато я наконец-то нашла тебя. Он вам не говорил, что взял меня в жёны молоденькой девочкой, завладел моим состоянием и ушёл на войну. А потом, якобы получив ранение, исчез. Дом, где я жила, едва не отняли за долги. Пришлось просить помощи у брата. А потом мне и вовсе пришло сообщение о трагической смерти моего супруга.  
— Он, правда, был ранен, — Арми очень не хотелось это признавать, Тимоти видел это по его лицу, но от правды никуда нельзя было деться. Арми уже рассказывал, что они сражались в одном полку, исходили вместе много дорог, Макконахи всегда вел себя достойно, от смерти не бежал, рвался в бой, был ранен и отчислен из армии. Потом пошли слухи, что его дом был конфискован за долги во время его отсутствия, но они быстро развеялись. Но вот про жену никто и словом не обмолвился.  
— Как бы там ни было, он оставил меня предоставленной самой себе. Бросил. И мне пришлось удовлетвориться званием мнимой вдовы, ведь я знала, что ты где-то там жив. И я надеялась тебя найти. И, смотри ты, свиделись.  
— Я не обманывал тебя никогда. Ранение было тяжелым, и мой жрец посоветовал уведомить супругу о возможной кончине. Мой писец так и сделал. А когда я пришёл в себя, то узнал, что дом продали, а ты сбежала, прихватив всё ценное, что смогла унести.  
— Я не сбегала, ты мерзкое животное!  
Разбираться в перипетиях их отношений совершенно не хотелось, поэтому Тимоти осторожно встал рядом с Арми и сказал, глядя Мэттью прямо в глаза:  
— Что бы там между вами не случилось, жена существует. Этого достаточно, чтобы отправить тебя на виселицу. Оставь нас в покое, и, обещаю, о случившемся никто не узнает. Ну, так что?  
Мэттью устало пожал плечами:  
— А что, у меня есть выбор?  
— Боюсь, что нет.  
— Тогда и говорить не о чем. Он оглянулся на свою супругу, окинул её долгим внимательным взглядом и спросил:  
— И почему ты стала Хадсон?  
— Так звали тетку, у которой я жила. Но очень рада буду прежней фамилии.  
— Вставай. Нам ещё многое нужно обсудить.  
Кейт величественно встала с дивана и последовала за ним. Глядя им в след, Тимоти ощутил прилив глубокой уверенности, что больше никогда в жизни не увидит Мэттью Макконахи. И тут он понял, что просто не мог не спросить:  
— С чего ты взял, что между нами ничего не было?  
Мэттью оглянулся и непонимающе уставился на него. Тимоти пришлось пояснить:  
— Почему ты решил, что мы с Арми не занимаемся сексом?  
Мэттью дерзко улыбнулся:  
— Я хорошо знаю Арми. Когда мы компанией обхаживали местных девиц, он один грезил о невесте. Если речь заходила о скрибах, его передёргивало. Глупое благородство. Я бил наудачу. И уверен, даже сейчас, что прав. И потом, у вас, как и у всех, очень словоохотливые слуги, если втереться им в доверие, можно узнать, что утром в спальне господ часто не приходилось менять простыни.   
Тимоти покраснел так, что даже кончики ушей запылали. А Роберт громко рассмеялся, выпроваживая Кейт и Мэттью за дверь.  
— Нашел, чем удивить. Я вот почти всегда глотаю. Чем там простыни-то марать?  
Теперь даже Арми смутился. А Роберт продолжил, не заметив, что все в комнате невольно отвели глаза.  
— В общем, с этим покончили, теперь решим вопрос со свадьбой. Я больше не намерен ждать. 

***  
Не смотря на все уговоры Арми и Генри, Роберт объявил, что готов заплатить необходимую сумму денег в казну государства, чтобы иметь возможность заключить брак с Томом, не выжидая положенного срока. Том был безумно счастлив, и хоть он и испытывал лёгкую грусть из-за того, что ему придется расстаться со ставшим уже привычным поместьем, оставить новых друзей, он всё же поддерживал решение своего будущего супруга. Тимоти не знал, как относиться к готовящемуся грандиозному событию, а Генри подшучивал над Эзрой, что по истечению срока четырёх лет тоже на нём женится, даже если для этого понадобиться уехать жить на восток. Эзра на такие высказывания особо не реагировал, считая, что всё это ерунда, а вот Тимоти понимал, глядя на дядю, что в его словах больше правды, чем подтрунивания. У дяди неизменно менялось выражение лица, когда он смотрел на Эзру, в глазах загорался такой огонь, что его ничем было не погасить. Даже Энсел, который, наконец, стал снова появляться на людях, оставив детей на Луку, это заметил:  
— Кажется, твой дядюшка следующий кто пойдёт к алтарю.  
Тимоти на это даже нечего было возразить.  
Свадьбу назначили на ближайший четверг, до него оставалось всего ничего, а так как Арми и Генри были единственными, кто хоть немного мог сойти за родственников жениха, празднование решено было устраивать в поместье. Поэтому дом стоял на ушах круглые сутки, люди снова туда-сюда, суетились, устанавливая арку из белых орхидей, расставляя столики, обсуждая меню.  
Тома заграбастал себе портной, который постоянно снимал какие-то мерки, ушивал, подгибал, отрезал. Тимоти никак не мог улучить секунду, чтобы с ним поговорить наедине. Пришлось попросить помощи у Эзры, который, закатив глаза, всё же согласился помочь и объявил, что его не устраивает сорочка. Разыграно было так правдоподобно, что пришлось мистеру Клуни оторваться от булавок, выпустить Тома ненадолго на волю и разбираться с буйным клиентом.  
— О, Боги, спасибо! — рассмеялся Том, взлохматив себе волосы. Он меня уже третий день мучает.  
Тимоти ответил ему тёплой улыбкой и обнял, похлопав по спине.  
— Я очень за тебя рад.  
— Спасибо! Мне даже не верится, что это на самом деле происходит.   
— Ещё бы, вы столько к этому шли.  
Они помолчали немного в уютной тишине, когда Тимоти решил всё же объяснить, для чего было приложено столько усилий.  
— Я знаю, что Роберт будет к тебе хорошо относиться, но всё равно это место уже для тебя стало домом. И чтобы ты не слишком скучал, я хочу, чтобы ты взял с собой Фокса.  
Том аж даже просиял весь и едва сальто не сделал в воздухе, так сильно обрадовался. У него лучше всех получалось ладить с лисенком, тот стал даже подходить и есть с его руки кусочки мяса, тыкался носом ему в ладонь и сопел. У Тимоти с рыжим нахалом особой дружбы не завязалось, отдавал он его со спокойной душой, зная, что о нём позаботятся.  
— Правда? А как же Харпер и Форд?  
— О, я уверен, что они переживут.  
Том бросился к нему на шею с радостным визгом, и Тимоти вдруг подумалось, что тот ещё всё же очень юн.  
— Это так здорово! Я очень хотел попросить тебя отдать его мне, но не знал, как спросить.   
— Он мне чем-то тебя напоминает, так что всё логично.   
Фокс, конечно, ещё не знал о том, что ему предстояло переехать в новый дом, он лишь беспокойно носился по отведенной ему комнате, выискивая им же самим запрятанные вкусные кусочки. Когда Арми узнал о решении Тимоти, то усмехнулся:  
— Обычно на свадьбу дарят что-то такое, что поможет в семейной жизни, а ты подарил им лиса.  
— Том очень к нему привязан, ему легче будет пережить разлуку, если рядом будет кто-то ещё привычный, кроме Роберта.  
Арми обнял его за плечи и поцеловал, прижимаясь ближе. Когда он отстранился, на правой щеке у Тимоти остался влажный след, и Арми стёр его пальцами.  
— Ты на самом деле веришь, что рыжее недоразумение способно сделать чужое место более родным?  
— Я верю в Роберта. А Фокс просто будет рядом.  
С тех самых пор, как всё завертелось с Макконахи, они почти не пересекались с другими обитателями поместья, предоставив им жить самим по себе. За это время некоторые вещи изменились: Элизабет приняла решение, что они с Ником уедут сразу после свадьбы, ведь множеству людей была нужна её помощь. Виолетта окончательно оправилась после родов, став выходить в сад, чтобы подышать воздухом, а Энсел выносил под раскидистое дерево своих малышей в плетёной корзине, чтобы они могли спать возле мамы, укрытые от осеннего ветра тёплым пледом. Элизабет посоветовала Виолетте состричь волосы, чтобы всё плохое оставить в прошлом, и теперь та повязывала на голову красивый голубой платок, позволяя непослушным тёмным прядям из-под него выбиваться. Избавившись от Мэттью, которого Тимоти даже было немного жаль, ведь ситуация с его женой была совсем непростой, Тимоти иногда позволял себе присоединиться к ним, прихватив с собой Харпер и Форда. Дети бегали на пожелтевшей траве, смеялись и кричали, а Тимоти наблюдал за ними, наконец-то ощущая себя частью их жизни. Форд уже мог говорить не отдельными словами, а предложениями, в которых иногда можно было разобрать отцовские ноты. Это каждый раз безумно смешило Тимоти, который уже видел, каким красивым и статным должен вырасти мальчик, унаследовавший от родителей их грациозность и обаяние. Харпер же росла маленькой хулиганкой, несмотря на огромное доброе сердце и просто ангельские черты лица. Ей вскоре должно было исполниться четыре года, и она часто просила Тимоти заплести ей волосы в косы, а потом гордо демонстрировала остальным то, что получилось. Честно сказать, у него получалось просто отвратительно, но переплетать Харпер не разрешала. Склонившись над корзиной, Харпер рассказывала близнецам, какой у них Тимоти неловкий, но просила не волноваться: «К тому моменту, как это понадобиться тебе, он на мне уже натренируется». И нельзя было разобрать, было ли это шуткой или предсказанием.   
Дядя Генри и Эзра сумели разрешить все существовавшие между ними глобальные противоречия, и тоже выбирались в сад, насладится трагической красотой осени, посидеть, обнявшись, на качели и просто поцеловаться. После того, как Тимоти с дядей поговорили, обсудив ситуацию с Макконахи, Тимоти решил, что как бы там ни было, он не станет злиться на единственного человека, который даже глупости делал, пытаясь помочь. Дядя выглядел невероятно счастливым рядом с Эзрой, который, правда, озадачил всех, объявив, что к свадьбе тоже решил состричь свои кудри:  
— Как говорит Элизабет, от лишнего нужно избавляться.   
— Но не от них же, — взмолился дядя, запустив руку ему в волосы.  
— Хочу, чтобы всё плохое исчезло вместе с ними.  
Наверняка дядя хотел поспорить, но уступил, потому что понял, наконец, что восполнить можно практически всё, кроме человеческого тепла и взаимопонимания.  
Тимоти же впервые обратил внимание на то, что за то время, что прошло с момента его знакомства с Арми, а стригся последний раз он накануне Ловитвы, его собственные кудри достаточно сильно отросли, и их приходилось заправлять за уши. Арми, послав Эзре шутливо-гневный взгляд, поцеловал Тимоти в шею сзади, прямо поверх волос:  
— Меня наше прошлое устраивает. Ты ведь ничего состригать не станешь?  
— Если ты просишь.  
— Очень. Прошу.  
Тимоти рассмеялся и откинул голову ему на плечо.  
Прямо перед свадьбой Тимоти этих тихих посиделок стало сильно не хватать, ведь дом напоминал улей, и уединиться не получалось даже в спальне, всё время кто-то стучал, заглядывал, спрашивал, советовался. Поэтому, когда за две ночи до торжества Арми вдруг решил проверить, как дела на пастбище, расположенном в отдалении от поместья, и позвал Тимоти с собой, оставив детей на Элизабет и Луку, тот, не задумываясь, согласился.  
Они вновь сильно удивили конюха, когда заставили его седлать лошадей на ночь глядя, но он был отлично воспитан и понимал, что это вовсе не его дело: вопросы задавать. Так что уже через десять минут они скакали по полю в сторону дальних пастбищ, на которых осенью скот не пасли. Трава тоже уже была скошена, убрана в стога и вывезена. Куда не посмотри – пустые луга, холодное звездное небо, да большая яркая луна.  
— И что мы тут делаем? — оглядевшись по сторонам, спросил Тимоти.   
— Уединяемся.  
— Я только за, но уже холодно, трава мокрая. И ложиться на неё не слишком приятно будет.  
Арми усмехнулся и помог Тимоти спешится, а затем взял обоих коней под уздцы и отвел к ближайшему дереву, чтобы привязать.  
— С чего ты взял, что мы будем ложиться?  
— Даже если нет, всё равно холодно.  
— Не волнуйся, — Арми взял Тимоти за руку и повел его за собой, огибая небольшие деревья, — я хорошо знаю своих людей. Они всегда его здесь оставляют.  
Они уперлись прямо в невысокий стог, который выглядел вполне сносно и вроде бы, даже был сухим.  
— Предлагаешь забраться внутрь?  
— Ага.  
— Там могут быть змеи.  
— Для них уже слишком холодно, давай, лезь смелее.  
— Нет уж, раз так хочется, то ты первый.  
Арми легко взобрался на самый верх стога, а потом ловко нырнул внутрь, чтобы через несколько минут высунуть посередине руку и ухватить неожидавшего этого Тимоти за плечо:  
— Давай уже ко мне.  
С помощью Арми Тимоти тоже забрался внутрь, где оказалось странно тепло, но колко, потому что сухая трава щекотала лицо и шею. Арми тесно прижался к нему, обняв в темноте, и жарко задышал возле самого уха.  
— Если ты знаешь, что этот стог каждый год остается, почему ничего не скажешь? — спросил Тимоти, устраивая свою руку поверх его руки.  
— Это что-то вроде игры. Когда я был маленьким, то мама часть была со мной излишне сурова, и я убегал в лес, чтобы найти там убежище от её гнева. Однажды я добрался до пастбища и спрятался в стогу сена, который стоял на этом самом месте. В нём меня на следующее утро нашел Эмилио, молодой ещё тогда парень, только приступивший к работе сенокоса. Он вернул меня в поместье, где все уже стояли на ушах, но не рассказал, где я прятался. Родители были в бешенстве, и меня, естественно, наказали. Но так как этот стог был расположен за деревьями, метал его Эмилио, то он про него никому не сказал, и я ещё несколько раз за зиму прибегал и прятался в нём, просто когда мне было грустно. С тех пор Эмилио никогда не убирал этот стог.   
— За зиму сено сопреет и сгниет.  
— Да, так и есть. Но весной Эмилио избавлялся от того, что осталось, давал земле просохнуть и метал новый. Зато теперь, когда я стал хозяином поместья, он стал главным сенокосом.   
Тимоти усмехнулся и сильнее сжал его руку. Они не целовались, даже не казались почти друг друга, но было что-то невероятно приятное просто лежать рядом с Арми в полной темноте, ощущать его тепло, чувствовать близость его тела. Тимоти казалось, что они одни на всём белом свете, и ему не было страшно, наоборот, мысль вызывала приятные бабочки внизу живота: Тимоти поймал себя на том, что был готов остаться с Арми навсегда, даже если больше никого не останется. Арми был родным, уютным, надежным. Ради этого можно было и потерпеть колючее сено.  
— Давай останемся здесь на ночь, — предложил вдруг Арми.  
— Давай. Тоже устал от суеты?  
— Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. Здесь спокойно, и никто нас тут не найдёт.  
— Хоть это и звучит так по-детски, я совсем не против.  
Но, спокойно проспать до утра им не позволил противный холодный дождь, который начался около четырех часов, быстро намочил сено и выкурил их наружу, когда вода стала затекать внутрь. Как это ни странно, ворчать Тимоти совсем не хотелось, хотя в любое другое время он подробно бы рассказал, почему считал ночевать в стогу глупой идеей. Но сейчас, когда небо было серым от дождя, а одежда прилипла к замерзшему телу, он чувствовал себя счастливым как никогда раньше. И даже выскальзывающие из пальцев поводья не моги испороть ему настроения.   
Вернувшись в поместье и передав лошадей конюху, они поднялись к себе в спальню, заперли дверь на замок и, скинув сырую одежду, оставив её прямо на полу, добрались до ванной, где их уже ждала горячая вода. В большом поместье никогда не удастся выскользнуть из дома незамеченным, ведь ночью кто-нибудь из слуг обязательно остается дежурить: вдруг господам что-то понадобиться. Поэтому, как только они отправились на прогулку, их личный слуга сразу же озаботился тем, чтобы по возвращению их ждала горячая ванна. Тимоти хотел сразу же забраться внутрь, но Арми удержал его за руку и кивнул в сторону двери в уборную:  
— Давай сначала туда.  
Тимоти зарделся, как маков цвет, ведь манипуляции, предшествующие полноценному сексу, его до сих пор смущали, но деваться все равно было некуда, так что он скрылся внутри. Покончив с приготовлениями, он наскоро ополоснулся в бочке с прохладной водой и поспешил обратно, чтобы забраться к сидящему во всё ещё горячей воде Арми. Место было не особо много, Тимоти пришлось немного поерзать, прежде чем он смог втиснуться между разведенных ног Арми и откинуться ему на грудь.  
— Как же хорошо.  
Арми усмехнулся и укусил его за плечо, заставив недовольно поморщиться. Обхватив рукой член Тимоти, Арми принялся ласкать его уверенными сильными движениями. И хотя Тимоти сильно замер в лесу, горячая вода и близость Арми быстро вернули ему боевое расположение духа. Толкаясь в подставленную ладонь, Тимоти кусал нижнюю губу и слабо постанывал.  
— Согни ноги в коленях, упрись ступнями в дно и приподнимись немного.  
— Зачем?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты побыл наездником.  
Стоило, скорее всего, как-нибудь язвительно отшутишься, но слова Арми странным образом завели его ещё сильнее, заставив послушно выполнить просьбу.   
— Подготовь себя.  
— А ты не хочешь мне помочь?  
— Жеребец должен сам надеть на себя сбрую?  
Тимоти рассмеялся было, представив на Арми узду и стремя, но воображение подкинуло какую-то совсем уж неприличную картинку, так что Тимоти лишь послушно скользнул пальцами внутрь, растягивая. В этот раз подготовка заняла гораздо меньше времени, и Тимоти легко смог насадиться на горячий член Арми, правда ему позволили получить лишь головку, а потом обхватили за талию и заставили замереть.  
— Медленно, плавно. И не до конца.   
— От твоих пальцев останутся синяки.  
— Лучше так, чем как в первый раз. Аккуратно.  
На то, чтобы опуститься до середины, ушла целая вечность. При этом Арми тормозил его, делал мелкие движения, заставляя свой член немного выскальзывать, и возвращал его назад. Таким раскрытым и полным Тимоти никогда себя не чувствовал. Вода немного смягчала ситуацию, расслабляя мышцы.  
Арми стал подаваться вверх с большей амплитудой, постоянно меняя угол. Когда Тимоти вдруг громко застонал и вцепился что было силы пальцами в бортики ванной, Арми усмехнулся:  
— Нашел.   
Он быстро сжал член Тимоти, осторожно удерживая его в нужном положении. Несколько рванных, но не сильных толчков, и Тимоти излился ему в руку. Арми помог ему соскользнуть со своего члена, а затем прошёлся пару раз головкой между его ягодиц, чтобы тоже шумно вздохнуть и кончить.  
Он выбрался из ванной и вытащил немного потерявшегося в пространстве Тимоти.  
— Согрелся?  
—Угу.  
— Давай доспим немного.   
— Хорошо, — согласился Тимоти, приваливаясь к его плечу. В кровать Арми его пришлось нести на руках.


	17. Chapter 17

Роберт столько сил вложил в свадьбу, надеясь организовать торжество самым лучшим образом. Тем нелепее была мысль, что Тимоти почти ничего из неё не запомнил кроме смущённого Тома, теребившего от волнения белую лилию. Торжественная часть с клятвами, обменам браслетами, опусканием на воду венков, связыванием рук золотой шелковой лентой, которую выбирала и повязывала Сьюзан, ещё как-то смутно всплывала, а вот всё, чтобы было после запечатляющего поцелуя – будто смыло за борт высокой волной. Тимоти сам бы толком не смог объяснить, как это получилось, ведь до спиртного он почти не дотрагивался. Пригубил всего пару бокалов сладкого вина и заел его странного вида булочками, которые, кажется, пузырились, когда их откусывали.  
А проснулся утром в их с Арми кровати, абсолютно голый. Он лежал на животе, уронив голову на скрещенные руки и отставив в сторону зад. При попытке пошевелиться, внутри что-то предательски дернулось и задело его простату. Тимоти даже вскрикнул от неожиданности и толкнулся внезапно болезненным членом в матрас, потираясь им о простыни.   
— О, Боги. Нет, ещё один раз я не выдержу. Мне же не семнадцать лет. Уймись, — простонал за его спиной Арми, натягивая на себя простыню.  
Тимоти попытался было перевернуться, но ощущение наполненности никуда не делось, так что Тимоти осторожно провел ладонью по своим ягодицам и обмер, когда нащупал нечто пушистое и длинное. Бесцеремонно дернув, он извлек из себя это непотребство, зашипел от резкой боли, и, вздрогнув, с негодованием отбросил на пол то, что напоминало кошачий хвост! Боги, как ему вообще в голову пришло…  
В памяти было чисто: ни единой зацепки, что же произошло. Так стыдно ему давно уже не было. Набравшись храбрости, Тимоти всё же повернулся и растолкал спящего Арми, сорвав с него простыню.  
— Что произошло?  
Арми приоткрыл один глаз, глянул на него недовольно, но прятаться и уходить от ответа не стал. Потянувшись и сев, отперевшись спиной на изголовье кровати, он оглядел Тимоти и усмехнулся:  
— Роберт договорился с Элизабет, чтобы она изготовила ему особые сласти, из-за которых гости не смогут забыть свадьбу. А ты, опасаясь перебрать с алкоголем и повторить своей же подвиг со свадьбы Энселя, только их и ел.  
— О, Боги!  
— Поверь, ты был не один такой. К середине празднества осталось очень мало гостей, способных стоять на ногах. Кажется, даже Сьюзан искупалась в фонтане, зазвав туда новоявленного мужа. А Роберт, сначала пытавшийся уговорить их оттуда выбраться, присоединился к ним. Они с Томом страстно целовались и даже начали раздеваться, но супруга Роберта всё же сумела взять себя в руки и увела их в спальню.   
— Почему я этого не помню?  
— Ты был сильно занят: доказывал дяде Генри, что брак – самая прекрасная вещь на свете. И так проникновенно, что всё же уговорил его сделать Эзре предложение. А так как прелат ещё не ушёл, то тут же зарегистрировали ещё один брак.  
— Но у них же ещё не закончился четырехлетний срок.  
— Когда я вернулся обратно, после того, как проводил Виолетту и детей в дом, ведь их муж самым бессовестным образом спал в кустах акации, было уже поздно. Я попытался разрешить возникшее недоразумение, но прелат отказался признавать брак недействительным только на основании этого факта. Ты так обрадовался, что полез на стол – танцевать, но я тебя во время снял. Ну, а дальше ты решил, что в нашей сексуальной жизни не хватает разнообразия, каким-то образом выпросил у Эзры, откуда ты вообще в курсе, что они у него есть, какие-то особые игрушки, превратился в кота и раз пять довел всё до логического конца. Два из них ты был сверху.  
— Что? — глаза у Тимоти стали просто огромные. Арми, обняв его, рассмеялся:  
— Не переживай, ты не очень много пропустил, алкоголь никому не добавляет стойкости.  
— Боги…  
— Когда придешь в себя, повторим.  
— Ты знал про эти проклятые булочки? — возмутился Тимоти, пихая его в плечо.  
— Ну, да. Элизабет предупредила меня, чтобы я их не ел.  
— Тогда почему ты позволил мне столько съесть? Это же ужасно.  
— Сначала я честно хотел тебя предупредить, но потом Энсел перебрал и вырубился, дети близнецы стали плакать, Виолетта занервничала, и я забыл. А когда вернулся, ты уже был готов.  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Вчера ты мурлыкал, что я самый лучший Арми на свете, и ты хотел бы вылизать меня с ног до головы.  
— Хватит! — Тимоти упал на спину и накрыл голову подушкой, стараясь спрятаться от охватившего его чувства стыда.  
— Не переживай, ты был очарователен.   
— Это ужасно.  
— Вовсе нет. Кстати, напомни мне, потом поищем под кроватью твои ушки.  
Не только Тимоти оказался не в состоянии вспомнить, где закончил празднование: большая часть гостей тоже не могла внятно ответить на этот вопрос. Поместье напоминало улей, который кто-то специально разворошил: люди снова туда-сюда, пытаясь вернуться к привычному распорядку, но у них это не получалось, ведь в голове остались только обрывки воспоминаний, которые никак не складывались в целое. Это касалось и слуг, ведь Роберт был настолько щедр, что угостил всех. И теперь обитатели дома и те, кто приехал на торжество, медленно приходили в себя.   
Одевшись, Тимоти спустился к завтраку, где в гордом одиночестве поел хлеба с козьим сыром и выпил немного ягодного морса. Никто к нему не присоединился, даже Арми предпочёл сразу уйти на пробежку. Задвинув за собой стул, Тимоти поднялся на второй этаж, постучал в дядину дверь и дождался, пока ему разрешат войти.   
Дядя сел обратно в кресле, поджав под себя ноги, попивая что-то из большой кружки. Эзра ещё спал, лежа на животе и завернувшись в одеяло, из которого торчали только его голые пятки. Шторы оставались плотно задернутыми, но при этом в комнате было свежо, что значило, что дядя уже открыл одну маленькую фрамугу, чтобы проветрить. Тимоти неловко огляделся по сторонам, и дядя кивком головы указал ему на небольшой пуф возле окна, на который Тимоти пришлось сесть. Вид у дяди был взъерошенный, ещё неуложенные волосы торчали во все стороны, а пройме халата виднелись темные курчавые волоски. Проследив за его взглядом, дядя вздохнул и поправил ворот. При этом Тимоти успел заметить на его пальце небольшое кольцо с зеленым камнем.  
— И как только я тебя послушал?  
Тимоти пожал плечами:  
— Понятия не имею.   
— Мне потребовалось большая часть ночи, чтобы успокоить Эзру, который внезапно протрезвел ближе к полуночи.  
— Он сильно расстроился из-за того, что случилось?  
— Ты себе не представляешь: расплакался, потому что, по его словам, не помнил лучший момент своей жизни. Я пообещал ему, что мы обязательно сделаем это снова, чтобы он мог в полной мере насладиться этим моментом.   
Тимоти хотел было что-то спросить, но тут его медленно просыпающийся мозг уловил и проанализировал нечто странное в сказанном дядей.  
— Внезапно протрезвел?   
Дядя поежился и поставил чашку на пол, бросив на Эзру тревожный взгляд.  
— Именно.  
— А ты?  
— Что я?  
— Ты сказал, что тебе пришлось его успокаивать. Ты помнишь это, более того, звучит так, словно ты вполне себя контролировал.  
— Допустим.  
— Ты, что, не был пьян?  
— Постарайся не разбудить Эзру.   
— Ты ведь не ел булочки, которые так любезно приготовила нам Элизабет. Воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы потом свалить всё на меня. Но ведь Эзра был вовсе не против, зачем было устраивать шоу?  
Дядя снова вздохнул и, понизив голос, объяснил:  
— Пока мы искали Кейт, наткнулись ещё кое на кого. Детали я расскажу после. Я был взвинчен в последние дни, всё шло как-то не так, Эзра ходил тихий и задумчивый. Я запаниковал. А тут ты, просто в стельку, вещающий о том, что брак – это святое. Я просто тебе подыграл.  
— Ты неисправимый лгун, дядя, — хмыкнул Тимоти.   
— Когда узнаешь всё, поймёшь меня.  
— Прохвост, — добавил Тимоти и почему-то улыбнулся. Как бы там ни было, у дяди, как всегда, существовали свои мотивы, и их ещё предстояло выяснить. 

***

Оправившись немного после гуляния, обитатели поместья проводили Тома, которого Роберт увозил к себе. Расставание далось Тимоти нелегко, ведь он успел сильно привязаться к мальчишке, и теперь, хоть и радовался за него, всё равно испытывал грусть, с которой сложно было смириться. До самого отъезда Том никак не мог успокоиться и всё рассказывал о том, какой красивой была свадьба, словно Тимоти там не было. Конечно, он старательно слушал, чтобы не выдать своего незнания, кивал головой и улыбался. А Том очень живо описывал свои чувства, особенно волнение, которое испытывал, когда Роберт надел ему на запястье церемониальный браслет с красивой филигранью. И затопившую его радость, буквально пузырившуюся у него под кожей в тот момент, когда Сьюзан соединила их руки золотой лентой, словно сплетая их души воедино. Глаза Тома так лучились счастье, что Тимоти понял, как сильно Том любил Роберта и как много он для него значил.  
Поэтому когда Том крепко обнял Тимоти, прежде чем забраться на лошадь, Тимоти ответил крепким объятием и широкой улыбкой, хотя внутри у него всё сжималось в преддверии расставания. Том представлял собой покой и душевное тепло, которого Тимоти часто не хватало, и мысль о прощании неприятно колола. И хоть Арми был рядом, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь к его боку, всё равно когда лошади вместе с наездниками скрылись из вида, Тимоти развернулся в объятиях Арми и уткнулся носом ему в грудь, больше не сдерживая слезы.   
— Будет тебе, — попробовал было утешить его Арми, — до поместья Роберта всего час езды. Ты будешь часто с ним видеться.  
— Это всего лишь эмоции, ничего больше.  
Но всё равно Тимоти чувствовал себя как-то иначе, особенно когда заглянул в комнату, где до этого жил Фокс, а сейчас осталась лишь соломенная подстилка да пустая миска, и осознание необратимости случившегося ударило с такой силой, что Тимоти окончательно накрыло. Он закрылся в спальне, скинув обувь, рухнул на кровать, и, подтянув колени к груди, закрыл глаза и лежал так добрую половину дня. Никто его не тревожил до самого ужина, пока Арми не решил, видимо, что достаточно ему хандрить.  
— Спускайся и поешь с нами, — предложил Арми, садясь на краешек кровати.  
— Я вроде не голоден.  
— Пожалуйста, не нужно так.   
— Ладно, — ответил Тимоти, поднимаясь.  
Ужин прошел в тишине, потому что Энсел так устал, возясь с малышами, что уснул, пока они вели себя мирно, Виолетта осталась в спальне, присматривать за детьми, и еду ей подали туда, а без Тома, который обычно заводил за столом какие-нибудь интересные разговоры, атмосфера царила самая напряженная, что ещё больше всё усложняло. В конце концов Эзра не выдержал и, отодвинув опустевшую тарелку, предложил, взглянув на Тимоти.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что сегодня ночью в деревне будут гуляния в честь Дианы?  
Тимоти кивнул, делая вид, что занят едой, а на самом деле просто ковыряя в своей тарелке.  
— Не хочешь пойти со мной?  
Арми и дядя Генри одновременно удивленно на него посмотрели, задетые тем, что их не позвали. Тимоти, заметив это, вдруг усмехнулся и, пожав плечами, ответил:  
— А почему бы и нет?  
— Мы с Арми не приглашены? — напрямую спросил дядя, буравя Эзру многозначительным взглядом.  
— О, вам и без нас есть что обсудить.  
Так что в деревню они поехали вдвоем.   
Празднество в честь Дианы устраивалось ежегодно в одну из ночей, когда осень плавно перетекала в зиму. Зажигалось множество костров, вокруг которых танцевали люди в звериных масках, опытные мастера устраивали огненные шоу, били барабаны, вино лилось рекой, а счастливые люди веселились до самой зари. Тимоти никогда не был на таком действе, только слышал о чем-то подобном, и теперь как завороженный смотрел по сторонам, разглядывая царившее вокруг безумство.  
— Не робей. Вот будет главное представление, тогда и повод хотя бы возникнет. А пока рано.  
— Главное представление? — спросил Тимоти, кутаясь в плащ, хотя от горевшего рядом веселого трескучего костра жар шел во все стороны.  
— Диана же богиня охоты. Каждое празднество заканчивается появлением охотников, которые, гуляя среди «зверья», ищут себе кого-то, с кем можно уединиться. Никто ни к чему принуждать не станет, но, думаю, ты не обрадуешься, если к тебе кто-то подойдёт с предложением продолжить праздник уже вдвоем.  
Тимоти и раньше слышал о больших гуляниях, устраиваемых в честь Дианы или Весты, но сам своими глазами не видел, поэтому плохо представлял себе детали. Когда Эзра объяснил суть церемонии, Тимоти невольно сглотнул и закрыл глаза, представляя людей, облаченных в костюмы охотников, гуляющих среди разряженного народа, желавшего продолжения. Его подобная перспектива не пугала, скорее наоборот, но вот просто отдаться кому-то чужому казалось глупым и странным. Вот если представить на месте партнера Арми, картина обретала смысл. Жаль, что тот остался в поместье вместе с дядей.   
— У нас же нет масок.  
Эзра окинул его заинтересованным взглядом и хмыкнул:  
— Они нужны лишь для концовки, до неё вполне можно веселиться и так. Я хочу потанцевать и выпить немного вина.  
Тимоти пихнул его в плечо:  
— На свадьбе Тома было недостаточно?  
Эзра уверено взял Тимоти за руку и потянул за собой в толпу гуляющих, радостно отдающихся барабанным ритмам и огненным всполохам. Наклонившись к самому уху Тимоти, Эзра прошептал:  
— Я ничего не пил. Просто претворялся.  
— Что?  
Ответа не последовало, так как Эзра полностью отдался танцу, и Тимоти оставалось только подчиниться музыке и двигаться рядом. Тимоти никогда прежде не видел, как Эзра танцевал, тем более так самозабвенно. Его тело словно слилось с музыкой, каждый жест был невероятно гармоничным и между тем наполненным энергией. Выждав, когда барабаны немного стихли, Эзра притянул Тимоти за руку ближе и, увлекая его в танец, проговорил:  
— Не только Генри умеет добиваться своего. Я так же сильно хотел быть с ним до самого конца. Меня при одной мысли о расставании раздирает изнутри. Не хочу его терять. Но если бы я стал его расспрашивать или просто предложил, он бы отказался.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— О, ты его совсем не знаешь. Из чистого упрямства, замаскированного под здравый смысл, он стал бы сопротивляться. А так ему кажется, что он завоевал меня, добился своего, заманил меня в свои сети. Но разве это важно? Я очень сильно его люблю. Пусть потешит свое самолюбие. Зато мы друг друга стоим.  
Тимоти был способен лишь кивнуть головой, удивленный и огорошенный. На самом деле дядя Генри заслуживал нечто подобного: найти человека, способного обвести его вокруг пальцы, обуздать и приручить. Эзра – это как раз то, что ему было нужно.  
Они потанцевали ещё немного, когда небо вдруг озарилось огнями, и Тимоти удивленно замер, будто зачарованный. Костры, факелы, огоньки вокруг горели так ярко, что превращали ночь едва ли не в день. Барабаны стали бить часто, ритмично и тревожно, и на площадку в центре вышли люди с копьями, луками, венками на головах, в высоких охотничьих сапогах. Среди них были и женщины. Тимоти выпусти руку Эзры и, забыв про приличия, указал пальцем на две фигуры в толпе:  
— Арми?! Дядя Генри?  
Эзра звонко рассмеялся:  
— Генри же знал, что это за праздник. Понимал, что я вожу его за нос и провоцирую. И не мог оставить это просто так. Естественно, он и Арми в это втянул, обрисовав ему перспективу. Арми тот ещё ревнивец, хоть и тщательно пытается это контролировать и скрывать. Он не мог запретить тебе пойти, посчитал глупым напрашиваться с нами. Но, уверен, Генри был очень убедительным. Ты как хочешь, а я собираюсь позволить себя «поймать», а потом от души повеселиться.  
И не успел Тимоти ничего сообразить, «охотники» шагнули к «добыче», а Эзра потянул его за руку в сторону шума и костров. Туда, где их уже ждали. Не заметить Арми было просто невозможно: он возвышался среди остальных почти на целую голову. Тимоти немного несмело шагнул к нему, чувствуя, как внутри всё трепещет от предвкушения. Арми протянул ему руку, за которую Тимоти тут же взялся.  
— Я не понимаю, как позволил уговорить себя, — прошептал Арми ему в губы, и Тимоти улыбнулся, касаясь своим носом его.  
— Понятия не имею почему, но я очень рад, что ты пришел.  
За спиной Арми дядя Генри уже вовсю целовал Эзру, запустив руку ему в волосы. Поцелуй выглядел вовсе нескромно, дядя широко открывал рот и буквально пытался проглотить Эзру. Раньше это бы смутило Тимоти, но не сейчас. Краешком глаза наблюдая за целующейся парочкой, Тимоти чувствовал возбуждение, буквально его поглощавшее. Это было странно и между тем захватывающе.  
Оторвавшись от губ Эзры, дядя поманил их за собой рукой:  
— Я знаю, где здесь можно уединиться.   
Они свернули в переулок и оказались возле небольшого домика с заколоченными ставнями и покосившейся крышей, который всё же выглядел достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать их компанию. Дядя Генри поддел дверь кинжалом, с которым не расставался никогда, распахнул её и пригласил всех внутрь.   
— Ты уверен, что хозяева не появятся в самый неподходящий момент? — забеспокоился Арми, но дядя успокоил его, пояснив:  
— Здесь давно уже никто не живет.   
Он легко нашел в темноте свечу и зажег её так, словно делал это неоднократно. Пламя осветило небольшую гостиную со старой, почерневшей от времени мебелью. Прямо за столом находилось две двери, по углам которых виднелась паутина. Эзра смахнул её и заглянул внутрь:  
— Ты предлагаешь уединиться на тюке с сеном? — брезгливо спросил он.   
— Оно свежее, — поспешил заверить его дядя.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Арми, а Эзра с шумом захлопнул дверь и повернулся к дяде, пылая от гнева.  
— Ты всё это спланировал.  
— Вовсе нет. Мне пришлось импровизировать, когда ты начал меня провоцировать. Я сразу же понял, что ни за что на свете не позволю вам поехать одним.   
Дядя подошел к Эзре, потерся щекой о его плечо и заглянул ему в глаза, будто ища одобрения. Эзра долго не мог оставаться надутым, потому что близость дяди действовала на него особенным образом, заставляя терять последние крупицы самообладания. И тот бессовестно пользовался этим, обнимая Эзру, целуя его в шею и шепча что-то непристойное ему на ухо.  
Тимоти наблюдал за ними, не в силах пошевелиться. Картинка была слишком странной, чтобы возбуждать, но в тоже время от неё по коже бежали приятные мурашки. Дядя вдруг стал расстегивать на Эзре рубашку, опускаясь всё ниже, и Арми, опомнившись, ухватил Тимоти за локоть и потянул в соседнюю комнату:  
— Мы не станем подглядывать за ними.  
— Они же вовсе не против.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел. Есть дела гораздо интереснее, — и Арми поцеловал его страстно и горячо, заставляя забыть обо всём на свете.   
Мысли о дяде Генри и Эзре разом вылетели у него из головы. Наверное, любой нормальный человек сказал бы, что это излишне банально, странно и совсем неинтересно, но не осталось ничего, кроме больших обжигающих ладоней Арми на его плечах, немного шершавых губ на шее и щекочущего дыхания возле уха. Арми способен был завести его буквально за считанные мгновения, даже если особо не старался. От него исходила такая сильная энергия, что привычное оказывалось забытым, и Тимоти хотелось лечь на спину и призывно развести ноги или, что ещё хуже, опуститься на четвереньки, прижать голову к матрасу и повыше оттопырить зад, водя им из стороны в сторону. Слава всем Богам, что это происходило только в его голове, иначе Арми бы точно испугался такого напора и шарахнулся бы от него в сторону. Хотя, возможно, просто посмеялся и потерся бы щетиной о его живот, заставляя корчиться от смеха. Реакцию Арми трудно было предсказать.  
Они целовались как безумные, потираясь друг о друга пахом. Руки Арми были буквально везде, они гладили Тимоти по спине и бокам, сжимали его ягодицы, забирались под рубашку. Тимоти извивался и постанывал, сжимал в руках ворот, чтобы притянуть Арми ближе, укусить за нижнюю губу, лизнуть краешек рта, прижаться грудью и животом, потереться.  
Арми рванул полы его рубахи, и пуговицы со звоном покатились по полу. За стеной раздался громкий протяжный стон Эзры, полный желания и удовольствия, с характерной хрипоцей, которая появляется от неумелого обращения с большими предметами, если, беря их в рот, сглатывать. Это случилось внезапно, но пришлось как нельзя кстати, добавляя остроты моменту. Тимоти вздохнул, оторвался от Арми на секунду, чтобы бросить взгляд на пол, и смирился с тем, что обратно ему придётся ехать в одном жакете. Во избежание повторения, он быстро скинул с себя штаны и бросил их на пол. Подняв взгляд, Тимоти обнаружил совершенно обнажённого Арми, медленно укладывающегося на соломенный тюк в углу комнаты. Его член стоял колом, и Арми ласкал себя, неотрывно смотря на Тимоти. В его взгляде было столько неприкрытого желания и одновременно тепла, что Тимоти сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Он не мог смотреть на Арми спокойно, от одного его вида делалось душно.  
— Ты долго станешь там стоять?  
Сбросив оцепенение, Тимоти преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и буквально рухнул на Арми, больно задев локтем его ребра.  
— Ну, что же ты так. Покалечишь.  
Тимоти даже извиняться не стал, так сильно ему хотелось. И не столько самого секса, а близости Арми, его открытости, доверия. Это невозможно было передать словами, столько эмоций было намешано. Можно было только чувствовать в унисон.  
Арми позволил Тимоти поцеловать себя в живот, затем взял руку Тимоти и вобрал сразу два пальца в рот, посасывая их. После той свадебной ночи Арми запомнил, какие вроде бы на первый взгляд мелочи сводили Тимоти с ума. Как следует увлажнив пальцы Тимоти, Арми развел ноги и направил руку Тимоти себе между ягодиц, одобрительно ему улыбаясь.  
— В прошлый раз у тебя неплохо получилось.  
— Я почти ничего не помню.  
— Давай освежим твою память.  
Внутри было тепло и влажно, а мускулы так сильно сжимались вокруг его пальцев, что Тимоти представить себе не мог, каково это – погрузится полностью. Растягивать Арми было приятно, а когда Тимоти касался простаты, Арми кусал губу и поджимал живот, не позволяя себе стонать в голос. Тимоти не настаивал, понимая, что Арми нужно время, чтобы полностью раскрыться. Обхватив головку его члена губами, а ствол – свободной рукой, Тимоти все внимание уделял вставшей перед ним задаче, не забывая поигрывать с крупными, покрытыми словно бархатной кожей яичками.   
— Я очень близко, — прошептал Арми, выгибаясь навстречу движениям его руки. Тимоти быстро достал пальцы, облизал собственную ладонь, чтобы немного увлажнить свой член, и толкнулся внутрь, заставляя Арми зашипеть от дискомфорта.  
— В прошлый раз мы использовали масло.  
— Я его не взял. Просто будь медленнее.  
Это было странно и между тем невероятно приятно. Тимоти понимал, что долго не продержится, поэтому он снова обхватил член Арми рукой, чтобы подрочить ему быстро и сильно. Несколько движений, и Арми излился ему в кулак. Откинув голову назад, беспорядочно толкаясь и закусывая от переполнявших чувств губу, Тимоти зажмурился и тоже кончил, даже не успев выйти.   
Он без сил опустился на Арми и уткнулся ему носом в шею.  
— Надеюсь, здесь есть вода. Иначе я не смогу ехать верхом, — произнес Арми, отдышавшись. Тимоти усмехнулся и тряхнул волосами:  
— Мы можем оторвать рукав от моей рубашки и использовать его.  
— И как это поможет?  
— Если заткнуть вход, то ничего не вытечет наружу.  
Арми грубо пихнул его в плечо:  
— А ведь я всё время забываюсь и принимаю тебя за взрослого.   
— Что я такого сказал?  
Чтобы прекратить этот нелепый разговор, Арми обнял его за талию и поцеловал.


	18. Chapter 18

Они вернулись в поместье на следующий день. Одного единственного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, чем они занимались всю ночь напролет. Эзра настоял на том, чтобы заехать на реку, расположенную недалеко от деревни, так как он не желал появляться дома в неподобающем виде. Можно было подумать, что холодная осенняя вода могла скрыть следы бурной страсти, которые оставил на нём дядя. Хорошо заметные засосы, разбросанные по всему его телу, искусанные губы и царапины на спине. Тимоти успел их заметить, когда Эзра вышел из комнаты, где они с дядей уединились, на ходу застегивая рубашку. В любой другой ситуации Тимоти бы смутился, но в после всего, что произошло, глупо было об этом думать.  
В реку вслед за Эзрой полез только Арми. Тимоти с дядей остались на берегу, вздрагивая от холода, когда кто-то из купающихся уходил под воду с головой. Тимоти не мог оторвать от Арми взгляда, вспоминая, как он вздрагивал под ним ночью, постанывая от удовольствия и выгибая спину. Никогда раньше Тимоти не могла прийти в голову мысль, что ему позволят обладать, а не только отдавать. Это было невероятно волнующе.  
Эзра вышел из воды, отряхиваясь, словно большая собака, и дядя поспешил к нему, чтобы укутать в свой дорожный плащ. Но Эзра сначала без всякого стеснения скинул с себя мокрое белье, в котором купался, и продефилировал к своей лошади обнаженным. Тимоти не стал отводить взгляд, даже когда натолкнулся на его член, хотя ситуация была дурацкая. Вытащив из дорожного мешка, привязано к седлу, свежую рубашку и штаны, Эзра быстро в них облачился и укутался в дядин плащ. Арми же ограничился тем, что оставил где-то в кустах свои панталоны, нацепив штаны на голове тело. От этого в паху у него образовалась интересная выпуклость, которая очень заинтересовала Тимоти.  
— Даже не думай, — прошептал Арми, отводя его руку в сторону, — только что я искупался в ледяной воде, и не хочу, чтобы это было напрасно.  
— Я аккуратно.  
— Не заставляй меня повторять.  
Тимоти в ответ на это надулся, но оставил Арми в покое.  
А когда они вернулись, то выяснилось, что Элизабет уже собралась уезжать. Они с Ником попрощались с детьми, и теперь обсуждали что-то с главным конюхом. Эндрю внимательно слушал Элизабет, отвечал на её вопросы. Судя по его лицу, беседа ему не очень нравилась, но он оставался в рамках вежливости, требовавшееся от человека, занимавшее в доме его положение.   
Арми направился прямо к ним, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело. Выяснилось, что Элизабет хотела взять одну из лошадей Арми, а Эндрю без разрешения Арми отказывался её отдать. Уладив ситуацию, Арми вернулся к остальным, где был тут же подвержен жесткому допросу со стороны вышедшей на крыльцо Харпер.  
— А где вы были? Я ночью зашла к вам в комнату, а она пуста.  
— Почему же ты не спала? — спросил Арми, беря дочь на руки, но её не так–то просто было слить с намеченного курса.  
— И у тебя голова мокрая, — безапелляционно заявила девочка, касаясь его волос.   
— Мне пришлось искупаться.  
— В реке? — хитро прищурилась Харпер. — Но вода же холодная.  
Арми смутился, не зная, как выкрутиться, когда Ник спас положение. Подойдя к ним, он отвлек Харпер, сказав:  
— Обнимешь меня на прощание?  
Харпер охотно это сделала, не слезая с рук отца. Тимоти заметил, как Элизабет на них посмотрела, и у него внутри всё оборвалось. Чтобы там ни толкало её прочь из родного дома, Элизабет тосковала по детям, ей было плохо вдали от них.   
— Ну, ладно. Дорога не близкая, нужно успеть до темноты, — бодро сказала она, подойдя и поцеловав Харпер. — У Форда с утра разболелся живот, я дала ему отвар трав, сейчас он спит. Скажи ему, что я очень его люблю, милая.  
Харпер энергично кивнула головой и крепко обняла мать.  
— Я буду очень сильно по тебе скучать.  
— Я тоже, зайчик. Присматривай за всеми для меня, хорошо?  
— Ладно, мамочка.  
— Не разрешай больше Тимми пить.  
— Эй! — возмутился Тимоти, бросив на Элизабет недовольный взгляд.  
— Ты делаешься таким открытым, когда пьян. Любой может причинить тебе вред.  
— Едва ли Арми позволит, чтобы что-то случилось.  
Элизабет обняла Тимоти и грустно прошептала ему на ухо:  
— Он не всегда сможет быть рядом.   
После чего они с Ником сели на лошадей и уехали, а Тимоти долго не мог выкинуть из головы её слова.   
В последнее время ему в голову перестали приходить разного рода глупости, связанные с отъездом, и он стал воспринимать Арми, как некую константу, нечто постоянное. Невозможно было представить ситуацию, в которой Арми бы не остался рядом с ним. Эта странная неопределенность и сводила его с ума.   
Но долго размышлять над словами Элизабет у него возможности не было: Форд в этот раз плохо пережил разлуку с матерью и почти не вставал с кровати, мучаясь животом. Малыш плакал всё время, когда действие оставленных матерью трав закончилось. Пришлось Тимоти самому взяться за дело.   
Лучшим источником информации о ребёнке является ребёнок, поэтому Тимоти хорошенечко расспросил Харпер, попытавшись выяснить, что могло спровоцировать болезнь малыша. Та, хоть чаще всего и оказывалась проницательной, тут ничем не смогла помочь, заявив, что Форд не делал ничего необычного. Только стал больше есть. На первый взгляд незначительная информация оказалась полезной, дав Тимоти шанс связать боли в животе и употребляемую пищу. Правда, проанализировав всё, что Форд съедал в течение дня, никаких отклонений от нормы Тимоти не выявил.  
Убив не один час, Тимоти всё же выявил причину болей Форда, и она его совсем не обрадовала. То, что Элизабет уехала, не смотря на болезнь сына, его разозлило, но срывать злость всё равно было уже не на ком, поэтому Тимоти постарался взять себя в руки и направить все усилия то, чтобы избавить Форда от свалившейся на него напасти. Всю ночь Тимоти по очереди с Арми отпаивали мальчика отваром полыни, горький вкус которого заставлял Форда кукситься и плеваться, но с боем его всё удавалась им напоить.  
— Ты уверен, что речь идет о червях?  
— Да.   
— И как ты это выяснил?  
— Лучше не спрашивай, отмахнулся Тимоти, накрывая Форда одеялом и гладя его спине. — Завтра-послезавтра мы точно выясним, был ли я прав.  
Перед самым рассветом Форда вырвало всем, что он съел в течение дня, после чего ему, наконец, стало лучше, и он заснул. Оставив Луку присматривать за мальчиком, Арми утянул вконец измотанного Тимоти в спальню, где раздел его словно тряпичную куклу и уложил под одеяло.  
— Тебе нужно поспать.  
— Тебе тоже, — произнес Тимоти, не открывая глаз. Он протянул Арми руку и заставил его лечь рядом.   
— У меня есть дела.  
— Два часа ничего не решат.  
Арми вздохнул и сбросил сапоги, а потом стянул с себя всю одежду и тоже забрался под одеяло. Тимоти знал, как тот не любил спать днем, ведь если он ложился после рассвета, обязательно просыпался с тянувшей головной болью, которая снималась лишь умелыми руками.  
— Я потом обязательно помассирую тебе шею, чтобы ты чувствовал себя бодрым и отдохнувшим. Главное – поспи немного.  
— Хорошо.  
Они оба уснули почти сразу же, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы проснуться далеко за полдень, когда солнце уже было в зените, а обитатели поместья вовсю занимались своими делами. Тимоти, как и обещал, размял Арми плечи и шею, чтобы тот не испытывал неприятных ощущений. Потом они долго целовались в ванной, поддавшись порыву. Арми прижимал Тимоти к себе, обняв за талию, и от этого у него по всему телу бежали мурашки, подталкивая Тимоти к тому, чтобы потереться об Арми.  
— Мы так никогда не начнем сегодняшний день.  
— Это плохо?  
— Сам знаешь, что есть вещи, которые я не могу забросить.  
— Да-да. У тебя есть важные дела, знаю, — Тимоти поцеловал его в висок, привстав на цыпочки, и отстранился.   
Одевшись и приведя себя в порядок, они поспешили навестить Форда, который чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем ночью, уже не плакал, но из кровати вылезать не пожелал. Глядя на его светлую курчавую макушку, Тимоти сложил руки на груди и спросил:  
— Как она могла его оставить?  
— Кто?  
— Элизабет. Она же видела, что с ним не всё в порядке.  
Арми вздохнул и присел на кровать сына, чтобы посадить его к себе на колени. Форд тут же прижался щекой к его груди, довольно рассмеявшись, и крепко ухватился пальчиками за ворот его рубашки.  
— У неё не было выбора. К тому же Элизабет знает, что ты здесь. И можешь помочь.  
— Почему ты её защищаешь? — оторвавшись от косяка, возмутился Тимоти, проходя в детскую и захлопывая за собой дверь. Форд вздрогнул от резкого звука, но не заплакал, увлекшись пуговицами на рубашке Арми.   
— Потому что знаю, что это правда?  
— Она могла задержаться на пару дней.  
— Тимоти…  
— В конце концов, речь идет о её сыне!  
— Она не может оставаться в поместье надолго. Это опасно.  
— Что за ерунда? — Тимоти сел на кровать рядом с Арми и погладил Форде по спине, стараясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
— Когда-нибудь я обязательно тебе расскажу, но пока не могу этого сделать.  
— Не можешь или не хочешь?  
Арми уложил сына в кровать и протянул ему деревянного слоника, который кивал головой, если надавить ему на нос. Затем он поднялся и поманил Тимоти за собой.  
— Всё, кто знаю правду – подвергаются опасности. Чем меньше людей в курсе дела, тем лучше. Пойми. Я знаю, что говорю.  
— Ты ещё хуже дяди Генри, — ответил Тимоти, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
— Ты уходишь?  
— Давно не виделся с Энселем. Загляну к нему.  
— Как мне узнать, помог ли отвар?  
— Просто загляни в горшок Форда, когда будешь его выносить, — буркнул Тимоти, насупившись, и ушёл.   
— Прекрасно, — вздохнув, прошептал Арми и вернулся в комнату сына. 

***  
Когда Тимоти заглянул в спальню друга, Виолетта, на удивление, не спала, а сидела в кресле с книгой в руках и тихонько читала. Дети мирно спали в своей колыбели, а Энсел вытянулся прямо на полу, закинув руки за голову, и с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал потолок. Тимоти кивнул Виолетте головой, она ответила ему теплой улыбкой и продолжила чтение, а Тимоти сел рядом с Энселем и тихонько спросил:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Отдыхаю.  
— Почему на полу?  
— Здесь удобнее.  
Виолетта вдруг встала с кресла, нависая над Тимоти, и прошептала ему прямо в лицо:  
— Буду тебе очень благодарна, если тебе удастся вытащить его ненадолго на улицу. Последние две недели он только и делает, что сидит возле нас.   
— Неправда. Я хорошо погулял на свадьбе Тома.  
— Ты уснул ещё до того, как мы сели за стол. А потом свалил всё на вино. Сходи, подыши немного воздухом. Мы никуда не денемся.  
— Но…  
Тимоти решительно поднялся на ноги и потянул Энселя за собой.  
— Давай, поднимайся. Проведаем Сиротку.  
С тех пор, как Тимоти впервые увидел жеребёнка, он сильно вырос и возмужал, превратившись во взрослого, сильного и выносливого коня с красивой гривой. Сиротка любил побегать, подавшись порыву так, чтобы только пыль из-под копыт, так что Тимоти часто выводил его на прогулку. Вместе они облазили все окрестные поля и луга, когда Арми не мог разделить с ними радость путешествия.   
Конечно, в последнее время, с тех самых пор как появилась угроза в лице Макконахи, количество прогулок резко сократилось, так что Тимоти очень хотел нормализовать ситуацию. Энсел отлично сидел верхом, с ним можно было не опасаться попасть в передрягу или свалиться, поэтому Тимоти попросил Эндрю, который в этот вечер работал в конюшне, седлать Сиротку и Воронка.  
— Трава мокрая. Будьте аккуратнее на спусках, — предупредил Эндрю, поправляя подпругу.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Энсел, забираясь в седло.   
Эндрю махнул им на прощание и скрылся в конюшне. Тимоти не так часто видел его в последнее время. По поместью ходили слухи, что у Эндрю наконец-то всё сложилось с его возлюбленной Эммой, которая долго держала парня на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Поэтому всё свободное от обязанностей время он проводил с ней. А в ночные смены часто выходил другой конюх. Так что, можно было считать, что им повезло, что Эндрю был на месте.  
Ещё не стемнело, солнце только начинало клониться к горизонту. Небо слегка окрашивалось в багряный цвет, и на траве появилась первая роса. Лошади шли легко, и Тимоти почувствовал долгожданную свободу от давивших на него иногда стен поместья. Ему не было в них плохо или неуютно, просто время от времени возникало желание выбраться и глотнуть свежего воздуха.  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь сбежать? — спросил Энсел, направляя Воронка по тропинке вдоль луга. Тимоти покачал головой и пожал плечами:  
— Нет. В последнее время всё как-то изменилось.  
— Арми тебя убедил?  
— Неа. Взял тем, что как раз и не пытался.  
Они доехали до небольшой поляны и спешились, позволив лошадям свободно гулять по лугу. Воздух был влажным от прошедшего днем дождя, но земля успела немного просохнуть. Под деревьями лежал ковер из опавших разноцветным листьев, и Тимоти наклонился, чтобы собрать несколько в букет.  
— А у вас как с Виолеттой?  
— Нормально, — ответил Энсел, вертя желтый листочек в руке, — только поспать почти не удается.   
— Дети быстро растут. Не успеешь оглянуться, а уже будешь учить их ездить верхом.  
— Может быть, — заметил Энсел, но в его голосе промелькнуло что-то такое, что заставило Тимоти насторожиться. Что-то было не так. Совсем не так.  
— Энсел?  
Тот вздохнул глубоко и выбросил листик:  
— Мы с Виолеттой думаем о своем доме. Не таком большом. Где детям будет спокойно.  
Тимоти замер, обдумывая услышанное. Ему эта мысль была неприятна, расставаться с Энселем не хотелось, особенно после всего пережитого. Но и удерживать его возле себя всю жизнь не вышло бы. Да и не честно это было.  
— Я поговорил с лордом Кавиллом. Он сказал, что вполне можно найти хороший дом по-соседству от мистера Дауни. Тогда можно будет собираться всем вместе.  
— Нужно попробовать, если вы оба этого хотите.  
— Ты, правда, так думаешь?  
— Да. Вы оба заслужили собственный мир.  
Энсел тепло ему улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо! Я думал, ты станешь отговаривать.  
— Не могу и не стану этого делать. Не знаю, захочет ли Лука поехать с вами, но без него с детьми будет непросто.  
— Отпустишь его, если он согласиться?  
— Конечно, кто-то же должен научить вас менять пеленки.  
Они долго ещё гуляли по лугу и разговаривали, делясь переживаниями и сомнениями. У Энселя после рождения детей, когда его любимая супруга и новорожденная дочь едва не погибли, сильно изменилось мировоззрение. Теперь он хотел быть как можно ближе к семье, а походы, приключения и странствия его больше не интересовали. Ему хотелось обзавестись собственным гнездом, где можно было выращивать птенцов, не заботясь о том, что вторгнется кто-нибудь посторонний и подвергнет всех опасности. И Тимоти его хорошо понимал: он ещё не забыл, какой легкой была новорожденная малышка в его руках. И какой хрупкой была человеческая жизнь.  
Когда они стали возвращаться, небо начало сереть, а на тропинку, по которой они ехали, медленно оседала ночная мгла. Энсел направил Воронка вперед, чтобы указывать Тимоти путь и предупреждать об опасности: ямах или выступающих корнях, которые могли послужить причиной трагедии. Сиротка водил ушами, прислушиваясь к раздававшимся в вечерних сумерках шорохам, а Тимоти крепко взялся за поводья, полностью концентрируясь на дороге.  
— Ты там живой? — спросил Энсел, не оборачиваясь. — Такое ощущение, что ты даже не дышишь.   
— Всё нормально, — поспешно ответил Тимоти, ругаясь про себя на собственную глупость. Ведь прекрасно же знал, что ездит кое-как, но всё равно позволил себе увлечься разговором и долгожданной близостью Энселя, забыл про время и теперь дрожал от страха. С Арми почему-то было иначе: даже в самую непроглядную тьму Тимоти чувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно. И хоть он достаточно доверял Энселю, всё равно тревожился.  
— Почти приехали. Я вижу огни поместья, — подбодрил его Энсел. Тимоти открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Сиротка замер, как вкопанный, не желая сдвигаться с места, отчего Тимоти сильно толкнуло вперед. Он едва удержался в седле, чуть не перелетев через голову собственного коня. Воронок заржал и встал на дыбы. На тропинке перед ними припадая на передние лапы стояли скалящиеся и рычавшие волки. Тимоти никогда не видел ничего подобного, хищных зверей, кроме лис да рысей у них не водилось. Поговаривали про медведей, но живых бурых великанов никто не встречал, а волках уж и говорить не чего. И между тем вот они, были прямо перед ними. Тимоти растерялся было от страха, но Энсел предупреждающе поднял руку и сказал:  
— Не двигайся. Это не волки.  
— Нет? — переспросил Тимоти, наклонившись к самой шее Сиротки и поглаживая его, что успокоить.  
— Это собаки.   
— Но…  
Договорить Тимоти не успел. Раздался зычный голос, скомандовавший что-то на непонятном для Тимоти языке, и звери тут же сели, послушно завиляв хвостами. На поляну из кустов выехал высокий широкоплечий наездник, лицо которого почти нельзя было разглядеть в темноте. Он поравнялся с Энселем и, сняв охотничью шляпу, поздоровался и извинился:  
— Простите, если мои собаки напугали ваших лошадей. Они впервые в этих землях, вот и повели себя неподобающим образом. Ничего подобного больше не повториться.  
И тут, наконец, Тимоти понял, что его смутило: цвет кожи у наездника был как сажа. Черный. Таких в их землях опасались, но не подвергали гонениям, так как встретить их можно было не так уж часто.  
— Я специально отпустил их ближе к ночи, ведь в это время по этой тропинке почти никто не ездит. Ещё раз приношу свои извинения.  
— Нам всем повезло, что наши лошади хорошо обучены и не бросились вскачь. Уверен, мой друг бы этого не оценил.  
Наездник повернулся в сторону и вдруг обратил внимание на Тимоти, задержав на нем взгляд, и Тимоти пришлось выдавить из себя улыбку, хотя на душе, почему-то было совсем не спокойно.  
— Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Абель Макконен, я подданный его величества. Я изредка приезжаю сюда поохотиться, когда выпадает удобный случай.   
— Энсел. А это – мой друг, Тимоти.  
— Рад знакомству. Вас нужно куда-нибудь проводить? А то время позднее и темное.  
— Большое спасибо, но в этом нет необходимости. Мы уже приехали.  
— О, — понимающе кивнул Абель, — поместье Хаммеров.  
Энсел позволил Тимоти проехать вперед, а сам пристроился позади. Абель приветливо улыбнулся и добавил, глядя почему-то только на Тимоти.  
— У моего народа принято говорить друзьям свое второе имя то, которое мы получаем при поступлении на службу. Друзья зовут меня Уикенд.  
Тимоти постарался скрыть своё замешательство, когда вежливо улыбнулся ему в ответ, но желание поскорее вернуться к Арми почему-то не проходило, так что он пришпорил Сиротку, позволив Уикенду и его собакам смотреть им в спину.   
Когда они вернулись в поместье, стало уже совсем темно, и вместо Эндрю их встретил Жером, который молча увел лошадей в конюшню. Энсел похлопал Тимоти по плечу и отправился к себе в спальню, а Тимоти задержался в гостиной, в задумчивости перебирая лежавшие на столе книги. Мыслями он остался в лесу среди высоких деревьев, на убегавшей вдаль тропинке. Он никогда раньше не видел мулатов, и это будоражило немного, пугало и заставляло задуматься. В детстве ему рассказывали страшные сказки, в которых люди с темной кожей воровали непослушных детей и увозили с собой за океан. Людей с черной кожей называли атриумами, множество государств относило их к диким и жестоким народам, способным на отчаянные зверства. С ними вели войны, их опасались, но некоторые короли, вроде правившегося сейчас Клавдия, брали атриумов на службу, считая хорошими разведчиками из-за их хитрости и умения слиться с окружающим миром не смотря на броский цвет кожи. Абель никак не шел у Тимоти из головы, и с этим ничего не получалось сделать.  
— И долго вы собираетесь здесь сидеть? В темноте? Свеча уже давно погасла,— проворчал бесшумно спустившийся по лестнице Лука, светя Тимоти в лицо свечой, которую держал в руках, пристроив её в маленький подсвечник. На нем была длинная ночная рубаха почти до самого пола с рукавами и мягкие сандалии с развязанными ремешками. Тимоти так сильно задумался, что не заметил, как остался в полной темноте. Вопрос Луки застал его врасплох и заставил вздрогнуть.   
— Нет, я просто задумался.  
— Я иду на кухню, так как у деток разболелся живот и нужна укропная вода. А вы здесь.  
— Уже ухожу.  
Лука пробурчал ещё что-то, но Тимоти не стал разбираться, что именно, быстро поднялся наверх и зашел в их с Арми спальню. Арми лежал на спине, разбросав в стороны руки и укрывшись одеялом до середины. Грудь и плечи остались неприкрытыми, и Тимоти мог спокойно рассмотреть темные курчавые завитки. Стянув в себя обувь и сбросив одежду, он намеренно проигнорировал ванную и забрался на кровать, юркнув под одеяло. Арми почти никогда не ложился, не дождавшись его, но в этот раз всё было не так, как всегда. Даже здесь, в безопасности собственной спальни, слушая спокойное дыхание спящего Арми, он не мог выбросить из головы опасную темную фигуру. И это сильно его тревожило, ведь не случилось ничего такого, чтобы оправдывало его повышенный интерес к новому знакомому. Решив, что лучший способ отвлечься – это заняться чем-нибудь приятным, Тимоти поцеловал Арми в плечо, а затем подполз к его паху, не выбираясь из-под одеяла, и взял мягкий член Арми в рот. Арми был податливым и расслабленным, почти себя не контролировал, так что невероятно просто получилось довести это до того состояния, когда она громко постанывал сквозь сон и подавался бедрами навстречу.  
— Тимоти… — прошептал Арми, прежде чем излиться ему в рот. На этот раз Тимоти проглотил всё, не подавившись и не закашлявшись, что можно было считать успехом. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, Тимоти повалился на перину рядом с Арми и, повернув голову, обнаружил, что Арми следил за ним осоловелым после сна и недавнего оргазма взглядом.  
— Я соскучился, — прошептал Тимоти ему в плечо, и Арми повернулся на бок, чтобы крепче его обнять.  
— Я тоже. Иди ко мне.  
Арми поцеловал его в ещё слегка соленые губы и погладил по пояснице, спускаясь ниже.  
— Теперь я просто обязан ответить тем же.  
— Правда?  
— Да. А ты будь хорошим мальчиком и не мешай мне.


	19. Chapter 19

***  
Дяде Генри пришла в голову идея немного порыбачить, что в свою очередь, не могло обойтись без казусов, ведь у них ничего и никогда не получалось так, как задумывалось. Арми предложил взять детей с собой, ведь они не так уж много времени проводили все вместе. Тимоти сразу же согласился, хотя у него были некоторые сомнения, связанные с Фордом, который был ещё очень маленьким и за ним нужен был глаз да глаз. Конечно, если дядя ехал, то и Эзра отправился вместе с ними.   
Вечер начался замечательно. Они добрались до озера, расположенного недалеко от поместья, и устроились на берегу, где установили несколько удочек. Тимоти казалось странным, что орешник и конский волос можно было приспособить для рыбной ловли, но дядя был категорически против быстрых методов, когда люди заходили в воду и, приманив рыбу, били по ней камнем или просто хватали руками. Он считал это невероятной глупостью и диким варварством и настаивал на методах, требующих терпения.  
Арми расстелил покрывало, на которое выложил небольшие закуски, прихваченные с собой на случай, если они ничего не поймают. Харпер и Форд играли рядышком, чертя на земле палочками какие-то странные узоры, Эзра помогал дяде со снастями, хотя они по большому счёту только стояли возле кромки воды и обнимались, а Тимоти уговорил Арми немного посидеть под деревом, чтобы он мог его нарисовать. После той ночи, когда обнажённый портрет Тимоти особенно удался, и процесс плавно перетек в интенсивное и жаркое спаривание, как, шутя, говорил о сексе дядя Генри, Тимоти ещё сильнее полюбил рисовать Арми. Браслету, который Тимоти носил, не снимая, ни то чтобы он мог его снять, это тоже нравилось: он подсвечивался и будто бы теплел. Арми не мог объяснить, что это значило, но ничего плохого не происходило, так что они не придавали этому особого значения, просто радуясь возможности провести друг с другом больше времени.  
Приятное тепло разливалось у Тимоти в груди каждый раз, когда Арми прикасался к нему, целовал в висок или едва уловимо ласкал своим дыханием его волосы. Ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал, ведь никто прежде не приближался к нему так близко, не находил способа проделать отверстие в его скорлупе, чтобы проникнуть в его душу. Это было очень странно, и в тоже время приносило чувство комфорта, уверенности в себе и счастья. Допытываться до причин происходящих с ним изменений Тимоти не хотел, позволил судьбе нести его по течению, с замиранием сердца ожидая того, что ждало его за очередным поворотом.   
— Рыба! — завопил вдруг дядя Генри, хватаясь с удочку, но та ни в какую не желала поддаваться его усилиям, поэтому Эзра поспешил ему на помощь.   
— Аккуратнее, — вскочил на ноги Арми, — не тяните слишком резко, а то сорвётся.  
Вместе им удалось вытянуть на берег крупную рыбу, которую Тимоти не признал. Но дети так сильно радовались добыче, Форд даже открыл от удивления рот и долго разглядывал живность, посаженную в небольшой горшок с водой.  
— Что это за зверь? — спросила Харпер, тоже наклоняясь над горшком.  
— Это не зверь. Это рыба. Нериус называется, — пояснил ей Арми.  
— Ясно. Сейчас будет буль.  
— Ну да, рыбы не могут говорить, но они открывают рот и выпускают пузырьки из жабр... Это очень похоже на буль.  
Харпер тяжело вздохнула, словно отец казался её совершенно непонимающим существом, и это навело Тимоти на кое-какие мысли.  
— Что за буль?  
Но в пояснения уже никто не нуждался, потому что в следующую секунду Эзра, который пытался выловить очередную рыбу, вдруг соскользнул одной ногой вниз и рухнул с небольшого пригорка прямо в воду. Ринувшийся было к нему дядя Генри, ничего не успел сделать: его рука лишь воздух хватанула.  
— О, Боги, — выдохнул Тимоти и, поднявшись на ноги, поторопился на помощь дяде.  
— Ты цел? — поинтересовался Арми, когда они с Генри вытащили вымокшего и недовольного Эзру на берег.  
— Всё хорошо, только ногу подвернул.  
— Покажи.  
Эзра присел на ближайший камень, а дядя Генри вспорол ему штанину охотничьим ножом, сбегав за ним к привязанным возле дерева лошадям. В своей сумке он всегда держал множество необходимых мелочей.   
Лодыжка мгновенно распухала, но не посинела. Когда Арми осматривал её, Эзра морщился от боли и шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Кажется, кость сместилась.  
— Нужно как можно скорее показать врачу, — принял решение дядя Генри, помогая Эзре подняться на ноги. Пока они устраивали Эзру в седле, Арми собрал снасти, а Тимоти помог детям свернуть покрывало и убрать еду в походную корзинку. Обратно они доехали очень быстро, потому что взволнованный дядя гнал лошадь в полную силу. Тимоти ехал последним, так как не хотел выпасть из седла и добавить им неприятностей.   
Эзру уложили на кровать в спальне и вызвали доктора, который, ощупав распухшую и покрасневшую лодыжку, сделал вывод, что кость, скорее всего, сломана, и нужно было наложить очень тугую повязку, а поверх неё прикладывать холод. Так же Эзре пришлось ограничить передвижения, обеспечив пострадавшей конечности покой, и дядя Генри принес ему еду наверх. Правда, аппетит у Эзры практически отсутствовал из-за сильной боли, он не притронулся к мясу, отщипнув немного от лепешки с сыром. Арми распорядился, чтобы подали бульон из крольчатины, считавшийся полезным для заболевшего человека, но и его Эзра пил совсем неохотно.  
Тимоти не нравилось то, что лодыжка так сильно распухла, и стала немного фиолетовой. Эзра стойко терпел терзавшую его боль, но было видно, что это давалось ему совсем непросто.   
— Может быть, есть средство, способное немного смягчить боль?  
— Пока не вижу в этом необходимости, — сухо ответил доктор, собирая свои инструменты в небольшой кожаный мешочек.  
— Мне кажется, она всё же есть.   
— Если вам так кажется, молодой человек, предлагаю заняться лечением больного самостоятельно. А теперь, прошу меня извинить, меня ждут другие дела. Роды – дело срочное.  
И он удалился, надвинув на голову полы капюшона, чтобы не намокнуть от резко начавшегося дождя. Арми велел проводить его до ворот, а сам взглянул на Тимоти вопросительно, словно спрашивая у него, что делать дальше. Дядя Генри сидел на краю кровати и держал Эзру за руку, в его взгляде было столько тревоги, что воздух вокруг него от неё будто густел. Тимоти не был уверен почему, но ему чудилось нечто тревожное в изломанной болью улыбке Эзры, и в бисеринках пота, выступивших на лбу. Поэтому он решил обязательно найти средство, способное помочь хотя бы немного заглушить боль, чтобы дать Эзре отдохнуть.  
В тревожном ожидании неизвестно чего прошла ночь. К утру у Эзры начался сильный жар, и напуганный дядя снова послал за доктором, надеясь хоть чем-то помочь, но усилившееся ненастье жутко размыло дороги вокруг поместья, и путь да него серьёзно удлинился. Врач же, который обычно жил в поместье, за несколько дней до случившегося уехал навестить сына, и пока так и не вернулся.   
— Ему только хуже, — взмолился неизвестно кому дядя Генри, и от переполнявших его эмоций у него даже руки задрожали. Арми постарался его успокоить, усадив в кресло и напоив водой, но что толку было от пустых увещаний, когда на глазах болезнь поглощала того, кто тебе дорог? Когда лихорадка усилилась, и жар стал таким сильным, что Эзру буквально всего затрясло, а зубы его застучали, будто от холода, дядя больше не мог бездействовать. Арми велел набрать в чан ледяную воду, а Генри взял его на руки и попытался сдвинуть с места, когда Эзра вдруг запрокинул голову и выгнулся дугой, будто у него начался припадок падучей болезни. Тимоти рванул к ним, крича:  
— Отпусти! Опусти его на пол! Подушку под голову. Голову на бок.  
Он сам не понимал до конца, что им руководило, но чёткое осознание того, что нужно было делать, направляло его. Дядя засомневался было, оглянувшись на Тимоти, но стоявший рядом Арми вмешался, заставляя его уложить Эзру на пол, скинув при этом с кровати подушку и подстелив её под голову.  
— Не трогайте его. Сейчас пройдёт.  
— Но он же бьётся, нужно…  
— Попытаешься удержать, сломаешь ему что-нибудь. Судороги слишком сильные.  
— А если он подавиться языком?  
— Голова повернута на бок. Всё обойдётся.  
Спустя несколько секунд всё на самом деле пришло в норму, и Тимоти велел принести ведро с водой и чистый кусок ткани. Вместе дядей они аккуратно избавили Эзру от лишней одежды, и Тимоти показал ему, как нужно правильно обтирать шею и руки.  
— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что нужно делать?  
— Просто знаю. Арми, помоги мне снять повязку. Надо выправить ногу. Из-за неё развилась инфекция, а лихорадка вызвала судороги.  
— Так быстро?  
— Я не могу заглянуть сквозь кожу и не стану ничего вскрывать, но боюсь, что кость, сместившись, вызвала внутреннее кровотечение.  
— О, Боги, — прошептал дядя, целуя Эзру в висок.  
Арми разрезал повязку и отбросил их в стороны, а Тимоти аккуратно взял пострадавшую конечность в руки и закрыл глаза, концентрируясь.  
— Нужно было сразу это сделать, но я почему-то не осмелился.  
От его ладоней пошел странный завораживающий голубой свет, комната будто бы крутанулась вокруг своей оси, и через мгновение нога Эзры стала выглядеть сносно, а сам он открыл глаза и непонимающе уставился на глупо засмеявшегося от счастья Генри, по щекам которого текли слезы облегчения.  
— Почему я на полу?  
Дядя обхватил его лицо руками и жарко поцеловал, прижимая к себе.  
— Как же ты меня напугал!  
— А что случилось-то?  
Тимоти осел на пол, приваливаясь спиной к опустившемуся рядом с ним Арми и закрыл глаза. Очень хотелось спать. Но теперь он точно знал, что всё случившееся ему не почудилось, и не было просто совпадением. Он действительно мог лечить людей прикосновениями. 

***  
Суета, которая поднялась после случившегося с Эзрой, улеглась нескоро. Дядя несколько дней не выпускал Эзру из поля зрения, стараясь оберегать его от любых волнений и тревог, будто опасаясь, что тот обернется пеплом, рассыплется в его руках. Только спустя неделю дядю немного отпустило, и он разрешил Эзре выйти в сад, чтобы немного прогуляться. При этом он придерживал его за талию, принимая большую часть его веса на себя.   
Тимоти, который сам никак не мог оправиться, кутаясь в плед, жался к Арми, обнимавшему его со спины. После той злополучной рыбалки Тимоти несколько ночей не мог нормально спать, просыпаясь от собственного крика. Его мучили кошмары, в которых Эзра погибал, захлебываясь собственной слюной, и его мертвый остекленевший взгляд преследовал Тимоти наяву.  
Арми старался сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы помочь Тимоти выбраться из бездны, в которую тот внезапно рухнул, словно оступившись. Признание собственных возможностей было вовсе легким делом, грозившим большими неприятностями. Конечно, никто не стал бы сжигать его на костре или опускать его руки в кипящее масло в поисках доказательств его невиновности. Но врачевателей, способных исцелять прикосновениями, всё же опасались, так как верили в их способности не только избавлять от боли, но и причинять её, а так же смертельно боялись глупых выдумок о том, что прикосновениями можно было и убить.  
Тимоти слышал о чем-то подобном ещё мальчишкой, когда жил в поместье дяди. Нелепые россказни казались ему такими глупыми, что он даже не утруждал себя тем, чтобы их запомнить. Его родители погибли, став жертвами войны, от чего-то вполне реального, а вовсе не от заклинания. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышал испуганные, полные боли и отчаяния крики матери, на последнем дыхании звавшей отца, хотя ничего подобного не могло случиться. Мама умерла очень далеко от дома, так что это было не более чем плодом его воображения. С годами эти непонятные чувства поистерлись, забылись и почти совсем исчезли. Но опустошение, испытанное им при исцелении Эзры, сбило его с ног, опрокинуло, заставило окунуться в детские страхи. Снова.  
Тимоти пытался справиться со всем, как умел, но всё равно выходило не очень хорошо. Слава всем Богам, что Арми был рядом, каждый день, каждое мгновение готовый поддержать, согреть и заставить чувствовать. Без этого Тимоти бы пришлось туго.  
Первую ночь он просто проспал, тревожно, надломлено. Его терзали размытые кошмары, в которых невозможно было ухватить сути. Весь мир потерял свою первоначальную остроту и четкость. Арми всё ночь держал его в своих руках, гладил по волосам, целовал в висок и шептал всякие глупые нежности на ухо. На следующий день стало лучше, но вместе с тем и хуже одновременно, ведь теперь Тимоти уже не мог забыться, сделать вид, что всё произошедшее — сон. Приходилось сживаться с новой реальностью. Арми и здесь поддерживал, заставлял проглотить немного еды, сносил на руках в ванную, грел своим теплом и старался внушить чувство уверенности. Он вытроил зыбкий мостик из собственных надежд, по которому Тимоти удалось перейти на другой берег. Арми сумел удержать его, так что примерно на третий день Тимоти достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы перестать прятаться от мира под одеялом. У него были дела важнее.  
Примерно через неделю они с Арми вышли в сад, укутавшись одним одеялом, чтобы насладиться прохладным свежим воздухом и вечерней тишиной. Тимоти снова чувствовал себя живым. И пока этого было достаточно.   
Конечно, им предстоял ещё долгий и трудный путь, но его обязательно нужно было пройти, иначе Тимоти так и стал бы постоянно убегать от себя, Арми, друзей и семьи, надеясь найти счастье и свободу где-то на стороне. Хоть он и говорил себе, что после последнего неудачного побега, когда браслет едва не вытянул из него всю душу, он достиг внутреннего баланса, принял свои чувства и готов был двигаться дальше, на самом деле это было не совсем так. Нет, бежать ему больше не хотелось, но настоящего покоя в душе так и не наступило, ведь каждый раз забравшись на очередной выступ, он думал, что достиг вершины, но, поднявшись ещё немного, понимал, что пик ещё очень и очень далеко.   
Арми не заслуживал такой бури, такого накала эмоций, который бушевал в нем после падения Эзры. Тимоти было страшно касаться Арми теперь, когда дремавший в нем вулкан, наконец, проснулся, и в тоже время хотелось чувствовать его тепло и уверенность постоянно. Арми одновременно было так много и так мало, что сбивало с толку. Но стоять, прижавшись к его груди, чувствуя на себе его руки, было до одури хорошо.  
Арми, заметив перемену, осторожно коснулся виска Тимоти губами и прошептал едва слышно:  
— Генри похож на сошедшую с ума курицу, которая с глупым упорством заталкивает повзрослевшего цыпленка себе под крыло. Эзра скоро врежет ему от души. И будет прав.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил Тимоти, откидывая голову назад, прижавшись затылком к плечу Арми и закрыв глаза, — Эзра как никто другой понимает, что Генри пережил. Они едва не потеряли друг друга.   
— Но всё обошлось. Благодаря тебе.   
Тимоти едва слышно вздохнул и устроил свои ладони поверх рук Арми у себя на животе:  
— Нам просто повезло. Я мог не справиться.  
— Но ты справился. Ты спас его.  
Тимоти помолчал немного, обдумывая, как лучше выразить свои чувства. Решив, что самый правильный вариант – прямота, он тихо ответил:  
— Мне до сих пор страшно.  
— Почему?  
— Ты много знаешь людей, способных исцелять прикосновениями? Это так… глубоко, я не знаю, как описать. Как нырять с головой в неизвестных водах, увлекательно, но никогда не знаешь, удастся ли тебе выплыть.   
Арми сильнее сжал его в своих объятиях, стараясь передать всю уверенность, которую испытывал.   
— Я всегда рядом, чтобы подхватить тебя и удержать.  
— Я знаю. И от этого ещё страшнее.  
— Почему?  
Тимоти развернулся в кольце его рук, прижимаясь щекой к его груди и выводя кончиками пальцев узоры на его спине:  
— А что если ты утонешь вместе со мной?  
Арми рассмеялся, ероша его отросшие вьющиеся волосы:  
— Я достаточно силен, чтобы удержать нас обоих.  
— Арми…  
— Не бойся. Просто держись рядом.  
Тимоти хотел возразить, что подобный ответ звучал слишком самонадеянно, но его прервал громкий вскрик Эзры, полный недовольства:  
— Генри, поставь меня сейчас же! Я не при смерти и могу идти сам.   
Тимоти повернул голову, чтобы успеть ухватить краем глаза широкую спину дяди и изящные лодыжки Эзры, мелькнувшие в воздухе. Засмеявшись, он прижался губами в шее Арми:  
— Ты был прав. Кажется, Эзра его точно убьет.   
Посмеиваться над дядей и его отношением к Эзре было весело, но нужно было взять себя в руки хотя бы немного. Зима была на исходе, скоро должно было выглянуть весеннее солнце, теплое и приветливое, и уныние и страх казались такими неуместными и нелепыми при свете дня. Ночью, правда, всё обстояло немного иначе. Но Арми неплохо справлялся. Он буквально укрывал проснувшегося от кошмара Тимоти собой, успокаивая и убаюкивая его. Спустя какое-то время дышать стало немного легче, и Тимоти перестал постоянно ждать какой-то неизвестной опасности, будто бы притаившейся за углом. Он даже выбрался на прогулку, взяв притомившегося от бездействия Сиротку. Далеко от поместья они уезжать не стали, оставшись на поляне, с который открывался чудесный вид на поместье. Сиротка счастливо бодал хозяина головой, привлекая его внимание, подставляя затылок под ласку. Он сильно соскучился и теперь не мог нарадоваться тому, что снова видел Тимоти.   
Так бы они, наверное и сидели в одиночестве и спокойствии, если бы из леса вдруг не выбежал человек, с какой-то ношей на руках. С такого расстояния нельзя было разглядеть, кто это был и что нес, но он явно очень сильно торопился, едва не запинаясь о собственные ноги от быстрого бега. Тимоти поднялся на ноги и, когда человек поравнялся с ним, увидел, что тот держал на руках пса, голова которого безвольно свисала вниз, а бок весь был испачкан в крови.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Тимоти, забыв про осторожность и всякие нормы вежливости. Мужчина не вызывал у него никаких опасений, он выглядел скорее напуганным и подавленным, нежели грозным, хотя плечи его были достаточно широкими. Лицо незнакомца было перепачкано толи в земле, толи в грязи, на голову была натянута непонятная тряпка, завязанная сзади узлом, а штаны истрепались от времени.   
— Какая-то охотничья псина напала на Джима. Они вцепились друг в друга, а Джим совсем не умеет за себя постоять. Он этому не обучен. И я…  
И тут Тимоти заметил, что сильно дрожали плечи незнакомца. Тот спешил в поместье, наверное, надеясь, что там кто-то смог бы ему помочь. Других логических объяснений Тимоти придумать не смог. Правда, ничем хорошим попытка спасти пса в поместье бы не закончилась, так как там отродясь не водилось звериных лекарей, только конюх, который неплохо разбиралась в лошадях, да скверного нрава охотник, который предпочитал избавляться от порченной собаки, пустив ей стрелу в глаз. Получив один раз нагоняй от Арми, тот просил это дело, предоставив малышке Харпер водиться с захворавшими животными, у которой, кстати, получалось лучше, чем у него. Иногда Тимоти ей помогал, но спасти удавалось далеко не всех. Но теперь-то всё было иначе.  
— Эй, не паникуй. Клади его на землю. Я помогу.  
— Но…  
— Мы тратим время. Делай, как я говорю.  
Мужчина опустил пса на землю, и Тимоти тут же ощупал его, отмечая, что тот хоть и тяжело и рвано, но всё дышал. Сосредоточившись на его боли, Тимоти закрыл глаза, прижимая пальцы в кровоточащей ране. Пес даже не заскулил, что значило, что он окончательно потерял силы и готовился проститься с жизнью и хозяином. Позволяя теплу течь по рукам, Тимоти отпустил себя, забыв обо всем, кроме пса, которому хотел помочь. Мужчина рядом с ним замер, пораженный, а уж когда пес громко заскулил и вскочил, неловко болтая ногами в воздухе, перекатившись с бока на живот, удивленно вскрикнул.  
— Джим!  
Пес с огромным энтузиазмом вылизал лицо незнакомца, а потом бросился к Тимоти, водя шершавым языком по его щекам. Тимоти попытался увернуться, но так как врачевание отнимало много сил, получилось у него не то чтобы очень хорошо.  
— Спасибо тебе! Спасибо! Я никогда не… — мужчина вдруг подался вперед, заглядывая ему в лицо,— эй, с тобой всё в порядке?  
— Нет, кажется.  
— Ты только не вздумай умирать, — забеспокоился тот, когда Тимоти вдруг завалился на бок, прижимаясь к его плечу.  
— Я посижу так, и всё пройдёт.  
— Как тебя зовут? Куда мне тебя вести? Эй?!  
— Тимоти. Меня зовут Тимоти. Я…  
— О, я знаю, кто ты. У нас вся округа знает. А я — Джош. А это — Джим. Спасибо, что его спас.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Джош. Джим. Это Сиротка.  
Конь как раз подошел ближе к ним, обнюхивая пса и незнакомца, словно выясняя, можно ли им доверять.  
— Отличный конь. Красивый.  
— Ага, — выдохнул Тимоти, всем весом наваливаясь на Джоша. — Ты посиди так, ладно? Немного. Я что-то устал.  
И Тимоти ухнул в сон, словно провалился в пропасть.   
Проснулся он в своей кровати, под теплым одеялом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Простонав, Тимоти перевернулся на спину и негромко вскрикнул от удивления, когда увидел, что на его кровати кто-то сидел. Это был Энсел, подогнувший под себя ноги и опершийся локтем о бедро и пристроивший на ладони подбородок. Кажется, Энсел уснул в этой неудобной позе, пока караулил Тимоти. Как они вообще здесь очутились, и что произошло – оставалось хорошим таким вопросом. И чтобы получить на него ответ, нужно было разбудить Энселя.  
— Энсел, эй, Энсел, — Тимоти аккуратно потряс его за плечо, выдергивая из дремы.  
— Какого… я только-только уговорил Виолетту поплавать голышом, а ты самым наглым образом меня разбудил, — угрюмо нахмурился Энсел, потягиваясь, но Тимоти прекрасно понимал, что друг шутил, и ничего больше. Если бы он, правда, был раздражен, уже бы ударил Тимоти подушкой.  
— Для купания совсем не сезон.   
— Во сне это не имеет значения.  
Тимоти ухватил Энселя за руку и потянул на себя, заставляя улечься рядом. Иногда Тимоти скучал по детству, когда можно было беззастенчиво обнимать его, не оглядываясь на всякие условности и обстоятельства. Сейчас это получалось как-то не так, без былой легкости.   
Энсел покорно вытянулся рядом, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Тимоти и переплетая их пальцы:  
— Ты снова здорово всех напугал.   
— Я же не специально.  
— Мы знаем. Но это не помешало Арми разозлиться, когда он увидел тебя в объятиях незнакомца, беззащитного и трогательно-открытого. Верхом на Сиротке. Хорошо, что Эзра узнал Джоша, иначе бы всё закончилось дракой.  
— Эзра знает Джоша?   
— Ты забываешь, что он давно здесь живет. Так что, да, он много кого знает. Это и спасло того парня от расправы. Арми взбесился.  
— На меня?  
— Неа, — Энсел шутливо ударил его в плечо.  
— На Джоша?  
— Буквально на секундочку. Но Эзра тут же вмешался, а потом Джош рассказал, что случилось. И Арми пришел в ярость. И велел нам с Эзрой позаботиться о тебе, а сам уехал.  
Тимоти даже разочаровался немного, что Арми не остался с ним, позволив, пусть и друзьям, но всё же ни Эзра, ни Энсел не были Арми, заботиться о нем. Да и мысль о холодной ночи в одиночестве совсем не радовала.  
— Куда он поехал?  
— К нашему недавнему знакомому. К Абелю.  
— Но зачем?  
— На Джоша и его собаку напала борзая. Крупная и злая зверюга. На территории, принадлежащей поместью. Собака, которая изрядно погрызла Джима, ты, кстати, просто обязан познакомиться с ним ближе, это очаровательный, просто невероятный пес. Так вот, по описанию борзая похожа на одного из охотничьих демонов Абеля. Арми решил напомнить ему, что охотиться на его землях нельзя. Тем более, на людей и собак.  
— Арми уехал один?  
— Нет, Генри отправился вместе с ним.   
— Мне это не нравится.  
— Мне тоже. Но Арми решил, значит, его не переубедить.  
Они немного помолчали, и Тимоти спросил тихонько:  
— А что Джош?  
— Порывался уехать. И сделал бы это, если бы Виолетта не спустилась вниз и не увела Джима в дом. Джошу пришлось остаться. Его едва ли не силком отправили помыться, переодели, накормили. А потом началась сильная буря, и моя очаровательная жена пригрозила ему страшной расправой, если он вздумает сбежать в такую непогоду.  
— И он остался?  
— Ты бы смог перечить Виолетте?  
— Едва ли.  
— Тот и оно. А потом подключилась Харпер, которая громко объявила, что дядя Тайлер завтра утром приедет сам. И если с дядей Джошем что-то случиться, он будет «ну ооочень не доволен». Так и сказала, представляешь?  
— Дядя Тайлер?  
— О, завтра сам всё увидишь.  
Тимоти даже удивляться не стал, всё равно их жизнь походила на череду каких-то странных, затягивающих в вихрь событий, контролировать которые было просто невозможно. Он лишь сильнее натянул одеяло на плечи и, обняв Энселя, прижался лицом к изгибу его шеи:  
— Останешься на ночь?  
— Упустить такой замечательный шанс позлить Арми? Обижаешь. Конечно, останусь.  
И Энсел поцеловал его в висок, усмехнувшись. Вскоре они оба мирно спали, деля одно дыхание на двоих.


	20. Chapter 20

***  
На следующий день буря не закончилась, с неба по прежнему лило, как из ведра, поэтому Арми и Генри не могли вернуться по такой распутице. Поместье словно поддалось царившей вокруг ленивой дождливой дреме, никто лишний раз не выбирался на улицу, да там сквозь пелену дождя и не видно было ничего особо, двери оставались закрытыми. Было до ужаса скучно и грустно. А ещё тревожно за Арми, ведь Абель был личностью неизвестной. Тимоти даже думать не хотел о том, как могли развиться события, и чем эта поездка могла закончиться. Он клял себя за то, что свалился без чувств вместо того, чтобы отговорить Арми от этой глупой затеи. Энсел, как мог, успокаивал Тимоти, но выходило у него откровенно не очень. В конце концов, вмешалась Виолетта, велевшая Тимоти перестать мается дурью и заняться, наконец, чем-нибудь полезным.  
— Арми может за себя постоять. Перестань быть таким печальным. Иди лучше, поиграй с детьми.  
Решив, что ничего лучше он всё равно не придумает, Тимоти поднялся на второй этаж и направился в комнату Харпер. Дверь была открыта настежь, а на коврике возле камина были валены в кучу игрушки. Недалеко от огня развалился, вытянув лапы, лохматый рыжий пес. Завидев Тимоти, он лениво вильнул хвостом и закрыл глаза, продолжив дремать. Форд безмятежно спал рядом с ним, устроив голову на задних лапах Джима и зажав в руке его хвост.  
Харпер рисовала, старательно высунув язык, а рядом с ней пристроился Джош, в чистой одежде и без обуви. Он выглядел странно на фоне этой аккуратной комнаты, ощущался инородным предметом. Судя по всему, ему самому было неловко, так как он подтянул под себя ноги и сгорбил плечи.   
— Привет, — поздоровался Тимоти, присаживаясь рядом с ними. Джош поднял руку в приветственном жесте, а Харпер проигнорировала его, продолжив рисовать. — Чем занимаетесь?  
— Я рисую.  
— Правда? Я могу взглянуть?  
Харпер подняла на него хитрый взгляд и развернула лист бумаги так, чтобы Тимоти смог его увидеть.  
— Это папа. Это ты. А это дядя Тайлер.  
— И что мы делаем? — насторожился Тимоти. Идеи Харпер никогда не были пустяковыми. Каждый раз они оборачивались какой-то странной мешаниной событий, приводящей к головокружительному результату.   
— Ничего.  
— Разве такое возможно?  
— Ага, — кивнула головой Харпер. — Вы с папой держитесь за руки. Дядя Тайлер ждет, когда дядя Джош спуститься, а еще тут есть Эзра и дядя Генри, но их не видно, потому что они в комнате под одеялом, заняты важным делом. И Том с дядей Робертом тоже есть. Но я пока не решила, почему их не видно.  
Тимоти побагровел от смущения, когда это услышал. Не сложно было догадаться, каким таким важным делом занимались Эзра и дядя Генри, но малышке-то совсем не положено было об это знать! И, тем не менее… Джош смущенно почесал шею и спросил:  
— Тайлер злиться?   
— Нет. Он радуется. Ты же, наконец, спускаешься.  
— И что это значит? — Тимоти бросил на Джоша непонятный взгляд, и тот лишь пожал плечами:  
— Понятия не имею. Тайлер просто всегда злиться.   
— На кого?  
— По большей части, на самого себя… Он…  
Договорить он не успел. В спальню влетел перепуганный Эзра, с рубахи которого стекала вода:  
— Скорее спускайтесь. Этот идиот все же рискнул добираться в такую бурю.  
— Арми?! — Тимоти рывком поднялся на ноги, заставив Джима недовольно поднять голову.  
— Нет, слава всем Богам, у Арми ума на такое не хватило. Тайлер! Пешком пришел. Искал Джоша.  
Тимоти, переведя дух, обернулся на Джоша. Тот медленно встал и глубоко вздохнул:  
— Ну вот. Теперь у вас всех будет шанс поглядеть, как Тайлер злиться.  
Тимоти, если честно, вообще плохо понимал, что происходило вокруг. Джош каким-то образом оказался знаком многим обитателям дома, на него никто не бросал косых взглядов, не пытался выяснить, кто он такой, и что делал в поместье. Словно его присутствие было чем-то понятным и логично объяснимым. Его даже в детскую без вопросов пустили, а всё, что нал о нем Тимоти — это то, что у него были мозолистые руки и жизнерадостная, любвеобильная собака.   
Появление Тайлера тоже не наделало шума, вернее, конечно, наделало, но совсем по другой причине. Его тоже знали, помнили, может, немного побаивались, но выходке его не удивились. Эзра, тянувший Тимоти вниз по лестнице за руку, обещал всё рассказать позже. Словно этого было достаточно.  
Правда, когда они вышли-таки на крыльцо, вопросы, беспокоившие Тимоти, отошли на второй план, потому стоявший на крыльце человек, перемазанный в грязи и мокрый насквозь, рухнул на колени, грозясь завалиться лицом вперед. Эзра поспешил подхватить его, удерживая, а потом на помощь ему вынырнул из-за спины Тимоти Джош. Он аккуратно взял парня на руки, прижимая к себе, и Тимоти невольно отметил, как перекатились под тут же намокшей от дождя рубахой мышцы на спине. Это было странно.  
Тимоти поспешил открыть перед Джошем дверь, чтобы тот скорее занес Тайлера, это ведь был именно он, в холл.  
— Давай быстрее в ванную для гостей, — распорядился Эзра, — я попрошу, чтобы принесли горячей воды. Тимоти, поможешь им?  
Тимоти поманил Джоша за собой, а потом пропустил его вперед, придержав за ним тяжелую дверь. Джош опустил Тайлера на пол, и Тимоти присел рядом, проворно стягивая с него рубаху.  
— Снимай всё. Нужно его согреть.  
— Давай устроим его в ванне.  
— Нет. Нельзя резко отогревать. Снимай с себя одежду. Я дам вам одеялом, завернетесь, и будешь его постепенно отогревать.  
— У него же губы синие, — прошептал Джош, но Тимоти покачал головой, стягивая с полки плотное шерстяное покрывало.  
— Раздевайся быстрее. Засунем его в горячую воду, убьем. Сердце не выдержит.  
Джош послушно снял всё до панталон и, обняв, прижал совсем головой Тайлера к себе, пока Тимоти закутывал их. Он всё же успел заметить, что волоски внизу живота у Тайлера были темные, и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Не время было сейчас проявлять любопытство.  
Тайлер оказался крепким парнем, потому что уже через десять минут он более или менее отогрелся и, обхватив руки Джоша своими руками, недовольно сопел.  
— Даже думать не смей дуться, Тайлер. Только тебе в голову могло прийти отправиться в такую непогоду пешком. Ты мог вообще не дойти!  
— Ты ушел в лес и не вернулся! На поляне я нашел следы крови. Святые Боги, что, по-твоему, я должен был делать?  
— Дождаться конца бури, собрать людей и только тогда отправляться на поиски.  
— За это время ты бы уже замерз и умер. Я ни за что не стал бы ждать.  
— Если бы я, правда, заблудился в лесу, ты бы меня никогда не нашел. Только сам бы сгинул.  
— Если бы с тобой что-то случилось, я предпочел бы издохнуть в грязи, чем жить с этим.  
— Тайлер…   
— Даже слышать ничего не хочу.  
Джош вздохнул и поцеловал его в висок:  
— Ну, а лошадь ты почему не взял?  
— Зачем мне лошадь в такую погоду?  
— Боги, Тайлер, ты…  
Тимоти позволил слугам наполнить ванну и, опустив туда руку, проверил температуру воды. Кашлянув, он прервал жаркий спор и не терпящим возражения тоном велел:  
— Лезьте в воду. Оба. Уже можно.  
Джош послушно распутал плед, выбираясь наружу, а Тайлер, выпрямившись, бросил на него хмурый взгляд, стараясь выглядеть внушительно, хотя был ниже Тимоти.   
— И кто ты у нас?  
— Брось, Тай. Это Тимоти.   
— Тимоти? — брови Тайлера поползли вверх.  
— Муж Арми.  
— Я ему не муж, — выпалил Тимоти, но Тайлер лишь усмехнулся и отбросил плед в сторону, чтобы шагнуть в ванную.  
— Ясно. Много о тебе слышали, парень. Правда, я думал, что ты не совсем юнец. Ошибался.  
Тимоти смущенно отвел взгляд и поспешно вышел из ванной, закрыв за собой дверь. Он понятия не имел, кто такой этот Тайлер, но тот уже успел изрядно всех повеселить.   
Пока эти двое, шумно препираясь, забирались в ванную, Тимоти вернулся в гостинцу, где обнаружил Эзру, сидящего на диване. Завернувшись в одеяло, он маленькими глотками пил что-то горячее из кружки, от которой шел пар. Тимоти аккуратно опустился рядом, и Эзра поставив кружку на столик рядом с диваном, отогнул край одеяла, предлагая Тимоти забраться внутрь.  
— Давай. Ты весь дрожишь.  
— Нормально всё.  
— Ну, же. Смелее. Я не кусаюсь.   
Тимоти не знал, что подтолкнуло его к тому, чтобы согласиться, но он забрался под одеялом и позволил Эзре себя обнять. Так они и сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, в полной тишине, пока Тимоти не почувствовал, что напряжение предыдущих дней немного отступило. Тогда он позволил себе задрожать и выдохнуть едва слышно:  
— Почему Арми так долго нет? Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся.  
Эзра взъерошил ему волосы, успокаивая:  
— Я уверен, что с ним всё в полном порядке, и он скоро приедет.  
— Это так утомительно: всё время что-то происходит, люди приходят и уходят, я никак не могу разобраться в себе, такое ощущение, что ещё немного, и совсем задохнусь. Энсел планирует переехать, Том далеко, кто-то все время пытается умереть. Это слишком. Теперь ещё Арми нет рядом. И я… я просто не могу.  
— Тшшш, давай, выдохни, — прошептал Эзра, поглаживая его по спине. — Я здесь, ты не один. Всё будет хорошо.  
Тимоти разрыдался, стыдясь собственной слабости, того, каким беспомощным и одиноким он себя чувствовал в доме, полном людей. Всё шло вполне сносно, он даже свыкся с мыслью, что стал-таки врачевателем, пусть и не так, как хотел изначально. И всё же всё шло не так, словно потерявшая управление карета, у которой отпало одно колесо, понесшаяся с обрыва. Ни едет толком, но и остановить нельзя. Накопилась какая-то усталость, жегшая изнури. Хотелось реветь, и в тоже время слез толком не было. Тимоти не понимал, что вдруг произошло, но для счастья ему срочно нужен был Арми. Живой и здоровой. И Арми как раз и не было.  
— Не могу перестать плакать.  
— И не надо. Просто не забывай дышать. Арми разозлиться, если, приехав, обнаружит, что ты задохнулся, захлебнувшись воздухом. Дыши вместе со мной.  
Тимоти покачал головой, стараясь взять ситуацию под контроль, но выходило не очень хорошо. Эзра развернул одеяло, позволяя чему-то теплому и влажному коснуться его руки. Это оказался любопытный, довольный рыжий пес, принявшийся вылизывать ладони Тимоти.  
— Джим чувствует, что тебе грустно, и пытается помочь, — пояснил Джош, спустившись по лестнице вниз. И гостевой ванной можно было выйти с другой стороны на второй этаж, где располагались отведенные для гостей комнаты. Видимо, пока Тимоти паниковал, Джош успел подняться наверх, а теперь спустился, захватив с собой пса.  
— Щекотно.  
— Просто позволь ему. Когда у меня случаются панические атаки, он действительно неплохо справляется.  
— Панические атаки? — Тимоти немного отвлекся на разговор с Джошем, запустив при этом пальцы в шерсть на загривке Джима. Эзра снова завернулся в одеяло, укутав заодно и Тимоти так, что наружу высовывалась только ладонь.  
— Иногда мне трудно дышать. Если Тайлера нет рядом, Джим отвлекает меня.  
— Кстати, где твой муж?  
Джош вздохнул и аккуратно сел на край дивана, подтянув под себя ноги:  
— Я уговорил его поспать немного. Но, боюсь, что это ненадолго.  
— Ещё бы. Если бы Генри пропал, я бы не упускал его из виду, как только нашел.  
— Эзра…  
— Ты иногда пытаешься быть упрямее Тайлера. Но это совершенно бесполезно. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, он это знает. Хватит уже.  
— Я не могу…  
— Можешь. Уже четырнадцать лет как. Битва давно проиграна.  
— Эзра…  
— Лучше расскажи, как дела в кузне. Тайлер её ещё не спалил?  
Джош недовольно нахмурился, и Тимоти, увлекшийся их беседой, наконец смог нормально вдохнуть, не испытывая при этом боли или ощущения тяжести в груди. Сильнее закутавшись в одеяло и теснее прижавшись к Эзре, не забывая поглаживать Джима по голове, Тимоти спросил:  
— Зачем Тайлеру сжигать кузню?  
— Видишь ли… — осторожно начал Джош, но Эзра его перебил, поспешив рассказать всё, что только было возможно. В другой ситуации Тимоти бы подумал о чувствах Джоша, о том, что последнему, возможно, не хотелось бы, чтобы всё содержимое его корзины с грязным бельем было выставлено на всеобщее обозрение. Но эти двое, Джош и Тайлер, вызывали у Тимоти сильное любопытство, так что Тимоти не стал останавливать Эзру, когда тот торопливо заговорил:  
— Джош — кузнец. Ты можешь себе это представить? Тайлера это бесит невероятно, но он наступает на горло собственной песне, стараясь не задевать чувства Джоша. Правда, периодически шутит, что просто спалит кузню, чтобы Джошу не пришлось туда возвращаться.  
— Тайлер знает, что я очень ценю свою независимость, а работа помогает держаться на плаву, так что он никогда не сделает ничего подобного, сколько бы не ворчал.  
— Он может просто построить другую кузню, — заметил Эзра, и из его слов Тимоти сделал вывод, что Тайлер может быть и не был богат, но кое-какое состояние у него имелось.   
— Хватит уже, ты вводишь Тимоти в заблуждение. Он сейчас просто лопнет от любопытства, — пошутил Джош, легонько толкнув Тимоти в плечо. Тот засопел, стараясь скрыть то, как сильно покраснели его уши.  
— Ничего я не лопну.  
— Да ладно. Я же вижу, — добродушно рассмеялся Джош, — давай я лучше расскажу тебе правду, иначе Эзра возьмет на себя эту славную миссию и насочиняет такого, что ты потом мне в жизни не поверишь, если я скажу, что это неправда. Мы с Тайлером знакомы лет с пяти, я точно не помню, когда это случилось. Но однажды на небольшой полянке прямо перед домом, где я играл, появился темноволосый мальчик с таким странным, словно видящим тебя насквозь взглядом. Он взял меня за руку, заставив подняться на ноги, и повел к отцу, который в это время что-то обсуждал с местным приказчиком. Он буквально потребовал, что его отец обратил на нас внимание, затем, пожевав губу, я до сих пор не могу забыть, как нелепо это выглядело, заявил, что вот он я, Джош Дан. И мы поженимся, как только нам исполниться пятнадцать.  
— Но разве такое возможно? — удивился Тимоти.  
— Двадцать лет назад о таком даже и мечтать было нельзя, особенно в северных землях. Можно спать с мальчиком, становиться его ликтором, участвовать в Ловитве, но жениться – это совсем другое. Только восточные народы практикуют подобное, многоступенчатые браки с равноправием полов. Северные же считали нечто подобное немыслимым.  
— Пока не столкнулись с Тайлером, — усмехнулся Эзра.  
— Ты вполне мог слышать о скандале в Охайо, когда молодому лорду Джозефу, едва вступившему в возраст мужества, удалось добиться признания его запросов справедливыми и осуществимыми.  
— Это когда мальчик спас старшего сына королевского наместника северных земель?  
— Да. Сразил медведя. Вырвал наследника рода Ирвинов буквально из пасти зверя. Как трехлетний ребенок оказался один в лесу – тот ещё вопрос, но лорд Джозеф проявил мужество, — пояснил Эзра. Джош вздохнул и продолжил рассказывать:  
— Когда наместник спросил, чего тот хочет в благодарность, двенадцатилетний сын благородных родителей заявил, что надеется получить одобрение лично наместника Ирвина на брак с сыном кузнеца.  
— Что?  
Джош усмехнулся:  
— Так и сказал, зараза: я спас вашего сына, а взамен хочу сына кузнеца себе в законные мужья.  
— Боги всемогущие, — прошептал Тимоти.  
— Ага. Я тогда тоже так подумал. Отец Тайлера хотел выволочь его из зала заседаний, но наместник рассмеялся тогда и ответил, что если через три года юный храбрец ещё будет желать этого самого брака, то он, наместник, в благодарность за самоотверженный и искренний поступок сделает для лорда Джозефа исключение. И разрешит этот самый брак. Естественно, Тайлер через три года всё ещё хотел. И, сбежав из дома, где его держали чуть ли не под замком, чтобы не наделал глупостей, явился в замок наместника снова. И напомнил о себе.  
— А тебя он вообще спрашивал?   
— Ты видел Тайлера, Тимоти? Когда он тогда взял меня за руку двадцать с лишним лет назад, мне показалось, что солнце свалилось нам на голову. А какие бойни он устраивал за право видеться со мной, пока мы были детьми? На какие ухищрения шел? Это невозможно описать словами. Пока мы были детьми, мне нравился Тайлер, с ним было легко, интересно, тепло как-то. Правда, я боялся его родителей, но он всегда вставал между мной и его отцом или его людьми, если нас кто-то ловил. «Чтобы его тронуть, вам придется убить меня. Так и знайте». И никто даже не думал ему не верить.  
— Отец Тайлера смирился?  
— Нет, конечно. Он пытался выжить мою семью из деревни, когда ни угрозы, ни уговоры не помогли. У моих родителей четверо детей, естественно он заволновались. Даже надумали съезжать. Я, мне тогда лет восемь было, плакал, а что толку было? Без работы и крыши над головой продержаться не получилось бы.  
— И как вы это уладили?  
— Родители любили Тайлера, не смотря ни на что. Так что, он взял их измором.  
— Буквально?  
— Ага. В ночь накануне нашего отъезда он пришел в деревню пешком, разбудил меня, пробравшись в наш старый, маленький дом, никого не потревожив даже, и велел мне собираться. «Будет приключение». И вот так вот за руку сонного меня и увел.  
— И ты пошел за ним?  
— Это же Тайлер. Сказал бы он тогда, что прыжок со скалы научит меня летать, я бы поверил. Мы три месяца жили в лесу, скрываясь от людей и диких зверей. Спали в какой-то норе, мылись в реке, ели лягушек и всякую прочую мелкую живность.  
— Тебе было восемь? А Тайлеру?  
— Девять.  
— Боги. Но как это возможно вообще?  
Джош пожал плечами:  
— Не могу объяснить. В этом весь Тайлер. Он оставлял родителям послания, что вернётся домой, только если те оставят мою семью в покое. Его никто никогда не мог выследить и поймать. Мать Тайлера рыдала ночами в подушку, а отец, кажется, едва не сошел с ума от злости и страха. Им пришлось уступить. Отца вернули в кузню. Мы вернулись домой.  
— А как же твои родители?  
Джош покраснел немного:  
— Мы жили бедно, четверо ртов. Сам понимаешь. Родители переживали, но не могли бросить всё и всех ради моих поисков. А я вел себя как глупый эгоистичный поросенок. Искал приключения с Тайлером. Что ещё нужно было для счастья?  
— А в двенадцать Тайлер сразил медведя, спас сына наместника и добился-таки разрешения на вашу свадьбу?  
— Ага.  
— Это всё звучит как отличная сказка. Но не может быть правдой!  
— Но так оно и есть. Четырнадцать лет уже как женаты. Двадцать четыре года знакомы. И каждый день Тайлер доказывает, что он самый упрямый человек на свете. Если ему что-то нужно.  
— Но кузню твою так и не спалил, — заметил Эзра.  
Заметив недоуменный взгляд Тимоти, Джош пояснил:  
— Тайлер — лорд. Он богат. Родители не стали лишать его денег и титула, да и сам Тайлер неплохо научился зарабатывать. А я — парень в дырявой рубахе. Да ещё и босой. Мне хотелось что-то делать самому, приносить пользу людям. И я стал кузнецом. Тайлеру это не нравится, он злиться, уговаривает, хитрит. Но никогда не запрещает прямо, да и не станет этого делать. Я ведь тоже упрям.  
— Как это всё может быть?  
— Если честно, — пожал плечами Джош, — никакого медведя он не убивал. Он просто с ним договорился. Как и с Джимом моим. Научил его чему нужно. Объяснил.  
— Договорился с медведем? — Тимоти показалось, что он ослышался, но Джош поспешно кивнул головой.  
— Ну, да. Конечно. Я же не сказал, забыл. Тайлер разговаривает с животными. Только об этом почти никто не знает. Но раз ты вылечил Джима руками, значит, похож на Тайлера. И тебе можно доверять.  
— Разговаривает с животными?  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Джош.  
— Мне срочно нужен Арми, — выдавил из себя Тимоти. — Ну, или хотя бы выпить.   
— Ещё чего, — рассмеялся Эзра, ероша его волосы, — в прошлый раз, когда ты написался, было забавно, но пока Арми нет рядом, я не рискну дать тебе даже бокал понюхать.   
Джош рассмеялся, откинув голову назад и сверкая ровными рядами абсолютно белых зубов, и Тимоти невольно отметил, что отчасти понимал, почему Тайлер ухватился за этого парня обеими руками и не собирался отпускать. Джош был открытым и светлым, со своими доверчивыми глазами и теплой улыбкой. Таких было просто обмануть, так что хорошо, что у Джоша был Тайлер, с виду простой, но способный на хитрые, продуманные действия. Упрямый. Сильный. Тимоти не знал его, но чувствовал исходящую от Тайлера энергию обманчивого спокойствия. За несложным внешним видом скрывалось нечто особенное, даже опасное и немного пугающее. Но всё же жутко любопытное.  
— Постой, — вдруг встрепенулся Тимоти, — если ты сейчас не пытаешься выставить меня полным глупцом, и Тайлер действительно понимает язык животным, то он бы мог спросить у Джима, что за зверь на вас напал. Разве нет?  
— Именно это я и собирался сделать, как только проснусь. Джош, ты же знаешь, как я не люблю просыпаться один, особенно если точно помню, что когда засыпал, ты был рядом.   
Тайлер спустился с лестницы совершенно бесшумно, подошел к ним и, наклонившись, слегка коснулся губами виска Джоша, проводя ладонью по его затылку. В голосе Тайлера неслышно было особого недовольства, так что Тимоти велел себе не дергаться.  
— Да, знаю. Но ты спал, и я не хотел тебе мешать.  
— Ага. Поэтому пошел и рассказал обо мне первому встречному мальчишке, — напомнил ему Тайлер, присаживаясь на край дивана так, чтобы его ноги касались лодыжек Джоша.  
— Я не мальчишка!  
— Он вылечил Джима, — заметил Джош, погладив по голове пса, который, завидев Тайлера, встал с места и потянулся за лаской. — Руками.  
— Серьёзно? — усмехнулся Тайлер.  
— Иногда у меня получается.  
— Неплохо получается, — добавил Эзра, — моя нога стала как новая. А мне казалось, что я точно умру, так было плохо.   
— Значит, врачеватель?  
Тимоти кивнул.  
— Ясно. Джош ты когда-нибудь можешь познакомиться с кем-нибудь нормальным? Почему тебе всегда попадаются какие-то фрики?  
— Вроде тебя? — бровь Джоша взметнулась вверх, Тайлер же рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать.  
— Да, вроде меня.  
— Ты мне скажи. Это ты меня нашел.  
Тайлер хотел добавить что-то ещё, но в это время в гостиную вошел дядя Генри, который поддерживал Арми за талию, и Тимоти забыл обо всём на свете. Вскочив на ноги, он бросился к ним:  
— Арми! Что случилось?  
Дядя Генри заботливо усадил Арми в стоявшее рядом кресло, и Тимоти присел у его ног, обхватив его колени руками и заглядывая Арми в глаза.  
— Когда мы возвращались обратно, под ноги лошади выскочила собака, громко лая. Конь Арми был хорошо тренирован, но всё равно встал на дыбы и сбросил Арми. Повезло, что Арми не замер, а откатился немного в сторону, а я успел спешиться и ухватить коня за поводья и отвести в сторону.  
— Арми… — Тимоти прижал свои ладони к его груди и закусил губу, чтобы не разреветься от облегчения, что тот был жив, и переполнявших его эмоций.  
— Ничего страшного, не переживай, пожалуйста. Это всего лишь ушибы и ссадины.  
— Боги, ты вернулся, — Тимоти неловко обнял его за шею, прижимаясь своим лбом к его лбу и сглатывая соленые слезы, невольно катившиеся по щекам.  
— Кажется, поговорить придется не только с Джимом, — заметил Тайлер, устраивая руку на колене Джоша, — что за дерьмо вообще происходит?


	21. Chapter 21

***

В гостиной они обнаружили двух сцепившихся мужчин, катавшихся по полу и наносивших друг другу удары по лицу, животу и спине. Везде, где могли дотянуться. В одном из них Тимоти узнал дядю Генри, а вот второго он никогда раньше не видел. На шум, естественно, сбежался весь дом. Глядя на образовавшуюся в гостиной толпу людей, Тимоти с каким-то странным спокойствием подумал о том, что скоро им с Арми просто не удастся уединиться. Не то, чтобы он сильно этого жаждал, но поместье стремительно превращалось в таверну, что не могло не напрягать.  
Арми, вздохнув, взял одного из дерущихся за плечи и потянул назад, попытавшись оттащить его от дяди Генри, но это оказалось не так-то просто, потому что тот был силен. Он с силой ударил Арми локтем в район солнечного сплетения, заставив подавиться воздухом и согнуться пополам. Тимоти бросился к ним, чтобы помочь, но не успел и пары шагов сделать, как был схвачен Энселем за рукав рубахи:  
— Даже не вздумай, я сам разберусь.  
Тимоти попытался ему возразить, но когда увидел разбитое в кровь лицо вмешавшегося в потасовку Эзры, понял, что ему вообще не стоило даже пытаться. Это бы лишь всё усложнило. Высвободившись, Тимоти подошел в Арми и, утянув его в сторону, проверил, целы ли ребра. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что размахиванию руками и пинкам присоединился и его лучший друг.  
Энселу и Эзре вдвоем удалось расцепить двух мужчин, оставалось только удерживать их на расстоянии. Тайлер, который лениво наблюдал за происходящим со второго этажа, облокотившись на перила, не вмешиваясь, вдруг заметно напрягся, когда увидел, что Джош стал рядом с Энселем, чтобы, если что, помешать незнакомцу напасть снова. Тимоти уловил это в его взгляде и линии плеч. Один неверный жест со стороны хоть одного из драчунов – и это бы плохо для них закончилось. Тимоти помнил, каким Тайлер мог быть упрямым.  
Арми, сжал плечо Тимоти, выпрямился и подошел к Эзре, который тяжело дышал, пытаясь одно рукой сдерживать дядю Генри, а другой утереть стекавшую по щеке кровь.   
— Ты издеваешься, да? — прошипел Эзра, оборачиваясь через плечо на высокого темноволосого мужчину.  
— Он ударил меня первым.  
— А ты, вместо того, чтобы меня послушать и оставаться спокойным, врезал ему в ответ!  
— Эзра…  
— В следующий раз, когда тебе в голову придет идея «защитить мне», постарайся не разбивать мне лицо, хорошо? Какого норна ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
Арми подошел к мужчине почти вплотную, и Тимоти машинально отметил, что они были одного с ним роста. Если они вдруг решили бы размахивать кулаками, ничем хорошим бы это не закончилось.  
— Приходить ночью в мой дом и бить моих друзей — не самая удачная идея, Джейсон.  
— Я приношу свои извинения, Арманд. Но твой друг позволил себе оскорбить меня.  
— После того, как ты заявил, что приехал меня забрать, а когда я выразил своё недовольство, ты схватил меня за руку!  
— Я всёго лишь хочу тебе помочь, Эзра.  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.  
— Давайте все успокоимся, наконец, — прошипел Энсел, — в доме полно детей, своими криками вы их пугаете.   
Мужчина, Эзра назвал его Джейсоном, подался вперед, ухмыляясь Энселю прямо в лицо, словно считал его слова чем-то забавным. Вообще он не понравился Тимоти своей надменностью и грубостью, а ещё тем, что устроил драку с дядей Генри, украв у них с Арми возможность провести ночь вместе после разлуки.  
— Смотрите, а он разговаривает.  
Энсел нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, но на провокацию не повелся. Тогда Джейсон переместил свой взгляд на Джоша:  
— А ты низкорослик. Что скажешь?  
Это было ошибкой. Тайлер мгновенно спустился по лестнице, намереваясь сделать какую-нибудь глупость, но Джош перехватил его, оборачивая руки Тайлера вокруг своей талии, заставляя остаться на месте.  
— Скажу, что тебе следует успокоиться. Энсел прав, в доме дети. Не за чем так кричать.  
Джейсон подмигнул ему и усмехнулся:  
— Да ты милашка.   
— Хватит, — произнес Арми, — пришло время всё разойтись по своим комнатам. Давайте. Мистер Момоа очень сожалеет о случившемся и завтра принесет свои извинения, как подобает. Эзра, уведи Генри в спальню и займись его лицом. Своим тоже. Джош, я буду тебе очень благодарен, если вы с Тайлером сегодня займете одну спальню. Я не хочу, чтобы Тайлер ночью придушил нашего внезапного гостя. Энсел…  
— Да, конечно. Уже ухожу.  
— Проводи Тимоти до нашей комнаты, пожалуйста.  
Тимоти хотел было возмутиться, что и сам мог дойти, и вообще, он не ребенок, чтобы отправлять его в спальню, словно он за себя постоять был не в состоянии, но бросив один взгляд на Арми, заметив его прямую как трость спину и сжатые в кулаки пальцы, передумал. Арми нервничал, был измотан, а ещё у него болели ребра, и нужно покончить с этой кутерьмой как можно скорее, чтобы позволить ему уже отдохнуть. Поэтому Тимоти прошел мимо него, касаясь локтя Арми:  
— Я подожду наверху.  
Эзра уже увел всё ещё кипящего от гнева дядю наверх, остальные тихонько расходились по своим комнатам, Энсел медленно шел за Тимоти, когда Джейсону вдруг снова взбрело открыть свой рот:  
— Эй, а у тебя ничего так задница.  
Энсел сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, но следующие слова заставили его развернуться и быстро спуститься вниз.  
— А ты кому-то, кроме своей жены даешь?  
Тимоти попытался остановить Энселя, но не успел. Арми тоже на долю секунды опоздал, и Энсел со всей силы ударил Джейсона кулаком в лицо, а тот ухватил его за шею, надеясь выдавить большими пальцами его трохею. Они вцепились друг в друга мертвой хваткой, но тут раздался какой-то свист, и длинная кожаная плеть обожгла Джейсона по спине, заставив его отпустить Энселя, который тут же отполз в сторону, закашлявшись. Джейсон приготовился атаковать нападавшего, но плеть плотно обернулась вокруг его горла. Тимоти никогда так сильно не был удивлен, как в тот момент, когда понял, что это Виолетта затягивала её ещё сильнее.  
— Если ты ещё раз станешь угрожать моему мужу или кому-то из моих друзей, я подложу тебе постель ядовитую змею.   
— Виолетта… — попросил Арми, и та чуть ослабила хватку, позволяя Джейсону вздохнуть.  
— Мой народ не прощает таких вещей. Никогда, слышишь, никогда так не делай.  
Виолетта выглядела грозно, её темные распущенные волосы струились по плечам, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, и Тимоти подумал, что в этот момент она очень напоминала воительницу из книг, которые в детстве читал ему дядя. Только крылатой колесницы не хватало. Тимоти помог Энселю подняться на ноги, хотя ему было страшно оставлять Арми одного с этим сумасшедшим человеком, но оставаться внизу не имело смысла. Арми мог с этим справиться. Он знал, что делать.  
— Тимоти, — окликнул его Арми, — я сегодня уже не приду спать. Не жди меня и, пожалуйста, запри дверь.  
Тимоти кинул, про себя посылая все мыслимые и немыслимые проклятия на голову Джейсона.


	22. Chapter 22

***  
Арми всё же вернулся под самое утро, когда небо стало светлеть. Тимоти проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь, кое-как выбрался из постели, ежась от холода, и, прислонившись лбом к косяку, спросил:  
— Что нужно?  
— Тимоти, открой, пожалуйста. Сил стоять на ногах уже нет.  
Сон почти мгновенно испарился, и Тимоти торопливо повернул ключ, чтобы рывком распахнуть дверь. Арми качнулся вперед, обессиленный и уставший, и Тимоти обхватил его за талию, помогая добраться до кровати. Оторвавшись ненадолго от Арми, он снова закрылся, а затем присел и снял с Арми обувь, растирая уставшие ступни.  
— Джейсон, конечно, скотина. Но в его словах есть резон.  
— Он успокоился?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Тогда это может подождать. Тебе нужно поспать, — ответил Тимоти, раздевая Арми, словно маленького ребенка. Они уже очень давно не были близки, просто так без сексуального подтекста или без необходимости геройствовать или решать какие-то проблемы. Всё время кто-то мешал, происходило что-то нелепое или опасное, и становилось не до нежностей и поцелуев. Сейчас же, когда Арми был так измотан, что не мог сам избавиться от рубашки, не нужно было сдерживать себя. Гладить Арми по животу, груди и плечам, прижиматься губами к бьющейся жилке на шее казалось необходимым для жизни. Тимоти даже подумать не мог, что сможет так скучать по кому-то, и так остро нуждаться в ком-то. Это было странно, но между тем в груди разливалось предательское тепло, стоило только подумать об Арми.   
— В голове огромное количество мыслей, я не в состоянии уснуть.  
— Не переживай. Я тебе помогу.  
Тимоти оставил Арми совсем без одежды, сняв с него всё, включая панталоны. Откинув одеяло в сторону, он медленно наклонился, чтобы провести языком по его животу, чувствуя на языке солоноватый вкус его кожи. Арми по-прежнему пах соломой и чем-то терпким, родным и близким. От его запаха голова шла кругом.  
— У меня не встанет, Тимми. Давай ты просто полежишь рядом до рассвета.  
Это его «Тимми» волной ударило по Тимоти, заставив его сердце биться сильнее. Арми был весь перед ним: открытый, беззащитный, прикрывавший глаза рукой. Теплый и живой.  
— Нужно-то совсем немного. Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
— Ты мне совсем не…  
Но договорить Арми не успел, потому что Тимоти быстро взял его мягкий член в рот, чтобы захватить его по самое основание. Яички Арми со странным звуком шлепнули ему по губам, и Тимоти едва заметно улыбнулся, ощущая на языке вкус победы. Арми простонал что-то неразборчивое, немного отрывая бедра от кровати, навстречу теплому и влажному рту. Тимоти расслабился, позволяя головке проскользнуть внутрь. Арми странно дернулся, закусил губу и выгнул спину.  
Проглотив всё, что смог, Тимоти вытер губы и устроился рядом с Арми, обнимая его за талию и целуя в плечо.  
— Когда ты успел…  
— Я тренировался. Много.  
— Мппф, — ответил ему Арми, закрывая глаза. Через несколько мгновений он уже спал, прижавшись горячим боком в груди Тимоти. Укрыв их обоих одеялом, Тимоти тоже уснул. Впервые за долгое время ему ничего не снилось.   
На следующий день Тимоти проснулся в самый разгар дня, когда солнце уже по всю пыталось пробиться к ним в спальню через плотно задернутые шторы. Арми ещё спал, раскинувшись на спине и закинув руку за голову. Одеяло сбилось у него в ногах, и Тимоти невольно залюбовался темными волосками на его груди, крепкими поджарыми мускулами на животе и мягким членом, слегка сбившимся на бок. Тимоти пришла в голову нелепая мысль, что ничего прекраснее он в своей жизни не видел. Арми выглядел расслабленным, сбросившим груз дневных переживаний, поэтому Тимоти не стал будить его, а лишь укрыл одеялом, да поцеловал в плечо, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.  
В доме было тихо и спокойно. Большинство обитателей поместья ещё не отошло после ночных приключений, заставивших всех поволноваться, поэтому они отсиживались по своим комнатам, или может быть ещё спали, как Арми. Даже слуги старались ходить как можно тише, чтобы не прервать едва наступившее затишье, так всем необходимое. Тимоти спустился на кухню, понадеявшись раздобыть свежеиспеченного хлеба, но вместо короткой, но приятной беседы с Евой, отвечавшей за обед ,ему пришлось общаться с самым неприятным человеком из всех, кто жил в тот момент в поместье. Джейсон Мамоа привалился к дверному косяку и с хрустом грыз яблоко, бросая на Еву заинтересованные взгляды, которые та просто не замечала, продолжая раздавать указания поварам. Тимоти осторожно протиснулся мимо Джейсона и заглянул в корзину, где для него оставляли булочки, на случай, если ему вдруг захочется пожевать чего-нибудь ночью. В этот раз там было пусто.  
— Простите, мастер Тимоти. Я не уследила, и наш гость всё съел.  
Тимоти улыбнулся Еве, уверив её в том, что всё нормально, а Джейсон усмехнулся и швырнул огрызок в огонь в печи.   
— Значит, ты муж Арми? Вчера мы так и не успели познакомиться.  
— Он не мой муж, — бросил Тимоти, достав из корзины яблоко для себя.  
— Ну, да. Знаю я эту чушь про ликторов и прочую ерунду. Как по мне, так глупость полная.   
— И, тем не менее, Арми — мой ликтор. Я думаю, никому из нас не стоит об этом забывать.  
Джейсон вдруг перестал усмехаться и стал настолько серьёзным, насколько это было возможно в подобной ситуации. Заправив за ухо длинную прядь волос, он вздохнул:  
— Я никогда ничего не забываю. Вот и Эзре я сколько раз твердил, чтобы бросал эти игры в любовь и возвращался домой, но он и слушать меня не хотел. И я уважал его решение, хотя мог бы воспользоваться своими опекунскими правами. Не стал бы я заявляться сюда без приглашения, если бы не узнал из достоверных источников, что этому вредному кролику угрожает серьёзная опасность. Приехал, чтобы помочь, а твой дядя кинулся на меня с кулаками, решив вдруг, что я увезу его силой.  
— Эзре угрожает опасность? — насторожился Тимоти, даже про яблоко забыв. Джейсон кивнул и пригубил немного из большой деревянной чашки, стоявшей рядом с ним.  
— А ты думаешь, зря у вас тут появился этот экзотичный хмырь с собаками?   
— Абель?  
— Он самый. Он замышляет против Эзры недоброе. И я, как опекун, сделаю всё, чтобы его защитить.   
— Насколько я знаю, Эзра искал защиты от своего опекуна у Арми, а когда тот не смог помочь, уговорил моего дядю.  
Джейсон громко расхохотался:  
— Эзра? Защиты. Да он просто увидал твоего дядю на какой-то ярмарке, потерял голову и совесть вместе с ней. Ну и стал меня уговаривать, чтобы я подстроил их встречу, а когда я отказался, оставил мне бумаги с официальным распоряжением, отдал под моё руководство свой дом, а сам сбежал. Добиваться взаимности. Ну и вот. Спустя столько времени добился, как я смотрю.  
— Они поженились, — пробормотал себе под нос Тимоти. — Но я тогда ничего не понимаю.  
— Да тут и не надо ничего понимать. Я – не злодей в этой истории. Я приехал защитить того, кто мне дорог. Я же этого кролика с пеленок знаю. И помню, как он носом шмыгал и слезы по моей рубахе размазывал, когда родителей его не стало. А тут на меня с порога твой дядя накинулся, а у нас на севере сначала голову отрывают, и лишь потом задают вопросы.  
— Ясно. Только ничего же так и не прояснилось.  
Джейсон отставил чашку в сторону:  
— Я тебе всё объясню, парень. Только надо мужа твоего разбудить.  
Тимоти хотел напомнить, что Арми ему не муж, но передумал, решив, что переубеждать этого нагловатого великана себе дороже. Толку всё равно не будет.   
Когда Тимоти заглянул в спальню, выяснилось, что Арми всё ещё спал, перевернувшись на живот и явив миру голые поджарые ягодицы. Захлопнув дверь перед самым носом Джейсона, Тимоти навалился на неё всем своим весом и, стараясь не выглядеть смущенным, торопливо сказал:  
— Арми нужно отдохнуть. Давай сначала поставим в известность моего дядю.  
Джейсон пристально разглядывал его несколько секунд, прежде чем спросить:  
— Хочешь скрыть от муженька то, что я собираюсь рассказать?  
— Вовсе нет, — мотнул головой Тимоти, предпочтя проигнорировать комментарий про мужа, акцентировав внимание на главном, — просто хочу дать ему шанс выспаться.  
Конечно, Джейсон ему, скорее всего не поверил, но Тимоти это собой не волновало, когда он бесцеремонно схватил Джейсона за руку и потянул за собой в сторону дядиной спальни. Постучав, он толкнул дверь, не дожидаясь ответа, и вошел внутрь, втащив Джейсона за собой. Эзра мирно спал, укутавшись в одеяло так, что наружу торчала лишь темная макушка, а дядя Генри сидел в ногах кровати в изящном шелковом халате, распахнутом на груди, и изучал какие-то бумаги. Заметив Тимоти и Джейсона, он вскочил на ноги, в любой момент готовый сорваться с места, но Тимоти поспеши его успокоить:  
— Он пришел поговорить!  
Дядя приложил палец к губам, оглядываясь на заворочавшегося Эзру, и, быстро вытолкнул обоих за дверь, прошептав:  
— Я сейчас оденусь и выйду. Ждите меня в библиотеке.  
Библиотека Тимоти не особо нравилась, потому что в неё он ощущал себя не в своей тарелке среди всех этих мертвых книг, которые никто никогда не читал. Но другого подобного места, где можно было спокойно поговорить, во всем поместье, скорее всего не существовало. Джейсон сразу же развалился на диване, а Тимоти устроился у окна, глядя на качавшиеся за окном от ветра ветки деревьев. Дядя, как и обещал, пришел довольно быстро, излучая по отношению к Джейсону неприкрытую враждебность. Отложив в сторону книгу, которую листал, Джейсон поднялся на ноги и подошел к дяде, заставив Тимоти нервничать. Если эти двое мужчин сцепились бы, у него не хватило бы сил, чтобы их разнять.   
Но Джейсон несказанно удивил их, когда произнес, протягивая руку:  
— Наверное, я должен извиниться за то, что так сильно тебя ударил.   
Дядя оглядел протянутую ладонь, словно ища подвох, но потом всё же пожал её:  
— Принято. Мне тоже не следовало кидаться на тебя с кулаками, не дав шанса и слова сказать.  
— Да, — усмехнулся Джейсон, — сначала стоило меня выслушать. Ну, или хотя бы поздороваться. Не собирался я отбирать у тебя Эзру.  
— Цитирую: «Тебе нужно вернуться домой, пока не поздно, Эзра». А когда тот ответил решительным отказом, ты его за руку схватил.  
— Дальше должно было идти: «послушай меня, это важно», а вовсе не то, что ты подумал. У меня и в мыслях не было взвалить Эзру на плечо и утащить силой. Я всего лишь пытался заставить его меня слушать. И тут ты взял и врезал мне. Естественно, я ответил.  
— Давайте не будем вдаваться в подробности и устраивать перебранки. Если мы хотим помочь Эзре, то должны объединить усилия, разве не так?  
— Помочь Эзре? — насторожился дядя. — О чем ты?  
— Об Абеле, конечно. Разве ты не из-за его появления быстренько повел мальчишку под венец?  
— Я сделал это так поспешно, потому что узнал о том, что ты вот-вот нагрянешь! Помня, сколько раз в прошлом ты грозился встряхнуть Эзру, будто котёнка, и увести от Арми, чтобы привести в чувство, я решил перестраховаться.   
— Так ты это имел ввиду, когда говорил, что я всё пойму, когда мне станет известно о том, кто должен приехать?  
Дядя утвердительно кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу.  
— Ты его опекун. И мог настоять на своём по истечении срока.  
— Боги, да не стал бы я этого делать! Эзра же упрямый, как мул, станешь на него давить, тебе в глаз отскочит. Я просто хотел вдолбить в него немного здравого смысла.  
— Подожди, — дядя Генри вдруг словно вышел из оцепенения, встряхнувшись, — Абель? Что это значит? Мы с Арми были у него, но не нашли ни одного доказательства того, что он причастен к нападению на Джоша и его пса.  
— Джош – этот тот парень с отличной задницей? — усмехнулся Джейсон, но Тимоти снова поспешил вмешаться:  
— По мимо задницы у него есть очень темпераментный и безумно влюбленный муж, который нашлет на тебя стаю волков, если ты хотя бы взглянешь на него как-то не так. И вообще, мы отвлеклись. Каким образом Абель может навредить Эзре, особенно теперь, когда дядя женился на нём?  
— Просто, — пожал плечами Джейсон, — ему всего лишь нужны деньги. Всё, какие есть у Эзры. И он ради этого готов на всё.


	23. Chapter 23

Вообще вся эта история была какая-то странная с самого начала, потому что информации оказалось огромное количество, но разобраться с ней не представлялось возможным. Джейсон рассказывал вроде бы складно и про деньги Эзры, и про того, как Абель мог ими завладеть, но суть всё равно ускользала от Тимоти. Даже если Эзру бы признали виновным в гибели нескольких людей: Джоша, Арми, ещё кого-нибудь, то каким образом это бы помогло Абелю получить в своё распоряжение чужие средства Тимоти не очень понимал, ведь именно Джейсон был опекуном Эзры, не Абель. А после того как дядя Генри женился на Эзре, всё становилось ещё более запутанным и глупым.   
Так что, оставив дядю Генри и Джейсона выяснять детали, в которых он сам не усмотрел никакого логического зерна, Тимоти вышел из библиотеки, решив найти Тайлера и поговорить с ним. От человека со способности было больше шансов раскопать что-нибудь полезное по поводу нападения на дорогого ему человека. Ну и про Арми заодно. В их с Джошем спальне Тайлера не оказалось, только Джош спал, вытянувшись на кровати на животе и уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, спасаясь от пробивающихся сквозь портьеры лучшей солнца. Быстро ретировавшись, Тимоти изрядно помучил слуг, прежде чем выяснил, что Тайлер, прихватив Джима, отправился на конюшню, чтобы посмотреть на лошадей. Тимоти поспешил следом.  
Тайлер обнаружился в стойле любимого коня Арми. Он прижался лбом в шее жеребца, почесывая его за ухом. Это выглядело немного забавно: прикрытые глаза, неразборчивое бормотание, крутящийся в его ногах недоумевающий Джим. Но Тимоти не стал ему мешать, дожидаясь, пока они наговорятся вдоволь. Вполне возможно, что Тайлеру удалось бы вытянуть из двух неспособных ничего рассказать свидетелей что-нибудь интересное.  
— Ничего, к сожалению, — сказал вдруг Тайлер, выпрямляясь, — только эмоции, как и у Джима: страх, недоумение, отчаянные попытки защитить человека, и обе обреченные на провал. Джима они превзошли числом, а этого славного парня просто застали врасплох.  
— Прости, я не хотел мешать.  
— Ты не мешаешь вовсе, — Тайлер наклонился, чтобы погладить беспокойно крутящегося Джима по голове, — хотел попытаться ещё раз. Сам понимаешь, они добрались до Джоша, такое невозможно простить. Но в этот раз всё глухо. Я видел глазами Джима, кровь, боль, острые зубы. Но это всего лишь животные. Сквозь них лица не разглядишь.  
— А если бы у тебя был шанс изловить пса, напавшего на Джима, это бы помогло?  
Тайлер резко выпрямился, глядя Тимоти прямо в глаза:  
— Ты не представляешь, как бы это помогло. Знаешь, где мы можем их найти?  
— Нет. Ноя могу показать место, где всё это примерно произошло. У тебя есть воспоминания Джима. Соединим всё вместе, возможно это куда-то таки нам и приведет.  
Тайлер усмехнулся ему:  
— Ты знаешь Джоша от силы пару дней. Какой тебе резон во всём этом участвовать?  
— Арми, — ответил Тимоти, пожимая плечами. — Я уверен, что нападения связаны между собой. Хочу добраться до сути.   
— Тогда пошли, пока большая часть дома ещё спит. Чтобы никто не стал нам мешать.  
Тимоти кивнул головой, соглашаясь:  
— Только Джима оставь. Мало ли что.   
— Естественно. Джош мне в жизни не простит, если с псом что-то случиться.   
Вот так вот спонтанно они оказались в лесу вдвоем, без оружия, захватив с собой лишь энтузиазм и непоколебимую уверенность в успехе предприятия. 

***  
Тимоти хорошо помнил место, где нашел перепуганного Джоша с окровавленным псом на руках. Поэтому показать его Тайлеру не составило особого труда. Дальше, правда, сориентироваться было гораздо сложнее, потому что прошло какое-то время, и даже самые стойки следы завязавшейся драки вроде следов крови и сломанных веток, уже не сохранились. И всё же они примерно выяснили, где произошло нападение. Тайлер всё тщательно осмотрел, надеясь обнаружить хоть что-то, способное им помочь, но всё было тщетно. Несколько сломанных кустов, едва заметные бурые пятна на траве, — это всё, что им удалось обнаружить.   
— Мы ведь примерно этого и ожидали, правда? — спросил Тимоти, обхватив себя руками, чтобы хотя бы немного согреться. Погода стояла прохладная, не смотря на приближающуюся весну, так что он пожалел, что не оделся теплее. Тайлер зачерпнул пригоршню земли, поднося её к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть получше, и пожал плечами:  
— Да, наверное.  
— И что дальше? — Сиротка беспокойно двинул ушами, с шумом втягивая носом воздух, и это заставило Тайлера бросить казавшееся ему важным занятие и выпрямиться, к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
— Ты знаешь, где напугали лошадь Арми?  
— Не точно. Но мы можем попробовать найти это место.  
— Да, хорошо. Только сперва поговорим с гостем.  
— Гостем? — удивился Тимоти, оборачиваясь. И тут же замер, толи скованный страхом, толи удивлением. На поляну медленно вышел господин Абель, а рядом с ним медленно вышагивала огромная серая псина, с прижатыми к голове ушами. Тимоти неосознанно отступил на шаг, не скрывая охвативших его чувств. А Тайлер, наоборот, вышел вперед, готовясь в случае чего, расправиться с возможным противником.  
— Добрый день, Тимоти. Удивлен, что мы встретились здесь. Место достаточно безлюдное, не слишком подходящее для прогулок, — усмехнулся Абель, склоняя голову в приветственном кивке. Тимоти непроизвольно задержал дыхание, хотя повода для этого особого не было. Абель не угрожал, не пытался приблизиться или сделать что-нибудь неподобающее, но от одного его присутствия мурашки бежали по коже.   
— Несколько дней назад здесь было совершенно нападение на моего мужа. Мы пытаемся выяснить детали случившегося.  
— О, да, я слышал. Весь прискорбно, что мистер Дан…  
— Джозеф.  
— Что, простите?  
— Фамилия моего мужа — Джозеф. Очень и очень давно. Никто не называет это мистером Даном. И, если честно, никогда этого не делал.  
— Правда? Мистер Хаммер, если я всё правильно помню, называл его именно так. И я выразил свои сожаления по поводу случившегося ему и лорду Генри и того, что не чем не могу помочь прояснить ситуацию. Но готов оказать содействие, если это нужно.  
Абель подошел немного ближе, словно хотел сказать что-то, что должен был услышать только Тимоти, но сопровождавший его пес вдруг упал на спину, оголяя живот и жалобно скуля, будто выпрашивая пощады. Тимоти тут же отшатнулся от них и почувствовал на своем локте руку Тайлера:  
— Спасибо, но мы справимся сами.  
— Уверены? — кажется, Абеля поведения собаки нисколько не смутило. Он лишь продолжал ухмыляться и смотреть на них обоих с едва скрываемой веселостью. Как бы там ни было, ему было вовсе не жаль.  
Тимоти поспешил последовать за Тайлером, не отпускавшим его ни на секунду, пока они не отошли от Абеля на достаточное расстояние. Тогда Тайлер велел Тимоти сесть в седло и последовал за ним:  
— Пес боится хозяина. Но меня он испугался больше. Я пытался надавить, но тот правда ничего не знает, стал просить о пощаде. Нужно возвращаться, пока нас не потеряли.   
Тимоти нечего было на это возразить.   
Всё дорогу до поместья они оба хранили молчание, думая каждый о своем. Тимоти никак не мог стряхнуть ощущения мерзкой липкости, которое возникло после встречи с Абелем, хотя ничего особенного он не сделал, даже границ личного пространства почти не нарушал. И всё же он вызывал у Тимоти внутренний протест, как Макконахи когда-то. Что-то в нем было такое¸ совсем к себе не располагающее. Обдумать эту мысль как следует, он не успел, так как они с Тайлером добрались до поместья, где их уже ждали конюхи, готовые заняться лошадьми, так что Тимоти решил поразмыслить об этом перед сном.  
Арми не было в спальне, кровать была аккуратно заправлена и больше не хранила его тепло. Уставший после выматывающей эмоционально и физически прогулки, Тимоти прошел в ванную, где стал поспешно раздеваться, чтобы смыть с себя с события дня, когда на пол из кармана его брюк выпал небольшой аккуратно свернутый листок бумаги. Тимоти замер от удивления, пытаясь вспомнить, как он мог туда попасть. Ничего путёвого в голову не приходило. Подняв листок и развернув его, Тимоти пробежался по ровным строчкам глазами и закусил губу, стараясь не закричать в голос.  
«Твой славный друг Томас у меня. Ему очень не нравится, когда ему делают больно. Если сегодня ночью ты не вернешься на то место, где мы не так давно встретились, я пришлю тебе его по частям. Будь один. Иначе пожалеешь. Не заставляй меня ждать, Тимоти. Я скучаю».  
У Тимоти задрожали руки, а на глаза навернулись предательские слезы. Он ведь и забыл, что Том и Индио должны были приехать, а ведь Арми читал ему письмо Роберта. Каким образом Абелю удалось перехватить обоих, что он сделал с Индио, — вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Хотелось найти Арми и рассказать ему всё, попросить о помощи, но расплывавшиеся перед глазами строчки призывали этого не делать. Абель был умен, а у него в руках оставался Том, который и так в жизни много страдал, а теперь ещё играл роль беспомощной приманки. Нужно было что-то сделать. И как можно скорее. Боги, как же глупо он собирался поступить. Но ведь и выбора не было. Он не мог ослушаться, не мог поставить Тома под удар, даже если было страшно до безумия и хотелось остаться дома и спрятаться под одеялом.   
Вытерев слезы, Тимоти быстро накинул рубашку и, тщательно сложив письмо, убрал его обратно в карман. Чтобы незаметно уехать, нужно было снять браслет, который бы не позволил бы отъехать на значительное расстояние от поместья, да и Арми бы сразу привел к Тимоти, как только дела повернулись бы не лучшим образом И хоть браслет значим для Тимоти гораздо больше, чем он готов был признать, всё равно нужно было подстраховаться. Ещё бы неплохо было бы сбить со следа Харпер, всегда знавшую всё наперед, но пока ничего лучшего он придумать не смог. Только как попросить помощи у Энселя.  
— У тебя точно всё нормально? — спросил тот, оглядывая Тимоти со всех сторон, будто выискивая что-то, способное помочь докопаться до причины такого его странного состояния.  
— Да, всё хорошо. Просто хочу поговорить с Фордом. А ты сам знаешь, какая Харпер.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Энсел, — позову её посмотреть за детьми.  
Тимоти неровно ему улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть своё состояние.  
— Тимоти, если бы что-то было не так, ты бы мне сказал, правда? Я знаю, что в последнее время много всего случилось, мы не слишком много общались с глазу на глаз. Но ты мой друг, ты много для меня значишь, и я всё ещё здесь. Готов выслушать.  
Тимоти положил руку ему на плечо и сжал:  
— Конечно, я знаю, что ты мой друг. И я бы сказал тебе. Но всё в порядке. Правда.  
Энсел ещё немного поколебался, а потом всё же позвал Харпер в их с Виолеттой комнату. Девочка молча последовала за ним, лишь один раз обернувшись на Тимоти и как-то грустно вздохнув. Но ничего не сказала. Совсем. И эти, если честно, напугала Тимоти ещё больше. Он не желал просить Форда снять браслет при Харпер, ведь та могла отговорить брата, она могла, конечно, и предвидеть всё, заранее научить Форда правильным ответам, и тогда весь план Тимоти шел прахом. Но он хотел хотя бы попытаться.  
Форд, уже лежавший в кровати с обнимку со любимой игрушкой, поднял голову, когда Тимоти зашел, и широко ему улыбнулся:  
— Харпер сказала, что я должен его снять.  
— Да?  
— Ага. Он тебе больше не нужен.   
Тимоти немного повело от этих слов, но он позволил Форду развязать непослушные узлы.  
— Ты всегда убегаешь. Мы не можешь всегда тебя держать. Что это значит, Ти? — спросил Форд, обнимая его и целуя в щеку. — Харпер думает, что мы должны тебя отпустить.  
И это было больно. Очень. Ведь он точно знал, что не хотел уходить. Но выбора не было.   
— Я вернусь.  
— Харпер говорит, что нет.   
— Харпер ошибается, — ответил Тимоти, обнимая Форда в ответ. Хотя сам он в это не верил. 

***  
Тимоти никогда особо не давались побеги. Каждый раз что-нибудь шло не так. Но сегодня всё получилось просто идеально: конюшня была пуста, а единственный охранник мирно спал, устроив голову на мешке с соломой. Сиротка радостно ткнулся мордой в протянутую ладонь Тимоти и с огромным энтузиазмом последовал за ним, нетерпеливо перебирая копытами. Всё складывалось как-то уж слишком удачно, и это настораживало.  
Вернувшемуся затемно Арми, уставшему от бытовых мелочей, Тимоти сказал, что хотел немного прогуляться перед сном, поразмышлять и побыть один. Конечно, он не упомянул, что собирался выехать за пределы поместья. А руку, на которой ещё недавно находился браслет, прикрыл рукавом теплой куртки. Арми нахмурился немного, но возражать не стал, и Тимоти, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловал его в губы, пытаясь запомнить тепло, вкус и ощущения, ведь вполне возможно, что воспоминания – это всё, что останется им обоим. Когда Арми положил руку ему на талию, притягивая ближе, Тимоти вздохнул и выбрался из его объятий.  
— Арми…  
— Да?  
— Ты знаешь… нет, не знаешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я, кажется… Я… люблю тебя.  
Арми посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым удивлением и сделал шаг, чтобы снова обнять, сказать что-то, успокоить, но Тимоти поспешно отступил, мотая головой:  
— Мне нужно время, совсем немного. Пожалуйста.  
И Арми позволил ему уйти.   
А Тимоти, испугавшись собственной смелости и глупости, опрометью бросился бежать в конюшню, даже не продумав толком план побега. Но этот самый план ему не пригодился. Поместье будто погрузилось в сон и оцепенение, и никто не попытался Тимоти остановить, хотя он это хотел. Ведь стоило дяде там или даже Эзре вдруг возникнуть у него на пути и начать задавать вопросы, Тимоти немедленно бы разрыдался, пусть это и выглядело глупо, и признался бы во всём. Но как назло, никто ему не встретился. Ни единой живой души.  
Мелко вздрагивая от холода и страха, Тимоти добрался до поляны, где днем они с Тайлером встретили Абеля и спешился, чтобы погладить Сиротку по загривку и отпустить, велел ему возвращаться домой. В глубине души Тимоти надеялся, что Арми, увидев одинокого коня без седока, всё сразу поймёт и отправиться на поиски. Приедет и спасет. Хотя глупо было рассчитывать на нечто подобное, но пусть хотя бы Сиротка останется свободным, а не будет томиться в плену у этого страшного человека.  
Вдруг возле него беззвучно возникла какая-то тень, и схватила его за руку, резко дернув на себя:  
— Как же славно, что ты пришел.  
Тимоти даже не попытался высвободиться, так как был сосредоточен на другом:  
— Где Том? Я хочу его увидеть?  
— Конечно, но тебе придется пойти со мной, быть хорошим и послушным мальчиком и не вырываться. Можешь сделать это для меня?  
У Тимоти получилось лишь кивнуть.  
— Вот и славно.   
И тут он громко свиснут, подзывая кого-то в ночной темноте. На поляну медленно выбрались три крупные серые тени с острыми ушами и вытянутыми как у волков мордами.   
— Ату, хорошие мои, ату!  
Псы бросились вслед за скрывшимся за поворотом коном, почти не касаясь земли своими лапами.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — Тимоти попытался выдернуть руку из тисков сильных холодных пальцев, но Абель не позволил ему это сделать, притягивая ближе и касаясь губами кожи на его шее:  
— Ты думал, я позволю этой кляче уйти живой? И привести сюда твоего муженька? О, нет. Не выйдет.  
— Сиротка ничего тебе не сделал! Дай ему уйти!  
— О, нет. Забудь об этом.   
— Отпусти меня!  
— И не подумаю. У нас впереди столько всего интересного.


	24. Chapter 24

Тимоти, поддавшись отчаянию, попытался вырваться, извиваясь всем телом, но Абель так крепко стискивал его запястья, что Тимоти только делал себе больно. Он развернулся в том направлении, куда отпустил своего жеребца, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть, но ночная тьма поглотила абсолютно всё, даже тени. Оставались лишь молить всех Богов о том, чтобы Сиротка благополучно достиг поместья раньше, чем посланные по его следу звери настигнут его.  
— Прекрати извиваться. Иначе я тебе ноги сломаю, чтобы успокоился.   
Тимоти со всей силы пнул Абеля по ноге, забыв об осторожности, за что тут же получил кулаком по лицу. Из разбитой губы хлынула кровь, а скула заныла со страшной силой, а Тимоти даже не мог прикоснуться в полыхающей коже, чтобы хоть немного унять боль.  
— Я не постесняюсь изуродовать твоё нежное личико. Оно мне вовсе не нужно. Так что брось эти свои шуточки.  
Он оттащил Тимоти куда-то в непролазную глушь, ориентируясь по одному ему понятным знакам, где среди поваленных деревьев и бурьяна обнаружился вход в пещеру. Туда-то он Тимоти и заволок.   
— Располагайся. Ближайшее время здесь ты и станешь жить. И никто тебя не найдет, не надейся даже.   
В пещере было сыро, темно и пахло мокрой прелой землей. Со свода капало, а у дальней стены со связанными за спиной руками скрючилась на подстилке из соломы хрупкая фигура. Абель толкнул Тимоти в её сторону, заставляя опуститься на колени, и точно так же связал ему руки, крепко затягивая узлы.  
— Том, эй, Том, — позвал Тимоти, надеясь, что с его другом всё было относительно нормально, и они оба смогут выбраться из этой переделки живыми.  
Фигура неловко пошевелилась и, опираясь на локоть, приподнялась. Тимоти невольно вскрикнул, когда понял, что связанный человек — это вовсе не Том.  
— Элизабет! Что… что происходит?  
Девушка выглядела ужасно: спутанные грязные волосы, следы крови на лице и шее, дрожащие плечи. И это то, что он мог разглядеть в полумраке пещеры при свете одного единственного факела, возле самого входа.  
— Попался, значит, — горько усмехнулась Элизабет, вздрогнув.  
— Что происходит? Где Том.  
Абель закрепил веревку за вбитое в каменную стену кольцо и громко рассмеялся:   
— Его здесь и не было. Зачем он мне? Бесполезный мальчишка. Вы оба — совсем другое дело. Скрытые в вас возможности просто завораживают. И когда я пойму, как их использовать, тут же избавлюсь от вашего обременительного присутствия.  
— Но письмо…— непонимающе прошептал Тимоти, чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться от подступавшего к груди страха.  
— Я его написал. И подкинул в поместье. Проще простого, ведь никто из вас, идиотов, никогда не видел почерк мистера Дауни. Том сейчас в безопасности своего поместья, даже не подозревает о твоих глупых героических потугах. Использовать его образ было так просто. Оп, и мотылек прилетел прямо на пламя костра.   
— Но как ты узнал, что мы с Тайлером будем на той поляне?  
Абель снова усмехнулся:  
— Элизабет долго отказывалась мне что-либо рассказывать, но раскаленное железо при контакте с кожей способно развязать язык любому. Так что, именно она, поупрямившись как следует, поведала, где вас искать. Мне понадобились годы¸ чтобы выследить и поймать её. А вот ты оказался легкой добычей.  
— И как ты собираешься нас использовать?  
— О, я работаю над этим. Пока мне не хватает ещё одного редкого экземпляра, но скоро и он окажется у меня в руках. Правда ведь, Джош?  
Из тени в свет пламя шагнула широкоплечая фигура, и Тимоти почувствовал подступившую в горлу тошноту. Он не мог поверить, что Джош, который безоговорочно располагал к себе, мог так поступить. Неужели он их предал. Предал Тайлера?  
— Не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть. Бедный Тайлер. Как же он будет по тебе скучать.   
Джош молча подошел к ним, поднимая руки вверх, словно демонстрируя, что он безоружен и не представлял опасности. Тимоти вообще перестал понимать, что же происходило вокруг него, так всё было запутанно, странно и страшно, что словами не описать. Элизабет всегда казалась ему сильной, опасной женщиной, просчитывающей всё на несколько ходов вперед, а теперь она сидела рядом с ним связанная и беспомощная. И от этого внутренности стягивало болезненным тугим узлом. И Джош, казавшийся надежным и добрым парнем, совершивший предательство. В голове не укладывалось.  
— Не могу сказать о тебе того же, — ответил Джош Абелю, усмехаясь. Тот же подошел к Джошу вплотную и бесцеремонно толкнул его на солому в сторону Тимоти и Элизабет.  
— Это неважно. Теперь Тайлер точно броситься тебя искать. И угодит в ловушку.  
Абель окинул их компанию каким-то задумчивым взглядом, нахмурился и подошел к Джошу:  
— Давай без глупостей. А то мои приятели основательно тебя потреплют.  
Со стороны входа раздалось глухое рычание, и Джош послушно позволил себя связать, демонстрируя полное равнодушие к происходящему. Абель проверил всё ещё раз и, потушив огонек факела, вышел из пещеры. Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, Тимоти попытался развернуться, чтобы разглядеть Элизабет во мраке:  
— С тобой всё хорошо?  
— Могло быть и лучше, но ничего серьезного.  
— Что вообще происходит?  
— Абель и его дружки, конечно же. Он давно выслеживает людей, наделенных даром. Хочет найти способ обзавестись собственным, готов пойти на всё. Мне удавалось водить его за нос, но он подбирался к Харпер всё ближе и ближе. Пришлось пойти на отчаянные меры.  
— Какие это?  
— Абель умен, но не на столько, чтобы меня схватить. Я ему поддалась.  
— Но зачем!?  
— Теперь у Арми и Генри есть множество поводов разделаться с ним. В рамках закона. И Харпер будет в безопасности.   
— Но можно было бы…  
— Это — самый лучший вариант. Думаешь, я не искала другой выход? Его нет. При любом другом раскладе моя дочь оказывалась в опасности. Сейчас же у Арми есть все шансы победить.  
— Как вообще он нас найдет? — вздохнул Тимоти. Он слишком устал, чтобы нормально поддерживать этот лишенный всякого смысла разговор.   
— Для этого здесь я, — вмешался Джош, наклоняясь в сторону и приваливаясь теплым плечом к боку Тимоти. — Тайлер на самом деле очень опасен в одной единственной ситуации: если забрать у него то, что ему безумно дорого. А я пошел по вашим с Абелем следам. Тайлер быстро выследит нас и найдет.  
— Когда он поймёт, что что-то случилось…  
— Он уже знает. Я взывал к нему с того самого момента, как понял, что происходит, и принял решение идти за вами. Представляю, в какой он сейчас ярости. В таком состоянии он способен вести за собой армию, крушить и ломать всё на своем пути. И даже не замечает этого.  
— Я всё равно ничего не понимаю… — начал было Тимоти, но тут откуда-то издалека раздался полный боли вой, принадлежавший раненному животному.  
— Сиротка, — прошептал перепуганный Тимоти, но Джош поспешил его успокоить:  
— Нет. С ним всё нормально, я уверен. Просто Тайлер нас нашел. Абелю очень несладко придется.

***  
Если бы кто-то спросил Тимоти, что он запомнил из той смутной, холодной ночи, он бы не смог уверенно ответить на вопрос так, как всё случилось слишком быстро. В голове мелькали какие-то обрывки, но окончательно разобраться в случившемся он смог только несколько дней спустя, выслушав сбивчивую брань дяди, взволнованные восклицания Эзры, теплые объятия Энселя. И выдержав бурю по имени Арми. Тот просто негодовал, когда выносил перепуганного Тимоти из пещеры, а уж по возвращению впервые накричал на Тимоти и даже разбил зеркало в ванной. Ничего удивительного в такой реакции не было, ведь они вроде бы только договорились не скрывать ничего друг от друга, и вот тебе, пожалуйста. Тимоти вновь сбежал, не сказав никому ни слова, и подверг свою жизнь опасности. Так что Тимоти позволил Арми выплеснуть весь накопившийся гнев, а потом молча потянул за руку, укладывая на кровать рядом с собой и утыкаясь лицом в его теплый бок, прижимаясь всем телом.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
— Этого недостаточно.  
— Я знаю.   
— Тимоти…  
Сколько же всего случилось за одну только ночь! Кстати, досталось тогда не только Тимоти, но и Джошу, которого взбесившийся Тайлер вообще три дня не выпускал из комнаты. Позже Джош объяснил, что сам не возражал, ведь таким образом Тайлер переживал эмоциональный откат после невероятного всплеска эмоций.   
— Мы лежали и все три дня просто обнимались. Восстанавливались. Тайлер теперь ещё долго будет ходить наэлектризованный и дерганый, но как бы ни было, оно того стоило.  
— Может и так, — заметил Эзра, сидевший вместе с Джошем, Тимоти и Энселем на кухне, завернувшийся в большой плед, — но вас не было здесь в тот момент, когда Арми понял, что Тимоти нигде нет, а Тайлер метался по дому с побелевшими губами и перекошенным от боли лицом, потому что ты буквально по живому его резал своим призывом, а он не знал, где искать.  
— Хорошо, что Джим видел, как ты выбирался из дома вслед за Тимоти. Тайлер долго чего-то там разглядывал, но в итоге напал на след. Мы все собрались на поиски, даже Лука порывался, но его оставили с детьми, — заметил Энсел, потягивая горячий отвар из чашки.  
— А дальше мы натолкнулись на взмыленного Сиротку из последних сил убегавшего от своры собак. Хорошо, что никто из вас не видел, что сделал с ними призванный Тайлером косолапый. У меня до сих пор кровь и вырванные хребты перед глазами, — пожал плечами Эзра, будто насмехаясь над ними и добавляя в свой рассказ всё больше кровавых деталей. Тимоти старался не вслушиваться с них особо, потому что ещё не готов был признать, как близко находился к тому, чтобы потерять Сиротку.  
— Перед тем как размозжить последнему псу голову, Тайлер заставил его привести нас к пещере.   
— Но Абель же всё равно сбежал, — воздохнул Тимоти.  
— Да, бросил все и решил скрываться. Понятия не имею, как Виолетта его выследила, — заметил Эзра.  
— Её мать из Дикого Племени, жила в степи, объезжала мустангов, ничего и никого не боялась. Потом встретила отца Виолетты и остепенилась. Но дочь научила кое-каким трюкам, — объяснил Энсел, который никогда раньше до этого момента не рассказывал о своей жене никаких особых подробностей. — И Джейсон помог.  
— Надеюсь, теперь он спокойно вернётся к себе и перестанет доставать Генри. Когда свернул Абелю шею.   
— Абель просто скатился с холма, когда убегал от загнавшей его в угол Виолетты. Когда Джейсон до него добрался, тот был уже мертв.  
— Ты веришь в это?  
— Нет, но это то, что мы будем рассказывать всем, если станут спрашивать.  
И вот так, собственно говоря, завершилась эта история с Абелем, начавшаяся на тёмной дорожке возле леса и закончившаяся мокрой холодной травой и пустыми, смотрящими в ночное небо безжизненными глазами. Тимоти Абеля не видел, но представлял себе всё именно так.   
Дядя Генри и Арми вызвали прелата, которому рассказали о случившемся, предоставили тело для расследования. Тот, задав Элизабет и Тимоти несколько вопросов, поверил им безоговорочно, и дело закрыл. Абеля похоронили где-то на окраине деревенского кладбища, а дядя Генри, взяв с собой Джейсона, поехал за раненным Ником, который, не поддавшись на уговоры жены, ринулся защищать Элизабет, как любой нормальный муж, и был ранен и оставлен умирать. Хорошо, что Элизабет сумела оставить неприметный знак, в виде красного лоскутка от подола своего платья, который привел жителей деревни к истекающему кровью мужчине. Скорее всего, она это предвидела и почти не волновалась за мужа. Почти. Но первое, что она сделала, когда Арми освободил ей, попросила найти Ника. И только потом упала без чувств, обессиленная. Дядя Генри довез её на своей лошади до поместья, где их уже ждали перепуганные дети.   
Арми, добравшись до Тимоти, никому не давал к нему прикасаться. Его била крупная дрожь, глаза были полубезумные, и Тимоти отчаянно за него цеплялся, не желая отпускать. Тимоти почти не помнил, как они добрались до поместья, кто ещё был рядом с ними, он тогда даже не задался вопросом, куда делся Абель. От накатившего облегчения на глазах выступили предательские слезы, и Тимоти едва сдерживался, чтобы не разреветься в голос. Добравшись до спальни, Арми спешно стянул с Тимоти одежду и отбросил её в сторону. Сил на то, чтобы принять ванну не было, да и до этого было. Они упали на кровать, буквально вцепившись друг в друга. Арми потребовались почти сутки, чтобы немного прийти в себя. За это время его кидало от непередаваемой нежности, до отчаянной злости, после которой Тимоти пришлось бинтовать его окровавленные руки со сбитыми костяшками и собирать осколки.  
Случившееся окончательно перевернуло всё в доме вверх дном, заставив каждого его обитателя подстраиваться под новые обстоятельства. Харпер металась от отца к матери, перепуганная, утратившая вечное невероятное для такой маленькой девочки самообладание. Форд отказывался уходить из отведенной для Ника и Элизабет спальни, потому что больше не мог заснуть один, да и состояние, в котором дядя Генри и Джейсон привезли Ника, пугало мальчишку. Лука пытался навести хоть какой-то порядок, но получалось у него не очень хорошо. Дядя Генри, который до этого легко принимал жизненные обстоятельства и подстраивался под них, теперь был задумчивым и хмурым, старался не выпускать своего мужа из поля зрения. Тайлер и Джош всё ещё не выходили из спальни, а Виолетта не убирала свой хлыст, словно ожидая нового нападения. Наверное, у всех есть предел прочности, и своего обитатели поместья уже достигли. Теперь оставалось лишь надеется, что они смогут восстановиться, а не окажутся заложниками прошлого.  
Ближе к вечеру следующего дня, ещё до разговора, состоявшегося между Тимоти и его друзьями на кухне, тот решил вернуть себе равновесие, попросив Арми надеть на него браслет, снятый Фордом. Арми был напряжен, но горячая вода, в которой они оба отмокали около получаса, вместе принимая ванну, немного сгладила острые углы. Вытирая отросшие волосы полотенцем, Тимоти осторожно сказал, оборачиваясь на стоявшего у окна Арми:  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты снова надел на меня браслет.  
Арми помолчал немного, всматриваясь в темноту сада, будто что-то там выискивая, и, развернувшись, небрежно пожал плечами:  
— Я не стану этого делать.  
— Почему?  
— Не стану больше тебя связывать. Это лишено смысла. Да и несправедливо как-то.  
— Я чувствовал, что являюсь частью чего-то большего, пока носил его. Чувствовал, что принадлежу тебе, в некотором смысле. Арми, мне очень нужно снова ощутить уверенность. Пожалуйста.  
— И ты его снял.  
— Арми…  
Тот медленно подошел к кровати и присел на самый её край, аккуратно устраивая свои широкие ладони на плечах Тимоти и заглядывая ему в глаза:  
— Браслет ничего не значит, Тимми.   
— Но…  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что главное — это твоё сердце?  
Тимоти хотел ему возразить, но так и не нашел нужных слов. Поэтому он просто кивнул, соглашаясь, пообещав себе, что обязательно попросит помощи у Форда. Но на следующий день, когда Тимоти вышел из спальни, чтобы позавтракать, а заодно заглянуть в детскую, чтобы попытаться выяснить у Форда, где браслет, он столкнулся с Элизабет, словно ожидавшей его.  
— Я бы хотела с тобой поговорить. 

***  
— Я думаю, что ты заслуживаешь знать, что наш с Арми расставание было неизбежно с самого начала, — сказала Элизабет, сильнее укутываясь в плед и подбирая под себя ноги. Сейчас, после всего случившегося, она уже не выглядела грозной, опасной или даже таинственной. Просто уставшая красивая, но пережившая немало испытаний женщина. — Когда я только встретила его, то видела весь наш жизненный путь, все узелки, которым суждено было разорваться в определённый момент. Но я так же видела Харпер и Форда, слышала ночами счастливый смех своих ещё нерожденных детей, поэтому всё равно пошла по этому пути, зная, к чему он приведет. Целуя Арми, я беспрестанно помнила, что где-то в мире растет неуклюжий худой парнишка с темными кудрявыми волосами и капризной нижней губой, за одну улыбку которого мой муж однажды будет готов продать душу. Подожди, дай мне закончить. Да, та история, когда Арми ударил меня со сна послужила причиной для развода, она пугала Арми, причиняла ему боль. Но для меня ничего не значила. Я отпускала его тогда с огромной болью в сердце, ведь я любила его. И ради его счастья должна была позволить ему уйти.  
— Элизабет… — Тимоти беспомощно повел плечами, не зная, как выразить всё то, что он чувствовал в тот момент. Ведь Элизабет за последние дни предстала перед ним в том виде, к которому он просто не был готов, и образ холодной надменной женщины, оставившей детей ради призрачного призвания рушился на глазах.  
— Потом на горизонте замаячил Абель, и мне приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не навести его на след дочери. Но ядовитая змея подбиралась всё ближе, так что пришлось пойти на отчаянные меры. Но, — Элизабет взяла дрожащую руку Тимоти, и приложила её к своему животу, — иногда происходят вещи, которые даже Видящие не способны предвидеть. Я жду ребенка от Ника, это наше маленькое чудо, и мы из-за всех сил хотим его сохранить. Так что, с приключениями и скитаниями покончено. Мы приобрели небольшой дом недалеко от вас, чтобы иметь возможность видеться с детьми. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против?  
Что можно было на это ответить? Разве после всего, что случилось, Тимоти нашел бы в себе силы отказать ей? Лишил бы её возможности проводить время с дочерью и сыном? Он не был на такое способен. И Харпер и Форд заслуживали того, чтобы их мать была рядом.  
— Нет, конечно.   
Элизабет улыбнулась ему и сжала свободной рукой его плечо:  
— Ты — хороший человек, Тимоти. И пусть сейчас твоя жизнь похожа на шатер бродячего цирка, я уверена, что ты со всем разберешься.   
— Не уверен, что Арми меня простит.  
— Не говори глупостей. Он может сколько угодно выпускать колючки, словно дикобраз, но на самом деле страдать по тебе так же сильно, как и ты по нему.  
— Он отказался вернуть мне браслет.  
Элизабет пожала плечами:  
— Ты считаешь, что он тебе ещё нужен?  
— Он делал меня частью чего-то большего?  
— Разве не семья делает нас частью чего-то большего? — с притворным удивлением спросила Элизабет, усмехнувшись. Тимоти забыл, что хотел возразить, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного ей.   
— Как по мне, так самое время, сладкий.  
— Что это вы тут обсуждаете? — вдруг на пороге гостиной нарисовался Джейсон, густая шевелюра которого была заплетена в мелкие косы, а на плечи он накинул простую серую льняную рубаху. Тимоти лишь покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Наш с Ником новый дом, — ответила Элизабет.  
— Здорово. Но, если хотите попрощаться с Тайлером и Джошем, то вам лучше поспешить. Тайлер, после всего случившегося, хочет скорее забрать своего мужа подальше от этого кавардака.  
Тимоти торопливо встал на ноги и помог подняться Элизабет. Они оба не рассчитывали, что Джозефы соберутся так быстро, но Тимоти подозревал, что рано или поздно это произойдет: слишком душно было Джошу в стенах огромного поместья, слишком много всего загоняло Тайлера в рамки. Да и страх, всё ещё плескавшийся в глазах Тайлера, говорил о скорой разлуке.  
— А ты когда планируешь нас покинуть? — ехидно спросила Элизабет, аккуратно складывая плед, которым укрывалась.  
— Через пару дней. Захвачу с собой Эзру и его муженька. Малой, наконец-то, захотел узнать, как у него идут дела, так что придется ему съездить и во всем убедиться лично.  
— Но они же вернуться? — выпалил опешивший Тимоти. Он совсем не был готов проститься ещё и с дядей. Привык к тому, что тот всегда был рядом, поддерживал, что-то выдумывал, строил планы, усмехался и осложнял жизнь.  
— Не переживай. К свадьбе успеют.  
— Какой свадьбе?  
— Вот уж чего не знаю, того не знаю. Но злотовласка, кажется, её зовут Харпер. Да? Так вот, малявка громко только что вещала, что кто-то там куда-то так и не вернулся. Но это не страшно. Так как будет кто-то другой. И про свадьбу. Я, увы, на неё уже не поеду, но вот Эзра очень надеется успеть.  
Услышав это, Элизабет рассмеялась и взяла Тимоти за руку.  
— Давай, пойдем. А то Тайлер и Джош уедут, а мы не успеем с ними попрощаться.  
Когда Тимоти и Элизабет вышли на крыльцо в сопровождении Джеймса, Тайлер и Джош уже готовы были тронуться в путь. Вокруг их лошадей бегал счастливый Джим, вилял хвостом и громко лаял. Виолетта и Энсел стояли чуть в стороне и что-то обсуждали, Джош прощался с Арми, а Тайлер не очень внимательно слушал то, что ему пытался объяснить дядя Генри. Эзра устроился на крыльце, подставил лицо солнцу, и не обращал на царившую вокруг суету никакого внимания.  
Заметив Тимоти, Джош улыбнулся и помахал ему, приглашая подойти. Тайлер прищурился, но больше его лицо ничего не выражало. Тимоти поймал себя на мысли, что Тайлера практически невозможно было прочитать, если он этого не хотел. И это немного пугало. Когда Тимоти подошел к Джошу, Арми сразу извинился и отступил, словно не хотел находиться с ним рядом. Если Джош что-то и заметил, то ничего не сказал по этому поводу, только подозвал Джима, тут же облизавшего протянутую ему ладонь.  
— Ещё раз спасибо, что спас его, — тепло поблагодарил Джош, прикасаясь к плечу Тимоти, — он и Тайлер — это всё, что у меня есть.  
— Именно в таком порядке? — улыбнулся Тимоти, и Джош громко рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Когда Тайлер выкидывает что-нибудь глупое, я начинаю верить, что Джим гораздо умнее. Но потом мой муж делает что-нибудь ещё более глупое из-за любви ко мне. И всё становится на свои места.  
Тайлер обернулся через плечо и, тепло посмотрев на Джоша, улыбнулся одними уголками губ:  
— Должен же кто-то в нашей семье отвечать за глупости. Уж лучше это буду я.  
Наблюдая за ними, Тимоти почувствовал нарастающую в груди боль, которая появлялось каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с открытым проявлением чувств людьми, любящими друг друга. Ему казалось, что он не мог позволить себе ничего подобного, хотя между ним и Арми уже давно не осталось никаких стен. Только лишь их собственная глупость и упрямство.  
И когда Тайлер взобрался на лошадь и махнул все на прощание рукой, при этом не спуская глаз с ехавшего рядом Джоша, а Джим весело пустился за ними, Тимоти пообещал себе, что обязательно со всем разберется. В самое ближайшее время.   
Правда, ничего у него не вышло, потому что уже вечером в дорогу засобирался Эзра вместе с дядей, решив не откладывать в долгий ящик необходимость покончить с формальностями. В путь они тронулись только утром, но зато почти всю ночь бедные слуги сновали туда-сюда, собирали их вещи, искали необходимые мелочи, и не давали спать всем остальным обитателям поместья. Джейсон тоже уложил свои нехитрые пожитки, так как его дома ждало несколько неотложных дел. После он почти до самого рассвета курил в саду и о чем-то разговаривал с Элизабет и её едва окрепшим мужем. Арми же остался на ночь в библиотеке, где они пили с дядей вино. Тимоти слышал через дверь их шепот и едва слышный смех, но войти не решился.  
А утром поместье опустело как-то разом. Джейсон, Эзра и дядя Генри выехали, как только рассвело. На прощание Эзра отвел Тимоти в сторону и, заглянув ему в глаза с какой-то неприкрытой радостью попросил:  
— Ты уж только дождись нас, ладно? Иначе Генри не переживет.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — нахмурился Тимоти, но Эзра лишь хлопнул его по плечу, да поспешил вернуться к остальным. Через пару минут путешественники уже выехали со двора, и в огромном поместье остался только сам Тимоти, излишне молчаливый Арми, Элизабет с Ником, дети и Энсел с Виолеттой.  
Тимоти хотел перехватить Арми, когда тот отправится таки спать, но и тут ему не повезло: Элизабет оказалась проворнее и уговорила Арми прокатиться с ней верхом. Тимоти только и успел заметить, как Арми устало пожал плечами и согласился.   
— Да что это такое, — сквозь зубы выругался Тимоти, которому хотелось остаться с Арми наедине, объяснить ему всё, просто поговорить, почувствовать его тепло, но всё время что-то мешало. После Абеля они и не были вместе толком. И это было очень обидно.  
— Ей, Тимми, не ворчи. Давай съездим к реке. Проветримся.  
— В прошлый раз вышло скверно, — устало отмахнулся Тимоти, решив, что раз с Арми поговорить не удалось, то можно было провести день в спальне под одеялом и погрустить немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— На этот раз никто ничего не сломает, обещаю, — ободрил его Энсел, усмехнувшись. — Ну, же. Виолетта устала от ночной суеты, хочет отдохнуть, Лука забрал детей, твой великан уехал в компании бывшей жены, остальные разъехались. Давай просто проведем время вместе, как раньше?  
Тимоти тряхнул было головой, подбирая слова для отказа, а потом вдруг представил свою холодную постель, в которой не было Арми, и передумал.  
— Поехали. Пойду, скажу, чтобы оседлали Сиротку.

***  
Тимоти никогда бы не смог подумать, что будет в его жизни день, когда он пропустит приход весны. Но в этот раз всё именно так и случилось. Столько всего навалилось разом, что он просто не успел обратить внимание на первые зеленые листики, ставшие теплее солнечные лучи. На то, что дождь уже не частил так часто, а дни не казались серыми и унылыми.  
Берег реки сильно изменился с тех пор, как Тимоти видел его в последний раз. Вода уже не сливалась с небом в унылое однообразное тусклое полотно, а весело блестела на солнце. А по глади воды бежали легкие волны. Даже сам воздух пропитался духом весны.  
Сиротка с огромным удовольствием щипал свежую молодую траву, не обращая внимания на своего хозяина. А конь Энселя водил ушами и жмурился на солнце. Тимоти же устроился возле самой кромки и опустил ладонь в воду, которая хоть и была ещё холодной, но все же манила к себе. Энсел присел рядом и сорвал длинную травинку, чтобы устроить её между зубами. Он задумчиво смотрел вдаль.  
Какое-то время они просто молчали, думая каждый о своем, и в установившейся тишине не было ничего тягостного. Она была им необходима, словно передышка после долгого бега.  
И всё же Энсел заговорил первым:  
— Мы с Виолеттой поговорили и всё же решили, что хотим свое собственное место. Мы ведь так и планировали до того, как появился Абель. В суматохе обо всем, конечно, забыли, но сейчас, когда больше никому ничего не угрожает, решили, что пришло время и нам уехать.  
Но Энсел не заслужил ни одного из них, ведь в Тимоти по большей части говорил страх предстоящего одиночества. Да, дядя обещал вернуться, но никто толком не представлял, насколько затянется его путешествие. Теперь вот и Энсел решил оставить его. С этим не так-то просто было смириться.  
— Дом расположен всего в часе езды от вас. Мы будет часто видеться, Тимоти.  
— Да, не переживай. Всё будет хорошо, — ответил Тимоти с улыбкой, стараясь справиться с подступившими слезами.  
— Тимоти…  
— Энсел, вы с Виолеттой заслужили свой собственный мир. Всё хорошо. Правда.  
— А вы с Арми?   
— Что?  
— Я уверен, что и вы заслужили.  
Тимоти вздохнул и откинулся на траву, закрыв глаза:  
— Возможно. Но сейчас не время говорить об этом.  
Энсел наклонился к его лицу и принялся щекотать его, водя кончиком травинки по его голой шее.  
— А когда оно придет? Это самое время?   
— Не знаю, — Тимоти попытался было увернуться, но Энсел устроил голову у него на животе и без зазрения совести ткнул его пальцев в бок.  
— Ты должен с ним поговорить.  
— Я пытался. Он не хочет меня слушать.  
— По-моему ты излишне драматизируешь. Но, даже если и так, заставь его, наконец. Раньше ты бы ни за что не сдался, если бы чего-то очень сильно хотел.  
Тимоти открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Энселя, пытаясь побороть нахлынувшее отчаяние. Слишком много всего было, слишком остро. Он просто соскучился по Арми, по его тепло, по его рукам и его голосу. Но и решиться на что-то не мог, и это угнетало.  
— Он отказался вернуть браслет, и я испугался, что он больше не хочет быть со мной.  
— Боги, — вздохнул Энсел, — а как по мне он просто зол. Ты себе представить не можешь, каково ему было, когда ты пропал. Ты видел когда-нибудь раненную медведицу, у которой охотники попытались отобрать медвежат? Нет? А я видел. Душераздирающее зрелище. Поговори с ним.  
— Я не знаю, как.  
— Значит, не говори. Сделай. В этом ты мастер. Не хочет возвращать тебе браслет? Ну, так надень на него что-нибудь сам. Ты же это всегда умел. Хватит страдать, Тимоти.  
И тут Тимоти резко сел, сбрасывая Энселя на траву.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Когда? — удивился Энсел, потирая ушибленное плечо.  
— Только что. Повтори.  
— Хватит страдать?  
— Да нет же… Надень на него что-нибудь…  
Тимоти потянулся к цепочке на шее, которую Энсел раньше никогда не видел.   
— Это подойдёт?  
Энсел моргнул пару раз, словно только что выбрался из воды, и теперь ещё не мог толком прийти в себя.  
— Это что, кольцо твоей матери? Ты же его никогда не доставал…  
— Когда отправился к Абелю, хотел чувствовать себя хотя бы немного увереннее, надел его на цепочку и с тех пор не снимал. Когда вы нас нашли, то всем точно не до кольца было, — взволнованно ответил Тимоти, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги. Энсел тоже встал и спросил, будто не верил тому, что видел.  
— Ты хочешь надеть на Арми кольцо матери? Нет, так тоже можно, но ты уверен…  
Тимоти порывисто обнял Энселя, улыбнулся солнечно и рванул вниз, в сторону дороги к поместью.  
— Приведи Сиротку домой. Я должен увидеть Арми. Они с Элизабет собирались прогуляться.  
Энсел отмер лишь спустя несколько секунд, и бросился было за ним следом, но потом вспомнил про лошадей и чертыхнулся:  
— Боги! И в этом весь идиот. И почему я надеялся, что он станет думать головой.

***  
Тимоти сам толком не знал, куда он бежал и почему: Арми и Элизабет могли быть где угодно. Разумнее было дождаться их возвращения в поместье, но Тимоти не силах был оставаться на одном месте. Кровь в его венах словно бурлила и пузырилась, сердце стучало в ушах как сумасшедшее, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Ему нужно было двигаться, нужно было бежать, чтобы не сойти с ума от охватившего его волнения.  
Дорого от реки шла вниз с небольшого холма и здесь, в тени деревьев, она оставалась немного влажной даже в самый жаркий день. Нужно было спускаться осторожно, чтобы не упасть и ничего не повредить, но Тимоти не задумывался об этом, когда мчался что было духу.  
Ему сказочно повезло, потому что вскоре он увидел Арми и Элизабет, разговаривающих о чем-то в отдалении. Арми держал Элизабет за руку, и даже с такого расстояния Тимоти мог разглядеть, как осторожно его пальцы касались её ладони. На самом деле это было лишь плодом его воображения, ведь ничего толком не было видно, но Тимоти как никто другой знал, как ощущались руки Арми на голой коже. Это было слишком.  
Тимоти пустился бежать, что было мочи, забыв про все на свете. И тут земля ушла у него из-под ног. Он кубарем скатился вниз, поцарапав о камень щеку, и остался лежать на спине, раскинув руки в стороне. В голове вдруг стало подозрительно пусто, будто падение вышибло из него дух. Он боялся пошевелиться, опасаясь того, что мог сломать себе что-нибудь. Оставалось только вот так лежать, разглядывая синее светлое небо и плывущие по нему облака.   
— Тимоти! — Арми опустился на колени рядом с ним и вцепился ему в плечи, заглядывая в глаза, — Боги, что ты вообще творишь!?  
— Арми? — удивленно моргнул Тимоти.  
— А кто же еще, идиот ты этакий. Можешь подняться?  
— Не знаю, — медленно ответил Тимоти и, согнув руку, сжал её вокруг запястья Арми.  
— Стой, не двигай его, я посмотрю, что с его спиной, — рядом опустилась запыхавшаяся Элизабет. Вместе с Арми они аккуратно ощупали Тимоти, чтобы убедиться, что все важные кости целы.  
— Ты чувствуешь свои ноги?   
— Не знаю, — ответил Тимоти, и тогда Элизабет больно ущипнула его за щиколотку. — АУ!  
— Отлично. Тебе повезло. Ничего не сломано. Но, думаю, Арми лучше взять тебя на руки.  
— Я сам могу…  
— Да, — отрезала Элизабет, — мы видели.  
Когда Арми осторожно поднял Тимоти с земли, тот словно вспомнил о чем-то и выудил из кармана небольшое кольцо. Он протянул его Арми и выпалил:  
— Я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя.   
— Давай мы обсудим это дома.  
— Ты не понял. Я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя всегда. Выходи за меня.  
На секунду Тимоти показалось, что Арми сейчас позволит ему со всей дури грохнуться обратно на траву, таким удивленным он выглядел. Но Арми быстро справился с собой и помотал головой.  
— Ты всё же ударился сильнее, чем я думал.  
— Вовсе нет. Мне надоело, что ты от меня бегаешь. Просто хочу быть с тобой. Поэтому и бежал. Арми, пожалуйста, я серьёзно.  
— Ты весь в царапинах, у тебя на щеке кровь. Ладони все в земле. Это худшее предложение из всех возможных.  
— Арми…  
— Мы обязательно обсудим это. Но только когда вернемся домой.  
Тимоти сдавленно всхлипнул и спрятал лицо на его плече. Он чувствовал себя маленьким и глупым. Всё шло не так. Совсем не так. И как бы он не старался, ничего не получалось.  
— Эй, — Арми поцеловал его в висок и прижал к себе крепче, — тише. Всё совсем не так, как ты думаешь. Мы поговорим об этом. Но не прямо сейчас. Не плачь. Ненавижу, когда ты плачешь. Чувствую себя таким беспомощным.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
— Я всегда буду рядом. Столько, сколько ты этого хочешь.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю, — ответил Арми и снова поцеловал его в висок, — а сейчас не вертись, а то я тебя уроню.   
Все дорогу до самого поместья Арми нес его на себе. Можно было только догадываться, как сильно у него затекла шея, плечи, ныла спина. Но Арми ни чем не выдал своего дискомфорта, и сдавленно выдохнул только тогда, когда отпустил Тимоти на кровать в их спальне.  
— Нам обоим не помешала бы ванна.  
Тимоти так многое хотел сказать, но все мысли в голове перемешались, стоило им остаться один на один, поэтому он отложил этот разговор на потом. Слуги принесли горячей воды и перестелили простыни, и Арми потянул Тимоти за собой:  
— Давай. Тебе нужно согреться.  
В ванне было тесно, и Тимоти приходилось буквально вжиматься в Арми, но их обоих это не беспокоило, так как Тимоти просто хотел быть рядом с Арми, чувствовать его тепло. Быть нужным.  
Арми устроил свою ладонь у него на животе, и Тимоти почувствовал себя так, словно внутри него вспорхнула стая бабочек. Волнительно, жарко и так правильно, что было трудно дышать.  
— То кольцо, которое ты хотел мне вручить… откуда оно? — спросил вдруг Арми.  
— Оно принадлежало моей маме.   
— Я бы хотел, чтобы оно осталось у тебя.  
Тимоти до крови закусил губу и едва слышно прошептал:  
— Арми…  
Рука на его животе сжалась сильнее. Другой Арми слегка повернул лицо Тимоти в сторону, взяв его за подбородок, и прижался своими губами к его губам, сцеловывая выступившую кровь.  
— Оно принадлежало твоим родителям, и как бы там ни было, у них своя история. А у нас своя история. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Не буду скрывать, когда ты исчез, я испугался так сильно, что даже мыслить здраво не мог. Напоминал медведицу, у которой из лап вырвали медвежат. Когда понял, что к чему, страшно на тебя злился, думал, что придушу собственными руками. А когда нашел, был до одури счастлив, что ты жив.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста! Я не хотел делать тебе больно! Я…  
— Тимоти, я люблю тебя.  
В ванной вдруг стало ужасно тихо. Тимоти обессилено хватал ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Сдержать эмоции не вышло, и, развернувшись в кольце сильных рук, он уткнулся лицом Арми в шеи и расплакался.  
— Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. Навсегда. Но только по своей воле. Сам. Поэтому и не хотел надевать браслет. Чтобы ты имел возможность уйти, если захочешь.  
— Но я не хочу уходить. Правда. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Тимоти обнял Арми за шею и поцеловал его, смеясь сквозь слезы.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Тогда я понимаю твое предложение, Тимоти Шаламе. Я согласен стать твоим мужем.   
Что-то со звоном ударилось о бортик ванной.  
— Ты только что уронил своё кольцо в воду.  
Тимоти смог отмереть лишь через несколько секунд. Он бросился покрывать лицо Арми поцелуями, не веря собственному счастью. Хотелось всего и сразу. Казалось, что его просто разорвет изнутри от переполнявших эмоций. Счастье, тепло, свет.   
Когда вода совсем остыла, они смогли оторваться друг от друга и общими усилиями найти кольцо, которое всё время выскальзывало из ладоней. Арми осторожно надел его Тимоти на палец и поцеловал его руку.  
— Свадьбу лучше сыграть сразу же, как только закончится срок твоего скрибства. У дяди Генри, Эзры и Энселя будет достаточно времени, чтобы насладиться процессом приготовления, — заметил Арми, вытирая Тимоти своим полотенцем. Тот был счастлив на столько, что согласился бы даже на ритуальные пляски голышом перед парой сотен гостей.  
— Хорошо.  
— Но маленькую церемонию в пещере, где будем только мы и дети, можно провести хоть завтра.  
— Я люблю тебя, — Тимоти обнял его за талию и прижался к нему всем телом. Арми поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
В этот момент скрипнула дверь спальни, и Тимоти поспешно юркнул под одеяло, чтобы просунувшая голову в образовавшуюся щелочку Харпер, не увидела его голым.  
— Ты сказал «да»?  
— Харпс, мы это уже обсуждали.  
— Мы с Фордом будем очень недовольно, если это было не «да».  
Арми рассмеялся и послал дочери воздушный поцелуй:  
— Передай ему, что это было не «нет».  
Харпер подмигнула лежащему на кровати Тимоти:  
— Я же говорила, что Тимоти Шаламе никогда не вернётся в поместье. Только Тимоти Хаммер.  
— Харпс! — шутливо возмутился Арми, и его дочь, громко рассмеявшись, захлопнула за собой дверь. Арми сбросил полотенце, которое было обмотано вокруг его талии, и , забравшись на кровать, стянул одеяло с Тимоти, любуясь его наготой. Он поставил колено между бедер Тимоти и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать.  
— Ты ещё не совсем Хаммер. Но завтра утром станешь им. Иначе дети нас не простят. Они хотят бросать цветы в воду.  
Тимоти подался немного вперед и поцеловал Арми в губы:  
— А сегодня ночью ты будешь со мной?  
— Да, — ответил Арми, целуя Тимоти шею и касаясь его бедра. — Тимми, я буду с тобой до утра. И завтра днем. И следующей ночью. Если ты позволишь, я буду с тобой всегда.  
В ответ Тимоти обнял его за шею и потянул на себя.


End file.
